Brillo de luna
by Andy Yogima
Summary: En algún momento, cuando el silencio se hizo presente, el tiempo se detuvo" El último capítulo a tiempo para terminar el año. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!
1. Objetivo común

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Aviso importante: Todos los personajes y de más situaciones relacionadas con el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, a quien agradezco por el 6º libro, aunque aún yo no pueda leerlo -- Alguno que otro detalle y personaje extraño naturalmente es mío -

Capítulo 1. Objetivo común

Suspiro con satisfacción firmando el último documento en su escritorio. Había pasado toda la mañana leyendo todo tipo de solicitudes para los nuevos estudiantes que ingresarían a su grupo de aurores. Siendo uno de los más capacitados en la central, era su deber hacer revisiones constantes y pasar horas releyendo. Y tras una semana de arduo trabajo entre papeles y ataques mortífagos, finalmente había terminado.

Se reclino en su silla mirando el calendario. Marcado en un círculo rojo, relucía el 19 de septiembre. Ese día Hermione cumplía 23 años pero ni él ni Ron lo celebrarían con la chica, ya que desde hacía más de 6 años Hermione desapareció de sus vidas sin dar razones ni señales de su paradero. Y los insistentes ataques por parte de los mortífagos no ayudaban mucho a sus esperanzas de volver a verla.

El silencio de su oficina fue roto por la irrupción de Ron quien lucía molesto y agitado. Pasó rápidamente deteniéndose frente al escritorio; unos pasos más atrás un joven de cabello castaño y expresión culpable, seguía al pelirrojo frotándose nerviosamente el brazo.

–¡Estoy harto! –estalló golpeando la mesa- ¡no soportaré un día más a ese niño! –Harry miro a espaldas de Ron la expresión intranquila del más joven y supo que estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que fuera que había hecho.

–Ron, tranquilízate. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–Intenté seguir a un grupo de mortífagos pero por las imprudencias de éste nos descubrieron. ¡Casi pierdo la pierna por salvarlo! –gimoteo levantando su pierna vendada, en un movimiento que lejos de ser preocupante era gracioso.

–Bien, hablaré con él. Ve a la enfermería.

–¿Es todo lo que vas a decir! –grito histérico- ¡no pienso seguir siendo su niñera!

–Ron, ya habíamos hablado de eso…

–¡No¡Tú le diste vueltas al asunto¡Jamás llegamos a un acuerdo!

–Bien, pero primero hablaré con él, luego lo discutiré contigo.

Con un último resoplido abandono la oficina. Harry sonrió débilmente tratando de no soltar la carcajada, su amigo realmente parecía un niño haciendo berrinches como ese. Le hizo una seña al joven para que se sentara frente al escritorio.

–De verdad lo siento –balbuceo claramente apenado- no era mi intención que el señor Weasley saliera lastimado, solo…

–Calma, calma –se levanto acercándose a él- Peter, llevas dos semanas bajo la guardia del señor Weasley y ya debes conocer su forma de ser. Se desespera fácilmente.

–Lo sé, pero…

–Descuida, seguirás bajo su responsabilidad pero sé más cuidadoso¿de acuerdo?

–Gracias –se encamino a la puerta, visiblemente más tranquilo y contento pero repentinamente se detuvo. Giro extendiendo un pequeño dije dorado con una cadena acorde- cuando perseguíamos a los mortífagos, uno de ellos dejo caer esto.

Harry tomó la pieza mirándola con detenimiento. Estaba bastante sucia y el brillo que alguna vez pudo tener se veía opacado por un poco de tierra que retiro cuidadosamente con un pañuelo descubriendo una sencilla inscripción: "Amy Wingther". Le dio la vuelta al dije donde tenía impresas las letras: "G.G." Termino de limpiar el collar y tras darle un último vistazo, la envolvió cuidadosamente en un pañuelo guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Escucho la alarma que indicaba un ataque mortífago y suspiro con cansancio. Tomó su túnica azul oscuro, aseguro su varita y tras guardar el dije en su escritorio, se encamino a cumplir con su trabajo.

…

El ataque se centraba en Hogsmeade, a pocos metros de los terrenos que rodeaban Hogwarts. Un equipo a cargo de Harry y Ross Saint había sido enviado a rodear el poblado con la intención de evitar que cualquier mortífago se acercara al colegio. Mientras, Alastor Moody había llegado a Hogwarts para dar aviso al director.

Se trasladaron lo más rápido posible al lugar del ataque pero por alguna extraña razón fueron olímpicamente ignorados por los mortífagos, que en realidad parecían perseguir a algo o a alguien que se acercaba a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, dentro de los planes de los aurores no estaba el de permitirles el paso. Y ahí comenzó la lucha, pues los enmascarados se aferraban a irrumpir en el castillo y los aurores formaron una barrera en el último camino que conectaba al pueblo con el colegio iniciando su ataque desde ahí e intentado que retrocedieran.

Harry estaba situado al final de la barrera junto con Saint, ambos como última oportunidad de detener a los mortífagos de un ataque que no les estaba resultando muy favorable. Afortunadamente tanto él como Saint eran de los mejores aurores; al lado de Lupin, Moody y Jack Morch siendo los cincos representantes de la central de aurores pero aún así, ese día en particular los mortífagos se mostraban más decididos que en veces anteriores. Aunque lo curioso era que solo habían centrado sus ataques en guarderías, colegios muggles y en general lugares donde residieran niños; algo extraño pero que ahora se salía del contexto al atacar Hogwarts y Hogsmeade.

–¡Harry! –escucho el comunicador transmitiendo la voz de Ron- ¡hay un encapuchado, no sé en que bando este pero los mortífagos lo están atacando!

–¡Síguelo y mantenlo cerca! –respondió esquivando un par de hechizos aturdidores- ¿dónde rayos están los refuerzos? –se quejo al sentir un hechizo que, tomándolo desprevenido lastimo su antebrazo izquierdo.

–Tranquilo, Potter –dijo Saint, a su lado, cuidándole la espalda- lo más seguro es que no lleguen –sonrió mezcla de burla y confianza.

Internamente, Harry sonrió con algo de tranquilidad, cosa que normalmente le pasaba al estar cerca de Ross, y es que la auror era sumamente hábil en su trabajo y compensaba con su agilidad la escasa resistencia física que tenía. De hecho era extraño que estuviese presente en ese enfrentamiento, normalmente ella era la encargada de las estrategias pero la ausencia de personal en la central la había obligado a presentarse. Y aunque la mujer se mostrara tranquila, Harry empezaba a inquietarse por el número de aurores que caían inconscientes, no que los mortífagos salieran bien librados pero eran mayor número.

Tras dejar inconscientes a un par de mortífagos, Harry giro en redondo vislumbrando a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro que corría con un bulto entre los brazos, tras ella cinco mortífagos la seguían lanzando hechizos a discreción. Rápidamente, el moreno se encamino a ella pero entre aurores y exceso de mortífagos no pudo llegar a tiempo, la mujer cayó claramente herida aferrando fuertemente el pequeño bulto. Harry continúo acercándose al ver como los mortífagos se abalanzaban sobre ella y repentinamente dos de ellos salieron volando gracias a un hechizo lanzado por Ron quien llegó al mismo tiempo que Harry logrando que los mortífagos restantes salieran huyendo mezclándose con la multitud.

Harry se hinco junto a la mujer revisando sus signos vitales: si no era atendida pronto, moriría. Alarmado, se dispuso a levantarla pero un haz de luz lo obligo a girar mirando a un encapuchado en rojo oscuro que les apuntaba con su varita. Harry se levanto, a su lado, Ron había conjurado un escudo al sentir la amenaza. Lentamente, como analizándolo, el intruso se acerco a ellos pasando de largo hasta la mujer.

–Tiene que ser atendida pronto –dijo Harry sabiendo que cada segundo era valioso para la vida de esa mujer. Pero el extraño ni se inmuto, acerco el rostro a la mujer como queriendo escuchar algo y al segundo siguiente se levanto sacando una manta con la que cubrió el cuerpo, ahora inerte, haciéndolo desaparecer.

Aún sin prestar atención a los aurores, acercó la muñeca a sus labios y pronunció algo que ni Harry ni Ron alcanzaron a escuchar. A lo lejos, los mortífagos eran atacados por un grupo de encapuchados en rojo oscuro. En cuestión de segundos, la amenaza fue exterminada y los nuevos atacantes se reunieron lejos de los aurores, que en su mayoría estaban heridos.

–Señor Potter, tenemos problemas –se escucho por el comunicador de Harry- los mortífagos traían un paquete y éstos tipos de rojo se lo quieren llevar.

Rápidamente tanto Harry como Ron se acercaron al grupo donde los aurores intentaban hacerse del paquete. Aunque de nuevo se veían superados en número, ya que la mayoría de ellos habían sido trasladados a la central o a San Mungo, según la gravedad de sus heridas. Mientras que los extraños eran cinco veces más que ellos.

–Deben saber que eso es evidencia, y nos corresponde tenerla –dijo Harry mirando al hombre que encabezaba a los de rojo.

–Esto nos pertenece, debieron darse cuenta que los mortífagos se lo arrebataron a aquella mujer –señalo discretamente el lugar que había ocupado el cuerpo inerte, a unos metros de ellos.

–No importa, tenemos obligación de revisarlo o que por lo menos respondan un par de preguntas.

–No tenemos tiempo para esto…

Mientras discutían, al fondo del grupo en rojo dos hombres escoltaban a una joven que lucía claramente cansada, su mejilla derecha cubierta por una ligera capa de tierra y los ojos entrecerrados. Vestía igualmente en rojo pero la capucha estaba algo desacomodada dejando entrever su cabello castaño. La acercaron hasta uno de los hombres que sostenía el pequeño bulto, se lo entregaron cuidadosamente y ella lo sostuvo casi con miedo como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Repentinamente, el bulto entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse y el llanto de un bebé se hizo presente interrumpiendo la conversación sostenida entre el líder de ellos y Harry.

–No pienso seguir hablando, nos pertenece y punto –dijo el encapuchado recibiendo el extremo de una cuerda que a su vez cada integrante del grupo sujetó. Al segundo siguiente, las cerca de 60 personas desaparecieron.

Resignado y molesto, Harry giro sobre sus talones y con un gesto indico que era hora de la retirada. Cansados y adoloridos, los pocos aurores que lo acompañaban emprendieron el camino de regreso, tranquilos por haberse librado de una segunda batalla de la que obviamente no se hubieran salvado.

El área fue rápidamente despejada, pero Ron se mantuvo en su lugar, sin fuerzas ni intenciones de moverse. Miraba fijamente el lugar, ahora vacío, donde estaba ese extraño grupo de encapuchados, más específicamente el lugar que había ocupado la mujer a quien se le entrego el bebé. Y en su mente podía ver una y otra vez el rostro de esa joven, y en especial sus ojos. Sus brillantes ojos castaños, los mismos que podían emitir destellos claros y oscuros; los mismos que tantos años, siendo joven, soñaba y rezaba a cada momento porque solo se fijaran en él.

No había duda alguna, podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Esa chica, era Hermione. Su Hermione.

…

Un par de horas después del incidente, descansaba cómodamente en la habitación que le había sido asignada, en aquel pequeño hotel de Londres. Luego de tomarse una ducha y recibir los respectivos cuidados en las leves heridas que había recibido, podía darse el lujo de descansar. Miro por la ventana el profundo color negro de la noche moteado por infinidad de estrellas. Suspiro. No, no podía descansar, y menos ahora que las cosas empezaban a complicarse. Sencillamente no. Se reincorporo un poco para recargar la espalda cuando escucho un golpeteo en la puerta. Tras dar la indicación para que pasara, un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro con betas doradas y ojos verdes igualmente oscuro, se acerco a ella extendiendo al pequeño bebé que dormía cómodamente entre los brazos del joven. Ella se levanto y tomó cuidadosamente al infante para colocarlo en su cuna, aún lado de la cama.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó arropándolo.

–Si. Le hicieron una revisión completa, afortunadamente no tiene nada –explico acercándose a la ventana- vaya cumpleaños, Hermione.

Sonrió débilmente con ironía y acciono la caja musical que estaba pegada a la cuna. Volvió a ocupar su lugar en el sillón mirando al joven junto a la ventana, que mantenía su mirada fija en la nada.

–Dan –llamo con un ligero tono nervioso en su voz.

–Y tú¿estás bien? –interrumpió sin mirarla.

–Lo siento, me descuide, por eso yo… es que… Jane… -se cubrió el rostro soltándose en llanto- no es justo…

Dan permaneció unos segundos frente a la ventana pero finalmente se acerco a la joven y sentándose a su lado la abrazo, acariciando su espalda en un intento por calmarla. Aunque sabía que era inevitable, estaban ahí por una misión de suma importancia y por tanto peligrosa. Para él no era más que eso, una misión; pero para Hermione había muchas cosas involucradas, además de su vida. Jane, su amiga de la infancia, era una de tantas.

–Lamento lo que paso –musito limpiándose el rostro y separándose del chico- por mi culpa casi lo arruino todo.

–Descuida –recogió un mechón castaño tras su oreja- pero a partir de ahora debemos estar más alertas.

–Lo sé… y además, hice una promesa. No puedo faltar a ella, y no quiero hacerlo –dijo con decisión.

–Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte –sonrió con ternura tomando su mejilla.

–Dan… -un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente.

Se fundieron en un suave beso que ayudo a Hermione a tranquilizarse, sabiendo que siempre podría confiar en Dan, que él estaría a su lado, siempre. El suave sonido de la caja musical le recordó el motivo por el que había vuelto a Londres, luego de años fuera del país. Y aunque no los había visto a la cara, sabía que entre los aurores que los habían interceptado se encontraban Harry y Ron. Eso fue lo último que supo de sus mejores amigos, antes de irse, que se habían unido al grupo de aurores. Por supuesto, eso significaba que se encontrarían de nuevo, y que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a los Gryffindor. El problema era que no podía hablar demasiado, o mejor dicho, no debía hablar nada; pero eran sus amigos…

…

De vuelta en la central, Harry volvía a su oficina luego de cerciorarse de que todos los aurores a su cargo hubiesen regresado, por supuesto, la mayoría estaban heridos pero al fin vivos. El único que no se había presentado era Ron, aunque estaba seguro de su bienestar, y pensando que habría vuelto a su casa sumamente molesto por lo ocurrido, prefirió dejarlo tranquilo.

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón encontrando el pañuelo donde había envuelto el dije, lo extrajo recordando lo que pensaba hacer antes de que sonara la alarma, hacía ya varias horas. Guardo el dije en su túnica y volvió a salir de la oficina sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Más exactamente en la chica, que a su parecer, estaba relacionada con aquel bebé que los mortífagos buscaban: Hermione. Estaba casi seguro que era ella pero, o no los reconoció o no quiso hacerlo, porque había ignorado todo el mundo excepto al bebé.

Bebé. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza y parecía que todo cuadraba. Durante los últimos meses, los mortífagos se habían dedicado a asaltar sitios donde convivieran niños o bebes; quizás buscaban a uno en especial, tal vez el bebé que vieron esa tarde.

Llegó a una nueva oficina, acercándose a uno de los magos que estaban a disposición de los aurores para realizar cualquier trabajo de oficina.

–¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Potter?

–Si, quisiera que investigara todo lo relacionado con Amy Wingther.

–Wingther –anoto el nombre en un papel- mmm, nunca he escuchado ese nombre, veré que puedo hacer.

–Gracias –giro para salir y en medio del pasillo algo pareció tener sentido.

Amy Wingther. Recordó que aquel dije lo tenía un mortífago en el momento en que atacaban una de tantas guarderías. Si buscaban a un niño, tal vez ese niño, o más bien niña fuese Amy Wingther. _"Hermione¿en qué rayos te metiste está vez?"_ pensó con preocupación.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Y aquí estoy, con una nueva historia entre manos que promete tener mucho misterio (o al menos esa es la intención --) así que deben estar muy atentos a los detalles¿eh, y en la que hago mi debut como autora malvada, pienso hacer sufrir a los personajes un poquito más de lo que acostumbro, habrá triángulos amorosos, por supuesto en torno a los protagonistas y ya veremos con el tiempo que otras cositas se irán agregando. Ahora solo espero sus reviews, ya saben, para cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, unirse a la fiesta por el 6º libro de HP, amenaza de muerte, etc., etc. Cualquier cosa es bienvenida D

Tal vez me tarde un poco en la próxima actualización pero solo será mientras me adapto. Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Auto-denominada defensora de Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Juegos del destino

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 2. Juegos del destino

Lo habían citado poco después de la media noche para una reunión urgente y por tanto esencial. Había pasado las últimas horas encerrado en un sótano escuchando el problema en cuestión y recibiendo órdenes. Ahora caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Londres, pensando. Se le había asignado el trabajo más difícil en aquel elaborado plan de su _señor_ y necesitaba… debía meditar muy bien el asunto para no cometer los mismos errores de los mortífagos. Él no arriesgaría su vida, ni su prestigio, ni mucho menos su orgullo.

Draco Malfoy lucía su característico porte de superioridad y arrogancia oculto bajo una gabardina negra. Su cabello rubio, ligeramente largo se mecía suavemente con la fría brisa de la madrugada y su inexistente sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno, ya que de alguna manera se sentía molesto por ser obligado a realizar el trabajo sucio.

Tras los inminentes fracasos por parte de los mortífagos y con Lucius _indispuesto_, era _deber _de Draco, como primogénito de la mano derecha de Voldemort, hacerse cargo del asunto. No dijéramos un trabajo sencillo como asesinar una docena de muggles o ya en el peor de los casos magos. Se trataba de un asunto tan delicado que el más mínimo error le costaría la vida a Voldemort. Y por supuesto nadie quería eso¿cierto?

Sonrió irónicamente deteniendo su paso. En lo personal, le daba igual. Metió una mano enguantada a uno de los tantos bolsillos de la gabardina y extrajo una pequeña esfera transparente que reflejaba los colores de la noche. Asió fuertemente el objeto en su mano, cerró los ojos y se concentró. En cuestión de segundos un pequeño mapa se dibujo en el interior de la esfera. Abrió los ojos captando rápidamente un diminuto punto rojo que parpadeaba a varios metros del lugar donde estaba parado.

Continuo su camino guiado por la extraña esfera, burlándose internamente de los mortífagos que se la pasaban meses tratando de encontrar una mínima pista que los llevara al paradero de la niña. Y él, Draco, solo tenía que acatar las indicaciones de esa insignificante esfera y llegaría en cuestión de minutos a la guarida de la tan codiciada niña. Era increíble las cosas que puedes obtener cuando no tienes tanto ahínco.

El amanecer estaba a punto de llegar cuando se detuvo frente al lugar asignado. Guardó la esfera y miro al frente. La sorpresa evidentemente lo embargaba aunque su rostro se mantenía impasible. Frente a él se encontraba el imponente edificio que, metros abajo, resguardaba a la Central de Aurores.

…

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces sin recibir respuesta, sigilosamente entró revisando la habitación. Estaba vacía. Se quedo quieto un segundo y escucho ruidos en el cuarto contiguo, el baño. Tocó suavemente la puerta y entró al encontrarla abierta. Por fin encontró a Hermione, de pie junto al bañador del bebé.

–¿Todo en orden? –preguntó sin moverse de la puerta, cerrándola tras de si.

–Por supuesto –sonrió sacando al pequeño bebé cubriéndolo con una toalla- tenía un poco de fiebre y decidí bañarla. No quería que tomara otra poción –hizo una leve mueca colocando al retoño sobre una mesa donde comenzó a secarla y vestirla.

–Pero¿ya está mejor? –preguntó limpiando la bañera.

–Si, no te preocupes. Ya estás mejor¿verdad, lindura? –le sonrió a la pequeña levantándola en brazos- te pareces mucho a tu mamá –sonrió melancólica acunándola en su pecho.

–Hermione –coloco una cobija sobre el bebé guiando a la chica fuera del cuarto- tenemos que hablar.

–Por supuesto¿de qué se trata? –se sentó en el sillón al lado de Dan, meciendo al bebé.

–Eddie ya nos consiguió una pequeña cabaña para hospedarnos. Está cerca de aquí, así que no habrá problemas –respiro profundamente- el detalle, de cualquier forma, sigue siendo el libro.

–He estado pensando en eso –interrumpió sin mirar al chico- verás, todo sería más fácil si yo me encargara del asunto. Tal vez si hablo con Harry y Ron…

–No puedes hablar con ellos –dijo bruscamente.

–Lo sé, no les diría todo, solo un par de cosas para que no me vean como su enemiga. Así podría entrar a Hogwarts y ver el libro; porque es más que obvio que no podremos sacarlo, el profesor Dumbledore se percataría de ello en cuestión de segundos.

Dan se puso de pie dando la espalda a la castaña quien aprovecho para recostar a la bebé. La solución que tenía Hermione era muy sensata. Era un hecho que no podrían sacar el libro de Hogwarts bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que no solo tendrían que lidiar con el director y los profesores sino con los aurores que seguramente ayudarían y posiblemente hasta el ministerio se involucraría, lo que los dejaba en serios problemas. Si el ministerio se enteraba de su presencia…

Por otro lado, Potter y Weasley eran aurores, era ilógico que no asaltaran con preguntas a Hermione hasta no obtener toda la verdad. Eso también los pondría en un predicamento.

–Dan –llamo dulcemente posándose frente a él- es posible que los mortífagos consigan un espía que pueda entrar a Hogwarts. Y si ellos obtienen el libro antes que nosotros, las cosas se complicaran mucho. No podemos perder tiempo.

–Eso lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que vayas sola.

–Si alguien más va conmigo no confiaran en mí.

Bufó. Hermione tenía todos los puntos a su favor, su plan estaba tan elaborado que era obvia la cantidad de tiempo que había invertido en ello. Él no conocía Hogwarts tan bien como Hermione, por eso no podía confiar en la seguridad del lugar. Captó la firmeza en la mirada de la Gryffindor y comprendió que no había punto a discusión.

–De acuerdo, pero tomaré mis propias medidas de seguridad.

…

–¡Uno solo! –gritó Julián Zelth entrando a la oficina de Harry, agitando un sobre amarillo- atrapamos a un solo mortífago y el maldito no va a decir ni media palabra razonable.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el moreno apartando la vista de los pergaminos sobre su escritorio.

–Dice que no sabe nada, que tenía órdenes de matar a todo lo que se moviera en Hogsmeade.

–Supongo que debimos verlo venir. Voldemort no le confiaría sus planes a todos los mortífagos –Julián asintió levemente, incómodo ante la mención tan abierta del Lord.

–Ya tengo que irme –extendió el sobre amarillo- me pidieron que te lo entregara –se puso de pie- mientras convenceré a Moody de solicitar un permiso para usar veritaserum.

–Suerte –musito el ojiverde. Sabía que difícilmente convencerían a Moody de algo que no estuviese en sus planes. Sonrió levemente ante la mueca de dolor fingida por Julián.

De nuevo solo, volvió a fijar su atención en el escritorio. Abrió el sobre amarillo, eran los datos obtenidos sobre Amy Wingther. La emoción que lo embargó en primera instancia se vio rápidamente derrumbada al extraer únicamente una nota con apenas un par de líneas en el. Leyó rápidamente sintiéndose decepcionado. Tal y como lo había pensado, no existían datos sobre Amy, ni sobre algún Wingther antes que ella. No era extraño pero si frustrante.

Se recargo pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla, mirando el techo. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo y ellos como aurores no tenían ni idea de lo que era. De hecho, solo él parecía remotamente enterado, el resto no parecían notar la extraña situación que rodeaba al comportamiento de los mortífagos.

Suspiro. Tal vez ya se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero tantos detalles curiosos no lo dejaban tranquilo y saber que Hermione estaba involucrada de alguna forma que aún no comprendía, tampoco ayudaba a su tranquilidad. Entonces recordó a Ron, no lo había visto en toda la mañana y la tarde anterior se había comportado algo distante. Arreglo su escritorio listo para salir cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, Remus entró cerrando tras de si.

–Espero que no estés muy ocupado –sonrió con su característico aire de tranquilidad.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Necesito que me acompañes a Hogwarts.

…

Luego de su _visita_ a la Central de Aurores, Draco había vuelto a su pequeño apartamento situado cerca del Callejón Diagon. No era un lugar muy elegante pero tenía todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente y no llamar la atención. Era un sitio muy tranquilo establecido en una de las calles menos concurridas de Londres.

Miraba por la ventana del estudio hacia el pequeño parque frente al departamento. Apartó la vista y se frotó las sienes sintiéndose cansado. Debió suponer que aquel trabajo no sería tan sencillo, pero no dejaba de cuestionarse el motivo por el que la esfera lo había llevado a la Central de Aurores. Era obvio que la niña no estaba ahí, pero entonces ¿qué estaba pasando? Necesitaba entrar a la Central y averiguar con sus propios ojos el problema.

Miro frente a él, sobre la pequeña mesita de té un expediente que contenía todos los datos de la Central, por lo menos toda la información que los mortífagos pudieron facilitarle. En realidad no era mucho pero al menos tenía los datos más importantes. Lo más sorprendente era la protección existente en torno a la Central. Varios hechizos de magia antigua resguardaban el edificio, mismos que ni siquiera el Ministerio de Magia poseía. Por supuesto eso podía tener una explicación muy lógica que tenía pies y nombre: Albus Dumbledore.

Había descubierto que Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin y el incondicional Harry Potter eran tres de los cinco representantes de la Central. Una buena razón para que Dumbledore metiera las narices y ofreciera su ayuda en la protección para el edificio. Entre los cinco representantes y el director de Hogwarts las barreras de protección eran solo equiparables con las del propio Colegio de Magia. Eso era un punto en su contra, no habría manera de entrar _abruptamente._

Luego había otro pequeño detalle: ninguna persona que no fuese o auror o trabajador de la Central tenía acceso al lugar. Al parecer tenían una especie de identificación que no permitía la entrada de extraños. Eso no le afectaba demasiado, solo era cuestión de usurpar el lugar de alguno de los aurores y podría entrar fácilmente.

Ya tenía una lista más o menos exacta de quienes y cuantos eran los aurores. No eran un gran número pero, según tenía entendido, muy hábiles. Ya no estaban liados al Ministerio, tal vez eso los había favorecido en cuanto a su preparación. Siempre pensó que el Ministro era capaz de reprimir las habilidades de cualquiera, incluso las propias.

El suave aleteo de una lechuza que se posó delicadamente en el alféizar de la ventana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Cuidadosamente le retiro el sobre de la pata permitiéndole emprender el vuelo de regreso. Abrió el sobre extrayendo varios rollos de pergamino, de parte del cuartel de mortífagos, contenían datos sobre el ataque a Hogsmeade del día anterior. Un ataque que en su opinión personal había sido algo estúpido, pero perseguían a una mujer que no dejarían escapar tan fácilmente. Misma que mataron y permitieron que la niña escapara. Razón por la que ahora, él se encontraba tratando de localizarla. Irónico. Los mortífagos cometían errores y él tenía que arreglarlos.

Reviso las primeras hojas, eran un registro de todos los involucrados en la pelea. De entrada los aurores, por supuesto, alrededor de veinticinco de los cuales ocho no habían sido reconocidos. Según tenía entendido un grupo de encapuchados en rojo se habían unido a la batalla, ellos eran quienes tenían a la niña, no apoyaban ni a mortífagos ni a aurores lo que los dejaba siendo una asociación extra. Entre los pergaminos solo había sencillas descripciones de algunos cuantos, no había registro de ellos lo que solo dejaba dos posibilidades: o bien, todos sus datos habían sido borrados intencionadamente o no eran originarios del país. Cualquiera de las dos no lo colocaba en una buena posición, sin registros de ellos difícilmente los encontraría.

Siguió hojeando distraídamente las hojas, hasta que una en particular captó su interés. Era la única hoja que tenía fotografía y descripción exacta. Acercó el papel un poco más a sus ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba impreso. Sonriente en la fotografía y sin temor a equivocarse gracias a la descripción, reconoció a una de sus mayores rivales y mejor amiga de Potter: Hermione Granger.

Se puso de pie sirviéndose una copa de brandy. ¿Cómo era posible que la excelsa _sangre sucia_ hubiese podido traicionar a sus amigos? Sonrió con sorna permitiendo que el delicado líquido refrescara su garganta. Eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Tenía un nuevo plan: si localizaba a Granger encontraría a la niña con suma facilidad. Dudaba mucho que el carácter de la Gryffindor se hubiese fortalecido y con el incentivo adecuado… Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Apuró su bebida y tomó su capa. Era momento de actuar.

…

–Me alegro que pudieran venir –sonrió Albus cálidamente ofreciendo asiento frente a su escritorio. Remus y Harry ocuparon sus lugares luego del saludo- pero¿dónde está el señor Weasley?

–Dijo que nos alcanzaría más tarde, está algo inquieto por lo de ayer –respondió Harry.

–Tengo entendido que vieron a la señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledore sin mirar a ninguno.

–Si, aunque no estamos muy seguros. Todo sucedió muy rápido –balbuceo no queriendo creer una posible traición por parte de quien creía casi su hermana.

–Entiendo –murmuro sin mirar a nadie- pero necesitamos analizar está situación.

–Los mortífagos perseguían a una mujer, o más bien al bebé que ella tenía –resumió Harry.

–Eso tendría sentido si lo relacionamos con los últimos ataques a guarderías –comento Remus.

–Pero al final no podemos descartar un posible ataque a Hogwarts –razono el director- después de todo, aquella mujer vino en está dirección.

–Tal vez buscaba algo.

–Necesitamos saber ¿de dónde salieron esos tipos de rojo? –musito Harry pensativamente. Era cierto que jamás los había visto y con excepción de Hermione no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Nadie podía garantizar que fuesen aliados o enemigos… tal vez ninguna de las dos.

–Bueno, dudo mucho que tengan algo que ver con los mortífagos –hablo Remus- sería ilógico después del enfrentamiento de ayer. ¿Qué dice Severus de todo esto?

–Aún no ha vuelto –sentencio Dumbledore refiriéndose a una junta de mortífagos a la que el profesor de pociones tuvo que asistir improvisadamente la tarde anterior poco después del ataque a Hogsmeade.

–Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones –murmuro Harry, cabizbajo.

–De hecho –Dumbledore se puso de pie cruzando las manos tras la espalda caminando hacia la ventana- hay algo que el señor Weasley y tú deben saber –lanzó una mirada rápida a Harry y volvió a fijar su atención en la ventana- poco después de que terminara su 7º curso aquí, la señorita Granger renunció a sus estudios como medímaga –Harry asintió, esa parte de la historia ya la conocía- y abandono el país. Se traslado a Francia, pero una vez ahí perdimos su rastro. Cuando intentamos localizarla descubrimos que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el despacho. Ahora había más dudas en el aire, dudas que no serían respondidas por nadie, excepto por la misma Hermione, si es que la volvían a ver. Por otra parte, las palabras del anciano le hicieron caer en una suposición que no era suya, sino del mago mayor. ¿Acaso Dumbledore realmente creía que Hermione era una persona completamente diferente a la que conocían¿Qué si había vuelto era por venganza hacia la muerte de sus padres? Eso era ridículo. Si, tal vez Hermione había desaparecido sin decir ni media palabra y ahora volvía sin dar razones de lo que le había sucedido o lo que planeaba hacer. Tal vez había cambiado y se comportaba extraña, pero de eso a dudar de sus lealtades… había un gran trecho.

Se puso de pie y salió del despacho sin decir nada. Cruzó el pasillo y bajo las escaleras casi saltando, llegó al pie del águila y se detuvo. Con la mirada en el suelo siguió caminando, tan lento que daba la impresión de que le dolían los pies. Solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo preguntándose ¿dónde fue que la amistad con Hermione se resquebrajo¿Cómo habían llegado hasta dudar de ellos mismos?

…

Atravesó las imponentes puertas que daban la bienvenida al castillo Hogwarts. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada respirando la esencia característica del castillo, mezclado con la magia palpitante en cada pared y la cálida sensación que le hacía recordar todo lo vivido en ese lugar. Su mirada se quedo fija en la escalera principal y por un segundo creyó verse a si misma unos años atrás descendiendo las escaleras en compañía de Harry y Ron, como hicieran tantas veces en sus años de estudio.

Continuo su camino de manera tan lenta que parecía que cada paso era un golpe que no la dejaba seguir, se detenía cada tres pasos cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar desplomarse emocionalmente. Era doloroso recordar a Hogwarts como su hogar, refugio y el lugar con la mayor cantidad de recuerdos en toda su vida convertirse en una fortaleza que le lastimaba con cada objeto en el. Cada pared, cada pintura, cada lugar era dueño de un momento en el tiempo que se había quedado suspendido y que ahora solo le recordaba todo lo que había perdido.

Oportunidades, amigos, una vida… había cambiado todo por una causa fuerte e importante. Algo de lo que estaba segura nunca se arrepentiría pero no podía evitar el cuestionarse ¿qué habría pasado si jamás hubiese abandonado Inglaterra¿Qué sería de ella¿De Harry¿De Ron? Agito la cabeza levemente. No podía hacer eso. No podía infundarse dudas, ni crearse temores.

Puso un pie en el primer escalón y de nuevo se detuvo al escuchar pasos tras de si. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió nerviosa y débil, bajo el pie y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente pero no volteo. Mantuvo su mano en el barandal tratando de reunir fuerzas para moverse.

–Hermione… -era como un susurro, casi un pensamiento, difícil de escuchar pero la aludida pudo captar el dolor y la nostalgia mezclados con aquella voz que reconocería sin importar el tiempo que la desgastara.

Lentamente despego su mano del barandal, giro cuidadosamente y elevo la mirada casi con temor hasta hacer contacto con los ojos azules de quien solía ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

–Ron… -susurro casi sin mover los labios, bajó la mirada sintiendo como la culpa se apoderaba de ella con crueldad.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok¡ya regrese! Tarde como siempre, nah, eso es una canción, je, je, pero ya en serio ¿qué les pareció el cap? Para todas aquellas que querían saber de Draco, pues aquí lo tenemos, más adelante se narrara su historia, que no ha sido exactamente feliz. Y también veremos pequeñas apariciones de variados personajes, aunque ya sabemos cuales son los protagónicos¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el cap, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, peticiones y de más.

Respondo a los reviews:

**EugeBlack:** Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia - y tienes el honor de ser la primera en dejar review, je, je. De nuevo, muchas gracias. ¡Si¡Si¡Mucho misterio! La idea es que cuando creas que ya tienes algo seguro yo salga con otro argumento que te confunda más P ja, ja, ya sabes como soy yo. Y con este cap lamento decepcionarte pero Dan y Draco son dos personas completamente diferentes pero que influirán mucho en Hermione, a su manera particular. Amy es el centro de la trama así que sabremos de su pasado (y su futuro, o más bien destino) poco a poco cada capítulo, ni te imaginas el relajo que hay detrás de ella. Ja, ja, solo tenme paciencia, aún necesito estabilizarme un poco con respecto a mi tiempo. Y es que dentro de 2 semanas presentaré mi examen para la universidad¡y me muero de nervios! Espero que con eso me comprendas si me tardo en actualizar. Saludos y besos )

**Becky: **Ah, te comprendo, cuando la flojera gana todo lo demás puede esperar, ja, ja, no te preocupes lo importante es que al final pudiste dejarme un review. En efecto, han pasado varios años y quedaron un par de cosas pendientes, poco a poco veremos de que se trata aunque quizá ya sospeches de algunas¿no? Je, je, este es solo el comienzo de una maraña de misterios que se centran en Amy y que indirecta o directamente todos están involucrados… así que no esperes que se resuelva pronto. En cuanto a la próxima actualización, espero que me tengas paciencia porque tengo que prepararme para mi examen de universidad, eso me quitará un poco de tiempo pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por no tardarme mucho¿de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho, besos )

**Alexia Riddle:** ¡Amiga mía¡Al fin sé de ti! No te me vuelvas a desaparecer así¿eh? Y menos con tu fic porque ya me estoy acostumbrando a la pareja principal y me da curiosidad saber que pasara. Espero que te mejores pronto, es bastante incomodo estar enfermo y tener que estudiar -- cuídate mucho. Ja, ja, me tarde en actualizar pero si salió Draco, espero que eso me justifique un poco P ja, ja, no odies a Rowling… mejor me cayó porque no he leído el libro y capaz cuando lo haga me sentiré igual que tú, porque he oído una de comentarios, ejem, ya me salí del tema. Ánimo, ya verás como se te pasa el shock, y de corazón espero que sea pronto porque me dejas picada con el fic. Muchos besos, suerte )

**Atropo -PiaGranger-: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno verte por aquí espero que te mantengas al pendiente de las actualizaciones, aunque me tarde un poquito. Ja, ja, ten por seguro que tus dudas aumentaran, solo tenme paciencia porque este proyecto va para largo D El sentimiento es mutuo, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Muchos besos, suerte )

**Terry**** Moon: **Gracias por el review, espero que el misterio sea lo suficiente como para tenerte al pendiente, ja, ja. Aún faltan varios capítulos para conocer el motivo por el que Hermione se fue, aunque para esa y cualquier pregunta deberás estar muy al pendiente por los comentarios que se hagan a lo largo del fic, será como armar una especie de rompecabezas ; ) Y bueno, mientras ya tuvimos la presencia de Draco, en uno o dos capítulos más sabremos de quien es el bebé y el reencuentro lo tendremos el próximo cap. Que gusto que te haya agradado el primer capítulo, espero seguir así. Cuídate mucho, besos )

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su opinión, igualmente agradezco a los que solo leen y que espero se animen a dejarme reviews - Gracias también por sus buenos deseos para este nuevo proyecto, con su apoyo ya saben que todo es posible.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	3. Aún somos amigos

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 3. Aún somos amigos

Se había concentrado tanto en como explicar su actual situación que dejo de lado todo lo que ocurriría cuando se volvieran a ver. No llego a plantearse la posibilidad de que estar frente a alguno de ellos conllevaría una situación incómoda que la dejaría sin habla, con una mezcla extraña y asfixiante de sentimientos que le impediría pensar correctamente.

Trato de mantener la calma, respiro y fijo toda su atención en el pelirrojo frente a ella. Aquello basto para quebrar el último resquicio de tranquilidad que la sostenía, mantuvo su mirada firme en la de Ron pero no pudo evitar que silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas creando caminos húmedos que descendían por su barbilla perdiéndose en el aire.

Ron se acercó a ella limpiando con delicadeza sus mejillas, la expresión de su rostro no demostraba nada pero un peculiar brillo en sus ojos heló la sangre de Hermione. No era resentimiento ni odio… era el mismo brillo que había visto hacia tantos años, el brillo que representaba el más puro de los sentimientos. Y de nuevo como ocurriese en su último año en Hogwarts, se alejo bruscamente mirando con nerviosismo al pelirrojo. En aquella ocasión temió lo que iba a escuchar, y ahora, a pesar del tiempo, sentía lo mismo.

Pero con una oportunidad pérdida, Ron no iba a cometer el mismo error. La sujetó por los brazos acercándola delicadamente de nuevo a si. No permitiría que se volviera a escapar, no volvería a callar, no se permitiría sentir ansiedad al no decir la verdad, ya no lo ocultaría.

–Hermione…

Cerró la boca y al mismo tiempo que la castaña, giro el rostro hacia las escaleras principales por donde descendió Harry, sin apartar la mirada de Hermione llegó junto a ella. De nuevo, el silencio se apodero del lugar, Hermione suspiro derrotada bajando la cabeza. Ya no había manera de volver atrás, ahora tendría que explicarse y por la mirada de Harry supo que no podría abandonar el castillo sin dar un par de respuestas.

…

Salió de entre las penumbras recorriendo silenciosa y elegantemente el estrecho callejón donde empezaban a encenderse las lámparas al compás del anochecer. Se detuvo en el extremo opuesto, bajo levemente la mirada enfocándola en el cuerpo magullado e inconsciente de un mortífago que yacía entre la basura y leves marcas de sangre en piso y paredes. Sonrió despectivamente reacomodando su capucha para que cubriera su pálido rostro y rubio cabello que lo delataban como Draco Malfoy, giro sobre sus talones abandonando el lugar ante la llegada de los aurores que rápidamente apresaron al mortífago.

Luego de mucho meditarlo, Draco había decidido poner a prueba las habilidades de los aurores organizando un duelo entre un mortífago voluntario y un auror que por casualidad encontraron caminando cerca de aquel callejón. Al final las habilidades de las que tanto presumía el mortífago no fueron más que palabras, el auror lo había vencido en cuestión de segundos de una manera humillante, ni siquiera se había esforzado y de hecho era muy joven, tal vez un estudiante. ¿Cómo era posible que un aprendiz de auror fuese más hábil que un mortífago experimentado? O los aurores realmente estaban mejor preparados o los partidarios de Voldemort no eran más que un grupo de ineptos. Claro que siempre existía la posibilidad de una coincidencia.

De cualquier forma, aquel pequeño encuentro le había servido para analizar una parte de la forma de ataque de los aurores, al menos no lo tomarían desprevenido y siempre sería muy útil conocer los secretos del enemigo. En cuanto salió del callejón se mezclo rápidamente con los transeúntes. No era una calle muy concurrida por lo que su vestimenta en negro de pies a cabeza no llamaba mucho la atención.

Poco a poco estaba reuniendo los datos suficientes, formulaba estrategias y estudiaba cada detalle preparándose para su ataque. Cuando llegara el momento no podía cometer errores, haría un trabajo perfecto y conseguiría su objetivo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Sin saber muy bien porque, sacó el pequeño radar que podría localizar a la pequeña Wingther, había comenzado a dudar de la exactitud del aparato pero, por ahora, era la única pista que tenía. Encendió el radar y vio con sorpresa que la luz correspondiente a Amy se había movido de lugar.

Ya era algo tarde pero no perdía nada con revisar la nueva señal. Se oculto en el callejón más próximo desapareciendo al segundo siguiente para llegar a un pequeño poblado que rápidamente reconoció como Hogsmeade, volvió a revisar el radar, la luz roja brillaba intensamente a unos pasos de él. Salió cuidadosamente del lugar donde había aparecido justo para encontrarse en la estación donde el Expreso de Hogwarts hacia su parada. Observo el camino desolado que los carruajes transitaban para llevar a los estudiantes hasta las puertas del castillo. ¿Acaso Amy había sido trasladada a Hogwarts?

Pensándolo bien, tenía sentido. No existía un lugar más seguro que el colegio de Hogwarts y ya que la última de los Wingther necesitaba de toda la protección posible… Miro a su alrededor, el pueblo lucía muy normal, nadie había notado su presencia, volvió a mirar al frente y repentinamente un joven recargado al final de la estación llamó su atención. Lucía demasiado… misterioso. Se alejo de la zona pública y revisando su entorno con más detenimiento descubrió a un par de sospechosos más cerca de la tienda de artículos para Quidditch. Aquello le hizo confirmar su sospechas, Amy realmente estaba en Hogwarts, sino ¿por qué tanta vigilancia?

Sintió una mano posándose en su hombro y giro levemente el rostro para encontrarse con un individuo de porte serio que le indico con la mirada que lo siguiera. Draco asintió levemente, mostrándose orgulloso siguió al sujeto aferrando su varita dentro de la túnica. En cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Draco extendió su varita clavándola en el cuello del hombre.

–Sabes que acabas de cometer una estupidez¿no? –dijo Draco con sorna.

–No tan grave como la que cometiste tú –murmuro apretando los dientes. El silencio que se produjo tras ese comentario les permitió escuchar un conjunto de pasos que se acercaban.

–Entonces puedes decirle a tu jefe que ya encontré a la niña –el hombre, bajo su amenaza se tenso claramente nervioso- debieron aprovechar la oportunidad que se les dio de sobrevivir –sonrió arrogante murmurando un hechizo aturdidor que dejo inconsciente a su víctima. Colocó el cuerpo silenciosamente en el suelo y escucho los pasos cada vez más cerca.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando algo extraño llamo su atención. Se inclino junto al hombre revisando el interior de su túnica entre-abierta donde distinguió un sencillo emblema. Mismo que indicaba el origen de ese hombre y de todos los que se habían presentado en el previo ataque a las cercanías de Hogwarts cuando perdieron el rastro de Amy Wingther.

Se levanto y emprendió la retirada con una sola duda en la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que Granger se había relacionado con los aurores de Francia? Y para empezar¿desde cuando los franceses estaban relacionados en eso¿Cómo es que él no estaba enterado? Definitivamente alguien tendría que dar un par de explicaciones antes de que siguiera arriesgando su vida.

…

Se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana de su habitación mirando la nada y meciendo delicadamente su copa de brandy, dando un sorbo de tanto en tanto. Desde que estaba en Francia y luego de su llegada a Inglaterra había tenido muy presente lo difícil que sería extraer el libro necesario de Hogwarts. Con ironía pensó que de todos los posibles lugares donde dicho libro pudo haber sido escondido estaba en el único, no solo protegido por años de hechizos de parte de los fundadores y cada uno de los directores sino que el actual responsable del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, era especialmente reconocido por sus habilidades. Pronto descubrió que intentar _robar_ el libro sería algo imposible y arriesgado en muchos aspectos.

Comenzó a sopesar posibilidades, ahora que Hermione había decidido arriesgarse con tal de obtener el libro reencontrándose con los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos sin poder confiarles todo lo que ahora era su vida, aquello solo la dejaba como una _espía_ a una causa que a ellos en conjunto favorecía pero que a la misma Hermione solo le traería más problemas.

Bebió lo último de su copa llegando a una conclusión: tal vez, lo más conveniente sería devolverle a Hermione todo a lo que renunció hacía tantos años. Quizá si Potter y Weasley aún confiaban en ella, bien podrían mantenerlos al tanto de la situación. Frotó suavemente sus sienes, necesitaba pensarlo mejor y asegurar sus jugadas. No podía permitir que el cariño que sentía por Hermione nublara su juicio, debía seguir pensando fríamente.

Repentinamente el llanto de un bebé interrumpió sus pensamientos. Con la responsable oficial de cuidar a Amy, es decir Hermione, ausente, Marie y Karim eran las niñeras de la pequeña. Espero a que los chillidos cesaran pero tras desesperantes minutos sin que el silencio volviera a hacerse presente, bufo con fastidio y salió de la habitación ingresando a la contigua, la correspondiente a Hermione y a Amy. Encontró a Marie paseando por toda la habitación meciendo a la bebé en un intento porque se callara. Karim, cerca de la ventana, preparaba nerviosamente el biberón.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó Dan acercándose a Marie.

–No lo sé. Estaba muy tranquila y de pronto se puso a llorar.

–Aquí está –se acerco Karim tomando a la niña para darle el biberón. Mismo que fue rechazado por la infante lanzando chillidos aún más fuertes- tal vez este enferma, no está sucia, ni tiene hambre, no creo que sea sueño –enumero dejando la mamila en la mesita de noche.

–No creo que este enferma –Marie puso una mano en el estómago de la pequeña- su temperatura es normal –Dan estuvo a punto de gritar que la callaran antes de que se volviera loco cuando Ryan apareció respirando agitadamente.

–Tenemos problemas –anunció. Dan le hizo una seña para que salieran, en parte porque era un asunto privado y en parte porque los gritos de Amy no lo dejarían escuchar.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

–Los vigilantes que enviaste a Hogsmeade fueron descubiertos –comenzó regulando su respiración- uno de ellos fue atacado, envíe a alguien para que lo recogiera. El problema es que el atacante aseguro que sabe donde está la niña.

–Bien, en cuanto el herido llegué avísame. Hermione no debe tardar en volver pero envía un par de hombres más –Ryan asintió alejándose rápidamente.

Dan volvió a su habitación, visiblemente preocupado. Se acercó a su escritorio, tomó un trozo de pergamino y garabateo un par de palabras. Apuntó con su varita murmurando un hechizo con el que el texto se desvaneció dejando una superficie brillosa por toda la hoja. Lo enrolló y envió rápidamente. Miro la profunda noche que se cernía sobre la casa esperando que Hermione estuviera en camino. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla considerando, de nuevo, la posibilidad de hablar con la verdad a los amigos de Hermione pero, de pronto una duda surco sus pensamientos brillando con más fuerza. Volvió a enderezarse analizando las palabras de Ryan. ¿Cómo es que, quien quiera que haya atacado a sus hombres, sabía donde estaban¿Cómo sabía que Hogwarts era el lugar correcto?

_"El atacante aseguro que sabe donde está la niña"_ fue lo último que le dijo Ryan. ¿Acaso realmente sabía donde se escondían? Aunque, Amy no estaba en Hogwarts, allí solo estaba… Hermione. Eso solo dejaba en juego dos teorías: que supiera donde estaba Amy y solo fuera a Hogwarts para mofarse de ello, o que en realidad buscara a Hermione. Entonces recordó los últimos enfrentamientos contra mortífagos, no habían sido muy difíciles. De hecho, los partidarios de Voldemort se mostraban más débiles de lo normal¿cómo era posible que tuvieran entre sus filas a alguien tan astuto que fue capaz de llegar tan lejos? Alguien a quien mantuvieran oculto, un arma secreta que quizá les causaría muchos problemas. Alguien que no es un mortífago…

…

Siempre había hecho todo lo posible por no acercarse al cuartel de los mortífagos, era un lugar lúgubre, apestoso y asfixiante en más de un modo. Daba la sensación de que la propia magia que resguardaba al lugar te apresaba y seguía en todo momento, asechante, peligrosa y extraña. Habían sido contadas las veces en que fue necesario que se presentara en aquel lugar, y está en particular, parecía ser la más importante y urgente.

Tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle al Lord, y está vez no lo evadiría. No como la última vez cuando fue un grupo de mortífagos, de confianza por supuesto, quienes le informaron del trabajo que debía realizar, mismo por el que ahora tenía dudas. De cualquier forma, cuando pregunto por el líder no le dieron una razón de su ausencia. _"Está indispuesto"_ le dijeron, como entonces, ahora que recordaba sonrió con burla. ¿Voldemort indispuesto? Que estupidez.

Continúo su camino sin rumbo fijo. Tal vez había sido un error internarse en ese lugar tan bruscamente, ya que se caracterizaba por la serie de caminos que lo constituían creando un grueso laberinto con pasillos y puertas similares. Se detuvo exasperado, en parte por su situación actual y en parte por esa incómoda sensación de estar vigilado. Miro hacia atrás, no había nadie en el oscuro pasillo a excepción de él.

Repentinamente vislumbro una figura blanca que se acercaba lentamente a él, parecía un fantasma rodeado de aquella aura blanca pero en cuanto se acercó más distinguió al ser como su madre quien desde hacía años tenía ese mismo aspecto, fantasmal, cansado como si la vida se le fuese día a día. Su piel sumamente pálida y fría, sus manos huesudas y maltratadas, casi no hablaba, solo mantenía aquella extraña mirada mezcla de odio y vacío.

–Draco¿qué haces aquí? –susurro deteniéndose a unos pasos del rubio.

–Vine a ver al Lord, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle acerca del trabajo que me dio.

–Sabes que está ocupado –respondió monótonamente pasando al lado de su hijo continuando su camino. Draco la miro un segundo y por fin se decidió a seguirla- tiene muchos planes en mente, no se le puede molestar a cada momento.

–Si, supongo que por eso no tuvo la _gentileza_ de hablar conmigo sobre la misión –dijo toscamente. La mujer a su lado se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo.

–Draco, será mejor que te vayas de aquí. Cumple con tu trabajo y no hagas preguntas –dijo empleando su voz cansada y lenta pero con un ligero matiz de rencor que molesto a Draco.

–Madre, si él no me da las respuestas que necesito yo las buscaré por mi propia cuenta, pero no voy a seguir arriesgando mi vida sin conocer todos los hechos –dijo fríamente emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida.

No entendía porque no le daban explicaciones, creaban un misterio peligroso de algo que él no sabía pero, claro, si podían ordenarle que hiciera algo y no debía quejarse, solo cumplir. Recordó que poco después de que terminara el colegio, su padre había abandonado la mansión Malfoy diciendo que _debía servir al Lord_. Poco después, su madre alegó lo mismo dejando a Draco solo en la mansión. Cuando se desespero y por fin intento averiguar algo, descubrió con asombro que todos los bienes de su familia estaban en su poder, las casas, el dinero, todo. Claro que eso lo recibiría cuando sus padres murieran pero el caso es que ellos seguían vivos y le habían cedido sus bienes.

Por supuesto, en su momento pidió explicaciones pero solo lo evadieron y lo enviaron a Francia a vivir con su abuelo, el más ermitaño de la familia. Años después le pidieron que volviera y ahí estaba, cumpliendo una misión de la que no sabía antecedentes ni objetivos finales. Por un momento llegó a pensar que los expedientes que solicito sobre los aurores ingleses y franceses habían sido editados y que en realidad solo le mostraban los datos que _ellos_ querían que supiera. La idea, entonces, sería mantenerlo al margen y vigilado.

Salió del oscuro laberinto y miro hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño. En todo el camino de regreso no sintió la pesada presión mágica de las barreras, de hecho no tenía idea de cómo había logrado salir sin perderse. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto elegante, lo mejor sería dedicarse a su trabajo, pero está vez lo haría a su modo, bajo sus reglas. Primero buscaría información sobre el asunto, de manera sigilosa para que no lo descubrieran, después quizá podría utilizar el plan de Voldemort para beneficiarse a si mismo.

Ahora comenzaría lo divertido, continuaría el trabajo de manera personal, sin órdenes y con sus propios objetivos. Evitando que tanto aurores ingleses, como franceses y mortífagos lo descubrieran. Sonrió con astucia volviendo a revisar su radar, según el cual, Amy aún seguía en Hogwarts.

…

De alguna manera, la mirada de Harry la intimidaba y no fue capaz de sostenérsela, una no muy buena señal por su parte ya que denotaba nerviosismo y culpa. Intento abrir la boca pero un grueso nudo en su garganta le recordó que no podía decir más de dos palabras sin soltarse a llorar. Respiro y sin mirar a nadie les pidió que hablaran fuera del castillo, no dio más razones y salió del lugar seguida poco después por Harry y finalmente por Ron quien lucía extrañamente molesto.

En cuanto volvió a atravesar las puertas principales recibiendo la brisa fría de la noche, Hermione volvió a sentirse en sus cinco sentidos capaz de explicarse de alguna manera y de nuevo, segura de si misma. Siguió caminando en silencio pero con más confianza hasta llegar al lago del calamar gigante, las aguas tranquilas levemente inquietadas por leves brisas que creaban ondas. Se sentó frente al escenario, Harry se detuvo tras ella y Ron, un poco más retirado, se recargo en un árbol cruzando los brazos.

–Lamento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido –dijo abrazando sus piernas, apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas- hice una promesa hace tiempo, ahora intento cumplirla… pero nunca creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo o que los involucraría a ustedes. Esperaba poder llegar, hacer lo que tuviera que hacer y volver sin mayor daño.

–¿Renunciaste a tus estudios de medicina? –interrumpió Harry. Confiaba ciegamente en la castaña y esperaba que tuviera respuestas congruentes a todas las dudas que se tenían sobre ella.

–Si, renuncie a ello aquí en Inglaterra pero lo reinicie en Francia.

–¿Entonces, si haz estado ahí todo este tiempo? –hablo Ron de manera tosca y casi burlona. Hermione se sintió mal por ello, pero de alguna manera supo que era lo mejor para ambos.

–Si –murmuro confirmándolo con un movimiento de la cabeza- chicos, no puedo decirles demasiado, lo lamento pero no quiero involucrarlos más. No me arrepiento de haber hecho esa promesa y quiero cumplirla, pero yo inicie esto sola y así quiero terminarlo.

–Volviste con nosotros –dijo Harry cambiando completamente su tono, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando alguno de ellos tenía problemas. Se sentó al lado de Hermione pasando un brazo por sus hombros, no estaba muy seguro del problema en que estaba la Gryffindor pero aún confiaba en ella y había algo en su voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas- no puedes dejarnos fuera de la jugada porque aún somos amigos¿no?

Hermione lo miro con los ojos acuosos formulando una pregunta muda a la que Harry respondió con una afirmación. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y no pudo más que sonreír, sentía como si se quitara un gran peso de encima. Algo dentro de ella volvía a renacer brillando con la fuerza necesaria para devolverle el ánimo. Temía perder a sus mejores amigos y no volver a tenerlos cerca, ahora sabía que debía contarles la verdad, era lo más justo, aunque no era el momento. La noche cada vez se hacía más espesa y debía volver antes de que Dan enloqueciera de preocupación. Volvió a sonreír ante el pensamiento, se limpió el rostro y se puso de pie con Harry a su lado.

–Gracias –lo abrazo con fuerza- significa mucho para mí el contar con su apoyo.

–Espero que entonces puedas responder un par de preguntas –sonrió acariciando su cabello.

–Claro que si –se separo- pero no ahora. Tengo que irme.

–¿A está hora? –estallo Ron mirándola por primera vez desde que abandonaran el castillo.

–Si, es que están esperándome –explico procurando no mirar al pelirrojo- volveré mañana –se alejo de Harry acomodando su capucha.

–Una última cosa, Hermione –pidió el moreno mirándola fijamente con la clara advertencia de que no podría evadirlo- estás protegiendo a una niña, la misma que los mortífagos perseguían aquella noche. Dime¿ella es Amy Wingther?

–Si, Harry –le sostuvo la mirada destellando algo de miedo en ella- esa niña es Amy Wingther, la heredera de Godric Gryffindor.

Bruscamente, Ron se separo del árbol mirando atónito a la chica, Harry parpadeo repetidas veces, al parecer, perdiendo momentáneamente el habla. Hermione los miro con seriedad un momentos y aprovechando lo confundidos que estaban se despidió silenciosamente abandonando los terrenos de Hogwarts.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok. Según mis cálculos no me tarde tanto como la última vez¿verdad? Ah, díganme que si para que no me traume -- buff, pero como recompensa y para todas aquellas personas que querían ver más en escena a Draco pues aquí lo tenemos y a partir de ahora tomara su lugar como protagonista de la historia - Hasta aquí hemos terminado con la presentación, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y desde el próximo cap en adelante tendremos más acción, poco a poco se irán resolviendo dudas y ampliando el misterio así que solo ténganme un poco de paciencia P

Respondo a los reviews:

**Alexia Riddle:** Concedido, a partir de aquí Draco aparecerá más, espero que te agrade la idea - Ja, ja, entiendo lo que dices, a mí me pasaba lo mismo en la prepa, la diferencia es que entonces yo escribía mis fics en las libretas y todo mundo pasaba preguntando que estaba haciendo, yo intentando explicarles y al final querían leer pero los evadía muy fácil diciendo que no me gustaba que leyeran mis historias sin terminar, ja, ja P Ups, de verdad que no es mi intención tardarme en actualizar, es solo que mi tiempo libre está sufriendo una leve descompostura y hasta que no lo arregle… solo tenme paciencia, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por solucionarlo - Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, no tienes idea de lo que me animan, siempre son muy buen atrayente para la inspiración, ja, ja. Mmm, pues la verdad es que no sabía que estuviesen borrando los fics por responder a los reviews, solo sabía que eso estaba prohibido pero personalmente solo he escuchado rumores nadie en concreto me ha mostrado una notificación y no conozco a nadie a quien le hayan borrado algún fic, por eso pienso seguir respondiendo reviews, para mí es muy importante y si llega a pasar algo… bueno, ya veré que medidas tomar. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por decírmelo. Cuídate mucho, besos y suerte )

**SraMalfoy** Que bueno que mi fic haya captado tu atención, espero que sigas leyendo y me mandes tus comentarios. Gracias y muchos besos )

**Terry**** Moon:** Ja, ja y planeo dejarte con la intriga otro rato más P Mmm, ya vimos una parte de las reacciones entre Hermione, Harry y Ron, de eso seguiremos hablando durante un par de capítulos más y en cuanto Draco se introduzca un poco más, también conoceremos sus intenciones. Uff, el libro, tiene una historia que ni te imaginas, ja, ja, solo tenme paciencia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te mantengas al pendiente, muchos besos )

**EugeBlack:** Ji, pues yo estoy bien, gracias, espero que igualmente estés bien - Ja, ja, poco a poco la trama se ira haciendo más densa, y te dejare con más cosas en que pensar. El libro… es parte importante de todo, se relaciona mucho con Amy y escucharemos de el, según mis cálculos, durante el resto del fic. Ya vimos una parte de las reacciones entre Harry, Hermione y Ron pero aún quedaron cabos sueltos, eso lo veremos en próximos caps. En cuanto a Draco, definitivamente lo veremos más, y cada vez más cerca, ja, ja. Ah, muchas gracias por tu apoyo para mi examen, ya lo presenté (en parte por eso me tarde P) ahora solo espero los resultados que serán la próxima semana tú también échale muchas ganas a tus estudios. Saludos, cuídate mucho )

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar sus opiniones, espero que aquellos que solo leen también se animen, ayudarían mucho a mi autoestima que pende de un hilo por los resultados de mi examen, ejem, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, opinión o comentario es bien recibido.

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	4. Juraste protegerme

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 4. _"Juraste protegerme"_

Hermione mecía suavemente entre sus brazos a la pequeña Amy quien dormía tranquilamente luego de terminarse dos biberones de leche. Al lado de la puerta, Dan la observaba en silencio, sorprendido al ver lo tranquila que, finalmente, estaba la pequeña Wingther. Parecía que de todos los habitantes de esa casa, Hermione era la única que le agradaba. Silenciosamente cerró la puerta y se acercó a la chica quien arropaba cariñosamente a la bebé en su cuna. Dio cuerda a su caja musical para acompañar los sueños de la pequeña y giro encontrando a Dan sentado en su cama, se acercó sentándose a su lado.

–No puedo creerlo –se quejo el joven- pasamos toda la tarde intentando que Amy dejara de llorar, tú solo llegas y por fin hay silencio.

–Debes tenerle paciencia, si te desesperas solo la asustas y sigue llorando –explico casi sonriendo, contagiando a Leo quien de improviso tomó el rostro de la chica depositando un suave beso en sus labios que rápidamente fue correspondido con ternura.

–Tengo algo que decirte –dijeron al unísono cuando se separaron.

–Tú primero –concedió el joven.

–Ahora que volví a ver a Harry y a Ron… creo que deberíamos reconsiderar el decirles la verdad. Son mis amigos y han aceptado ayudarme, no me parece justo mentirles cuando ellos aún confían en mí –explico a manera de petición. Dan acarició su mejilla sonriendo con ternura al ver el nerviosismo de la castaña.

–Yo también lo he pensado y confió en tu juicio. Desde que te conozco siempre haz sido muy conciente y de hecho, algo reservada. Es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz y tranquila, a pesar de los problemas –Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

Era cierto, desde que había tenido que abandonar Inglaterra, cambiar su estilo de vida y habituarse a los problemas que rodeaban a los Wingther, había perdido el ánimo y solía estar tan presionada que siempre estaba cansada, pasaba días preguntándose ¿qué sería de sus amigos¿De Hogwarts¿De ella si no estuviera en ese lugar? Ahora no podía negar lo feliz que se sentía al volver a ver a Harry y a Ron, y saber que podía contar con ellos, como siempre. Sentía como si el enorme problema que traían a cuestas en realidad no fuera tanto. Se sentía fuerte y capaz.

–Si te parece, mañana a primera hora puedes ir a ver a tus amigos –hablo Dan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos que se habían reflejado en su rostro en forma de una leve sonrisa.

–Gracias –dijo dándole un beso rápido. Se puso de pie casi bailando para acercarse a la ventana, miro la noche y entonces recordó algo- Dan, creí que solo enviarías cinco guardias a Hogwarts pero cuando salí había más de diez.

–Si, casi olvido decírtelo. Creo que tenemos un problema –Hermione permaneció junto a la ventana pero giro para encarar al joven- según parece, los mortífagos tienen de su lado a alguien que fue capaz de descubrir a mis hombres, por eso envíe más.

–Pero¿cómo supo que estábamos en Hogwarts? –musito tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica- espera un momento¿acaso me buscaba a mí?

–No estoy muy seguro. Según se me informó, el atacante afirmo que sabe donde está Amy.

–¿Crees que sea cierto? Tal vez deberíamos ocultarnos en otro lugar, por seguridad de Amy –propuso nerviosa y al ver la mirada seria de Dan supo que debía calmarse y pensar con la cabeza.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana respirando profundamente. Era imposible que alguien descubriera el paradero de Amy, ya que tanto ella como la casa donde se ocultaban estaban protegidas de manera que la magia en su interior no pudiese escapar y ser detectada. Con esas medidas de seguridad era imposible que detectaran a Amy, el ministerio de magia no estaba enterado de su llegada al país. Definitivamente no había forma de localizarlos, así que solo quedaba otra alternativa: que la buscaban a ella. Seguramente el individuo que se presentó en Hogwarts sabía que ella era la protectora de Amy. Tenía lógica suponiendo que si llegaba a ella tendría acceso a la pequeña.

–Entonces me busca a mí –dijo finalmente mirando a Dan.

–Esa es la teoría más viable –corroboro poniéndose de pie.

–Espero que no me obligues a soportar una guardia las 24 horas.

–No, no será necesario. Confió en tus habilidades –se acercó a ella depositando un beso en su frente- no por nada yo mismo te entrene –sonrió con orgullo.

–¿Nunca te cansaras de recordármelo? –dijo fingiéndose ofendida.

–No –sostuvo su sonrisa abriendo la puerta- pero aún así tomaremos más medidas de seguridad para ti. Buenas noches.

Hermione asintió sabiendo que era lo mínimo que conseguiría, se acercó a la cuna mirando a Amy, quien de pronto sonrió entre sueños agitando sus pequeñas manitas. La volvió a arropar accionando nuevamente su cajita de música.

–Duerme tranquila, pequeña, quizás en un futuro no puedas dormir, ni sonreír –susurro recibiendo un gesto de inconformidad por parte de Amy- pero no te preocupes, tú mamá me encargó que te protegiera y pienso cumplir mi promesa. No lo dudes.

…

–Pensé que los herederos debían ser hombres –murmuro Ron casi recostado en su silla sin poderse creer lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas antes. Rompió abruptamente el silencio que había seguido a la explicación que él y Harry dieron a Dumbledore y Remus, luego de que Hermione se fuera y ellos volvieran al despacho del director. Relataron lo poco que la chica les había dicho y por supuesto su relación con la bebé que ahora conocían como Amy Wingther. Aunque no lo había dicho, Ron se preguntaba ¿cómo es que Harry conocía la identidad de la niña¿por qué no se lo había dicho¿Acaso sabía algo más?

–Bueno, dos de los fundadores no lo eran –reitero Albus tranquilamente, luego de meditar varios minutos en silencio- al parecer, la señorita Granger está involucrada en algo grande –miro a Harry y a Ron- y antes de que vuelvan a hablar con ella me gustaría entrevistarla –dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

–Solo hay un detalle que me inquieta –musito Remus- tal vez Hermione no se los haya aclarado pero¿Quiénes son los padres de Amy? –miro a Dumbledore- existe la posibilidad de que la misma Hermione sea su madre¿no?

Tanto Harry como Dumbledore parecían considerar la posibilidad, cierto que esa teoría respondería muy bien todas las dudas en contra de Hermione. ¿Por qué se había ido? Su comportamiento nervioso, toda la información que negaba… por otro lado, Ron no lucía igual de convencido, al contrario, la sola idea parecía haberlo molestado. Miro a Remus como queriendo asesinarlo, su teoría no solo era ridícula sino imposible. Hermione no podía estar casada. _"No puede estarlo"_ pensó casi gritando.

Entonces la cordura parecía haber golpeado su cerebro, se puso de pie en silencio y sin decir una palabra abandono el despacho caminando lentamente. Aunque quisiera negarlo, era imposible. La teoría de Remus era la más acertada que tenían, explicaba las respuestas mudas de Hermione y daba a todo lo que había pasado en esos años… pero más importante aún, lo hacía entender el motivo por el que la Gryffindor le huía. Se detuvo ocultándose tras una estatua, se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al piso y se sujeto la cabeza con desesperación. No podía creerlo, no podía hacerse a la idea. Desde el momento en que volvió a verla pudo sentir ese golpeteo intenso de su corazón y el deseo irrefrenable por besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla… saber que ahí estaba ella, para él, para amarla, como una nueva oportunidad de lo que pudo ser y no fue por su timidez y el miedo al rechazo. En ese entonces se convenció de que podría olvidarse de ese sentimiento, enterrarlo tan hondo que sencillamente se destruiría. Ahora sabía que esa sola idea había sido un error, jamás podría olvidarla… y ahora, dado los últimos acontecimientos solo le quedaba decirle lo que sentía y conformarse con eso. Resignarse a perderla para siempre.

Del otro lado del pasillo, Harry lo observaba en silencio. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero podía ver la desesperación y el nerviosismo que sacudían al pelirrojo, acorde con su mirada, pérdida en el vacío. Se acercó a él sentándose a su lado sin hacer ruido, lo observo por unos segundos esperando que hablara, pero pronto descubrió que el chico estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Suspiro con resignación pero no se movió del lugar. Ron era su amigo y no lo abandonaría, siempre estaría junto a él para cuando necesitara ayuda, un consejo o simplemente hablar. Volvió a mirarlo cuando una fugaz idea se coló en su mente¿Acaso Hermione tenía algo que ver en el inesperado estado ausente de Ron?

…

–¿Aún dudas de Hermione? –cuestiono Remus mirando seriamente a Dumbledore.

–Jamás he dudado de ella –reitero tranquilamente- pero temo por su seguridad. Aún no sabemos mucho del asunto que tiene entre manos, y prácticamente estamos involucrados, considero que sería prudente informarnos de manera externa –Remus asintió poniéndose en pie.

–Entonces debemos empezar por Francia –sugirió.

–Organiza un grupo de aurores y prepara todo. Entre más pronto iniciemos será lo mejor.

–Bien, te mantendré informado –se acomodó su capa y abandono el despacho con un último gesto de mano.

Al encontrarse de nuevo solo, Dumbledore se acercó a la ventana mirando la distancia, teniendo la oportunidad de pensar con tranquilidad, busco en sus memorias el apellido Wingther, recordaba haberlo escuchado alguna vez, en su pasado, hacia años… entonces lo supo: Louis Wingther, un hombre que, según sus cálculos, debía tener su edad. Durante su juventud había disfrutado viajando alrededor del mundo, conociendo gente, aprendiendo costumbres, arte y magia. En una ocasión en particular hizo una parada extra en Francia, lugar que anteriormente ya había visitado pero que en esa ocasión no esperaba quedarse mucho. Eso, claro, antes de conocer a Louis, razón que lo invito a quedarse más tiempo en el país. Por semanas frecuento al, entonces, joven francés quien demostró tener habilidades sobrenaturales en cuanto a magia se refería, mismas que parecían estar ligadas con su amor por la pintura. Era un joven gallardo, inteligente pero oprimido de una forma misteriosa, Albus nunca supo muy bien las razones detrás de ello, jamás las pregunto y Louis nunca se mostró interesado en revelarlo. De hecho, no podía afirmar que entre ellos hubiese existido siquiera amistad, más bien eran dos jóvenes curiosos y ansiosos por el saber que se habían encontrado, compartiendo conocimientos. Lo más que llegó a saber de él, a nivel personal, es que tuvo una hermana mayor quien falleció joven y su padre, una persona no muy agradable según el propio Louis. Con el tiempo descubrió que los Wingther eran una familia antigua, pioneros de magos y franceses, poderosos, ricos y muy respetados pero igualmente temidos. Eran contados los individuos que tenían el privilegio de, si acaso, conversar con algún miembro de tan pulcro linaje. Eran orgullosos y podría decirse que perversos, o al menos así los calificaban. Cuando Albus se entero de todo eso, no entendía como una persona tan ajena a esa descripción como Louis podía pertenecer a la misma familia. Ahora, el dilema era ¿qué clase de relación había entre los Wingther y Godric Gryffindor? Era ilógico, ni siquiera tenían las mismas raíces¿o si?

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, giro cediendo paso al visitante, mirando el rostro impasiblemente serio y la mirada nerviosa de Severus Snape. Le indico con la mano que se sentara, ocupando, él mismo, su lugar tras el escritorio, espero pacientemente a que el profesor de Pociones se tranquilizara y hablara por iniciativa propia.

–El señor oscuro está planeando algo –dijo secamente- es tan grave, que al parecer no se lo ha confiado a nadie –el director lo miro indicándole que continuara- ha cerrado la fortaleza y envió a cada mortífago a un lugar diferente, para vigilar algo, o más bien varias cosas. No pude averiguar mucho –admitió con molestia.

–¿Qué te pidió a ti?

–Que lo mantuviera informado sobre cualquier visita extraña que se presente aquí, a Hogwarts –musito ausente- de hecho, el Lord no hablo con nosotros personalmente, envío mensajeros y pidieron que no se hicieran preguntas.

–Parece que tuvieron algo importante que hacer pero desistieron –hablo el anciano despertando a Severus de su ensoñación- ¿qué hay sobre las barreras?

–A mí parecer, se estaban debilitando.

…

Era una gran ventaja tener entre sus posesiones la mansión Malfoy, el único lugar que siempre tendría a su disposición. En cuanto puso el primer pie en el salón principal reconsidero la idea de volver a vivir ahí. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hacía viviendo en aquel sucio departamento de Londres? Atravesó el salón deteniéndose frente a la enorme pintura familiar que decoraba la chimenea. Su padre, madre y él mismo lucían en la imagen, orgullosos, superiores, perfectos, como debía ser… como debería ser. Bufó con ironía, molesto giro sobre sus talones recordando la razón que lo obligo a abandonar la mansión, una sensación molesta y asfixiante que le calaba hasta los huesos impidiéndole permanecer en ese lugar sin sentir deseos de salir corriendo.

Uno de los tantos elfos domésticos que habían aceptado voluntariamente a velar la mansión se acercó a él ofreciéndole algo de comer. El rubio accedió pidiendo que le llevara un refrigerio al despacho de su padre, a donde minutos después entraba sigilosamente. El lugar lucía lúgubre y frío, tal y como lo recordaba, se sentó en la cómoda y elegante silla que antes ocupara su padre. Miro con atención su alrededor, las paredes a sus lados estaban llenas de libros, en estantes de piso a techo que parecían fundidos a los muros; a su espalda lucía un enorme ventanal con vista a la puerta principal que ahora era opacado por las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo verde botella. Junto a la silla, de su lado derecho reposaba una pequeña mesita de té, frente a si el impecable escritorio, ordenado y lustrado. Finalmente, bajo sus pies y hasta la entrada el piso estaba tapizado por una delicada alfombra rojo oscuro.

Tras dar un par de golpecitos en la puerta, el elfo entró cargando una bandeja de plata llena con lo que bien podría ser el desayuno, comida y cena de todo un día; camino silenciosamente dejando la bandeja en la mesa de té, se alejo un poco e hizo una sencilla reverencia.

–¿Se le ofrece algo más, amo? –dijo cortésmente. Draco, sentado elegantemente miro hacia el techo como pensando en algo muy importante. Lentamente bajo su vista al elfo.

–Solo una cosa –se inclino un poco hacia el pequeño ser- si por casualidad, alguien viniera a preguntarte por mi visita y lo que vine a hacer, tú no sabes nada ¿correcto? –su mirada penetrante no daba lugar a una respuesta negativa. El elfo, por supuesto, conocía muy bien esa mirada, la de advertencia.

–Si, amo.

–Bien, retírate.

En cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse se levanto y con ayuda de su varita abrió el único cajón del escritorio que estaba sellado con magia. Extrajo un pequeño libro negro que, igualmente era protegido por un par de hechizos de los que Draco pudo deshacerse rápidamente. Entre sus páginas descubrió los datos generales de cada uno de los aurores franceses que, al parecer, estaban involucrados con los Wingther, la lista era encabezada por Dan Faucher, un sujeto que seguramente era la cabeza de los aurores y el más peligroso ya que su ficha estaba separada de las demás. De nuevo encontró la ficha exacta de Granger que a diferencia de la anterior contenía datos de su familia. _"Sr. y Sra. Granger…"_ leyó el final de la última hoja _"asesinados"_. Sin duda a manos de mortífagos, pensó con ironía. Siguió leyendo la ficha de la chica descubriendo al final una serie de datos sobre sus actividades diarias. Como última nota escrita en el informe, Granger había abandonado el país, y según una fuente confiable, se le volvió a ver en Francia frecuentando a Jane Wingther.

En las siguientes páginas se explicaba la realización de varios hechizos antiguos y de magia negra, bastante laboriosos y con repetidas advertencias. Uno en especial llamó su atención, explicaba como liberar a un mago de un coma mágico. Eso era extraño, no conocía ningún caso de ese tipo, de hecho solo sabía del llamado coma mágico por lo poco que su padre le había contado. Como en el caso de los muggles, éste ocurría cuando un mago estaba al borde de la muerte y por consecuencia sufría un descontrol total en su magia del que nadie, que conociera, podía salir, irremediablemente moría asfixiado por su propia magia. Continúo revisando los hechizos, con un poco más de atención captó que todos estaban relacionados entre si, con un solo objetivo a curar: el descontrol mágico.

Se saltó el resto de las páginas mirando la contraportada donde rezaba un sencillo párrafo escrito en letra diferente. Lo leyó y releyó varias veces analizando cada palabra, algo le hacía pensar que el párrafo no estaba completo, sonaba como el inicio de una leyenda:

_ Se dice que nadie puede predecir el futuro_

_ porque es cambiante, pero el destino es único_

_ y estoy convencida que en el cielo podemos encontrarlo…_

Cerró el libro de golpe guardándolo en su túnica, se puso de pie en un movimiento elegante abandonando el despacho tras dejarlo ordenado, tal y como lo había encontrado. No estaba decepcionado pero la información que había obtenido no era mucha y solo le había dejado más dudas. Seguramente eso sería lo máximo que podría llegar a obtener de los mortífagos y su nueva regla: _"No hagas preguntas"_. Estudió cuidadosamente cada uno de los detalles que ahora conocía y con algo de sorpresa reconoció un punto en común: Hermione Granger. De alguna manera, la Gryffindor se había involucrado tanto que parecía el centro de todo… o quizás esa era la realidad, pero era imposible. La única manera de que eso fuera verdad sería concretar un parentesco entre Granger y los Wingther. Detuvo su paso bruscamente ante una idea descabellada¿Y si Granger fuera la madre de Amy? Continuo su camino reconsiderando la idea, ahora lo único que tenía a su favor era Granger, quizá si la espiaba podría obtener la información que necesitaba y si Amy realmente estaba en Hogwarts, su protectora no podía estar muy lejos, tal vez si vigilaba los alrededores del colegio…

–Amo –la chillona voz de un elfo llamo su atención distrayendo sus pensamientos, el pequeño ser extendió un sencillo sobre que el rubio abrió rápidamente.

Era un mensaje de los mortífagos. Solo un par de líneas explicaban el reciente desalojo de la guarida, cada mortífago había sido enviado a un lugar diferente con distintas órdenes. Le pedían que continuara su trabajo con la advertencia de siempre: _"No hagas preguntas"_. Aquello alerto sus sentidos recordándose que no podía perder tiempo, menos ahora que, con la nueva estrategia de Voldemort seguramente lo mantendrían vigilado. Miro al elfo formulando un nuevo plan.

–Tengo un trabajo para ti –sonrió arrogante bajo la afirmación de su sirviente. Después de todo¿quién podría desconfiar de un elfo doméstico a quien nadie pudiera reconocer?

…

–¿Piensas evadirme todo el día? –preguntó Harry con ironía desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando a Remus quien iba de un lado a otro acomodando papeles y cerrando maletas.

–¿Evadirte? –musito inocente sin dejar su labor- no sé de que hablas –el moreno suspiro con cansancio, entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

–¿A dónde vas? –cambio su tono esperando obtener mejores resultados, se acercó sentándose frente al escritorio mirando de reojo los diversos papeles esparcidos por el. Finalmente, Remus lo miro y sonrió ocupando su asiento.

–Es posible que Hermione este involucrada en un problema más grave de lo que cree –Harry lo miro con curiosidad invitándolo a continuar- no estoy muy seguro pero quizás ni ella misma sabe en lo que se ha metido y ya que vamos a ayudarla creo que lo mejor sería investigar los antecedentes.

–Supongo que tienes razón –asintió considerando el asunto. En un principio él solo había pensado escuchar la versión de Hermione y partir de ahí, pero la idea de Remus era más razonable. Seguramente Dumbledore lo había decidido.

–Iré a Francia. Me llevaré a un par de aurores, no será mucho tiempo.

–Bien, solo espero que no te lleves a los experimentados –se puso de pie- aún no conocemos los nuevos planes de Voldemort.

–Harry –hablo antes de que el joven llegara a la puerta- también existe la posibilidad de que Hermione no quiera contarles toda la verdad.

–¿A qué te refieres? –desafió algo incómodo.

–Conozco de sobra a Hermione y sé que sería capaz de enfrentar sola sus problemas antes de involucrar a las personas que aprecia. Si llegara a ocultarles parte de su historia no te enfades con ella, trata de comprenderla –se acercó a Harry poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros- han sido casi 6 años los que estuvo fuera del país viviendo situaciones que desconocemos. Procura no intimidarla con preguntas, déjala que tome la iniciativa.

–Me da la impresión de que sabes más de lo que quieres decir –comento sonriendo.

–Es tu imaginación –mofo sacudiéndole el cabello, giro para continuar su trabajo.

–Gracias, Remus –abandono la habitación antes de que el licántropo le respondiera.

Una vez fuera de la oficina, suspiro con pesadez. Remus prácticamente había leído su mente, sinceramente había esperado que Hermione le explicara todo lo que había hecho desde que abandono Hogwarts hasta el día en que la volvieron a ver, pero ahora tenía que reconocer la verdad en las palabras de Remus. Solo Hermione sabía lo que había pasado en esos casi 6 años en los que no imaginaba que la vida hubiese sido fácil cuando que renunció a todo lo que tenía por una causa igualmente fuerte. ¿Cómo, sino, habría actuado como lo hizo? Ahora solo faltaba convencer a Ron de lo mismo. En los últimos años el pelirrojo no había podido menguar su carácter explosivo y grosero que lo caracterizaba. Levanto la cabeza y como si lo hubiera llamado, Ron cruzo frente a él, con la mirada perdida y triste, caminando como si no le importara llegar. Una actitud que había adoptado desde el día anterior.

–¡Ron! –lo llamo deteniendo su paso.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó tratando de sonar normal.

–Desde ayer estás algo… distante. Dime¿es por Hermione?

Automáticamente las mejillas de Ron se tornaron de un color muy similar al de su cabello, gesto que no dejo lugar a dudas sobre lo que sucedía. Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño recordando los sentimientos que su amigo sentía por Hermione pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, la última vez que lo discutieron Ron había aclarado que ya no sentía nada por ella, que solo la quería como amigo pero eso, a ojos de Harry, no tenía mucho sentido suponiendo que poco antes Ron le confesaría sus sentimientos. Con el tiempo el tema quedo fuera de cualquier conversación pero era obvio que el pelirrojo solo intentaba engañarse a si mismo y que ahora lo que alguna vez fue cariño se había convertido en algo más fuerte.

–Siempre supe que estabas mintiendo –dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Ron le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de pedir que salieran. Abandonaron el edificio evitando miradas y sobre todo oídos curiosos, dándole libertad al pelirrojo para decir lo que sentía. Pero de nuevo solos la garganta se le cerró y las palabras se mezclaban dentro de si impidiéndole formar oraciones congruentes. Harry dejo de mirarlo esperando que sin insistencia y en cuanto se relajara pudiera decirle algo que él ya sabía de sobra.

–No pude decírselo –hablo finalmente mirando la pared, como si hablara con ella- se suponía que hablaría con ella antes que terminara nuestro 7º curso pero… al final no pude decirle lo que siento, luego se fue y…

–Pero ha vuelto –interrumpió Harry captando su mirada- tal vez sea una nueva oportunidad.

–No lo creo –sonrió con tristeza- si descubrimos que esa tal Amy es su hija, significa que Hermione está casada y entonces… yo ya no podría formar parte de su vida.

Harry abrió la boca para contradecirlo pero volvió a cerrarla al caer en cuenta de que no había argumento para eso porque era la verdad. Si Hermione resultaba estar casada era porque había encontrado a alguien especial que permanecería a su lado para siempre y ni Ron ni nadie podrían cambiar eso. Miro al pelirrojo con tristeza comprendiendo su estado de ánimo tan abatido, imaginando la alegría que habría sentido al volver a verla y que de pronto todas sus esperanzas se vieran destruidas. Rodeo sus hombros con un brazo tratando de darle ánimo, pronto se encontraban camino a Hogwarts donde el motivo de esa conversación ya los esperaba.

Sigilosamente salió de entre las sombras una silueta que recibiendo los cálidos rayos de sol sonrió con arrogancia. A paso lento salió del callejón observando las figuras de Harry y Ron perdiéndose entre la gente. Con su porte erguido, Draco los siguió manteniendo su distancia ¿quién habría pensado que la comadreja estaría tan tontamente enamorado de la sangre-sucia? Tal vez esa nueva información significaba una carta más a su favor. Detuvo su paso junto a un poste de luz sintiendo un extraño calor en su bolsillo del que extrajo un trozo de pergamino. Sonrió con malicia al reconocer el mensaje de parte del elfo que había enviado a vigilar los alrededores de Hogwarts.

Ocultándose en el callejón más cercano desapareció del lugar para volver a aparecer en Hogsmeade donde encontró a su fiel sirviente transformado en un pequeño niño quien le señalo a una mujer que se alejaba del lugar. Draco envió al elfo de vuelta a la mansión y sigilosamente siguió a la mujer ataviada en una elegante túnica azul celeste. Caminaron casi juntos por varios minutos atravesando el pueblo, en cuanto Draco notó que ya no había gente a su alrededor se acercó a su víctima, tocó su hombro llamando su atención y al segundo siguiente el espacio a su alrededor desapareció. Ahora estaba de pie en medio de una zona brillantemente blanca que lo cegó los primeros segundos hasta que pudo acostumbrar sus ojos, entonces logro distinguir una cuna frente a él donde una pequeña niña lo miraba intensamente con sus profundos ojos azules.

_"Juraste protegerme"_ escucho la delicada voz de una mujer que retumbo en su oídos, casi habría jurado que era la niña quien había hablado pero no pudo asegurarlo pues al segundo siguiente se encontraba de nuevo en Hogsmeade, parpadeo encontrándose con unos interesantes ojos castaños que lo observaban con preocupación. Aquello lo hizo reaccionar¡¡Era Granger a quien tenía enfrente! Se levanto de golpe, obligándose a ignorar el latente mareo que amenazaba con derribarlo, y que ante el movimiento tan brusco había retirado la capucha de su rostro.

–¿Malfoy? –chillo Hermione reconociéndolo y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el rubio desapareció ante el rostro perplejo de la Gryffindor.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, antes que nada ofrezco una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, sorry -- en verdad lo siento, sé que ya excedí los límites permitidos para actualizar pero he tenido unas semanas algo… extrañas, bueno no ahondaremos en el tema. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ji, ya tuvimos el primer acercamiento entre Draco y Hermione, y uno que otro detalle crucial para próximos caps, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Por cierto, es mi imaginación o ¿corte muy bruscamente el cap? Mmm, me dio esa impresión… en compensación haré todo lo posible por subir el cap 5 en menos tiempo.

Respondo reviews:

**Alexia Riddle:** Je, je a diferencia del cap anterior está vez si me tarde ¿no? Espero que comprendas, -- a veces hay tiempo y a veces… en fin, que bueno que te gustara el cap pasado espero tus comentarios sobre este. Cuídate mucho y échale muchas ganas a tu carrera. Besos )

**Vicu****-Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero tu opinión sobre el cap. Besos y cuídate mucho P

**Terry**** Moon:** Y vaya que hay todo un enrollo sobre la herencia de Amy… ¿Qué te pareció este encuentro D/Hr? Poco a poco iremos teniendo más ; ) Gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi examen, afortunadamente ¡aprobé! Y por eso he estado muy contenta, creo que en parte es la razón por la que me tarde en actualizar, je, je, porque luego de eso tuve que empezar los trámites para mi inscripción. Te mando muchos besos, cuídate )

**Susan Evans:** Hola, hola, que gusto que pudieras darte una vuelta, gracias por tus comentarios. Y si mis cálculos no me fallan, recibirás la respuesta al email que me enviaste al mismo tiempo que leas esto, si no es que antes, ja, ja, vaya organización la mía¿no? Je, es que he tenido un par de trabajos pendientes ; ) pero bueno, espero que puedas darte un tiempo y decirme tu opinión sobre este cap. Besos D

**Atropo –Pia Granger-:** Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente del fic, lee con calma y luego me das tu opinión ¿ok? Y también échale muchas ganas a tu fic ; ) Suerte y cuídate mucho.

**Lora Chang:** Je, je, muchas gracias por dejarme tantos reviews de jalón, te pusiste al corriente con la historia ; ) También gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas al pendiente y me digas que te pareció este cap. Y todavía nos falta buen tramo de la historia, porque como lo dijo Remus, Hermione no tiene ni idea del problema en que se metió pero bueno, eso poco a poco se irá aclarando. Por cierto, por casualidad cheque los reviews de mi otro fic "Buscándome" y me fije que también estás leyendo ese, no puedo contestar allá porque ya lo termine pero te respondo aquí, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, no sabes el gusto que me dio saber que estás interesada en otras historias mías - Por último, tu lo haz dicho, Draco y Hermione tenían que quedarse juntos… De nuevo, gracias y cuídate mucho. Besos )

Hasta aquí, por hoy, muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre son un buen incentivo para mi inspiración que por cierto ya se me anda revelando¿creerán que se quiere ir de vacaciones? ¬.¬ mmm, pero no puedo dejarla, porque si se va, nos quedamos sin actualizaciones. En fin, veré que hago con ese problemita. Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	5. Eligiendo mi propio camino

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 5. Eligiendo mi propio camino.

Parpadeo repetidas veces tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Había llegado hacía un par de horas a Hogwarts para entrevistarse con Dumbledore. La conversación se había vuelto extensa y pesada, reviviendo los acontecimientos de sus años en Francia. Tiempo en que tuvo que aprender a ser fría y calculadora para no derrumbarse al ver tanta gente muriendo a su alrededor; aprender a defenderse y ser capaz de proteger a alguien más; aprender a olvidar el pasado y dejar de soñar con el futuro. Solo era cuestión de cumplir con la misión.

Vivir bajo esas condiciones y de pronto volver a ver a Draco Malfoy le hizo sentirse en común con el Slytherin, algo en su mirada le hizo olvidarse de todo lo que ese chico representó en sus años de Hogwarts y ver frente a si a un joven… normal. De pronto esos ojos ya no mostraban la arrogancia y frialdad característica, en realidad no podría definir lo que vio en ellos pero le hizo preocuparse por él. Sonrió con tristeza ante la revelación, años atrás lo habría negado y se hubiera sentido indignada pero ahora, luego de vivir… tanto. Aprendió a dar segundas oportunidades a las personas, sobre todo al adoptar esa nueva filosofía acerca de pensar solo en el presente. Un presente en el que tal vez Draco Malfoy era otra persona.

-¡Hermione! –giro encontrándose con Harry y Ron. El moreno se acerco a ella con una amplia sonrisa, a diferencia de Ron quien se mantenía alejado y más serio de lo usual- espero que no hayas pensado en escapar –comento con ironía.

-No volvería a escapar sin ustedes –sonrió, logrando captar la atención del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó escéptico.

-Voy a llevarlos al lugar donde me he estado ocultando desde que volví a Londres.

…

Entró bruscamente a su apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de si con su cuerpo, se dejo caer pesadamente junto a la entrada. Cerró los ojos sin poderse sacar de la cabeza esa insistente voz: _"Juraste protegerme"_ repetía una y otra vez. Lo curioso era que mientras se alejaba de Hogsmeade la voz se volvía más fuerte, como si lo llamara. Estuvo tentado a seguirla pero el mensaje termino por desalentarlo. Era ridículo, él jamás cometería semejante estupidez, no arriesgaría su vida por proteger a alguien más, mucho menos lo juraría.

Ahora también tenía que descubrir ¿quién era esa niña? y ¿por qué se le apareció¿Acaso tenía relación con Granger? Solo eso explicaría que hubiese aparecido justo cuando se acerco a la Gryffindor. Se puso de pie cuando una idea brillo en su cabeza: la única niña relacionada con Granger era Amy Wingther. Entonces, la niña que vio tenía que ser Amy, pero él no había jurado protegerla¿cómo es que de pronto así era?

Entró a la pequeña cocina y llenó un vaso con agua que bebió rápidamente tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Volvió a la sala y encontró un pequeño papel sobre la mesa de centro. Frunció el ceño conciente de que no lo había visto al entrar, tomó el pergamino: era una nota de los mortífagos. Le pedían reunirse para discutir los avances de la misión. Arrugó el papel en sus manos, ya había decidido no trabajar para ellos y lo cumpliría, sobre todo ahora que al parecer también estaba relacionado con los Wingther.

_"Amy representará un cambio para todos aquellos que se relacionen con ella"._

Se sorprendió a si mismo recordando las palabras que alguna vez lo hicieran pensar y sopesar sus ideales. Las palabras que años atrás lo hicieran dudar sobre su vocación como mortífago. Y gracias a eso no permitió que se le colocara la marca, ahora… Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, renuente a volver a tener la misma discusión mental. Tal vez no siguiera los ideales de Voldemort pero tampoco compartía los de Dumbledore y sus seguidores.

Rápidamente empacó sus pertenencias; muebles y accesorios fueron reducidos para poder llevarlos en la túnica, dejando el departamento vacío. Y sin más, salió del lugar aún más convencido de que debía explorar el misterio de los Wingther, mismo en que de una manera misteriosa pero conciente él terminó incluido: _"Y tal vez Olivier tuvo algo que ver en ello"_ pensó sacando el radar. Lo miro unos segundos y estuvo a punto de guardarlo pero un extraño impulso lo obligó a encender el aparato. Rápidamente distinguió la marca representativa de Amy pero no estaba ni en Hogwarts ni en la Central de Aurores, estaba en un lugar muy cerca de su departamento. Giro sobre sus talones mirando la dirección que indicaba el radar, era un camino que rodeaba el edificio donde vivía y continuaba hacia una vereda poco transitada que conducía a un bosque bastante extenso. Era un camino muy silencioso pero si el radar lo indicaba quizás podría descubrir el escondite de Amy. Se puso en marcha y repentinamente volvió a escuchar la voz: _"Juraste protegerme"_ reclamaba en un tono cada vez más taladrante conforme avanzaba. Y supo que si esa no era la dirección correcta entonces no la encontraría jamás.

…

El trayecto había sido largo y por un momento llegaron a pensar que Hermione, o no sabía donde estaban o solo quería marearlos dando vueltas innecesarias. Cuando finalmente llegaron a un extenso bosque bastante natural y silencioso encontraron una pequeña cabaña que de lejos daba la impresión de ser una ilusión pero conforme se acercaron descubrieron la solidez de la estructura. Sin permitirles hacer preguntas, Hermione los invito a pasar.

A pesar de lo pequeño y sencillo que lucía el lugar por fuera, dentro irradiaba una cómoda calidez común en todo hogar, que opacaba por mucho la decoración y amueblado sencillo del interior. Lo impresionante era la cantidad de magia que se sentía fluir por cada pared, era una fuerza asombrosa que no podía pasar desapercibida. Pasaron a la sala donde una bandeja de té y bocadillos ya los esperaba.

-Esperen aquí, ahora regreso –dijo Hermione saliendo apresuradamente, dejando a Harry y Ron revisando la sala con curiosidad.

-Creo que nunca hubiéramos dado con este lugar –comento el moreno sonriente pero algo decepcionado.

-No quiero ni imaginar que es lo que protege esto –murmuro Ron con la vista fija en el techo, sintiendo el peso de la magia.

-¿Qué puede ser tan poderoso como está fuerza y qué no se pueda detectar desde el exterior? –escucharon pasos acercándose y automáticamente guardaron silencio- por cierto, Ron –susurro mirándolo de reojo- compórtate.

El pelirrojo le devolvió una mirada indignada y estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero desistió al ver a Hermione entrando acompañada por un joven de expresión seria y calculadora. Ambos se sentaron frente a los aurores, Hermione sonriendo con nerviosismo bajo la frialdad de su acompañante.

-Les presento a Dan Faucher, jefe de los aurores franceses y encargado de está misión –habló tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Ya esperaba conocer a los famosos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley –dijo el aludido secamente- sinceramente no planeaba tener está reunión. Hermione insistió y confía ciegamente en ustedes. Yo jamás podré hacer eso pero confió en que apreciaran su amistad –Harry asintió en silencio igualmente serio y tranquilo, a diferencia de Ron quien hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no matar a Dan- bien –respiro ablandando levemente su tono- hemos vivido en una situación delicada desde hace ya varios años, por tanto espero comprendan que no hablaremos abiertamente en un mismo lugar. A pesar de las barreras que protegen está casa, nada puede garantizar nuestra seguridad.

-Lo último que queremos es meter en más problemas a Hermione –hablo Harry tratando de ganar puntos a favor. Siempre con la advertencia de Remus en mente sobre mantener la calma, ahora más que nunca era importante ya que el carácter de Dan no daba posibilidades de error, era obvio que no estaba muy contento con su visita y debían ganarse su confianza no su odio- estamos aquí para ayudar –por la expresión de Dan parecía haber dado justo en el blanco.

-Pregunta.

-Hermione nos dijo que Amy Wingther, la niña que están protegiendo, es la heredera de Godric Gryffindor pero no me queda muy claro.

-Es una historia muy larga. Se remonta a Jane y Olivier Wingther, los padres de la niña, ambos están muertos y…

-Disculpen –susurro Hermione saliendo del cuarto con la cabeza baja. Dan la miro de reojo antes de continuar.

-Hermione fue asignada como protectora de Amy –hizo una pausa- no puedo explicarles mucho sobre la herencia de Amy pero desde antes de su nacimiento fue marcada como descendiente de Gryffindor y más importante aún como su heredera. Esa es la razón por la que debemos protegerla, ya que Voldemort la busca.

-No lo entiendo, Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin¿por qué la busca?

-Según la información que tenemos, existe un libro donde se habla sobre los herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, algo relacionado con sus poderes y que al final el más fuerte matara a su opuesto. Necesitamos conocer todos los datos sobre esa profecía, por eso hemos estado buscando dicho libro y al mismo tiempo evitar que lo obtengan los mortífagos.

-Nosotros podríamos ayudar en eso –ofreció Harry.

-Espero que si, porque el libro está en Hogwarts.

-¿En Hogwarts! Entonces será sencillo, solo danos más datos del libro y…

-Desafortunadamente –interrumpió- el libro entró al colegio de manera clandestina, no tiene nada escrito en las portadas y el texto está protegido con magia, de manera que podría pasar por un cuaderno cualquiera. Podría estar en la biblioteca u oculto tras una estatua, incluso en los terrenos del castillo.

-Entonces deberían resignarse a encontrarlo –hablo Ron por primera vez, su mirada retadora clavada en Dan- si dices que el libro puede pasar por un cuaderno, cualquier alumno ya debió llevárselo –Harry lo miro alarmado, lo primero que le dijo fue que se controlara y ahora, con ese simple comentario podía tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzo por congeniar con Dan quien abrió la boca dispuesto a responder pero los gritos alegres de un bebé los obligaron a mirar la puerta donde Hermione sostenía a una pequeña de poco más de seis meses de nacida, su cabello demasiado crecido para su edad de un color negro muy profundo y la piel en contraste sumamente blanca. Sus ojos brillaban por su tamaño y por el intenso color verde botella que refulgían. Sonreía balbuceando palabras in-entendibles.

-Ella es Amy –sonrió la Gryffindor. Gustoso por la interrupción tan oportuna, Harry prácticamente saltó de su asiento acercándose a la pequeña acarició su mejilla.

-Hola, preciosa –Amy le extendió una pequeña mano que el moreno tomó sacudiéndola levemente- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry –la pequeña lo miro fijamente antes de soltar una carcajada y abrazarse a Hermione. Harry giro para invitar a Ron a acercarse pero al notar que entre su amigo y Dan continuaba el duelo de miradas, se dio cuenta que no era el mejor momento- creo que nosotros ya nos vamos –se volvió a Hermione.

-Los acompañare de regreso –dijo Dan poniéndose de pie ante la mirada asustada de la Gryffindor.

-Si, gracias –sonrió Harry empujando a Ron hacia la salida.

-Por favor, Dan –pidió Hermione deteniéndolo.

-Descuida –le sonrió levemente- solo quiero aclarar un par de cosas. Hermione tardó un segundo en asentir y suspiro resignada en cuanto Dan, Harry y Ron abandonaron la casa.

Repentinamente Amy llamó su atención tirando de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, Hermione la miro y notando la expresión triste de la pequeña creyó adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Debes estarte preguntado ¿qué ocurrió con tu medalla, cierto? -cuestiono captando la atención de Amy- lo siento, pequeña, aún no la he encontrado -se disculpo mirando la decepción en el rostro de Amy- pero creo saber donde está -musito mirando la puerta principal por donde hacia minutos sus amigos habían salido- si eres buena niña y te duermes, ahora, prometo ir a buscarlo -le sonrió.

Amy no hizo ningún movimiento, miro fijamente a la castaña antes de volver a recostarse en su pecho y cerrar los ojos. Hermione camino con cuidado para no incomodarla, de regreso a su habitación. La acomodó y arropó en su cuna accionando la caja musical, se quedo a su lado observándola en silencio y pronto descubrió que no dormía, solo fingía hacerlo manteniéndose tranquila y en silencio. A veces le daba la impresión de que podía leer su mente, y no solo la de ella sino la de cualquiera, por eso a pesar de su edad entendía la situación que estaban viviendo, se comportaba como una niña común casi todo el tiempo pero cuando la situación lo requería, parecía un adulto, guardando silencio. Era como si realmente supiera quien era y el peligro constante al que estaba expuesta.

Sonrió tratando de darse fuerza, tomó su capa ajustándola cuidadosamente a sus hombros y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Amy se levantó y observo la puerta cerrada con extrema seriedad, repentinamente sonrió como si hubiese recibido el mejor regalo de su vida, se sentó de golpe entre las cobijas y aplaudió varias veces balbuceando para si.

…

Camino lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido, Hermione llegó a la planta baja, miro en todas direcciones cerciorándose de que nadie la seguía, suspiro con tranquilidad encontrándose convenientemente sola. Según órdenes de Dan, ella no podía salir de la casa sin llevar como mínimo tres acompañantes, de preferencia hombres, para que la cuidaran. Pero era absurdo, ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si misma. Salió del lugar cerrando la puerta con cautela y en cuanto escucho el 'click' que lo confirmaba suspiro aliviada, giro sobre sus talones dando un par de pasos, acomodo de nuevo su capa y miro al frente. Se detuvo bruscamente captando la mirada fija en ella, de la última persona a quien hubiera deseado encontrar en esas circunstancias: Draco Malfoy.

-Finalmente te encuentro –hablo lentamente manteniendo su distancia.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó temerosa.

-He de confesar que me tomó bastante tiempo localizarlos, pero deberían saber que no existe un lugar donde puedan esconderse de mí. Ahora, entrégame a la niña –sonrió apuntándole con su varita.

-Debes estar bromeando –desafió mostrando su propia varita- soy su protectora, tendrás que matarme si quieres llegar a ella.

-Será como tu quieras –instantáneamente la punta de su varita se ilumino y Hermione le sostuvo la mirada preparándose para el ataque. Al mismo tiempo se lanzaron sus respectivos hechizos y para sorpresa de ambos, fallaron. Automáticamente lo intentaron de nuevo pero ambos rayos volvieron a salir desviados- ¿qué demonios significa esto? -bufo acercándose a ella, bastante molesto.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa! –grito nerviosa y al mismo tiempo un rayo paso por detrás de ella rozando el brazo de Draco, giraron para encontrarse con Ryan, desde la entrada de la cabaña apuntando su varita al rubio.

_"Juraste protegerme"_ de nuevo esa voz hacía eco en su cabeza, mantuvo la vista al frente tratando de ignorarla y vio, con sorpresa, que Hermione también había escuchado la voz, eso era claro por la expresión de su rostro.

-Espero que también puedas explicar eso –le susurro desapareciendo del lugar, sin dar oportunidad a que lo detuvieran o atacaran. Rápidamente, Ryan se acercó a la Gryffindor quien miraba con sorpresa el espacio que antes ocupara Draco.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa! –grito llamando la atención de Hermione- ¡Dejaste que escapara! Dime¿quién era ese sujeto?

-No importa, no es enemigo –musito, de nuevo perdiéndose en si misma.

-¿Es otro de tus _amigos_? –escupió fríamente- ¿cómo llegó aquí?

-No lo sé –giro regresando a la cabaña.

-¿Qué¡Nos descubrió¡Es que tú no te tomas esto en serio! –gritó ante la poca atención que recibía- ¡Traes más gente aquí y no sabemos si son espías¡Te advierto que no pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo, a mí si me interesa cumplir está misión y salir vivo¡Desde que llegaste solo haz traído problemas¡Lograste confundir a Dan pero no será así conmigo!

-Deja de decir estupideces –dijo fríamente deteniéndose al pie de la entrada- proteger a Amy me importa más a mí que a todos ustedes juntos y no me preocupa morir por ella. Pero por tus palabras, yo diría que eres el espía –finalmente Ryan guardo silencio sosteniendo la mirada destructiva de Hermione quien termino por entrar a la casa dejando al auror solo con su furia.

…

Con Dan a la cabeza indicando el camino, Harry y Ron caminaban en silencio, el primero bastante incómodo y el pelirrojo tan furioso que difícilmente podía pensar con claridad. Realmente no habían obtenido mucha información y la actitud tan arrogante de Dan no ayudaba mucho a su tranquilidad. ¿Cómo es que Hermione pudo soportarlo tantos años? Él solo lo había tratado un segundo y ya quería matarlo, bajo la mirada sabiendo que con solo verlo querría saltar sobre él y amenazarlo hasta que dijera todo lo que sabía. Harry, a su lado, notó su desesperación, suspiro temiendo que se descontrolara aún más. Pensó rápido y se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez aplacara su ira.

-Tengo curiosidad –musito acercándose a Dan- hace un momento dijiste que Jane y Olivier son los padres de Amy –sonrió como burlándose de si mismo- por un segundo llegue a creer que Amy era hija de Hermione.

-¿Su hija? –lo miro de reojo en un gesto casi sonriente- no, no lo es. Aunque, de una manera indirecta podría serlo. Hermione cuido de Jane durante su embarazo y en cuanto Amy nació, se hizo cargo de ella como si fuera su segunda madre. De ahí que la misma Jane la asignó protectora de la niña.

-Entiendo –murmuro el moreno mirando de reojo a Ron quien sonreía casi con locura, con la vista perdida. Sonrió para sus adentros imaginando sus pensamientos.

-Una cosa más –hablo Dan deteniendo la marcha para mirar seriamente a los aurores- no deben relacionar al ministerio con este problema.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió Harry, había algo en el tono de esa advertencia que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-El ministro de este país y el de Francia tuvieron serias diferencias con relación a nuestro ingreso aquí. Al parecer el ministro inglés resulto ser una persona muy paranoica, se tomó a mal nuestra petición y la rechazo. Necesitábamos llegar aquí lo más pronto posible, así que recurrimos al método ilegal.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo la situación. Si el ministerio se llegara a enterar de su visita clandestina, seguramente los echarían del país, pero conociendo el carácter de Dan era más seguro un enfrentamiento crudo sin muchas posibilidades para ambos bandos y que al final le causaría problemas a Hermione por su nacionalidad inglesa. Quizá la considerarían traidora y su regreso a Inglaterra se vería imposibilitado. Ron pareció pensar lo mismo, porque no se quejo ni hizo gesto alguno. Ambos ya conocían al viejo paranoico e irascible en que se había convertido Cornelius Fudge.

…

De nuevo en casa, y sola, Hermione caminaba mecánicamente de regreso a su habitación, con la cabeza llena de dudas y aunque no quisiera aceptar el comentario de Ryan, no había duda de que tenía razón, y eso le preocupaba. ¿Cómo es que Malfoy había dado con su escondite? Ni siquiera Harry o Ron lo habían hecho, quizá ni Dumbledore y efectivamente Voldemort no lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, y es que no existía un método por el cual pudieran localizarlos desde el exterior¡eso era sencillamente imposible! Azotó bruscamente la puerta de su acuarto tras de si, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los relucientes ojos de Amy.

-Lo siento –se acerco a ella acariciando su cabello. Tan preocupada por la repentina irrupción de Malfoy que ya había olvidado el asunto por el que pensaba salir- no pude recuperar tu medallón pero prometo que no descansaré hasta devolvértelo –sonrió débilmente.

Tal vez Ryan si tenía razón, en todo. Solo estaba exponiendo la vida de Amy, misma que ahora era su responsabilidad. Se regañó mentalmente pensado que quizá el volver a encontrarse con sus amigos había fragmentado la fortaleza que adquirió en Francia, de nuevo se sentía vulnerable y propensa a cometer muchos errores. No, eso no podía ser. Tenía que pensar fríamente, se tomó un minuto para tranquilizarse. Dan no debería tardar en volver y mientras tanto, ella organizaría todo para cambiar de escondite. Repentinamente una lechuza picoteo la ventana llamando su atención, se acercó a ella y luego de obtener la nota que cargaba se alejo despareciendo rápidamente. Desenvolvió el papel, extrañada al no reconocer la letra: _"Responde a mis preguntas. DM"_.

Era una nota simple pero concisa, seguramente Malfoy seguía por los alrededores. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, tenía que hablar con él y establecer ciertos puntos, y quizá hasta podría emplear un hechizo desmemorizante en él. Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar las carcajadas de Amy, la pequeña parecía divertida con alguna especie de situación que por un segundo, Hermione intuyó como la propia pero era ilógico que se estuviera riendo de ella¿o si?

-Me da la impresión de que sabes lo que estoy pensando –dijo acercándose de nuevo a Amy- ¿por qué te parece tan gracioso? –Amy la miro fijamente antes de soltar una nueva carcajada.

Y en medio de sus risas una sencilla idea flotó en su cabeza. Si aún no estaba paranoica, Malfoy casi había asegurado haber escuchado lo mismo que ella, aquella voz que por alguna extraña razón relacionó con Amy. Alguien que decía "_Juraste protegerme"_. Ella, por supuesto hizo ese juramento, pero… ¿Acaso Malfoy también juro proteger a Amy? No, no, eso era más que una locura y no podría estar tranquila hasta tener las respuestas directamente del rubio.

-Nunca había escuchado a Amy reír tanto –sonrió Karim asomándose por la puerta.

-Si, casi pienso que se está burlando de mí –comentó Hermione con ironía- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro¿de qué se trata? –se acercó a Amy estrujando su mejilla.

-Cuídala un momento, ahora vuelvo –hablo rápidamente saliendo del cuarto.

-Si, está bien… ¿qué! –giro para encontrarse sola- ¡espera¿piensas salir! –abrió la puerta bruscamente casi chocando contra Marie- cuida de Amy –le dijo sin más para seguir a Hermione.

Mientras, la castaña había podido salir de la casa sin toparse con nadie y afortunadamente sin cruzarse con Ryan. Miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar a Malfoy, siguió el camino por donde había guiado a Harry y Ron, sin ver ni un rastro del chico. Se aseguro de tener la varita al alcance, la sujetó fuertemente y siguió caminando con más seguridad. El bosque estaba silencioso, apenas escuchaba ligeros murmullos de aves y el silbido del viento danzando por el lugar. Ya era algo tarde y a causa de las espesas capas de los árboles el sol no podía iluminar adecuadamente cada rincón. Se detuvo luego de varios minutos caminando sin rumbo, había terminado en la parte más sombría y definitivamente Malfoy no aparecería. Se recargó en un árbol suspirando pesadamente, no había sido muy buena idea salir tan apresuradamente. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, seguramente Dan ya estaba en casa y cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho… le esperaba un buen sermón.

Una de las nuevas reglas impuestas por el líder de los aurores era que ella, Hermione, no podía abandonar la cabaña sin compañía y menos sin avisar, todo porque supuestamente querían atacarla. Y conociendo lo mucho que Dan se preocupaba por ella no podía oponerse a las reglas. Eso lo sabía pero a veces era asfixiante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir caminando? –prácticamente saltó alejándose del árbol donde Draco la miraba de una forma extraña entre serio e irónico.

-¿Haz estado siguiéndome? –musito en cuanto volvió a tener control en sus emociones- pudiste haberme dicho donde encontrarnos, me habría evitado la caminata.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que tu escolta nos siga de nuevo? –escupió mirándola desafiante- y ya que perdimos tanto tiempo, empezaré a hacer las preguntas.

-Un momento, antes de eso yo necesito saber algo –Draco la miro dando a entender que no respondería a nada que le cuestionará- tú vienes exigiendo respuestas, pero yo también tengo que saber un par de detalles. Por ejemplo¿por qué recurres a mí? Soy la sangre-sucia Granger y tú, prácticamente, el príncipe de Slytherin. ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

Durante exasperantes segundos en que la noche caía lentamente a su alrededor, se miraron fijamente tratando de localizar algún resquicio de debilidad en el otro pero ambas miradas eran tan penetrantes que era imposible escarbar en ellas. Finalmente ambos desviaron su atención a distintos puntos, Hermione miraba el suelo intentando no alterarse demasiado, necesitaba obtener respuestas y distraer lo suficiente a Malfoy como para realizar el hechizo desmemorizante. Por su parte, el rubio miraba las copas de los árboles sintiéndose algo extraño ante aquella situación, de pronto algo en las palabras de la Gryffindor le hizo recordar una parte de su pasado donde Lucius Malfoy dejo de ser su ídolo a seguir. Hizo una leve mueca de ironía, tal vez si estuviese relacionado con los Wingther, ya que uno de ellos fue quien le hizo recapacitar en más de un sentido.

-Éramos unos niños mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts –hablo finalmente captando la atención de Hermione- lo que haya pasado en esos siete años ahora no tiene importancia.

-¿Así nada más¿De la noche a la mañana?

-¿"De la noche a la mañana"? –repitió encarándola- ¿te parece poco cinco años? Se ve que no te haz mirado en el espejo últimamente, ya ni siquiera tu mirada es la misma. Pareces otra persona.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que estás insinuando que ahora yo soy como tú y tú… como yo.

-Jamás caería tan bajo –su mueca Slytherin luciendo de nuevo- lo único que sé es que por alguna extraña razón estoy relacionado con los Wingther. Quiero saber todo sobre ellos y salir de este maldito problema.

-Entonces es cierto, le juraste protección a Amy.

-Nunca haría algo como eso, sé que hay un error y quiero saber ¿cómo termine relacionado en esto?

-Eso es algo que solo tú sabes y no puede ser un error ya que la misma Amy lo dijo.

-Creí que era un bebé.

-Lo es, pero hasta tú deberías saber algo sobre lo especial que es –dijo en un tono que asemejaría al de una madre orgullosa por su hijo- solo recuerda una cosa: un juramento entre magos es más que solo palabras.

Draco la miro dándole a entender que lo sabía pero algo más en su mirada contradecía sus propias palabras. Al parecer si había hecho tal juramento pero como Malfoy que era jamás lo aceptaría. Hermione siguió estudiándolo con atención, era cierto, había algo diferente en él, más acorde con su edad, parecía pensar mejor las cosas pero, había algo más, algo que no acababa de descifrar. Y tal vez por eso mismo era que no podía fiarse de él.

-Y otra cosa, Malfoy¿cómo encontraste la cabaña? Seguramente no lo notaste pero está sumamente protegida, es imposible que alguien la encuentre¿cómo lo hiciste?

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría y repentinamente el radar que estuvo empleando para localizarlos y la voz que ahora Granger afirmaba era de Amy, flotaron entre sus pensamientos. Se dio el lujo de que su máscara de frialdad se desvaneciera revelando la preocupación que sentía al descubrir lo que antes eran solo palabras y que ahora era un hecho firme e imposible de negar: si juro proteger a Amy. Si lo había hecho y ahora solo le quedaba cumplir con su palabra de mago. Sin mirar a Hermione ni darle tiempo a reaccionar desapareció de su vista justo en el momento en que una tercera persona se acercaba al lugar.

Apareció a un par de pasos del claro, miro alrededor descubriendo la razón: tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no podía concentrarse, de milagro pudo aparecerse de cuerpo completo. Continúo su camino a pie tratando de no alterarse, si no estaba muy equivocado ahora su vida estaba ligada a la de Amy hasta que uno de los dos muriera. Y ya que no estaba dispuesto a morir tendría que proteger a la niña que hasta hacía poco debía encontrar y entregar a Voldemort pero era obvio que no podría tocarla con esas intenciones, ni a ella ni a su primera protectora: Hermione. Eso bien respondía el porque no pudieron lastimarse en su anterior encuentro. Todo eso lo llevaba al mismo punto¿qué hacer ahora? No podía simplemente olvidarse de todo lo que era y había aprendido solo porque si. Él tenía metas muy diferentes, tenía otros ideales, nada que ver con salvar gente, él era más parecido a su padre…

_"Cuando seas capaz de pensar por ti mismo sin la influencia de Lucius descubrirás que no eres su sombra. Tú camino es muy distinto al de él y cuando lo entiendas podrás verte en el espejo como Draco y no como un Malfoy"._

De nuevo, recordaba aquella larga conversación con la última persona que fue capaz de hacerlo dudar, desde entonces se había hecho a la idea de ignorarlo y borrar todo recuerdo de esa situación pero nunca pudo hacerlo y cada día escuchaba con más fuerza cada una de esas palabras hasta el límite en que ya no podía ignorarlas.

Se sentía confundido, necesitaba pensar, tener la mente tranquila y tomar una decisión importante y correcta que podría cambiarlo todo. O ser la mano derecha de Voldemort o unirse a la causa de Granger como el segundo protector de Amy. En ambos casos, Amy iba de por medio y su vida estaba en riesgo¿cuál era la diferencia?

Como una luz en su cabeza recordó el radar con el que había podido localizar a Amy, esa era su respuesta. Ya había tomado su decisión desde hacía varios años cuando obtuvo aquel radar de manos de la misma persona a quien juro proteger a Amy: Olivier Wingther, el padre de la niña.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ah, no puedo creerlo. ¡Al fin termine este cap! D ¡Creo que es un día para hacer fiesta! Ejem, creo que debería empezar por disculparme, en serio que no tienen idea de todo lo que he sufrido estos días. Primero, como ya lo había dicho (y sino pues…) empecé la universidad, y dejan una cantidad de tarea que hasta miedo da, luego cuando ya me estaba adaptando al ritmo de trabajo ¡zaz! Que llegan los exámenes, dos espeluznantes semanas de exámenes, que gracias al cielo ya terminaron. Pero mientras me quito muchísimo tiempo libre, en el que incluía mis ratos para escribir. Ahora me da miedo hasta encender la compu porque tengo una cantidad de archivos, correo, fics y cosas pendientes que hacer ( ah, creo que me voy a poner a llorar… -- el caso es que creo, espero, confió, ruego y, ejem, que ya no me vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, procurare escribir diariamente mínimo unos 30 minutos para poder acelerar el paso, digo, sino hasta las ideas se me van a ir P

Espero que me tengan paciencia y sobre todo me crean, porque está historia es verídica, no me la invente, ni es excusa y mucho menos algo alusivo al halloween… De nuevo, una disculpa, les suplico paciencia y no se me desesperen, ya saben que mi lema es: "siempre termino una historia que he publicado" (lo cambié de "Siempre termino una historia que inicio" porque tengo cientos que he comenzado y ahí se quedaron en el baúl de los recuerdos, ejem, me salí del tema…) y mejor ya doy contestación a los reviews porque ando algo desvelada y la falta de sueño me hace decir, hacer y pensar incoherencias.

Ok, ahora si, las esperadas respuestas a los reviews:

**Alexia Riddle: **Je, je, si la vez pasada me tarde creo que está vez si rebase los limites¿no? sorry, no fue mi intención pero tienes toda la razón, el tiempo nunca es suficiente. En fin, después de las semanas de exámenes que tuve creo que ya puedo reorganizar mi tiempo de una forma mejor, así que tal vez (y si es que algo demasiado grave no sucede) el próximo cap este listo en menos tiempo - gracias por tenerme paciencia y espero que puedas continuar tu fic porque me quedo picada y tu no das señales de vida. También espero que hayas obtenido buenas notas en tus exámenes, cuídate mucho y confió en que seguirás al pendiente. Besos )

**Terry Moon:** ¿Dan no te cae bien! O.O bueno, es cierto que hasta el momento no es un tipo muy agradable y sinceramente creo que no mostrara su verdadera faceta… ah, para que le doy tantas vueltas al asunto, el caso es que él no expresa muy bien lo que siente y de hecho nunca se relaciona sentimentalmente con las personas, pero (ja, siempre hay un 'pero') si lo hizo con cierta personita de la que seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta, y sino, espera un par de capítulos y será más que notorio - Una disculpota por haberme tardado tanto con este cap, prometo que ya voy a reestablecer orden en mi tiempo libre y el próximo estará listo en menos tiempo, espero que me tengas paciencia. Cuídate mucho, besos P

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** Que gusto que te unas a las filas de quienes se interesan por mis fics, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas al pendiente - aunque me tarde un poco -- créeme que normalmente no es así… sobre tus dudas, ya quedo establecido que Amy no es hija de Hermione (para alivio de Ron ; ) sobre los padres de la niña, conoceremos más detalles conforme avance la historia. Muchas gracias por tus porras, han servido de mucho cuando se me agotaban las energías D cualquier duda que tengas siéntete en confianza de decírmelo. Besos.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas al pendiente de las actualizaciones, aunque me tarde un poquito prometo no volverá a suceder P el próximo cap estará listo en menos tiempo. De nuevo, gracias y cuídate mucho )

**Euge**** Black:** No te preocupes si te tardas en dejar review (nada más toma nota del tiempo que ha pasado desde que publique el cap 4… ups, creo que yo solita me quemo --) lo importante es que sigas al pendiente y me lo hagas saber. Ja, ja, definitivamente Amy no es hija de Hermione y eso ya ha sido aclarado, y supongo que no podré hacer que Ron te caiga bien, aunque… mejor espera a los próximos caps. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios - siempre ayudan a la inspiración. Je, je, sinceramente no he checado ese dato que me dices en que confundí Leo por Dan o algo así, sorry, tienes razón mi subconsciente siempre me traiciona ¬.¬ sobre todo cuando estoy develada P prometo poner más atención y agradezco que me avises de esos detalles. Sobre tus fics, aún no he podido leer las traducciones pero el de Dark Harry ya lo termine y deje su correspondiente review, solo tenme un poquito de paciencia para que pueda leer las traducciones. Por cierto, ya no te he visto en el msn, espero que un día de estos podamos coincidir. Cuídate mucho, saludos D

**Susan Evans: **Mmm, ¬.¬ como que me sigues debiendo reviews, ja, ja, no es cierto, gracias por darte un tiempo. Hace ya mucho que no actualizaba pero se que tu comprenderás mi situación y por cierto, tampoco he sabido nada de ti desde hace ya un rato y eso que ya te respondí en el mail, tarde pero lo hice. Espero que no te olvides de mí, cuídate mucho y pórtate mal -

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, fueron de mucha ayuda a la mitad de este escrito cuando sentía que la cantidad de tareas que tenía me asfixiaban. Agradezco también a los que solo leen y espero que se animen a dejarme sus comentarios, ya ven que si ayudan. Cuídense mucho y ¡no se pierdan la película 4 de Harry Potter!

Besos,

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	6. Asuntos personales

**Buscándome**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 6. Asuntos personales

Empujo cuidadosamente la puerta sin hacer ruido, miro en el interior del cuarto y respiro profundamente dándose valor. Entró igualmente silenciosa y cerró la puerta tras de si. Pensó en acercarse pero sus piernas no le respondían así que prefirió permanecer junto a la puerta y asegurarse de que sus rodillas no temblaban. Levantó la mirada, el joven que la había mandado llamar miraba por la ventana sin inmutarse.

-Dan… -susurro tratando de llamar su atención pero el aludido apenas la observó un segundo antes de volver su mirada a la ventana.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó toscamente.

-Salí… a caminar.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Dan, tenía algo importante que hacer, mira, no me pasó nada y…

-Cuando recién te conocí –hablo, finalmente mirándola se acercó a ella- tuvimos muchos problemas por esto. Eres muy impulsiva.

-Lo sé, pero está vez es diferente. He descubierto algo muy importante y porque está relacionado con Amy es por lo que me arriesgo tanto.

-Aún así, recuerda que eres su protectora. Debes ser más responsable.

-También lo sé, pero no puedes tenerme encerrada aquí, ni a mí ni a Amy. Sé defenderme y con el tiempo Amy también será capaz, no le niegues la oportunidad de ser normal.

-Ella no es normal –concreto empezando a molestarse- por ello es que la protegemos.

-Precisamente, ¿por qué no puede ser una niña normal?

-Hermione, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-No lo sé, existe la posibilidad de que haya un segundo protector para Amy.

-Eso es imposible, solo tú fuiste asignada.

-Por favor, solo considéralo. Si me das la oportunidad de investigar… -repentinamente perdió el habla al sentir los brazos de Dan apretándola en un gesto no muy común en él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –susurro enterrando la cabeza en su cabello- siempre consigues hacer cosas como estás… y siempre me he preguntado ¿qué les enseñan en Hogwarts?

-Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, lo sabes, pero me gustaría renegociar el asunto de mi seguridad –sonrió separándose- si te niegas pensaré que no confías en mí.

-Confío ciegamente en ti –la miro intensamente y su voz heló el corazón de Hermione ante la fuerza de sus palabras. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos besándola con delicadeza y pasión. La hizo retroceder hasta chocar con la puerta donde aferró las manos a su estrecha cintura separando sus labios lentamente- tal vez podamos hacer un par de cambios –acarició su cabello- tendrás la libertad de salir cuando quieras pero debes cuidar que nadie te siga cuando vuelvas. Además, quiero que siempre lleves un acompañante, no lo asignaré yo, puedes elegir a quien quieras.

Hermione asintió en silencio sabiendo que esa era la máxima negociación que podría obtener. Desvío la mirada sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, estaba tan nerviosa que solo atino a abrazarse al pecho de Dan. Siempre que él intentaba un acercamiento de ese tipo terminaba desequilibrada, nerviosa y con una pérdida momentánea del habla. Era una reacción que a la fecha no podía controlar y que no sabía lo que significaba pero al final resultaba agradable y tranquilizadora. Sonrió dulcemente sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansada.

…

Finalmente opto por volver a la mansión Malfoy, el único lugar que ahora era seguro para él. Con la cantidad de hechizos que lo resguardaban sería imposible que alguien pudiera entrar sin su consentimiento. Por ahora ya tenía ese problema solucionado pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era la amenaza que representaban los mortífagos. Desdobló la pequeña nota casi destruida que sujetaba en su mano, la sencilla frase impresa en el firmaba su sentencia de muerte: "_No te atrevas a traicionarme"._

Una sencilla amenaza por parte de Voldemort que cualquiera interpretaría como un simple aviso pero para él, que ya conocía las "advertencias" del Lord, sabía lo que aquello significaba: "cuídate porque pienso destruirte", esa podría ser la traducción más cercana. Sin miedo a equivocarse podía asegurar que en ese mismo momento todos los mortífagos buscaban su cabeza. Ahora tendría que cuidarse más y al mismo tiempo cuidar de Amy. Frotó su frente con cansancio, tal y como lo supuso aquello no sería nada fácil.

Salió del cuarto de baño impecablemente arreglado, tomó un trozo de pergamino donde garabateo un par de líneas, ató el papel a la pata de una lechuza que ya esperaba pacientemente al lado de la ventana. En cuanto la despidió se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta dando entrada a un elfo quien colocó silenciosamente el desayuno sobre el escritorio.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, amo? –hizo una reverencia, Draco se sentó frente al elfo para poder mirarlo más de cerca.

-Si, tengo un trabajo para ti. Necesito que investigues todo acerca de los Wingther. Sé que no son muy conocidos pero…

-He oído hablar algo de ellos –musito tímidamente como si fuera algo malo.

-Bien, pues habla.

-No puedo –bajo la cabeza doblando las orejas en un gesto que los elfos acostumbraban cuando merecían un castigo. Y a pesar de eso, Draco se obligo a mantener la calma, necesitaba esa información y si tenía que ser amable… podía intentarlo.

-¿Por qué no puedes? –el elfo alzó la cabeza, claramente confundido. Se suponía que debía recibir un castigo pero a cambio, Draco estaba haciendo un intento por entenderlo.

-¿Se siente bien, amo? –preguntó asustado- desde la ocasión anterior que vino a visitarnos y ahora que piensa quedarse se ha comportado extraño, ya no es el mismo. Dígame, ¿está enfermo? Si quiere, puedo llamar a alguien para que lo revise –está vez fue el turno de Draco para mostrarse confundido, entonces ¿era cierto?

-¿Y qué opinas? ¿El cambio es mejor? –musito con ironía.

-Bueno… es diferente –se esforzó por no sonreír. Detalle que no paso desapercibido para el rubio y que daba la respuesta que el elfo no se atrevería a decir.

-No haz respondido mi pregunta: ¿Por qué no puedes hablar sobre los Wingther?

-Cuando el amo Lucius vivía aquí, hablaba mucho sobre esas personas –empezó a hablar en un tono misterioso y de confidencialidad- pero me ordeno que no hablara a nadie sobre eso.

-Por eso mismo debes ayudarme. Mi vida depende de esa información –se sintió algo estúpido por rogarle a un elfo pero si era la única forma de sacarle la información, tendría que olvidarse un poco de su orgullo. Esa era una de las desventajas de que los elfos guardaran secretos, no importaba cuanto se les torturara con hechizos o golpes jamás hablarían, antes elegirían morir. Razón que solo le dejaba la táctica más efectiva Malfoy: psicología- por alguna razón estoy relacionado con los Wingther y quizá algo de lo que tú sabes pueda salvarme.

-Pero…

-Además, recuerda que ahora soy el nuevo amo de está casa, ya no importa lo que mi padre te haya dicho –ese argumento pareció surtir efecto en el elfo, lo miro fijamente y volvió a levantar las orejas- muy bien, ahora dime todo lo que sabes.

…

-No puedo creer que estés tan rebosante de alegría –comento Harry caminando junto con Ron de regreso a las oficinas después de un merecido almuerzo- ¿puedo preguntar el motivo? –cuestiono, aunque conocía perfectamente la respuesta le resultaba muy divertida la nueva actitud de su amigo.

-Por Hermione –sonrió como niño- no está casada y esa niña rara no es su hija. Eso me deja una enorme oportunidad.

-Solo hazme un favor, ¿quieres? –detuvo su paso frente al ascensor- no cometas una imprudencia. Por ahora, la situación es muy delicada, Hermione no debe tener cabeza para nada que no sea Amy, espera un poco y después se lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuro apesadumbrado- pero ten por seguro que se lo diré, está vez no habrá nada que me detenga.

-La última vez nada te detuvo, fue tu propio miedo –mofó ganándose una mueca molesta del pelirrojo- ¿te importaría si empiezo la investigación del libro?

-No, claro que no. Tal vez pueda alcanzarte más tarde.

Se despidieron con un gesto de mano, Ron camino a una clase de duelo que debía impartir a los nuevos y Harry para salir rumbo a Hogwarts. El camino fue rápido, privilegios de auror y más para alguien como Harry que siendo uno de los responsables de la central no tenía mucho de que preocuparse en cuanto terminaba su trabajo de oficina. Llegó a las puertas del colegio, paso por el vestíbulo y se encontró con la profesora McGonagall descendiendo por las escaleras principales.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter. Ya esperaba que nos viniera a visitar pronto.

-Buenas tardes, profesora –sonrió ante el comentario- aunque me temo que no vine para saludar.

-Lo sé. El profesor Dumbledore me ha informado sobre su asunto pendiente. Aunque creí que vendría con el señor Weasley.

-Él vendrá más tarde.

-Entiendo. Si no le molesta, me he tomado la libertad de revisar cada libro del colegio. Aquellos que me pareció prudente fueron separados, puede pedírselos a Madame Pince. Y también pedí a los alumnos que informen sobre cualquier libro o cuaderno sospechoso.

-Muchas gracias, profesora, me ha ahorrado mucho trabajo –sonrió satisfecho.

-Descuide, espero que ese libro sea localizado a la brevedad posible –con un gesto se despidió, continuando su camino.

Harry la observo hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, respiro profundamente y también continuó su camino. Sonrió con nostalgia durante el trayecto con la certeza de que Hogwarts no cambiaría, a pesar de los años. Al contrario, parecía fortalecerse. Y aunque procuraba hacer visitas seguidas al colegio, no podía evitar la oleada de recuerdos que le venían a la mente al recorrer los pasillos. Más ahora con el regreso de Hermione, no podía negar que estaba preocupado. Al parecer, Voldemort no se conformaba solo con matarlo. Aún tenía la vigilancia de los miembros de la Orden, procuraba mantenerse en forma y cada mes le enviaban variados libros de hechizos, historia de la magia y temas relacionados, todo parte de un duro entrenamiento al que se sometió desde su séptimo año luego de salvarse por muy poco de la amenaza del Lord. Aún podía sentir viejas cicatrices latentes recordándole aquel enfrentamiento. Y ahora, con su problema encima también estaba Amy, una pequeña que desde antes de nacer tuvo una vida muy extraña, huyendo para sobrevivir, con sus padres muertos y tratando de obtener fuerzas para seguir adelante. Pensó seriamente en las similitudes que tenían, y con eso, tal vez entre ellos también estuviesen relacionados.

Llegó a la biblioteca, casi vacía, solo había unos cuantos Hufflelpuff y Gryffindor dispersos por las mesas principales. Se acercó a la encargada del lugar y tras una breve charla recordando viejos tiempos, recibió los libros 'sospechosos'. Eran varios ejemplares de todos tamaños y colores, la mayoría de magia negra. Y aunque Dan les había dicho que el libro no tenía inscripciones en las portadas, decidió revisar uno por uno. Suspiro tomando el primer libro de las enormes filas frente a si.

…

Amaneció con una tranquilidad muy inusual en ella que empezaba a hacerse costumbre día con día. Luego de una ducha y un desayuno ligero se acercó a la cuna de Amy donde la pequeña ya estaba despierta, sentada en el remolino de cobijas y almohadillas muy interesada en un juego de letras del tipo muggles, hechas de plástico.

-¿A qué estás jugando? –sonrió llamando la atención de la pequeña. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y en seguida regreso a su juego de letras.

Hermione la observó un minuto antes de volver su vista a la ventana. No podía creer que Malfoy estuviese relacionado con Amy pero aún recordaba la expresión del rubio durante su conversación la noche pasada, era diferente, seguía mostrando arrogancia y frialdad pero ahora había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, algo que no alcanzaba a definir pero que la estaba haciendo dudar. Necesitaba hablar con él, de nuevo, y conocer bien sus objetivos, tal vez sus palabras fueran ciertas y ambos habían cambiado. Era ilógico y difícilmente aceptable tratándose de él pero quizá, y sólo quizá fuera cierto. De otra manera no podía explicarse ¿cómo es que juró protección a alguien completamente ajeno a si y que ni siquiera conocía? Además de su ausencia en las listas de mortífagos que tenían en su poder.

El aleteo de una elegante lechuza blanca la despertó de sus cavilaciones, se acercó a la ventana creyendo que se trataba de Hedwing pero pronto cayó en el error al notar una amplia mancha café que cubría el pecho del ave. Tomó la nota, escrita en una letra tan elegante que solo podía pertenecer a una persona, Draco Malfoy. Tan corta como la última, la citaba para que se reunieran frente a la mansión Malfoy en 15 minutos.

Volvió a distraerse de sus pensamientos ante la risa de Amy, de nuevo extrañamente feliz, se acercó a ella levantándola en brazos sin conseguir que se callara.

-Últimamente haz estado muy contenta, ¿puedo preguntar por qué? –le sonrió consiguiendo que Amy dejara de reír y la mirara con atención, volvió a sonreír traviesamente y señalo su cuna. Hermione siguió la dirección de su pequeña mano pero ahí no había más que un montón de cobijas. Ante las renovadas carcajadas de Amy se acercó más a la cuna pero aún no veía nada fuera de lugar, solo el juego de letras. Volvió a mirar a Amy y casi enseguida se giro a la cuna mirando con sorpresa cinco letras separadas del resto, formando una palabra, o más bien un nombre: Draco.

-Buenos días –sonrió Karim desde la puerta consiguiendo un grito ahogado de Hermione que giro bruscamente, jaló el extremo de la cobija donde la palabra 'Draco' se desintegro mezclando las letras con el resto del juego. Entonces las risas de Amy cesaron pero su sonrisa se ensancho ante el rostro nervioso de su protectora- ¿ocurre algo?

-No, no, no es nada. Solo… por Merlín, me asustaste –balbuceo devolviendo a Amy a su cuna- ¿sabes quién le dio esto? –mostró una de las letras.

-Si, fue Marie. Ayer Amy estaba muy inquieta y se lo dio para entretenerla, ¿por qué?

-Por nada, solo me pareció extraño –suspiro, ya más tranquila. Notó la carta de Malfoy en su mano, guardándola rápidamente- por cierto, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro, mientras no te me vuelvas a escapar como ayer… -dijo en broma pero ante la expresión de Hermione supo que había dado en el clavo- no, no, no, olvídalo, jamás volveré a pasar por lo mismo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hubiera hecho Dan si algo malo te pasaba?

-Descuida, ya hable con él. No hay problema en que salga, siempre y cuando le avise y… -"_que lleves un acompañante"_ recordó las palabras de Dan. Entonces su mirada se lleno de preocupación, no podía llevar acompañantes para ver a Draco o lo más seguro era que se negara a hablar y no quería arriesgarse a eso. Miro a Karim y una brillante idea llegó a su mente.

-¿Y?

-Y que llevara a un acompañante –termino- pero quede de entrevistarme con alguien que podría ayudarnos y si llevo compañía se negara a hablar. Y tampoco quiero que Dan se moleste.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –preguntó dudosa, temiendo el nuevo problema en que se metería.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado –sonrió tomando su capa- ¿dónde está Dan?

-Hablando con el ministro francés. Lleva horas en su oficina.

-Perfecto, avísale a Marie que saldremos y que, por favor, se haga cargo de Amy –Karim asintió abandonando la habitación con la incómoda sensación de que se había metido en un problema peor que el anterior.

Hermione se acercó a Amy para despedirse y notó con sorpresa que la pequeña había vuelto a ordenar las letras con el nombre 'Draco', aplaudiendo con emoción. Inconscientemente sonrió sintiendo que había recibido la _señal_ que necesitaba.

…

Un par de minutos después que se extendieron a causa de los insistentes ruegos de Karim porque detuviera aquella locura, Hermione consiguió que la chica se quedara a esperarla en un pequeño parque a 15 minutos de la mansión Malfoy. Sitio elegido con la clara intención de que Karim no conociera el lugar al que la Gryffindor iría, no que desconfiara de ella pero a veces podía ser tan indiscreta. Finalmente llegó, diez minutos tarde y comenzó a rodear los terrenos de la mansión en busca del rubio, llegó a la parte trasera donde un elfo la interceptó, saludándola cortésmente la invito a pasar.

En cuanto puso un pie en el vestíbulo sintió una impresionante cantidad de magia que la rodeo, estudiándola unos segundos antes de permitirle entrar, y aún así no desapareció del todo. A cada paso podía sentir el aplastante flujo mágico que cubría cada espacio de la mansión, pronto descubrió que si no se relajaba y mantenía su magia en orden crearía un duelo contra el flujo de la mansión que terminaría por ahogarla, desgastarla y quizás algo peor. Cerró los ojos concentrándose y entonces el ambiente cambio, el flujo mágico dejo de atacarla permitiéndole respirar con tranquilidad. Volvió a abrir los ojos notando que el elfo había desaparecido, en su lugar Draco la miraba fijamente.

-Eres la primera persona que logra entender el _truco_ de está casa, tan pronto –hablo lentamente sin apartar su mirada- y que no sea de la familia.

-Ya había escuchado de lo bien protegido que estaba este lugar, pero nunca creí que fuera tanto.

-Ninguna persona que no pertenezca a la familia puede atravesar esas barreras. Así que no podrás entrar de nuevo, a menos que yo te lo permita –hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que pasaran al salón principal.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio mirando el amplio salón, era verdaderamente extenso, repleto de pinturas y finos candelabros. Las cortinas cubrían una parte de las ventanas con suave tela en un tono rojo oscuro y se respiraba un curioso aroma muy similar al incienso. Tomaron asiento en sillones separados que rodeaban la chimenea, en cuya parte superior lucía un retrato de los Malfoy; Draco, Lucius y Narcissa, una imagen clara de años atrás. Posó su mirada en la de su anfitrión y entonces descubrió un detalle que llamó su atención. Si había entendido bien las palabras del rubio, él era propietario de todo lo que llevara el sello Malfoy incluyendo esa casa, las propiedades y riquezas de la familia. Eso sonaba abrumador. Y por si fuera poco, comprendió que la extraña sensación de rastreo que experimentó al entrar no era otra cosa sino la misma magia de Draco. Desvío su mirada para ocultar la sorpresa, era increíble que el mismo Malfoy que conoció en Hogwarts ahora fuese tan diferente y… ¿poderoso? No, no debía tomarse tan en serio eso, quizá solo fuera uno de tantos sistemas de seguridad impuestos en la propiedad.

-Espero que ahora si tengas una respuesta para lo que ocurrió ayer –hablo cautelosamente, luego de que un elfo sirviera bocadillos y se retirara.

-Antes de eso –musito volviendo su mirada serena a la fría del rubio- quiero que respondas algo –su mirada de advertencia indicaba claramente su renuencia a responder en caso de que Draco no aceptara su única petición- no confió en ti, a pesar de los argumentos con que haz justificado tu nueva actitud, simplemente no puedo fiarme de ti. Aún así, creo que es un hecho tu relación con los Wingther, y más directamente con Amy, lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo te relacionaste en esto? –Draco le sostuvo la mirada intensamente, por un segundo pensó en no responder pero ahora que tenía a los mortífagos en intensa vigilancia tras él, lo mejor sería no hacerse de más enemigos fuertes. Empleando la estrategia Malfoy podría usarla a su favor. Hizo una leve mueca que bien podría ser una sonrisa altanera.

-Hace años conocí al padre de Amy, y eso es todo lo que te diré –dijo toscamente y Hermione entendió que sería lo máximo que conseguiría pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera ligeramente molesta y claro que entonces no se vería forzada a hablar abiertamente.

-Supongo que eso es algo –dijo resignada- pero no puedo decirte más allá de lo que sabes, tú deber como segundo protector es dar tu vida por Amy, así que ya no podrás servirle a Voldemort con la misma fidelidad…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sirvo a Voldemort? –cortó bruscamente casi negándolo, lo que hizo dudar a Hermione sobre su propio argumento.

-En realidad eso no me interesa –se puso de pie ajustando su capa- ya te dije lo que pienso de ti y lo que debes hacer con respecto a Amy, el resto es asunto tuyo.

-Ni pienses que voy a proteger a esa niña –se levanto encarándola con dureza bajo el comentario anterior que le pareció una amenaza- no la conozco y no arriesgare mi vida por ella. Cualquier juramento que le haya hecho en el pasado se quedara ahí ¿entiendes?

-Y no espero algo semejante de ti. No vine a pedir tu ayuda, solo vine a exigirte que no estorbes –siseo peligrosamente remarcando cada letra. Giro caminando a la salida.

Draco la observo con frialdad no queriendo otra cosa que matarla, sacó su varita apuntándole a la espalda, se concentró en el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente y repentinamente bajo el brazo sintiendo una enorme desesperación.

-¿Por qué demonios no puedo lastimarte? –gruño llamando la atención de Hermione quien analizo su actitud notando la varita en su mano.

-No lo sé –sincero tranquilamente- creo que también tiene algo que ver con Amy. No podemos lastimarnos mutuamente, tal vez sea porque debemos guardar energías para protegerla -dijo con ironía.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! –grito, de nuevo apuntándole al rostro- JAMÁS haré algo bueno por esa niña.

-Di lo que quieras, pero empiezo a pensar que hubo una razón muy fuerte por la que hiciste ese juramento, más aún, fue importante para ti –cayó un segundo, como escuchándose a si misma- deberías pensarlo bien, quizá te ayude a recapacitar –le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos más y finalmente abandono la mansión.

Con un parpadeo cada objeto de la habitación termino hecho pedazos, o por lo menos fuera de su lugar, con un Draco jadeante y furioso de pie en el único espacio que no sufrió daños.

…

Tocó suavemente la puerta un par de veces esperando respuesta desde el otro lado. Unos segundos después la voz en el interior del despacho se hizo presente permitiéndole pasar. Se extraño bajo el tono ausente del director pero en cuanto entró supo la razón. Dumbledore estaba en su escritorio mirando con interés el interior de su pensadero, y no fue hasta que su visita, el profesor Severus Snape, se sentó frente a él, que dejo la vasija de lado saludando al hombre.

-Volviste antes de lo previsto –anoto tranquilamente.

-Creí prudente informarte sobre un asunto muy especial –comenzó impasible como siempre- el señor oscuro ha dado una nueva orden: pidió a todos sus seguidores que vigilaran a Draco Malfoy. Lo curioso es que dio órdenes estrictas de matarlo si se llega a enterar que lo vigilan.

-Eso si es una sorpresa. Al parecer Malfoy hijo no pertenece a las filas de Voldemort, como lo pensamos. ¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Tal vez sea cierto, jamás vi al señor Malfoy en las revisiones y nunca se menciono su nombre. De un tiempo para acá, ni siquiera se habló de Lucius –explico con calma, considerando todos los detalles en su mente.

-Bien, quizá puedas investigarlo –propuso, Snape lo miro unos segundos antes de hacer un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza a manera de afirmación.

-Por supuesto, veré que puedo hacer –se puso de pie comprendiendo las intenciones del anciano. Ya que él había sido de las pocas personas que logro entenderse con el rubio, tal vez ahora podría lograr algo.

De nuevo solo, Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio extrayendo una carta de Remus. El pergamino no era muy extenso y no tenía mucha información, de hecho, el licántropo estaba teniendo muchos problemas con la investigación ya que nadie en Francia quería hablar sobre los Wingther. Tenían una especie de miedo que los obligaba a comportarse agresivos y algunas veces paranoicos. Aquello suponía un nuevo misterio, ¿cómo es que los Wingther se habían vuelto tan temidos? Si Louis había cambiado ese prototipo era lógico que generaciones después siguiera así, entonces ¿qué había cambiado ahora?

Rápidamente Albus escribió una respuesta enviándola a Remus. Había algo en ese nuevo descubrimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Definitivamente había algo muy turbio en el pasado de Amy. Y por el bien de todos los relacionados con la niña, lo mejor sería investigar el asunto personalmente.

…

No fue sino horas después cuando volvieron a la cabaña que Karim logro calmarse y dejar de balbucear teorías ridículas sobre las reacciones que tendría Dan ante la ausencia de Hermione y su complicidad en el asunto. Y en cuanto entraron corrió hasta el fondo de la casa como no queriendo volver a salir. Tras ella, Hermione sonreía ampliamente siguiéndola a paso más lento hasta que fue interceptada por Marie.

-Que bueno que llegaste, hay un joven muy guapo esperándote en tu habitación –sonrió tomando la capa de Hermione.

-¿Y Amy?

-Está con él. Es muy extraño pero se han entendido bastante bien. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Karim?

-Algo aterrada –mofo- ¿podrías ir a verla? Tal vez este en su habitación. Creo que después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada le afecto tomar aire.

Ambas rieron imaginando lo histérica que debía estar la joven. Hermione continúo su camino, sola, subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación escuchando las carcajadas de Amy que ya empezaban a hacerse costumbre. Al entrar encontró a Harry sentado en el suelo, jugando junto a Amy con las letras de plástico.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? –se acercó sentándose en la cama.

-No mucho –se levanto cargando a Amy- pero nos hemos divertido con su juego de letras. ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

-7 meses y medio –corrigió.

-Que raro… -miro a la pequeña como estudiándola- aunque supongo que es normal… -la coloco en su cuna devolviéndole las letras.

-Es más raro que se comporte tan risueña. Normalmente es muy seria con los extraños.

-Ah, eso. Es que le hice una promesa –sonrió inocente sentándose al lado de Hermione- le prometí devolverle su dije.

-Entonces es cierto, tú lo tienes.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Lo sospechaba. Cuando me entere que los aurores se lo quitaron a los mortífagos supe que no tardaría en llegar a tus manos.

-Siempre tan deductiva. Por eso vine, fui a Hogwarts para buscar el libro y aún con la ayuda de McGonagall no lo encontramos. Lo más seguro es que este oculto en algún lugar del castillo. Aunque, revise muchos libros y uno en especial llamó mi atención, habla acerca de un hechizo de localización. Emplea un objeto que puede transformarse en radar y otro que servirá como método de rastreo. Me pareció curioso porque al revisar el dije descubrí que irradiaba magia y quería preguntarte si emplearon ese hechizo.

-Hasta donde yo sé, no –murmuro pensativa- ni siquiera tenemos un radar, y si lo que dices es verdad, entonces… -_Malfoy_, pensó al instante. Ahora ya tenía la respuesta a una de tantas preguntas que hizo al rubio sin obtener nada. Casi apostaría que Malfoy tenía el radar que hacía juego con el dije de Amy. Lo curioso era que no tenía idea de quien empleo el hechizo. Jane jamás le hablo de eso, y Olivier… "_Hace años conocí al padre de Amy"_ recordó las palabras de Malfoy, quizá Olivier le dio el radar cuando le juro protección a Amy.

Bruscamente, Hermione se levanto de la cama acercándose a Amy, olvidándose por un segundo de la presencia de Harry. Si Olivier le confió semejante artefacto a Malfoy debía significar algo. ¿Acaso Draco realmente era una persona de fiar? Se cubrió los ojos con desesperación, no era posible, sencillamente no. Ella no podía confiar en alguien como Malfoy. Se descubrió el rostro y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Amy. "_Pero Olivier confió en él"_ pensó sintiéndose llena de emociones encontradas.

-Es posible que alguien más tenga el radar –hablo Harry- alguien que no sea de confianza. Lo mejor será que me quede con el dije hasta que encontremos el radar, ¿no crees?

-No estoy muy segura –murmuro inconscientemente hablando para si- el dije no ha estado en está casa ¿cómo es posible que nos encontrara?

-¿De qué hablas? –se acercó a ella, claramente confundido- ¿quién localizó este lugar? ¿Algún mortífago?

-No… espera un momento, ¿siempre llevas ese dije contigo?

-Si, yo…

-Lo mejor será que te vayas –interrumpió nerviosa- podrían localizarnos.

-¡Hermione! –la zarandeo bruscamente haciéndola reaccionar- por favor, tranquilízate. No traje el dije porque temí que el hechizo fuera cierto. Pero, ¿por qué te alteras? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién los descubrió?

-Perdona, Harry –murmuro ya más tranquila, sin mirarla. El día que Malfoy llegó a la cabaña fue cuando Harry y Ron los visitaron, por eso los encontró. Suspiro. Tenía tantos deseos de gritar- hace tiempo tenemos la sospecha de que hay un traidor entre los aurores franceses, por eso estoy tan alterada –mintió.

-Entiendo –la miro significativamente sin creer en sus palabras- será mejor que me vaya. ¿Segura qué estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes –sonrió con sinceridad- y disculpa mi comportamiento –con un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida, Harry se marcho.

….

Le tomó varios minutos destruyendo todo lo que tenía cerca para recuperar su auto-control. Cuando entró en su habitación se topó de frente con el espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de su cama. Se quedo estático mirando su aspecto, luego de tanta adrenalina su cabello normalmente alineado ahora lucía alborotado, sus ropas fuera de lugar y su rostro agitado, algo sucio y nada que ver con el acostumbrado porte Malfoy. Aquella imagen le trajo a la mente la última vez que se vio a si mismo en ese estado tan deplorable.

Años atrás cuando desafió a duelo a Olivier Wingther, un día que cambiaría su pasado y que por más que intentara negarlo ya empezaba a cansarse. Sencillamente no tenía caso, aquel duelo y las palabras dichas por su oponente no dejaban de atormentarlo. Luego de que lo venciera dejándolo con un aspecto similar al que ahora tenía, comenzó a hablarle como si fuera su hijo, con una atención y paciencia que nunca había recibido y que en su momento solo acrecentó la humillación que sentía por la derrota.

Con el tiempo empezó a entender el sentido de sus palabras pero era tan difícil aceptar que las personas se preocuparan por ti. Siendo criado con frialdad, sin confiar en nadie y valerse por si mismo aunque eso implicara vivir en soledad. Era complicado cambiar eso luego de tantos años, y más aún si no tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. No que servir a Voldemort fuese la mejor opción, de hecho lo condenaba a un servicio de por vida y quizá esa era otra razón por la que ahora dudaba.

Con un movimiento de su varita arreglo su aspecto alejándose del espejo, empezó a considerar su dichoso juramento. Si ayudaba a Voldemort no ganaría nada pero si se aliaba a los franceses y conseguían vencer al Lord se estaría librando de dos problemas: el señor Oscuro y tener que cuidar de Amy.

Era una lástima que Olivier estuviera muerto, seguramente él era la única persona de todo el planeta en quien podría confiar. Dejo de mirar por la ventana recordando una carta que guardo durante casi un año. Carta que le fue entregada por Olivier con órdenes de abrirla solo cuando aceptara cuidar de Amy. Abriendo una pequeña caja de seguridad que guardaba en su armario extrajo dicha carta.

"_Sé que puedo confiar en ti la seguridad de mi hija,_

_tal vez tengas dudas pero si estás leyendo esto es_

_por una razón._

_Y por ello será tu deber encontrar un pequeño libro_

_que fue escondido en el colegio Hogwarts. Es muy_

_importante que lo localices y se lo entregues a Amy_

_cuando sea pertinente, ya que solo ella es capaz de_

_abrirlo._

_Solo existe una persona que sabe el lugar exacto_

_en donde está el libro, su nombre es Hermione_

_Granger. Deberás hacer equipo y deshacer el_

_hechizo que fue lanzado sobre ella, ya que la_

_información sobre el libro fue bloqueada en su_

_cerebro._

_Anexo a este pergamino escribí las instrucciones_

_para deshacer el hechizo. Confió en ti, sé que lo_

_harás. Solo recuerda que 'Malfoy' es un apellido no_

_una forma de vivir._

_Olivier Wingther."_

Apenas termino de leer la última línea cuando notó a una lechuza que esperaba impaciente en la ventana por algo de atención. Draco se acercó y al tomar el pergamino descubrió con sorpresa el escudo de Hogwarts.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Sinceramente ya perdí la cuenta de los días que llevo sin actualizar pero me da la sensación de que me tarde menos que la última vez, ¿no? - je, je, al menos síganme el juego que si no me deprimo, y nadie quiere ver alguien deprimido en navidad, ¿no? P Bueno, en compensación, tenemos cap largo ¿qué opinan? Espero que les agrade la idea. Aunque eso no significa que vaya a tardarme tanto en las próximas actualizaciones, de hecho ya estoy de vacaciones D y eso puede dar muchas mejoras. Ahora si dejo notas pequeñas para ir de lleno con las respuestas a los reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia y espero que los que solo leen se animen a darme sus opiniones, no les toma mucho tiempo y es para una buena causa: apoyo moral a la autora P je, je.

**Lunática87: **En serio que lamento tantos problemas con eso de actualizar esporádicamente, pero con el colegio… siempre si quita algo de tiempo -- aprovechare para ponerme al corriente con mis vacaciones, aún me quedan un par de semanas, así que espero que sigas al pendiente del fic, prometo que valdrá la pena - Y con mucho gusto me encantaría leer tus fics, dices que vas a publicar uno muy pronto, espero que así sea y me avises, ¿ok? Cuídate mucho y ¡Feliz navidad! D

**Alexia Riddle:** Je, je sorry, por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero confió en que tú mejor que nadie me comprendes -- en fin, prometo compensar el tiempo perdido en estos días. Eso claro sino me da una depresión navideña, ja, ja, ¿nunca te ha pasado? Je, como iba diciendo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre el fic, no tienes idea de lo que levantan la moral, por eso me encanta recibir reviews tuyos P seguiré mejorando, y por cierto si crees que la trama va complicada espera a que empiece a matar personajes, ups, creo que ya empiezo a hablar de más P Mis mejores deseos para ti y toda tu familia, ¡Felicidades! D

**Aixa Beautiful AndDanger: **Ah, que bueno conocer a alguien más que está en el mismo dilema existencial que yo -- eso de la universidad… buff, es divertida si, pero como quita tiempo ¬.¬ y te obliga a decidir, o estudios o vida social, ja, ja, espero que igual te la estés pasando bien en está etapa de tu vida, gracias por la comprensión - je, je, sobre el fic, solo déjame decirte que vamos empezando, el misterio apenas se va formando y aún nos quedan muchos detalles por aclarar, como ya he dicho antes esto va para largo, confió en que serás paciente. Mmm, ¿Dan una mezcla entre Harry y Draco? No lo había pensado así pero tal vez tengas razón, ja, ja, cree un personaje con esas características y sin darme cuenta D gracias por el comentario, pero no puedo asegurar que Dan siga siendo así de encantador en futuros caps P Y aunque pasando enero no puedo prometerlo, antes de eso adelantaré todos los caps que pueda, ¿ok? Creo que es lo poco que puedo hacer hasta que encuentre una manera de que mi cuerpo siga trabajando con menos de cinco horas de sueño, ja, ja. Cuídate mucho y que te pases una ¡Feliz navidad! D

**Susan Evans:** ¡Amiga! Que gusto verte por acá, gracias por darte un tiempo ; ) Sip, cada vez descubrimos más sobre el 'lazo' que une a Draco, Hermione y Amy pero aún me falta explicar como fue que Draco y Olivier se conocieron, ¿y creerás que fue como una visita de doctor? Bien cortita y como dejo huella en mi Draco. Pues si, esto es un D/Hr, aunque aún no lo parezca pero para que eso se 'concrete' aún nos falta… para que te miento, de verdad que falta, y es porque estos niños van a sudar sangre para poder estar juntos, ya veremos porque y cuando llegue el momento rezaré porque no quieras matarme - Hablando de Dan, buff, este niño encantador de verdad que tiene su carácter y creo que compite muy bien con el de Draco, ¿no crees? Ja, ja. Te portas bien, que yo ¡te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para estás fiestas decembrinas! D

**Terry Moon:** Uff, y no sabes lo que he sufrido con la universidad, ji, si me está costando un poco adaptarme - pero aún así prometo recuperar el tiempo y actualizar lo más seguido posible antes de regresar al colegio. Si, lo sé, Ryan (el que regaño a Hermione) también tiene su historia, y Hermione no le cae muy bien (sentimiento mutuo) pero él es el mejor amigo de Dan desde hace mucho tiempo, así que por eso está en el equipo. Mmm, lo sé, yo aún tenía la esperanza de que el 6º libro de HP fuera mi regalo de navidad pero bueno… sobreviviré, espero. Por cierto, supongo que ya habrás visto la película, ¿verdad? Ah, porque a mí me encanto - ya me platicarás que te pareció. Mientras, ¡muchas felicidades por está navidad! Que te la pases en compañía de tu familia y amigos D

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, peticiones, etc., etc., y como sé que aunque actualice rápido no será en menos de dos días… les deseo a todos una ¡Feliz Navidad! Que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus familias, amigos y anexados, pórtense bien y de corazón ¡muchas felicidades! D

Besos, de su amiga

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	7. Confianza

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 7. Confianza

Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía terriblemente nerviosa. No dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro moviendo las manos sin control. Y todo por esa insistencia de Amy a recordarle la existencia de Draco, lo peor es que no se podía quitar la incómoda sensación de culpa. Empezaba a pensar que había sido muy injusta con el rubio, lo juzgó antes de tiempo cuando lo único que hizo fue sugerirle que olvidaran el pasado e intentaran llevarse mejor.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó el cuarto vaso de agua en los últimos quince minutos. Suspiro con cansancio. Tampoco podía quitarse ese horrible dolor en las sienes, de un momento a otro apareció y ahora sentía como si un par de agujas se le hubiesen incrustado presionando de tanto en tanto. Se sentó en la cama y por primera vez cayó en cuenta del tiempo que había pasado; afuera, la tarde iba muriendo.

Se sintió observada y al notar la mirada de Amy fija en ella llegó una idea a su cabeza. Era una locura pero quizá significara una solución, después de todo últimamente nada era lo que parecía…

Con ayuda de su varita empaco pañales, biberones y el juego de letras de Amy en una pequeña bolsa. Acomodó a la niña en una cálida cobija y silenciosamente salieron de la habitación. Cuidando que nadie las viera, abandonaron la casa.

La última vez que pregunto por Dan, Marie le informo de la ausencia del chico, nadie sabía donde estaba pero ya llevaba varias horas fuera de casa. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Hermione se decidió a buscar respuestas en el único lugar que le vino a la mente: Hogwarts.

Pocos minutos después llegó al colegio, y de nuevo como en las últimas ocasiones permaneció unos segundos al pie de la entrada debatiéndose entre entrar o no, y de nuevo como antes terminó por entrar. Acomodó a Amy entre sus brazos a manera de que pudiera ver a su alrededor. Atravesaron el vestíbulo y subieron las escaleras principales con el constante sonido de las palmaditas que daba Amy, quien no paraba de sonreír emocionada por algo que su protectora no acababa de comprender. Tomaron el camino más largo rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, cruzaron un par de pasillos más y repentinamente Hermione detuvo su paso. Amy, que hasta el momento le sonreía a cada personaje de las pinturas que encontraron en el camino, giro su vista al frente y sonriendo aún más extendió sus pequeñas manos hacia el rubio frente a ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –chillo Hermione tratando de calmar los manoteos de la niña.

-Supongo que ella es la _famosa_ Amy –dijo arrogante tratando de ignorar las suplicas mudas de la pequeña porque se acercara más. Inconscientemente, Hermione aferró más sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la niña.

-Si. Y si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer –pasó a un lado del rubio y eso basto para que Amy se sujetara de su túnica deteniendo el paso de Hermione.

-Amy… -susurro tratando de alejarla cuidadosamente sin mucho éxito, y antes de que lo intentara de nuevo volvió a sentirse culpable frente a Malfoy- creo que quiere que la cargues –murmuro sin mirarlo.

-Debes estar bromeando –dijo fríamente- sabes lo que opino sobre está niña –en cuestión de segundos, el rostro de Amy se contrajo en una amenaza bastante clara.

-Si no lo haces empezara a llorar. Y créeme, no será agradable –está vez empujo suavemente el pequeño cuerpo de Amy contra su pecho obligándolo a sostenerla. Draco le dirigió una mirada bastante gélida pero no se quejo.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué? –bufo molesto por las repentinas carcajadas de Amy.

-Hay que esperar a que se duerma –giro continuando su camino.

-Espera, entonces ya puedes llevártela –la alcanzo caminando a su lado.

-Si la sueltas te arriesgas a que lloré –murmuro conteniéndose las ganas de reír- caminemos un rato, tal vez se duerma.

-¿_Tal vez_? Eso no suena muy esperanzador –Hermione se encogió de hombros y continuaron caminando en silencio.

…

-¡Y así te haces llamar mi amigo! –chillo siguiéndolo hasta el elevador quejándose de su mala suerte y de lo poco que podía confiar en sus amigos.

-No seas dramático. No morirás por esto, además ya te explique como ocurrieron las cosas.

-En serio, Harry, no te costaba nada una pequeña llamada –murmuro apesadumbrado- y dices que el tal Dan no estaba, ¡esa hubiera sido mi oportunidad! Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? –salieron del elevador casi chocando con Ginny. La pelirroja caminaba tan rápido que prácticamente volaba.

-Al fin los encuentro –sonrió con un hondo suspiro. Extendió un rollo de pergamino a Harry- te he estado buscando toda la mañana, eras el único que me faltaba.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ron inclinándose para leer.

-Ordenes del ministro. Creo que deberíamos avisarle a Hermione –susurro cuidando que nadie más los escuchara. Y está vez reconsidero las suposiciones de la Gryffindor: tal vez si había un traidor entre los aurores franceses, ya que según la nota del ministro pedían a todos los aurores que estuviesen al pendiente de posibles franceses ilegales en el país.

-Eso me recuerda que no la he saludado –comento la pelirroja tratando de calmar el ambiente- espero que un día me lleven con ella, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.

-¿Entregaste esto a todos? ¿A Moody y a los demás?

-Si, una para ti, Moody, Saint, Morch y Lupin.

-¿Remus ya volvió? –casi gritó acercándose más a Ginny.

-Lo vi en su oficina hace… -pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Harry salió corriendo.

-¿Qué tal vas con ella? –sonrió Ginny dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-No muy bien, creo.

-Ja, lo supuse. Ven conmigo, tengo la solución a tus problemas –lo tomó del brazo casi arrastrando.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Que le envíes obsequios. Su cumpleaños acaba de pasar, apuesto a que no le has enviado un regalo, ¿verdad?

-Pues…

-Si, ya lo sabía. Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos algo –sonrió peligrosamente. Hacía varios años se abstuvo de ayudar a Ron con su declaración a Hermione, en ese momento pensó que lo mejor era que resolviera su problema solo. Luego se dio cuenta que había sido un error y ahora no descansaría hasta ver a esos dos juntos.

…

No le tomó ni cinco minutos llegar a la oficina de Remus, encontrando al licántropo enfrascado en la lectura de un pergamino que no alcanzo a ver porque el hombre lo guardo en cuanto notó su presencia. Le sonrió como si nada pasara ofreciéndole asiento.

-No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto –confeso sin dejar de mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Yo tampoco, pero hubo cambio de planes a última hora. Alguien más realizara la investigación por mí.

-¿En serio? Pero, ¿quién puede ser?

-¿No lo adivinas?

-No puedo pensar en alguien más que sepa del asunto y le importe. Solo lo sabes, tú, Ron, yo… espera, ¿Dumbledore? –casi grito bajo el asentimiento silencioso del merodeador- y ¿qué pasara con Hogwarts?

-Eso es algo que quería hablar contigo –se puso de pie y cerró la puerta aplicando un hechizo- últimamente no han ocurrido disturbios pero no podemos asegurar que se mantenga la calma mientras Dumbledore este ausente. Contando con tu ayuda, Moody y yo nos turnaremos para cuidar el castillo. Por supuesto, el apoyo de los profesores siempre estará disponible.

-No hay problema, aunque supongo que el ministerio no está enterado.

-No; tendremos que ser muy cautelosos. No sé cuanto tiempo le tomé, pero seguramente Dumbledore no regresara en por lo menos un mes.

-Bien –se puso de pie- ¿ya leíste el mensaje del ministro?

-¿Le avisaras a Hermione?

-Creo que iré mañana. ¿Crees que haya problema?

-Ya te haz salido muchas veces pero descuida, te cubriré.

-¿Y si me llevo a Ron?

-¿Sigue con _eso_? –preguntó al entender el por qué quería llevarlo.

-Creo que si y cada día está peor. ¡Ya no lo soporto! –chillo fingiendo dolor antes de salir del despacho.

…

Llevaban más de diez minutos caminando en silencio y sin rumbo, situación que ayudo a que Amy se durmiera más rápido. Draco se mostraba impasible mirando al frente, a diferencia de Hermione quien por alguna extraña razón se sentía nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar discretamente al rubio hasta que se dio cuenta de su comportamiento. Era absurdo. Y ante el silencio empezó a molestarse.

-Aún no me haz dicho lo que viniste a hacer a Hogwarts. ¿Aún tienes amigos aquí?

-¿Por qué me dejas estar cerca de Amy si aún desconfías de mí? –evadió el tema empleando su típico tono sarcástico, aunque inconscientemente no hablo muy fuerte, evitando despertar a Amy. De nuevo una especie de alarma se encendió en su mente recordándole que Olivier confiaba en Draco.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar mi actitud contigo –susurro sin mirarlo, como hablando consigo misma- pero eso no me garantiza que no seas un mortífago…

-Nos espera un largo camino trabajando juntos –dijo Draco deteniendo su paso- podríamos hacer un esfuerzo por tolerarnos.

-¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

-Me reservo mis razones –cuidadosamente le devolvió el pequeño bulto durmiente que era Amy- ¿qué opinas?

-Lo único que me preocupaba era que lastimaras a Amy, y ahora que sé que nunca podrás hacerlo… supongo que podemos intentarlo –estrecharon sus manos sellando un pacto de paz momentáneo. Con lo que Hermione y Amy abandonaron Hogwarts, ya era muy tarde para que estuvieran fuera de la cabaña y seguramente Dan las estaría esperando no muy contento.

Draco las acompaño hasta el vestíbulo donde se quedo mirando a la Gryffindor hasta que desapareció de los límites del castillo. Todo parecía estar de nuevo a su favor, solo era cuestión de ser paciente. Giro sobre sus talones respondiendo a la razón por la que volvió a Hogwarts. Atravesó el castillo internándose en la zona más sombría de las mazmorras. Se detuvo a un par de puertas del salón donde se impartían las clases de pociones.

-Adelante –escucho la voz del profesor luego de llamar a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, profesor –saludo tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Tuve un contratiempo pero realmente estoy interesado en su propuesta.

-Antes quiero que me muestres tu brazo –Draco le sostuvo la mirada exasperantes segundos. Ya no solo Granger, sino que Snape también quería cerciorarse si era un mortífago o no, la diferencia era que en este caso no podía negarse. El profesor representaba ahora su único apoyo y debía poner todo de su parte. Lentamente arremangó su túnica mostrando su brazo izquierdo. Severus lo observó un segundo y en seguida volvió a acomodarse en su silla.

-Es una sorpresa –hablo finalmente- supongo que nadie más lo sabe.

-Y espero que siga siendo así –dijo en un tono que bien podría ser una petición- ¿va a ayudarme?

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos –conjuro un par de tazas, té y bocadillos para hacer más amena una conversación que probablemente les tomaría toda la noche.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó encontrándose con el rostro serio de Dan quien la miraba fijamente. Se levantó reconociendo esa mirada, la última vez que la percibió fue mientras estaba en Francia, poco después de que Olivier fuera asesinado. Aún podía recordarlo pero no era momento de hundirse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sin rodeos y sin moverse de la cama.

-Tenemos un problema –murmuro, de pronto mirando la cuna vacía de Amy. Hermione se levanto y él le indico con la mirada que la bebé estaba bien.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Del tipo que me preocupan –aquello tampoco era una buena señal, ya que normalmente nada alteraba a Dan- ayer hable con el ministro de Francia, me pidió que estemos más alertas. Hace poco descubrieron a un individuo que se paseaba por el país preguntando por los Wingther.

-¿Saben quién es?

-No, desde ayer ya no lo han visto, piensan que abandono el país –se sentó en la cama al lado de Hermione- ¿no sabes nada al respecto? –Hermione lo miro con la intención de reírse pero al ver el semblante de Dan supo que no bromeaba.

-No sabía nada hasta ahora que me lo dices –por un momento se miraron intensamente, le dio la impresión de que Dan agregaría algo más pero termino por levantarse.

-Vístete rápido, Potter y Weasley vinieron a verte –dijo toscamente abandonando la habitación. Hermione se quedo en silencio mirando la puerta, tal vez era su imaginación o realmente Dan estaba molesto, quizá pensó que le mentía. Pero si él mejor que nadie la conocía, ¿cómo podía dudar? Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del cuarto encontrando a Dan del otro lado del pasillo, al parecer esperándola.

-Iré a ver al ministro, pidió que nos reuniéramos –Hermione asintió y antes que Dan se alejara lo detuvo interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿Por qué estás molesto?

-No lo estoy –dijo calmadamente- solo estoy preocupado. Cuando estábamos en Francia está situación siempre estuvo bajo control pero ahora todo se complica y empiezo a pensar que está cabaña ya no es un lugar seguro.

-¿Haz descubierto algo… -tomó su rostro con ambas manos descubriendo un extraño brillo en sus ojos- …algo que no me hayas dicho?

-No quiero preocuparte por algo que no está confirmado –tomó sus manos sin dejar de mirarla- solo hazme un favor, si llegas a salir lleva a Amy contigo.

-¿Qué?

-No me agrada la idea de que se quede sola. Tú y yo somos responsables de ella, y ya no puedo confiar en nadie más de está casa.

-Si llegas a descubrir al traidor, espero que tengas la consideración de decírmelo –sin responder y con una última sonrisa Dan se alejo dejándola bastante inquieta.

Ya no parecía el mismo joven que conoció en Francia, alguien tan frío, distante, a veces grosero y que en más de una ocasión la hizo enojar como nadie había hecho, llegando al límite de querer abandonar el país y volver con sus amigos y familia. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando la razón que provocó un cambio en ambos y los volvió más unidos. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres se sintió tan desesperada y los deseos por cumplir su promesa con los Wingther se fragmentaron tanto que no creyó volver a sonreír. Justo en ese momento, Dan llegó a su lado prometiendo protegerla y aunque en un principio sus palabras no tuvieron mucho peso para ella, con el tiempo empezó a confiar en él y poco a poco le devolvió su tranquilidad.

Y si debía ser sincera, Dan tenía razón al decir que su regreso a Inglaterra cambió muchas cosas. Ahora se sentía entre amigos, podía reír a carcajadas pero… sentía que día con día algo los alejaba. Era como si algo se estuviese fragmentando, Dan volvía a ser distante, frío… y ella volvía a ser alegre, optimista. Tal y como fue los primeros años que convivieron en Francia.

-Hermione –levanto la vista encontrando a Marie con Amy en brazos- que bueno que ya te levantaste, no hemos podido tenerla tranquila –le extendió a la niña casi arrojándola en sus brazos.

-Pero, qué dices. Si está tan tranquila, ¿verdad? –tomó una pequeña mano de Amy arrancándole una carcajada. Dejo de juguetear con ella sintiendo la pesada mirada que le dirigía Marie- ¿pasa algo?

-No recuerdo haberte visto tan feliz en Francia -susurro con tristeza, casi como un quejido- disculpa, no debí decir eso –carraspeo y giro sobre sus talones, con la cabeza baja desapareció de su vista.

Entonces recordó que Harry y Ron aún la esperaban, volvió a sonreírle a Amy y bajaron a la sala con la sorpresa de un Ron más relajado que la última vez. Aunque eso podía relacionarse con la ausencia de Dan. Suspiro pesadamente preguntándose ¿cómo es que Harry se comportaba tan razonable? Los observo un segundo y recapacito, Harry siempre había sido el más sensato.

-¡Hermione! –sonrió el moreno poniéndose de pie- por un momento pensamos que estabas enferma.

-Lo siento. Ayer… no pude dormir bien –le devolvió la sonrisa tratando de no ver mucho a Ron.

-Hola, encanto –le sonrió a Amy quien se limito a pegar las manos a su pecho a manera de cruzarlos y lo miro seriamente- supongo que sigue molesta porque no le devolví su collar, ¿cierto?

-Me temo que si –ocuparon sus asientos- ¿y bien? ¿A qué debo su visita?

-Vinimos a prevenirte –comenzó Ron logrando captar la mirada de Hermione que rápidamente se torno seria. Harry le extendió un pergamino, el mismo que recibió de Ginny el día anterior. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio permitiendo que Hermione leyera el escrito, de la misma manera y en silencio devolvió el papel.

-No lo sabía, pero me da la impresión de que Dan si. Se ha comportado algo extraño está mañana –explico a la pregunta muda de sus amigos.

-Entonces supongo que ya tendrán un plan.

-Tal vez. Gracias por avisarme.

-Bueno, pensamos ir a Hogwarts para seguir buscando el libro. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? –propuso Ron, algo nervioso.

-Claro, solo denme un minuto para avisar que saldré –salió casi corriendo con Amy en brazos, lo que dio oportunidad al pelirrojo para sonreír ampliamente murmurando un "si" de triunfo.

-Tranquilízate o vas a arruinarlo todo –susurro Harry tratando de mantenerse serio ante la actitud tan cómica de su amigo.

-Es que dijo que si –susurro entre dientes con emoción- está podría ser mi oportunidad.

-Solo recuerda lo que te dije…

-Si, ya lo sé. Seré prudente –dijo monótonamente- no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.

-Listo –sonrió Hermione, de vuelta, con su capa puesta, trayendo consigo a Amy vestida en un conjunto azul oscuro apropiado para salir.

-Genial –exclamo Ron acercándose a ella tan rápido que casi derriba a Harry, le tendió un brazo que Hermione acepto dudosa y caminaron a la salida.

Harry se quedo en su lugar mirando la escena. Era un hecho que Ron nunca cambiaría y podía ser muchas cosas pero prudente no era una de ellas. Por un momento pensó en prevenir a Hermione pero en seguida desistió al verla tan contenta al lado de Ron, tal vez… y antes que su cabeza se llenara de ideas fuera de lugar, cayó en cuenta de un hecho importante: ¿Acaso Amy iría con ellos? No era posible, eso sería muy peligroso. Casi corriendo les dio alcance.

…

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a Hogwarts, justo a la hora de la comida. Pasaron frente al Gran Salón y el bullicio en su interior despertó a la pequeña Amy a quien lograron dormir durante el camino pero que de nuevo lucía muy interesada en explorar el castillo.

Con una mirada suplicante, Ron convenció a Harry para que se llevara a Amy y lo dejara solo con Hermione. Al final, Harry no estaba muy convencido, temía por la reacción de su amiga pero desafortunadamente Ron estaba muy aferrado a sus ideas y era más que obvio que no desistiría hasta decírselo. Y aunque en un principio apoyo mucho al pelirrojo, de momento tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo que intentaba prevenirlo de algo malo.

Siguió a sus amigos con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo. Suspiro y giro sobre sus talones rodeando el comedor. Teniendo a Amy en brazos, lo último que necesitaba era usar la entrada principal y que todos los alumnos pensaran que era su hija. Caminaron varios minutos y usando la puerta detrás de la mesa de profesores entraron sigilosamente.

En seguida, Remus capto su presencia invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. A su derecha, McGonagall no le quitaba la vista de encima a Amy.

-Te ves muy bien fungiendo como padre –mofo el licántropo quitándole a la bebé para que se pudiera sentar. Amy sonrió y empezó a aplaudir alegre captando las miradas curiosas del resto de profesores y algunos alumnos.

-Solo recuérdame matar a Ron por esto –sonrió con burla.

-¿Y Hermione? –susurro tratando de entender el comentario.

-Con él –dijo entre dientes mirando la comida que ya había aparecido frente a si. Remus asintió mirando la preocupación de su rostro. Algo no estaba bien.

-Remus –regaño discretamente Minerva arrebatándole a Amy. El aludido volteo a verla y descubrió que la pequeña tenía el rostro y las manos sucias del puré de su plato con el que se entretuvo antes de que McGonagall la alejara de la mesa, sacó un pañuelo limpiándola cuidadosamente.

-Lo siento, me descuide –sonrió bajo la mirada de reproche de la subdirectora- y parece que Amy es una niña muy inquieta.

McGonagall no dijo nada pero miro fijamente a Amy estudiando la intensa fortaleza que cubría sus ojos. Entonces todo lo que escucho de ella por Dumbledore tuvo sentido. Esa pequeña niña, a su corta edad emanaba una impresionante fuerza mágica muy inusual y llamativa. Hecho que confirmo al notar las miradas de algunos maestros fijos en Amy.

-Señor Potter, ¿dónde está la señorita Granger?

-Tuvo un asunto que atender, nos alcanzara más tarde –respondió Harry haciendo a un lado su plato.

-Bien –se puso de pie- dígale que se reúna conmigo. Estaré en mi despacho –devolvió a Amy en brazos de Remus abandonando la sala.

-Estás muy grande para tener solo cinco meses –le dijo a la pequeña arrancándole una sonrisa, captando la atención de Harry.

-Pero, hasta donde tengo entendido Amy tiene más de siete meses.

-¿En serio? Dumbledore me dijo que eran cinco. Bueno, cinco cuando llegaron a Londres pero de eso hace casi tres semanas.

Harry se quedo callado, pensando. La información que Dumbledore tenía solo pudo obtenerla de Hermione y ella misma le dijo que Amy tenía más de siete meses. ¿Qué necesidad tenía Hermione de mentir? ¿Acaso era otro de los grandes misterios que rodeaban a Amy?

Sin decir una palabra se puso de pie y abandono el comedor bajo las atentas miradas de Remus y Amy que tampoco dijeron nada. Caminando de prisa, Harry sonrió con la excusa perfecta para interrumpir la declaración de Ron. No tenía nada en su contra, era su amigo y lo apoyaría en todo pero está vez era diferente. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error. Acelero el paso empezando a correr, rogando porque no llegara demasiado tarde.

…

En silencio y aferrando fuertemente su mano, Ron guió a Hermione hasta la torre de astronomía, vacía pero idéntica a la última vez que entraron. La encamino frente a una de las tantas ventanas desde donde se apreciaba el jardín principal del castillo y la tarde en todo su esplendor. Hermione separo sus manos captando la atención de Ron y por primera vez en todo el trayecto sus miradas se conectaron. La intensa y tierna de Ron ahogando la nerviosa y triste de Hermione quien termino por girar el rostro evadiéndolo para mirar la ventana. Algo no estaba bien.

Durante su séptimo año en Hogwarts siempre supo que Ron estaba enamorado de ella y lo mejor es que le correspondía. Día a día buscaba quedarse a solas con el pelirrojo para que se animara a hablar, con el tiempo y en vista de su timidez ella planeo tomar la iniciativa y confesar sus sentimientos pero antes de poder hacerlo Jane se comunico con ella dando inicio a su relación con los Wingther y la situación en que termino involucrada. Fueron muchos años en Francia, tiempo más que suficiente para que más de una idea cambiara, entre ello, sus sentimientos hacia Ron. Ya no podía verlo como algo más que un amigo y se sentía terriblemente mal al notar que los sentimientos de él seguían igual. Conocía el rumbo que tomaría esa conversación y tenía que impedirlo por que no encontraría la forma de decir _no_ cuando la propuesta llegara.

-¿Sabes? –musito sin moverse de la ventana- mientras estuve en Francia siempre pensaba en ustedes, en Harry y en ti. Me pregunta ¿si también pensaban en mí? ¿Si algún día nos volveríamos a ver? ¿Y cómo sería ese día?

-Hermione –se acercó a ella tomando su mano para que lo mirara- hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Lo sé, yo también –soltó su mano e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sostenerle la mirada- agradezco mucho tu apoyo y el de Harry. Me recordaron que siempre podré contar con ustedes, sobre todo ahora, que solo tengo cabeza para Amy –sonrió levemente.

Y está vez fue el turno de Ron para desviar la mirada, recordando esas mismas palabras en boca de Harry. Ahora tenía que admitir su error, era cierto que Hermione no podía pensar en nada ni en nadie que no fuera esa niña. Eso solo le garantizaba un rechazo si se arriesgaba a confesar sus sentimientos. Aferró con resignación una pequeña caja negra que guardaba en su bolsillo. Aún no era el momento. Volvió a mirar a Hermione y tomó su rostro con una mano.

-Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites –sonrió besando su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, demasiado cerca- volveré a la central, ¿te importaría avisarle a Harry? –asintió torpemente y con una última sonrisa de ternura Ron abandono el aula.

"_Pudo haber sido peor"_ pensó suspirando derrotada, girando hacia la ventana justo para ver a Draco acercándose a la entrada. Se asomo un poco más creyendo que se trataba de una broma. ¡Pero no era así! Salió corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzar a Ron antes que llegara al vestíbulo, si él y Draco se veían frente a frente se armaría un problema demasiado peligroso en el que ella también estaría involucrada. Siguió corriendo, lo más rápido que le daban las piernas hasta llegar a la escalera donde logro detenerse con ayuda del barandal, miro hacia abajo descubriendo con sorpresa y miedo que Ron ya estaba en la planta baja.

Reinició su carrera bajando las escaleras casi a saltos. Un par de pisos más abajo se detuvo y entró a otro pasillo para tomar un atajo. Con ayuda de un pasaje secreto y sin dejar de correr salió a un costado del castillo atravesando un pequeño muro. Se asomo a la derecha y escucho pasos alejándose, tratando de normalizar su respiración siguió el sonido. Ahí estaba Draco, atravesando las puertas principales. Pensó en llamarlo discretamente pero en seguida vio a Ron acercándose a ellos, con un impulso nervioso tomó la mano de Draco jalándolo para esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa? –bufo el rubio mirando incómodo la situación en la que estaban. Él tirado en el pasto con Hermione sobre su cuerpo mirando algo a través de los arbustos.

-Cállate –susurro colocando una mano en el pecho de Draco y ante la seriedad de su rostro el rubio guardo silencio.

Un par de segundos después, suspiro profundamente aliviada al ver a Ron alejándose en los terrenos. Fue entonces cuando bajo la mirada encontrado los ojos grises de Draco que extrañamente la observaba con interés. En seguida notó la posición en que estaban y los colores subieron bruscamente a su rostro. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos rodó para separarse permitiendo que Draco se sentara.

-Cualquiera diría que te pongo nerviosa –mofo notando la respiración agitada de Hermione.

-No te hagas ilusiones –tosió poniéndose de pie- es solo que estuviste a punto de meterme en un gran problema –se sacudió la ropa innecesariamente sintiendo la mirada de Draco fija en ella mientras se ponía de pie- ahora dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Traje a Amy para que conociera al profesor Dumbledore –explico casualmente saliendo de entre los arbustos para volver al interior del castillo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó no muy convencido, siguiéndola al vestíbulo- ¿y dónde está Amy?

-Debe seguir con Harry.

-Vaya protectora –mofo. A media escalera, Hermione se detuvo mirándolo molesta pero entonces una idea fugaz cruzó su cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que puedes encontrar a Amy? –asaltó atenta a cualquier gesto que revelara la verdad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No finjas. Sé que tienes una forma de conocer el paradero exacto de Amy. ¿Cómo, sino, explicas que siempre sabes donde encontrarnos?

-Veo que ya estás paranoica –sentenció recalcando cada letra con ironía- ahora si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer –cruzo a su lado llegando al final de la escalera, continuando su camino en el siguiente corredor.

Hermione se quedo a media escalera observándolo hasta que se perdió en el pasillo. Y al fin se dio la oportunidad de relajarse, primero por el temor a que Ron se encontrara con Draco y luego por… Se limito a sonreír bajando las escaleras, era una locura, su accidente con Malfoy no pudo ponerla nerviosa. Era sencillamente ridículo y lo estaba malinterpretando, era normal que se sintiera tan incómoda con la conversación con Ron tan cercana al momento en que vio a Malfoy. No había nada de extraño en eso. ¿O si?

-¡Hermione! –miro a su lado donde Harry llegaba corriendo- al fin te encuentro.

-¿Dónde está Amy?

-Debe estar con Remus –dijo entrecortadamente- ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Ron no te dijo nada? –pregunto con sorpresa y en cuanto las palabras escaparon de su boca se dio cuenta del error- olvida eso, no quise decir nada…

-Tú también lo sabes –susurro girando para sentarse en el segundo escalón- no me dijo nada y sinceramente no quería escucharlo.

-Entiendo que lo que menos necesitas ahora es una confesión de ese tipo –se sentó a su lado tomando su mano para darle ánimo- pero ambos conocemos a Ron, obedece impulsos y no razones.

-Y por eso me siento mal –sonrió con tristeza- no creo que pueda corresponderle.

-¿No crees que sea una decisión muy precipitada? Todo ha pasado tan rápido que seguramente no lo haz pensado bien.

Hermione lo miro un segundo estudiando la expresión de su rostro y se recordó a si misma que Harry y Ron eran muy buenos amigos, así que Harry lo defendería y apoyaría sin importar nada. A penas lo pensó un segundo y entendió que el moreno tenía algo de razón. En cuanto abandono Londres se hizo a la idea de no pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Ron y con el tiempo llegó a olvidarlos tanto que ahora se sentía en confianza de asegurar que ya no lo quería pero si Harry tenía razón, entonces ella aún sentía algo por Ron, algo muy en el fondo de su corazón.

Desafortunadamente… esa era una teoría que no podía creer.

-Tal vez tengas razón –se puso de pie- y creo que ya es hora que me vaya.

-Espera, casi lo olvido –se levanto- McGonagall quiere hablar contigo –Hermione miro por la ventana, la noche que ya se acercaba.

-Solo espero que no me tomé mucho tiempo. ¿Te harías cargo de Amy?

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes.

Hermione asintió en silencio y volvió a subir las escaleras, paso de largo el siguiente pasillo tan rápido que no se percato de una sombra que la observaba. Draco había permanecido oculto en ese corredor esperando que Hermione lo siguiera pero Harry apareció y él tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar toda su conversación. Siguió con la mirada a la Gryffindor hasta que giro en otro pasillo, cruzo los brazos y volvió a recargarse en el muro sintiéndose bastante estúpido. ¿Desde cuando acostumbraba seguir a alguien? ¿Y que ese _alguien_ fuese Granger? Ya le empezaba a afectar el convivir con ella pero aún era necesario, todavía no dominaba el hechizo que emplearía en ella para conocer la localización del libro, ya estaba muy cerca de lograrlo y eso lo llevó a pensar en la necesidad de ganarse la confianza de Hermione, lo suficiente como para que le permitiera realizar el hechizo. Aunque eso implicara hablar abiertamente sobre lo que él sabía de los Wingther.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Ahora ya sabía cual era el punto débil de Granger, tan sencillo como enfocarse en la pequeña Amy. Con una última mirada al anochecer retomo su camino rumbo a las mazmorras.

…

-Adelante –le indico la subdirectora, desde el interior del despacho.

-Buenas noches, profesora –Hermione sonrió, nerviosa por su retraso- ¿quería hablar conmigo?

-Siéntese, por favor –hizo un gesto con la mano- se trata de la pequeña Amy. Imagino que ya habrá notado la cantidad de magia que emana.

-Lo sé, por eso se supone que no puede salir de la cabaña. Pero Hogwarts es igualmente seguro, y más –agregó ante el gesto molesto de la profesora.

-Me parece conveniente discutir las medidas de seguridad para ella. Según tengo entendido, el profesor Dumbledore hablo de eso con usted.

-Si, me explico sus ideas pero me temo que aún no lo he hablado con Dan.

-¿Y qué me dice del señor Malfoy?

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver él…?

-Es el segundo protector de Amy, ¿o no? –dijo casualmente.

-¿Usted también confía en él? –estalló y en seguida sintió que había hablado de más- lo siento, no quise decir eso.

-Entiendo que tenga dudas sobre el señor Malfoy pero puedo ver que no está muy bien informada sobre él.

-Me preocupo mucho por Amy, no puedo confiar en alguien como él sin pensarlo.

-Entonces debe saber que el señor Malfoy no es mortífago. Y de hecho los partidarios de quien-usted-sabe lo están persiguiendo –explico pausadamente al notar el efecto que sus palabras causaban en Hermione, dejándola en un estado de shock bastante curioso- por eso es que el señor Malfoy ha estado viniendo al colegio. Ahora debe estar en su sesión de entrenamiento con el profesor Snape.

-No puedo creerlo… -susurro casi hablando para si- ¿de verdad es alguien de fiar?

-Ya no son los mismos niños que convivieron siete años en este colegio. Tal vez sea tiempo de cambiar su opinión sobre él.

Eso era peor que un balde de agua fría, era una realidad que se había negado a aceptar. Pero nadie podría criticarla, ¿cómo podía confiar en Malfoy? Después de conocerlo tantos años, ¿quién creería ese cambio en él? Lucius Malfoy era uno de los mortífagos más reconocidos pero su hijo no, y no solo eso, sino que Draco acepto su responsabilidad con Amy arriesgándose a que Voldemort mandara matarlo.

A pesar de mostrarse arrogante y burlón como siempre, ya no era el mismo, siempre hablo con la verdad y ella en cambio… Bruscamente se puso de pie, necesitaba hablar con él. McGonagall la imito y al verla distinguió a un ave golpeando la ventana. En cuanto la profesora tomó la correspondencia, Hermione giro para salir.

-Es para usted –la detuvo justo cuando abrió la puerta- de Dan Faucher.

…

En cuanto se separo de Hermione en el vestíbulo, Harry cruzó la mitad del castillo para llegar a la sala de profesores solo para descubrir que Remus se había marchado hacía más de una hora. Y aunque le preocupaba el comportamiento del merodeador, en ese momento le preocupaba más Amy. Gracias a los profesores que encontró en la sala supo que Madame Pomfrey tenía a la bebé.

Pensó en dormirla antes que Hermione los encontrara pero la pequeña se negaba a dormir, estando entretenida con un juego de figuras geométricas que la enfermera conjuro, Harry aprovecho el silencio para pensar en las palabras que la matrona le explicara minutos antes. Según la petición de Remus, Pomfrey le practico una revisión a Amy con lo que aclaro su verdadera edad: casi ocho meses y una gran fuerza mágica en su interior que podía detectarse a varios metros de distancia, pero que a ratos daba la impresión de estar bloqueada. Eso era síntoma de un hechizo, pero era imposible que una niña tan pequeña cargara con un encantamiento tan fuerte del que en realidad no conocía su función.

Escucho pasos rápidos que sea acercaban y giro hacia la puerta para ver entrar a Hermione, agitada y molesta se acercó a él dejando escapar el aire que al parecer contuvo.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo inocente.

-Pudiste haberme dicho donde estarías, te he buscado por todo el castillo –chillo alzando a Amy en brazos como revisando que no tuviera heridas- que alivio –suspiro- quiero pedirte un favor, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de Amy un par de horas más?

-Creí que te irías antes del anochecer pero como ya es tarde pensé que te quedarías.

-Si, eso dije pero creo que hay problemas en la cabaña. Quisiera ir a ver que pasa y no puedo llevarla conmigo.

-Ya es muy tarde, si realmente hay problemas deberías esperar hasta mañana –tomó la mano de Hermione hablando con calma- ¿qué te hace pensar que hay problemas?

-Dan me envío una nota pidiendo que me quedara, que hablaríamos mañana pero…

-No estás pensando con la cabeza, si quieres yo puedo ir a ver si todo está en orden pero tú no saldrás.

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió como si tuviera a Dan frente a si sermoneándola como tantas veces en sus primeros años en Francia, cuando ella insistía en actuar impulsivamente y cometía muchos errores que más de una vez casi le cuestan la vida. Se dio un minuto para replantear la situación y miro a Harry agradecida.

-Tienes razón, nos quedaremos está noche –sonrió sentándose al lado de Amy que seguía jugando con sus piezas geométricas- pero mañana a primera hora iré a ver que ocurre.

-Y descubrirás que no pasa nada malo –garantizo sentándose al otro lado de Amy, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras. No lo diría, pero también le preocupaba el comportamiento de Dan. La última vez que se vieron él insistía en que ni Hermione ni Amy abandonarían la cabaña por ningún motivo, y ahora sin razones convincentes cambiaba de opinión- por cierto, creo que hay algo extraño en la edad de Amy. Según le dijiste a Dumbledore, ella tenía cinco meses pero a mí me dijiste que tenía siete a penas unos días después.

-Ya me parecía extraño que no lo notaras –sonrió con tristeza acariciando el cabello de la pequeña- no les mentí a ninguno de los dos, a Dumbledore le dije que tenía cinco meses cuando llegamos aquí, y a ti te dije que siete porque en realidad los tenía. Ahora está por cumplir los ocho –respiro profundamente- y eso es porque un hechizo acelero el crecimiento de Amy.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ahora es el momento en que suena el 'Aleluya' o algo así -- Una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, meses sin actualizar. En verdad lo siento, acabo de descubrir que en la universidad no existen las vacaciones… ah, pero no importa, eso no me desanimara. Seguiré luchando contra cielo, mar y tierra para tenerles las actualizaciones a tiempo, creo que ya encontré el punto clave para lograrlo, lo pondré en práctica y veremos que pasa. Mientras, espero seguir contando con su paciencia y comprensión, saben que no es intencional, no hay nada que quiera tanto como mis fics.

Ahora, pasemos al fic. Eso, para que me anime un poco porque no saben lo apenada que estoy. Ok, ya tenemos más preguntas sin responder para que se puedan quebrar un poco la cabeza P je, je, ya se que soy malvada. Mientras profundizaremos un poco más en la relación de Dan y Hermione, aún hay muchas cosas que no han sido dichas. Y ya tuvimos, una pequeña escena con Draco que deja mucho que pensar, ¿no? Todo a su tiempo, ya veremos que pasa con esos dos. Ahora no les dejo notas largas, sino nunca acabo esto y a puesto a que más de uno ya quiere matarme, je, je, sorry…

Respondo los reviews:

**Kumiko** **1906: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que aún puedas darte un tiempo para dejarme review. Lo siento, lamento haberme tardado tanto, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir - Sobre el pasado de Draco y Hermione, realmente que cada uno tiene lo suyo, pero fueron varios años lejos de Inglaterra, así que espera a leer esos capítulos, prometo que valdrá la pena la espera. Bueno, es una promesa, tu dejarás muchos reviews y a cambio yo actualizaré pronto, ¿ok? Gracias por la comprensión, besos )

**Terry Moon: **Ji, ji, si, poco a poco les ira afectando ese tiempo juntos a Draco y Hermione, pero, ojo, que no he dicho que sea para bien ; ) También iré explicando poco a poco el pasado de Amy que, obviamente, influye en lo que está pasando. Espero disculpes la demora, ahora si ya tengo un nuevo plan para que eso no vuelva a pasar, tenme paciencia. Cuídate mucho y gracias por el apoyo )

**Atropo -PiaGranger-:** No te preocupes por tardarte, mírame a mí -- Auch, lo siento, procuraré que no vuelva a pasar pero gracias por seguir al pendiente, me dejaste muchos reviews y eso me obliga a darte una respuesta igualmente larga - Supongo que para estás alturas ya habrás terminado de leer el 6º libro, mmm, yo no pude evitar la tentación y me puse a leerlo, tal vez eso influya un poco en el fic. Procuraré que no sea mucho porque ya tengo la idea general y no quiero modificarla. Lamento mucho no poder responder tus dudas, aún. Es cierto, aún falta mucho para que empiece a resolver misterios, je, a ver como voy a salir de eso. Mientras tienes que poner atención a todo, hasta los pequeños detalles porque con eso puedes responderte muchas dudas ; ) Y si, principalmente Hermione y Draco deben contar sus pasados porque ninguno estuvo en Inglaterra al terminar Hogwarts. También iré revelando los poderes ocultos de Amy, porque aunque son varios e interesantes, no todos son buenos. Ups, fe de erratas, si me equivoque cuando puse a Leo por Dan, su nombre es Dan, sorry, se supone que hago revisión al terminar los capítulos… mmm, no volveré a hacerlo estando tan dormida, je. Bueno, creo que te mereces varias pistas por la cantidad de reviews que dejaste, y muy largos, el coma mágico, hay cierto personaje que tiene esa enfermedad, claro que no te lo diré pero es el que menos te imaginas. De hecho, el que haya obtenido esa enfermedad es parte de lo que ocasiono varios problemas a todos los personajes, ¿Qué confuso es todo esto, no? el odio que Hermione, siente por Draco (que ahora ya no está muy segura de que así sea) tiene algo que ver con el hechizo que bloquea su mente. Efectivamente, el juramento que realizaron Draco y Hermione para proteger a Amy es tan fuerte que no les permite lastimarse entre si, más adelante explicaré a detalle ese juramento, que no es como cualquiera. Draco no recordaba haber jurado protección a Amy porque técnicamente no lo hizo, y aunque ahora ya recordó parte de su conversación con Olivier, aún falta una parte importante de ese recuerdo que se verá más adelante. Espero que ahora Susan ya te este dejando reviews, je, je, soy mala consejera, ¿no? Bueno, sobre la universidad, si es un poco pesada, pero me divierto bastante, me agrada la carrera y la escuela - Claro que eso no significa que dejara mis fics, eso jamás. Apenas voy a cumplir un año, en septiembre. Je, je, a mi también me encanto la película de HP, ah, tuvo de todo, aunque no dejare de sentir cierto recelo por Cho… ¬.¬ Retomando el fic, mmm, esa relación entre Hermione y Dan, viene desde su años en Francia, no te diré mucho porque es un poco confusa, y además te arruino la sorpresa. Aunque es obvio que uno de ellos no está muy seguro de esa relación, ¿no? Ja, ja, yo también me pregunto como haré para unir a Hermione y Draco, ja, ja, tal vez me apresure a ponerlos como pareja protagonista, ja, ja, ya veremos que pasa. Y no te preocupes, al contrario, me encanta recibir reviews tan largos, gracias, me siento un poco mal por tardarme en actualizar pero ya sabes que no lo hago a propósito - al menos te dejo una mega-respuesta, ja, ja. De nuevo, gracias y espero que sigas al pendiente. Cuídate mucho, besos D

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas al pendiente. Besos )

**Susan Evans:** No te preocupes, yo comprendo lo que es la falta de tiempo -- Espero que me disculpes por la demora de este cap, je, je, sorry. Espero que te vaya muy bien en tus exámenes, y que tu estado depresivo ya haya terminado, porque se siente horrible… Espero saber pronto de ti, para que me des tu opinión sobre el cap, besos y pórtate bien )

Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review, fueron de mucha ayuda cuando sufrí el shock-post 6º libro, je, creo que ya me recupere. En fin, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y gracias por la paciencia, les prometo que valdrá la pena conforme avancen los capítulos. Muchos besos y cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.

P.D. Este capítulo ya estaba listo desde hace una semana pero por alguna extraña razón no me dejaba publicarlo. En fin… solo quería aclarar ese 'pequeño' detalle que me dio mucho coraje ¬.¬


	8. Solo por está vez

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 8. Solo por está vez.

Al parecer la profesora McGonagall ya tenía contemplada su estancia y la de Amy para esa noche, porque en cuanto pidió permiso para quedarse la subdirectora los escolto hasta una sencilla habitación muy cercana a la torre de Gryffindor. Era un pequeño cuarto improvisado con un par de camas, ropero, un baño y una vista perfecta al lago del calamar gigante. Con ayuda de su varita logró colocar una barrera alrededor de una de las camas para recostar a Amy sin peligro a que se cayera, por si acaso la rodeo con almohadas y en poco tiempo cayó dormida.

Se asomo por la ventana perdiendo su vista en la tranquilidad de las aguas del lago. Pocos minutos después, Harry apareció con un par de postres y chocolate en una bandeja, coloco la cena en la cama desocupada y se acercó a Hermione mirando por la ventana en silencio.

-Creo que aún tienes muchas cosas que contar sobre tus años en Francia, ¿no? –comenzó sin apartar la vista del lago.

-Es una historia muy larga, Harry .Y ya es tarde.

-No espero que me cuentes todo, ahora. Pero somos amigos y realmente me gustaría saber lo que ocurrió –tomó su rostro por la mejilla obligándola a mirarlo- ya no estás sola –susurro casi como si no quisiera decirlo y le dio la impresión de que Hermione no lo escucho pero no quiso averiguarlo, en silencio se sentó en la cama.

-Voldemort ha perseguido a Amy desde antes que naciera –sin moverse de la ventana miraba fijamente a Harry- esa fue la época más difícil, justo cuando llegue a Francia, e incluso la mayoría de los aurores y acompañantes de los Wingther dudaban de mi lealtad –se volvió hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje, hablando como si lo hiciera para si- recuerdo que hasta Olivier desconfiaba de mí.

-¿Y Dan? –pregunto sabiendo que Hermione evadía el tema principal pero eso tal vez se debiera a que necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba contar a alguien todo lo que vivió.

-Creo que él era mi principal problema –sonrió con melancolía- no podíamos estar cerca uno del otro porque terminábamos peleando, luego se convirtió en una lucha constante por saber quien era el mejor pero cuando murieron mis padres él fue mi máximo apoyo y con el tiempo forjamos una amistad muy fuerte –tras ella, Harry se levanto de la cama y dio un par de pasos al frente deteniéndose al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de Hermione, entonces recordó sus palabras y su renuencia a aceptar los sentimientos de Ron. ¿Acaso ella y Dan…?- pero eso no es lo importante –balbuceo, conciente de la forma en que Harry la miraba y lo que estaba pensando- la situación en Francia era muy cruda, poco a poco se perdió la confianza, la tranquilidad y la esperanza por sobrevivir. Mantenernos en esas condiciones era simplemente imposible y poco antes de que Amy naciera se decidió que vendríamos a Inglaterra, un grupo seleccionado en el que incluyeron a todos los que nos hospedamos en la cabaña. Desafortunadamente fue en ese momento que nos percatamos de un traidor, el mismo del que a la fecha desconocemos su identidad pero que consiguió avisar a los mortífagos y aprovecharon que Jane estaba sola para perseguirla –su voz se apago un segundo y antes de continuar Harry le extendió un vaso con agua- aún no comprendo por qué pero Jane vino a Londres, a mi parecer, con la intención de llegar a Hogwarts, la misma noche que nos reencontramos –sonrió aceptando la invitación de Harry para sentarse.

-La mujer que tenía un bebé esa noche, ella era…

-Jane, si, en cuanto nos enteramos de lo que había hecho llegamos lo más rápido posible pero fue demasiado tarde… apenas logramos rescatar a Amy –gimoteo sin derramar lágrimas.

-Recuerdo que esa noche te entregaron a la bebé, en ese momento me pareció extraño.

-Yo fui asignada protectora de Amy por la misma Jane. Se estableció que si algo les ocurría a ella y a Olivier yo me haría responsable de Amy.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Olivier?

-Murió. Días antes fue atacado y torturado por mortífagos hasta la muerte. Luego de eso Jane pasaba mucho tiempo sola, triste, fue eso lo que aprovecharon los mortífagos para atacarla –tomó un nuevo vaso con agua y se tranquilizo antes de continuar- desde el momento que supo de su embarazo, Jane comenzó a edificar lo que sería un poderoso hechizo de protección para Amy. Se dedicaba días enteros a ello pero poco antes de terminar el ritual Voldemort nos atacó, centró su ataque en Jane y altero gravemente el hechizo acelerando el crecimiento de Amy y por tanto forzando el parto. Creímos que ninguna de las dos se salvaría pero contra toda lógica ambas estaban vivas y sanas, dentro de lo posible. Poco después descubrimos la velocidad con la que Amy se desarrollaba.

-¿Qué paso con Voldemort? –interrumpió inquieto, como si hubiera descubierto algo grandioso.

-No lo sé, desde entonces no volvimos a saber de él.

-Esto puede ser un punto a nuestro favor –se levanto de la cama casi saltando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si el hechizo que Jane estaba practicando era tan fuerte como dices, eso significa que cualquier ataque que Voldemort lanzara sobre ella tendría que afectar a ambos. Acelero el parto y el crecimiento de Amy, entonces algo debió causarle a Voldemort.

-Pero…

-Piénsalo, eso explicaría su ausencia. Ha tenido tantas oportunidades para atacar y no lo ha hecho, hasta sus mortífagos parecen más torpes.

-O los aurores han mejorado –mofo, aunque interiormente estaba considerando la teoría de Harry. Nunca pensó en nada parecido porque no podía pensar en nada ni nadie que no fuera Amy y la muerte tan reciente de Jane pero ahora…

-Bueno, eso es un hecho –sonrió con orgullo- pero esto me intriga. Será mejor que descanses, yo trataré de averiguar algo.

-Por favor, Harry, ya casi amanece. También necesitas descansar.

-Descuida, te prometo que dormiré –y sin más salió del cuarto dejando a Hermione con una extraña tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y con eso supo que estaba lista para relatar lo ocurrido en Francia.

…

Era bastante tarde y si se ponía a correr por todo el castillo temía despertar a más de uno, así que camino lo más rápido permitido pero estaba tan emocionado que terminó empleando todos los atajos que conocía para llegar lo antes posible a la salida. Y no era para menos, si estaba en lo correcto Voldemort pudo haber sufrido un rebote de hechizo como el que recibió cuando intento matarlo a él. De ser así y atacando en ese momento existía la posibilidad de vencerlo. Aunque, ¿sería posible que sobreviviera a dos rebotes de hechizo? Pensándolo bien, Voldemort no era humano.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de los terrenos del castillo se traslado a la central de aurores justo para ver llegar el amanecer. Cruzó los largos y casi vacíos corredores rumbo a las oficinas principales. Apenas y se cruzó con alguno que otro auror de guardia antes de llegar a la oficina de Remus. Golpeo suavemente la puerta y en seguida entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Sé que hoy te toca guardia pero ¿no es demasiado temprano?

-Olvídate de eso, tengo algo importante que decirte –hablo rápidamente sentándose frente al escritorio.

-Yo también –cerró la carpeta que estaba revisando y Harry le cedió la palabra ante su semblante serio- se trata de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él con nosotros? –escupió mordazmente sin poder evitarlo, ante la mención de alguien a quien prácticamente ya había olvidado.

-Más de lo que te imaginas. Seguramente Hermione no te lo ha dicho y lo correcto sería que ella te lo dijera pero es necesario que lo sepas antes que te encuentres con Malfoy y cometas una tontería –hablo despacio esperando que Harry se calmara- Malfoy es el segundo protector de Amy.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Harry se olvidara del motivo que lo llevo tan de buen humor a la central. "Es ridículo" pensó frunciendo el ceño y por un segundo llego a creer que era una broma pero el semblante aún serio y tranquilo de Remus le confirmo sus palabras. Respirando profundamente llevó una mano a su rostro tratando de encontrar la lógica en ese nuevo descubrimiento. Desafortunadamente su mente se veía bloqueada bajo el recuerdo que representaba Malfoy en su vida y la de sus amigos.

-Es imposible –finalmente hablo sin quitar la mano de su rostro- Hermione fue asignada protectora por la misma Jane, dudo mucho que Malfoy haya corrido la misma suerte.

-Eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a Hermione pero es importante que lo sepas porque Malfoy ha estado frecuentando Hogwarts. Es muy probable que llegues a encontrarlo y debes mantenerte tranquilo.

-Remus, no sé si tú ya lo olvidaste pero Malfoy es hijo de un reconocido mortífago. Lo más obvio es que siga los pasos de su padre –Remus suspiro sorprendido por la actitud tan necia de Harry. Había esperado que darle la noticia fuera un poco más sencillo.

-¿Qué es lo último que supiste de Malfoy cuando salieron de Hogwarts? –Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a seguir su discurso sobre las mil razones para desconfiar de un Malfoy, muy al estilo de Ron, cuando la pregunta de Remus hizo efecto en su cabeza. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces sin decir nada antes de comprender que no había vuelto a escuchar el nombre del rubio hasta ahora- eso suponía -hablo con calma casi leyendo sus pensamientos- y es cierto, Draco abandono el país poco después que Hermione lo hiciera y se mantuvo aislado de su familia, conocidos e incluso de los mortífagos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –siseo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Crees que te diría esto solo porque si? Créeme, tengo muy buena fuente y aún así pienso que deberías hablar con Hermione. Ella debe saber más de esto que yo.

-Lo siento, Remus –se puso de pie mirando sus manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio- pero no me pidas que confíe en un Malfoy, menos en él –golpeo ligeramente el mueble y giro caminando hacia la salida.

-Solo hay una manera de identificar a un mortífago –exclamo poniéndose de pie, deteniendo a Harry frente a la puerta.

-Con o sin marca yo no puedo confiar en él –murmuro sin voltear- lo lleva en la sangre. Es un traidor por naturaleza –y antes que Remus pudiera decir algo más, abandono la oficina.

…

Un par de horas después, haciendo todo lo posible por dormir unos minutos más y fallando irremediablemente Hermione se despertó recibiendo los fuertes rayos de sol y las constantes palmadas de Amy. Abrió los ojos, reviso su reloj y enseguida dejo caer su cabeza entre las almohadas en un nuevo intento por dormir. Todo sonido a su alrededor ceso antes que su cerebro procesara una idea.

-¡¿Las doce! –grito levantándose tan bruscamente que termino enrollada en las sábanas. Hecha un rollo de tela cayó con un ruido sordo arrancando sonoras carcajadas a la pequeña Amy.

Como pudo logró deshacerse de las mantas, volvió a mirar el reloj como para cerciorarse que su mente no la engañaba y con un nuevo chillido nervioso empezó a correr por toda la habitación buscando ropa y accesorios. Entró al cuarto de baño y pocos minutos después salió con ropa limpia y leves gotas de agua escurriendo por la espalda. Dando vueltas por la habitación logró recolectar todos los accesorios de Amy en una pequeña bolsa.

-Señorita Granger –giro nerviosa mirando a la profesora McGonagall de pie junto a la puerta.

-B-buenos días, profesora –murmuro pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado.

-¿Algún problema?

-No… bueno, si –giro tomando la pequeña bolsa, la colocó sobre la cama, ya arreglada con ayuda de su varita y tomó a Amy en brazos- tengo que salir pero no puedo llevarla conmigo.

-Tal vez sea momento de pedir apoyo al segundo protector de la niña –dijo aceptando la diminuta mano que Amy le ofrecía. Hermione bajo la mirada sin poder discutir el argumento. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si sabía que no había forma. Poco a poco se hacía a la idea de que Malfoy no era tan mala persona pero… su solo apellido le recordaba que no podía fiarse… al 100. Suspiro apesadumbradamente- perfecto, le diré que puede pasar –levanto la cabeza justo para ver salir a la profesora. Unos segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Silenciosamente, Draco entró cerrando tras de si, volviendo, por primera vez, un ambiente tenso y hasta cierto punto asfixiante para Hermione. La miro intensamente un momento antes de acercarse con su paso elegante.

-¿Y bien? –hablo casi en un susurro, a unos pasos de ella- McGonagall dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Tengo un asunto importante que resolver, no puedo llevar a Amy conmigo y no hay quien la cuide –soltó de corrido. Draco elevo una ceja como preguntando "¿Y?"- tú eres su segundo protector –chillo más nerviosa de lo que pretendía demostrar.

-Creí que no necesitabas mi ayuda –mofo arrogante cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Y no la necesito! –explotó, enseguida recordó las razones por las que debía hacer eso- lo siento –desvío la mirada arreglando innecesariamente la ropa de Amy quien, aún en sus brazos, la miraba con curiosidad- ¿podrías cuidarla? –musito apretando levemente los dientes. Aquello resulto más difícil de lo que pensó. Draco analizo su actitud unos segundos, sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo lo que el orgullo de la Gryffindor debía estar pasando y sin decir nada se acercó más tomando a la pequeña Amy.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No me tardaré mucho, solo serán un par de horas –sonrió más tranquila pero algo confundida por la actitud del rubio- ah, es cierto –giro tomando la bolsa- aquí tienes todo lo que pueda necesitar, biberones, ropa, pañales…

-Granger –cortó arrebatándole la bolsa- sé como cuidar un bebé.

-Si tú lo dices –murmuro no muy convencida tomando su capa.

-¿Por qué no haces la pregunta que sé que te mueres por hacer y te vas de una buena vez? –siseo fastidiado. Hermione se volvió a mirarlo. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia?

-Déjame ver tu brazo –hubiera esperando que Draco se sorprendiera ante la brusquedad con que hizo su petición pero el rubio se mantuvo impasible sin decir nada solo sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Ya te habías tardado en pedirlo. Y supongo que no me dejaras tranquilo hasta que te muestre lo que quieres ver, ¿cierto? Dime una cosa, Granger, ¿Qué ganaras con esto?

-Mi tranquilidad –sonrió casi imitando su gesto- solo eso.

-Bien –coloco a Amy en su cuna- solo espero que no te decepciones –alardeo arremangando lentamente su camisa. Hermione lo observo con atención tratando de prepararse para lo que vería, había intentando hacerse a la idea de que llegaría ese momento y ahora no podía quitarse el incómodo nerviosismo que sentía. Por un instante tuvo la intención de pedirle que se detuviera pero se contuvo recordándose que esa podía ser la única oportunidad que se le permitiría y realmente quería saber la verdad.

Finalmente el momento llegó, Draco extendió su brazo libre de tela y Hermione, demasiado nerviosa para ocultarlo se acercó tomando su mano, reviso todo lo largo desde la palma hasta el hombro como si esperara encontrar algo oculto bajo la piel pero estaba bastante claro que no existía la marca tenebrosa.

-No es posible –susurro casi inaudible alejándose del rubio.

-¿Decepcionada? –siseo acomodándose la ropa.

-Tú… ¿De verdad…?

-Es más que obvio.

-Es que… no es posible. ¿Cómo…?

-¿No esperaras que te lo diga? Además, ¿no decías que tenías mucha prisa por ir a _no sé donde_?

-¡Es cierto! –chillo girando hacia Amy- ya me voy, linda. Pórtate bien –beso rápidamente su cabeza y corrió hasta la puerta- por cierto, aún no hemos terminado está conversación –sentenció antes de salir. Draco permaneció en su lugar mirando la puerta, sintiéndose extraño, como si algo hubiera cambiado. Había algo que no era normal…

-¡Daco'! –volteo rápidamente esperando encontrar a alguien más en la habitación, alguien además de Amy.

-¿Amy? –se preguntó en voz alta acercándose a ella.

-¡Daco! –repitió alegre, sonaba como si tuviera hipo.

-Así que ya puedes hablar –dijo sin importancia- que extraño, creí verte más pequeña. Dime una cosa –se sentó en una silla al lado de la cuna- ¿tú protectora siempre es así de… extraña? –por toda respuesta, Amy se limito a sonreír- si, eso pensé. Vamos –la levanto en brazos- seguramente tienes hambre.

…

Cerca de la cabaña donde permanecían ocultos se encontraba un pequeño pueblo de donde obtenían provisiones. Era un lugar tranquilo habitado por muggles que parecía sacado de un cuento para niños. Siguiendo las instrucciones que Dan le explico innumerables veces durante su estadía en Francia sobre como localizarse mutuamente en situaciones como esa, Hermione caminaba tranquila y casualmente por los senderos del poblado con su túnica cuidadosamente colocada para que la cubriera de pies a cabeza. Ocultando sus ojos dio una revisión rápida a su alrededor, todo se veía normal, las personas iban y venían de forma acostumbrada recorriendo los diversos locales que llenaban aquella calle en particular. A una distancia prudente pero fácilmente confundible con el remolino de gente, vislumbro a un encapuchado de manera similar a ella que reconoció rápidamente como Dan. Con una señal discreta por parte del francés, Hermione lo siguió hasta el final de la calle, doblaron en la esquina y atravesaron el muro discretamente.

-Normalmente eres más puntual, ¿qué paso? –pregunto sellando la nueva habitación con un hechizo silenciador y repelente de muggles.

-Lo siento –ocupo un lugar en la sencilla mesa de la esquina- no encontraba a alguien que cuidara a Amy.

-¿Todo está en orden? –se sentó a su lado retirando su capucha.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber –igualmente se retiro la capucha mirándolo- ¿por qué nos dejaste en Hogwarts? –Dan suspiro hondamente y tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas antes de continuar.

-Alguna vez me dijiste que sabías quien era el traidor, ¿lo recuerdas? –Hermione asintió no muy convencida- necesito que me digas ¿quién es?

-¿A qué viene esto? En su momento no fue importante y sinceramente… creo que me equivoque cuando lo dije –hablo incómoda- cuando yo llegué a Francia era una extraña, no conocía a ninguno de ustedes. Aquel día estaba molesta y hable sin pensar.

-Precisamente por eso –dijo apretando levemente su mano- eras una extraña entre nosotros y pudiste distinguir a alguien en especial, alguien a quien no conocías pero que seguramente te pareció sospechoso por su comportamiento o por algo que dijo –la Gryffindor suspiro bajando la cabeza, mirando sus manos unidas.

Era cierto. No estuvo ni una semana en casa de los Wingther conviviendo con aurores franceses, Dan y todas las personas que frecuentaban el lugar antes que señalara a una persona como el posible traidor. Aquella tarde tuvo una fuerte discusión con el sospechoso relacionado con la lealtad, al final él soltó un argumento extraño que la llevó a creer una posible traición. Tiempo después cuando su relación con Dan mejoró hizo una leve mención sobre esa lejana discusión y aunque en su momento ambos lo tomaron a broma ahora volvía a ser un tema serio. Sobre todo porque Hermione sentía lo fuerte que era esa acusación y siempre existía la posibilidad de que se equivocara.

-Lo siento, Dan, pero no volveré a hablar sin pruebas.

-¿Aún piensas _atraparlo_?

-La última vez que casi lo logró fue cuando salí de casa de los Wingther, ahora que veré el problema desde afuera, otra vez, quizá lo descubra.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que no te pediré que vuelvas? –sonrió levemente, contagiado por el entusiasmo de Hermione.

-Porque te conozco. Antes hacías todo lo posible porque ni siquiera saliera de la cabaña y ni que decir de Amy. Ahora nos pediste quedarnos en Hogwarts aún cuando no confías en la seguridad del colegio. No es difícil imaginar la gravedad del problema que se nos viene encima –hablo despacio desapareciendo toda marca de preocupación en su voz. Dan la miro dándole la razón.

-He estado hablando con el ministro francés, es muy posible que todos los aurores y quienes nos acompañan vuelvan a Francia.

-¿Tan grave es el problema?

-No estoy muy seguro pero al parecer el traidor nos ha seguido hasta Londres, conoce nuestros movimientos y está causando serios estragos no solo aquí sino también en Francia. Habrá que tomar nuevas medidas de seguridad y una de ellas será que tú y Amy se oculten en Hogwarts.

-¿Eso significa que confías en Dumbledore? –la mueca de Dan le indico que eso no era del todo cierto.

-Solo digamos que confío más en tus amigos que en quienes nos acompañan –se puso de pie acomodando su túnica.

-No hablas en serio. Solo uno de ellos es el traidor…

-Si, pero no sabemos quien. Y mientras tanto no puedo confiar en nadie. Me sentiría menos amenazado si todos volvieran a Francia.

-¿Y entonces que pasaría contigo? –se puso de pie apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Dan la miro con ternura depositando un sencillo beso en sus labios.

-No te preocupes por mí. Sé cuidarme solo y de cualquier forma te mantendría informada de mis acciones –acarició su mejilla un segundo antes de terminar de acomodar la capucha para que ocultara su rostro- replantearé nuestra estrategia. Mientras tanto permanece en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? –Hermione asintió levemente antes que Dan retirara los hechizos y desapareciera del lugar.

Sola en medio del pequeño cuarto, Hermione respiro hondamente reacomodando su capucha. Asegurándose que la tela cubriera completamente su rostro notó una sencilla pulsera sobre la mesa. Tomó la pieza delgada y decorada por tres diamantes encontrando una sencilla nota: "_Conoces el procedimiento, si la piedra central se ilumina debemos reunirnos"_. Era cierto, en el pasado usaban sencillas piedras rojas que se iluminaban cuando uno necesitaba del otro, como medida de comunicación cuando ella abandono la casa de los Wingther. Lo curioso es que a diferencia de la simple piedra que empleaban antes, ahora Dan le entregaba una elegante pulsera. Frotó suavemente los diamantes comprendiendo lo que significaban. No muy convencida, se coloco la pulsera en la muñeca y salió de la habitación de vuelta a Hogwarts.

…

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Ron engullendo su último bocado de pasta. Junto con Harry estaban en el comedor de la central tomando el almuerzo, aunque Ron ya había comido las raciones como para cuatro personas Harry apenas removía el guisado de su plato ya frío y sin mucha intención de comerlo. Movía la cuchara trazando círculos con la mirada pérdida hasta que la voz de su amigo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-No es nada –murmuro haciendo a un lado su plato- solo estoy cansado, no he dormido nada –a pesar de su intento por sonreír Ron lo miro con desconfianza y ante su seriedad se animo a preguntar.

-Harry, ¿crees que estoy exagerando con Hermione?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó interesado y más tranquilo por cambiar el tema.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente que le diga lo que siento, ahora? –se sonrojó levemente bajando la mirada.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes –sonrió eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para no sonar muy cruel- pienso que solo la presionarías y hasta podría ser algo egoísta de tu parte. Ella preocupándose por Amy y tú por tus sentimientos. Quizá si intentas acercarte a ella como amigo y dejas que las cosas sigan su curso…

-Creo que tienes razón, solo he estado pensando en mí.

-Solo procura permanecer cerca de ella, pregúntale ¿cómo se siente?...

-Como tú lo haces –intervino sin querer, pensando en voz alta. En seguida se dio cuenta de su error e intento cambiar el tema pero Harry lo miro entre confundido y divertido.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? –mofo devolviendo el rubor a las mejillas del pelirrojo.

-Nada, nada, no me hagas caso. Yo solo…

-Pensabas que estoy interesado en Hermione –afirmo sin recibir ninguna negativa- ella tiene razón, a veces eres un tonto.

-¿Eso piensa de mí?

-No, pero antes lo decía muy seguido, ¿recuerdas? –se miraron un segundo antes de reír sonoramente- pero en serio, Ron, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Hermione es como mi hermana.

-Si, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si tuvieras novia, ¿por qué no te consigues una? –mofo.

-No me presiones –se puso de pie seguido muy de cerca por Ron.

Y aunque lucía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, internamente no podía quitarse aquella incómoda sensación que lo embargó desde que volvió a escuchar el nombre Draco Malfoy. ¡Ahora incluso Remus parecía confiar en él! Seguramente el Slytherin había presentado un argumento muy digno de él para ganarse la confianza de tantos, porque estaba casi seguro que Remus no era el único que abogaría por él. Desafortunadamente siempre existía esa impertinente vocecilla en su cabeza que lo retaba con la casi inexistente posibilidad de que Malfoy dijera la verdad, que no era mortífago y que, contra toda lógica, estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Miro a Ron, caminando alegremente a su lado. No podía decírselo, si él estaba molesto y confundido, el pelirrojo seguramente estallaría como una bomba. Lo mejor que podía hacer, por ahora, era averiguar lo que Hermione sabía y cuestionar su silencio. Sinceramente hubiera preferido enterarse por ella. Antes que su rostro empezara a traslucir sus pensamientos se despidió de Ron con el pretexto de tener mucho trabajo pero en realidad recordó la razón por la que quiso hablar con Remus. Ahora era importante descubrir que tanto daño sufrió Voldemort luego de recibir el rebote de un hechizo, aunque aquello aún era una teoría, no la descartaría hasta que algo sólido lo contradijera. De nuevo, el nombre de Malfoy apareció en su mente como una posible fuente para obtener respuestas pero en seguida rechazó la sola idea. Ya encontraría otra forma de enterarse aunque le costara más trabajo.

Entró a su oficina encontrando un fólder sobre su escritorio. Con sorpresa descubrió que era un informe sobre la muerte de un mortífago. Una muerte bastante cruel, no habían empleado ningún método mágico o muggle conocido. El informe no especificaba la causa de la muerte, solo mostraba fotografías y explicaba las condiciones del cuerpo. Su rostro estaba casi irreconocible, sus ojos fijos, el color de la piel de una extraña mezcla morado-verdoso y la textura como si hubiera sido quemado. La descripción era bastante desagradable y las imágenes aún peores, no había testigos y mucho menos sospechosos pero si una buena cantidad de preguntas sin respuesta desde ¿quién había podido atacar a un mortífago de esa manera?

…

Por un momento pensó en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar como un acto-reflejo pero enseguida se recordó a si misma que esa era su habitación y no había necesidad. Abrió sigilosamente mirando con asombro una de las escenas que jamás creyó presenciar. Sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta acercándose a la cama donde Draco daba de comer a una Amy ya casi dormida entre sus brazos. Lo observo en silencio hasta que la pequeña se termino el biberón y fue llevada a su cuna.

Curiosamente vinieron a su mente las palabras de la profesora McGonagall relacionadas con la buena voluntad de Malfoy y ahora, viéndolo en esa actitud tan noble con Amy se vio a si misma cuando se presentó en Francia, luchando por demostrar su lealtad frente a un grupo unánime que estaban en su contra. Ahora con Malfoy pasaba algo similar, contando con que sus intenciones fueran buenas, él intentaba cambiar la opinión que los demás tenían de él, en cierto modo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y de alguna manera extraña se sintió en la necesidad de darle una oportunidad para demostrar si era honesto o si había llevado su habilidad de mentir a un nivel extremo.

-Al fin llegas –murmuro el rubio alejándose de la cuna, evitando hacer ruido.

-Pero veo que tenías la situación bajo control –sonrió con calma sentándose en la cama.

-Claro, eso fue hasta que le di de comer y se durmió. No dejaba de hablar –se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama.

-¡¿Hablar! –chillo tratando de no alzar mucho la voz- ¿puede hablar? –automáticamente miro la cuna sin podérselo creer.

-¿Debo entender que no hablaba? –preguntó confundido. Por como la niña hablaba le dio la impresión de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Un momento, su primera palabra…

-No, hasta ahora –dijo ensimismada- ¿cuál fue su primera palabra? –preguntó emocionada olvidándose por un momento a quien tenía enfrente.

-Será mejor que esperes a averiguarlo por ti misma –hablo mirándola con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que la veía tan emocionada, en contraste con su expresión normalmente seria y a veces superior. Era como si tratara con dos personas diferentes; una, la chica que estudió en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que él y otra, la mujer en que se había convertido luego de tantos años. Desvío levemente la mirada encontrando un par de similitudes en ambos.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón –sonrió con ternura sin dejar de mirar la cuna- a su madre le habría encantado escucharla –musito cabizbaja. Draco la miro recordando lo que le había ocurrido a Jane Wingther.

-Así que fuiste de compras –hablo fingiendo que no la había escuchado- pase horas cuidando a esa niña mientras tú te divertías –dijo a manera de queja tomando la mano de Hermione donde lucía el brazalete de Dan.

-Ah, eso –balbuceo nerviosa retirando su mano- no lo compré… fue un regalo –dijo sin importancia poniéndose de pie para dejar su capa en una silla- he estado pensando –volvió a hablar, de espaldas a Draco- tal vez deberíamos hacer una tregua hasta que se resuelva este problema.

-¿Problema? –arqueo una ceja al tiempo que Hermione lo enfrentaba.

-Si. Tú eres protector de Amy y es tu deber protegerla. Y ella te quiere cerca, yo no puedo oponerme pero tampoco puedo vivir a la defensiva contigo. Solo quiero una tregua mientras tengamos que trabajar juntos, si al final nuestros caminos vuelven a separarse volveremos a ser una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, ¿hecho? –cerró la distancia entre ambos tendiendo su mano.

Draco la observo en silencio sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al encontrarse con sus profundos ojos castaños matizados por la confianza. Eso era abrumador, Granger realmente intentaba confiar en él pero ¿por qué? Había algo diferente, desde la primera vez que se encontraron cuando ella lo miraba fría y superiormente, pasando por las siguientes ocasiones que se vieron hasta este momento cuando su mirada era diferente. No podía describirla pero era diferente e intensa, en más de un sentido.

-Hecho –estrecho su mano procurando no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, muy contrario a la leve sonrisa de Hermione.

El momento fue roto por la vocecilla de Amy quien logró ponerse de pie con ayuda del barandal que rodeaba la cuna, sonreía ampliamente con las miradas de Draco y Hermione fijas en ella. Sonrió ampliamente divertida por la expresión atónita de su protectora que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. La pequeña hizo un intento por aplaudir pero cayó entre las almohadas al soltarse de la cuna, sin dejar de repetir la misma palabra, o más bien el mismo nombre.

-¡Daco, Daco! –chillo reanudando las palmadas.

-¡Tú eres su primera palabra! –exclamo Hermione en cuanto logró reaccionar, miro al rubio esperando un reclamo o queja pero al contrario solo se encogió de hombros- no lo entiendo, ¿por qué dijo tu nombre? Si casi no convive contigo.

-No esperarías que dijera tu nombre, ¿verdad? –dijo con ironía- uno tan complicado como ese –haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Hermione se acercó a la cuna permitiendo que Amy jugueteara con su mano.

-Si no sirves a Voldemort, ¿por qué no haces nada por desmentir lo que se dice de ti? –hablo sin mirarlo, como pensando en voz alta.

-Porque no me interesa lo que piensen de mí –respondió toscamente captando la mirada de Hermione- yo sé lo que hago y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

-Porque no eres una mala persona –sonrió acercándose- solo finges serlo. Desconozco tus razones pero no tienes porque hacerlo –instintivamente Draco retrocedió reconociendo esas mismas palabras como las que en su momento escucho de Olivier. Palabras que dieron inicio a una larga conversación que cambio bruscamente su manera de pensar.

-No estés tan segura. Recuerda de donde provengo –desafío con superioridad obligándola a detener su paso.

-De hecho… -sostuvo su sonrisa en una actitud rozando lo infantil- eso podría asegurarlo años atrás pero ahora, y tú mismo lo dijiste, hemos cambiado. Según tengo entendido, abandonaste Londres poco después de terminar Hogwarts, y de esos años nadie puede afirmar nada –repentinamente la actitud de Draco se volvió defensiva y Hermione concreto en que había dado en el punto clave. Respiro profundamente esperando que él retomara la palabra pero notó que estaba algo tenso así que pensó en una nueva forma de tratar el asunto. Paso a su lado sentándose en la cama- yo también me fui de aquí al terminar Hogwarts, fue algo repentino que planee a mitad del 7º año. Jane era mi amiga desde la infancia y tuve que renunciar a todo lo que tenía aquí para poder ayudarla. No me arrepiento pero, es cierto lo que me dijiste, cambié mucho. Tuve que hacerlo porque la situación en Francia era muy cruda, era cuestión de sobrevivir y mantener vivos a los Wingther tanto tiempo como fuera posible. En más de una ocasión casi pierdo la vida y eso me llevo a ser más astuta, a cambiar mis hábitos y fue gracias a eso que sobreviví.

Draco la escucho atentamente comprendiendo lo que intentaba hacer, narrar su historia para que él se sintiera en confianza de hacer lo mismo. Claro, esa no era toda la historia pero era obvio que no le diría todo de golpe. Él, por supuesto, también conocía detalles de lo que ocurrió en Francia, los ataques mortífagos, las masacres que realizaban con tal de encontrar a los Wingther, las torturas a los pocos aurores franceses que lograban atrapar. Miro de nuevo a Hermione encontrándola sumida en sus recuerdos, la primera vez que se encontraron pudo ver en su rostro todo lo que ahora le narraba, la fuerza que se vio obligada a obtener para no decaer, frialdad, superioridad… era casi como una de las famosas _máscaras Malfoy_.

-Por un momento creo que supe lo que era ser como tú –murmuro. Y entonces Draco se decidió a hablar, al menos lo necesario para evitar que la Gryffindor se pusiera sentimental. Se sentó a su lado en la cama mirando en la misma dirección, la cuna de Amy.

-Viví en Francia un par de años con mi abuelo. Poco antes de que muriera Olivier, lo conocí y hablamos un poco, sobre todo de Amy –el solo nombre pareció devolver a la realidad a Hermione, que sin mirarlo le agradeció mentalmente por detenerla antes de que se convirtiera en un mar de lágrimas- nunca creí que esa conversación me llevara a proteger a la niña.

-Volvimos a Londres por petición de Jane –continuo Hermione ante el silencio que dejo el rubio- específicamente aquí, a Hogwarts, para buscar un libro –eso alerto los sensores de Draco, un tema que en particular le interesaba, aunque no logro definir si le interesaba por motivos personales o por el encargo de Olivier- y es mejor que lo sepas, porque necesitamos encontrarlo.

-¿Qué tiene ese libro de especial? –preguntó, haciendo gala de su habilidad para mentir.

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Jane jamás nos lo dijo, solo sé que está relacionado con Amy y que debemos encontrarlo antes que los mortífagos.

-¿Alguna idea de donde está?

-No, pero lo más seguro es que este oculto en algún pasillo o lugar secreto. Hemos registrado cada libro y cuaderno del colegio por eso sé que la búsqueda será difícil.

Con eso, Draco confirmo la información de la carta de Olivier, Hermione desconocía el paradero y contenido del libro, efectivamente esos datos estaban bloqueados en su mente. No sabía quien era el autor de aquel hechizo pero tal vez Hermione lo supiera, eso claro cuando dominara el contra-hechizo y pudiera aplicarlo con éxito.

-Si supiera de un método para localizar el libro, ¿aceptarías emplearlo?

-Claro, mientras no involucre a alguien que pueda lastimar –lo miro intensamente reforzando sus palabras.

-Bien. Ya tengo que irme –se puso de pie y rápidamente abandono el cuarto. Hermione miro de nuevo la cuna donde Amy dormía profundamente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

…

Luego de la larga conversación con Hermione, Dan tuvo que soportar un par de entrevistas más con los aurores de Francia y el ministro del mismo país. Tal y como lo supuso, la situación en su país estaba peor que en Londres, al parecer los ataques de mortífagos que no se suscitaban ahí estaban acabando con la cada vez más frágil defensa de Francia. Era como si los partidarios de Voldemort tuvieran otro objetivo, incluso habían abandonado la búsqueda del libro.

Mientras volvía a la cabaña se llenaba la cabeza de ideas, una cada vez más loca que la anterior sobre lo que podría estar pasando. Y es que no entendía lo que ocurría, era algo extraño que no lograba comprender, casi un presentimiento. Lo curioso era que eso de los presentimientos era propio de Hermione y en más de una ocasión les habían sido útiles, pero él definitivamente no creía en esas cosas.

Sin dar aviso a nadie entró, subiendo directamente a su habitación, miro por un segundo el cuarto de Hermione confiando en que haberla sacado de ahí fue la mejor decisión. Pasó a su propio cuarto, en penumbras, se dedico a mirar por la ventana el inicio de la noche, fría y silenciosa como rara vez se le veía. De nuevo, la idea de un posible presentimiento malo llegó a su mente, pero apenas tuvo oportunidad de regañarse mentalmente cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta precedieron la entrada de un individuo encapuchado que cerró tras de si tomando unos segundos para adaptar sus ojos a la escasa luz del recinto. Dan lo observó en silencio sin poder reconocerlo hasta que se acercó a la ventana.

-Vaya, eres tú –dijo con tranquilidad, bajando su defensa- ¿por qué estás vestido así? En cualquier momento pude haberte atacado.

-Vengo de hacer una investigación –miro por la ventana cuidando que la capucha le cubriera los ojos- por cierto, ¿dónde están Granger y la niña? No las he visto en todo el día.

-Y no las volverás a ver por aquí –dijo toscamente mirando la noche al mismo tiempo que su acompañante buscaba sus ojos. El silencio que precedió aquella confesión dejo clara la sorpresa que embargo al encapuchado aunque no mostrara su rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están? –preguntó nervioso alejándose un par de pasos, hundiéndose en la oscuridad del cuarto que bruscamente se volvió más profunda.

-En un lugar más seguro que este, no te preocupes, ellas estarán bien –musito inmerso en sus pensamientos sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Pero, ¿p-por qué hiciste eso? ¡Se supone que este lugar fue preparado para su completa seguridad!

-Y resulto ser insuficiente –finalmente enfrentó al hombre notando algo extraño en él- ¿qué te ocurre? –intento acercarse pero en seguida el encapuchado se alejo con la mirada desorbitada.

-Nada, pero ¿es qué acaso estás loco? –habló rápidamente haciendo exagerados ademanes- ¡¿cómo sabes que el lugar a donde las enviaste es seguro! ¡Podrían atacarlas en cualquier momento y no nos enteraríamos!

-Estás demasiado alterado –refuto tratando de no enfadarse- ¿qué crees que no he planeado esto con cuidado? Créelo, están en un lugar mucho más seguro que este.

-Hay un traidor en está misma cabaña, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Por ese mismo traidor es que decidí sacarlas de aquí. Ya no puedo confiar en nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera en mí? ¡Somos amigos! –el silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Dan se giro hacia la ventana sin responder- no puedo creerlo, también dudas de mí.

-Tomé una decisión y todos en está cabaña la respetaran, ¿entendido? –giro de nuevo para enfrentarlo, mirándolo como el líder que era- incluso he decidido que es tiempo de que todos vuelvan a Francia –espero un nuevo arranque de furia que nunca llegó. Al contrario, el silencio y la oscuridad se volvieron más densos hasta ser casi asfixiantes. Lentamente el individuo misterioso extendió su brazo al frente revelando su varita que apuntaba directamente al pecho de Dan.

-Haz perdido la cabeza –siseo con dureza- primero fue permitir que una sangre-sucia se mezclara en este asunto, luego esa ridícula idea de venir a Londres pero esto será lo último que soportaré ¡está maldita misión se fue a la basura desde el momento en que te la asignaron! –estallo. Su furia reflejada en los colores que se dibujaban en la punta de la varita.

-Era cierto… -murmuro anonadado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par- …tú eres…

-¿El traidor? –mofo- no lo entiendes, Dan, es más que ser un simple traidor. Tú no comprendes los límites del poder de Amy.

-Hermione lo sabía…

-¿La sangre-sucia? Si, claro, siempre fue muy observadora. Creo que lo notó desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Ella lo sabía… -repentinamente se desplomo sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, la sangre quemándole y la garganta impidiéndole respirar.

-Pura magia negra –susurro el encapuchado hincándose a su lado sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita- por eso es bueno conocer las debilidades del enemigo pero sobre todo del amigo, nunca sabes cuando podrías necesitarlas. Lastima que tu relación con la sangre-sucia ablandara tu corazón y nublara tu juicio. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te propuse estudiar artes oscuras? –sonrió con orgullo- en aquella ocasión dije que podría sernos útil, pero tú rechazaste la oportunidad. A puesto a que ahora podrías haberte librado de este hechizo, de saber como hacerlo. Aunque, quien sabe, este hechizo en particular es muy poderoso, creo que solo alguien como Voldemort podría librarse de el –se puso de pie colocando la punta de la varita en la espalda de su víctima que yacía casi inconsciente con hilos de sangre escurriendo por la nariz, boca y oídos- descuida, esto terminara muy pronto y darás tu vida por una buena causa: el reestablecimiento de Voldemort –dijo solemnemente murmurando un encantamiento con lo que el calvario de Dan termino, el individuo se acercó a él, guardó su varita y sacó una navaja con la que hizo un corte limpio en la muñeca izquierda de Dan. Rápidamente la sangre fluyó permitiéndole tomar un poco en un pequeño frasco.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose lo alerto para desaparecer antes que la puerta fuera abierta, Karim entró cargando una bandeja con la cena para Dan, según indicaciones de Marie quien lo había visto llegar, pero como nunca bajo a cenar decidió enviar a la joven con el encargo. Karim depósito la cena sobre una mesa cerca de la entrada, hazaña que apenas logró con tan poca luz en el ambiente. En seguida volvió sobre sus pasos para dar un poco de luz al lugar. Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, y en seguida notó la ventana abierta, se encaminó a ella e irremediablemente encontró el cuerpo pálido y sangrante de Dan.

-Dan, jefe, no me haga esto –chillo nerviosa hincándose a su lado- ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –gimoteo tratando de encontrar la principal fuente de sangre.

-…el traidor…

-Oh, no, está delirando –se puso de pie en un brinco con la intención de pedir ayuda pero la voz de Dan la detuvo en mitad del camino.

-…el traidor… es… -rápidamente Karim volvió a su lado esperando oír la confesión- …es… mi mejor amigo… -finalmente cayó inconsciente, Karim gritó horrorizada dándolo por muerto pero en su mente había comprendido perfectamente quien era el traidor.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, ¡ya volví! Je, je, no puedo alardear mucho pero creo que ya es una avance, ¿no? Al menos me tarde menos que la vez pasada en publicar - Espero poder reducir el tiempo de espera cada vez más. En fin, que en cada capítulo tenemos más acción, el traidor ya ha aparecido y parece haber quitado del camino a Dan. Draco y Hermione se vuelven cada vez más cercanos e iremos descubriendo más 'detalles' en Amy. Ah, esa niña es un encanto, ¿no? P Ahora si, trataré de responder poco a poco a algunas dudas para así poder mezclar más misterio, je, je, como me gusta esto. Nótese que si no lo hago, todo este enredo terminará volviéndome loca, ja, ja. Irónico, ¿no?

Respondo a los reviews:

**Klass2008:** Je, je, eres la primera que sabe que significa D.A.D. P puse esa frase a partir de que leí un fic que me indigno muchísimo donde atacaban a Dumbledore, y yo digo, luego del 6º libro ¿quién sería capaz de atacarlo? En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir contando con tus reviews - Mmm, ¿Ryan el traidor? Bueno, en este cap ya apareció el traidor, aunque no dije quien es - je, soy malvada, pero bueno, tarde o temprano se desenmascarara, ¿no? Lamento no decírtelo, pero arruinaría parte importante de la historia. Sobre Dan y Hermione, mmm, creo que no son novios… su relación es un poco extraña procuraré explicar poco a poco de que se trata, ¿ok? Procuraré no tardarme tanto para la próxima, ya vez que al menos estoy logrando reducir el tiempo de espera, ¿no? Gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho )

**Darkota** **Malfoy:** Mmm, la historia de Draco es bastante complicada, pero prometo seguir explicándola. Ya verás, al final descubrirás que en Francia pasaron bastantes cosas… Ok, pronto verás algo de D/Hr, de hecho cuando Draco realice el contra-hechizo desatará algo más que los recuerdos bloqueados de Hermione y digamos que ahí empieza la historia de esos dos ; ) paciencia, paciencia. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero tu opinión sobre el cap. Besos.

**Terry Moon: **Ah, si, D/Hr, cada vez los veremos más cerca, aunque eso también traerá muchas consecuencias. Je, je, también pobre Ron. Sip, han pasado tantas cosas, y es solo el inicio, espera a lo que pasara a partir del cap 10 - Gracias por tus buenos deseos, contra toda lógica, a pesar de la cantidad de trabajo en la uni, me estoy divirtiendo bastante, es extraño pero cada vez le agarró más cariño, je. Prometo actualizar cada vez en menos tiempo, gracias por el apoyo. Besos )

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas dejando reviews. Cuídate )

**Kumiko** **1906:** Je, je, ya muero de ansias porque llegue el momento en que Draco diga todo lo que tiene que decir, aunque de hecho también habrá sorpresas para él, ji, ji. Definitivamente queda descartada tu teoría sobre que Dan es el traidor, ya lo vimos en este cap, así que… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y estaré esperando tu opinión sobre el cap. Besos, bye )

**Kmiriel:** Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que hayas empezado a leer mi fic, espero muchos reviews, ¿eh? - Procuraré que cada actualización sea en menos tiempo, lo prometo. Solo tenme paciencia. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Besos y cuídate mucho P

Mmm, me llegaron pocos reviews ¬.¬ espero que esto solo haya sido un error. Je, en fin, aunque sean poquitos espero seguir contando con ellos. Aunque… ya saben que los reviews ayudan a la inspiración (y a recuperar fuerzas luego de estudiar tanto, ja, ja).

Cuídense mucho y espero vernos pronto.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	9. Separando el pasado del presente

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

**Nota importante:** Ok, hace como dos o tres días que este cap debió aparecer en FFnet pero no sé que ocurrió, la página no me dejaba publicarlo completo y se cortaba al final, creo que ya logre arreglar eso, pero por cualquier cosa me avisan¿ok? Gracias y disculpen las molestias.

Capítulo 9. Separando el pasado del presente.

Durante los últimos días se había creado el curioso hábito de levantarse temprano, y aunque nunca tuvo problemas en cuanto a puntualidad se refería, si era extraño que solo pudiera dormir un par de horas. El problema era una insistente sensación de angustia que hacia de despertador. Tenía conocimiento de lo delicada de la situación que enfrentaban, sabía que los problemas apenas empezaban y aún así no lograba comprender el porque de tanta ansiedad. Tratando de mantenerse serena empezó a emplear ese _tiempo libre_ para observar con mayor detenimiento el crecimiento de la pequeña Amy. Ese día en particular sintió algo extraño que rodeaba a la bebé, no podía describirlo. Era un presentimiento.

Hacía una semana desde que aceptara una tregua con Malfoy y afortunadamente no tenía nada de que quejarse. En contra de sus expectativas sobre una relación tormentosa aún estaba sorprendida por la manera tan cortés como se comportaba el Slytherin. Había dejado de renegar su responsabilidad con Amy y siempre que sus horarios de entrenamiento con Snape se lo permitían se ofrecía a cuidar a la pequeña. Habían dejado de lado las hostilidades y procuraban convivir juntos con Amy en un intento por acostumbrarse uno al otro para lo que sería un proceso largo. En ese tiempo apenas y habían hablado sobre sus años en Hogwarts, lo infantiles que se comportaban y lo gracioso que era recordarlos, esto último al menos para Hermione.

Con la amenaza latente de los mortífagos sobre Malfoy, le resultaba difícil transitar en el mundo mágico e incluso trasladarse de la mansión Malfoy a Hogwarts era un riesgo, por lo que sus horas de entrada y salida al castillo eran muy variados, pero procuraba avisar a Hermione por si debía quedarse a cuidar de Amy. Hasta entonces, Hermione le había explicado el crecimiento acelerado de la niña y un poco de historia sobre sus padres, siempre procurando no hablar demasiado y darle armas que después usara en su contra.

Sonrió como regañándose mentalmente ante ese último pensamiento, conciente de que cada vez desaparecían más dudas sobre Malfoy. Aunque aún no había mencionado nada sobre su presencia a Harry o a Ron, empezaba a conocer mejor al rubio, tal vez fuese por los problemas que tenía encima pero no era tan malo como creía.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos al escuchar la vocecilla de Amy balbuceando entre risas. Se acercó a la cuna y al verla recordó ese extraño presentimiento, sonrió levemente tratando de no preocuparla y suavemente la levantó dejándola de pie en el mueble.

-Necesito hacerte el examen de rutina -dijo sacando su varita bajo la mirada resignada de Amy- sé que no te agrada pero es necesario –empuño la varita colocando la punta en la cabeza de Amy, lenta pero firmemente recito un encantamiento que obligo a la pequeña a cerrar los ojos y la boca durante varios segundos hasta que todo se calmo. El hechizo perdió intensidad hasta volverse nulo y un leve humo surgió de la punta de la varita flotando alrededor para convertirse en una serie de números que Hermione interpretó en seguida- no puede ser –susurro ante la mirada fija de Amy. Volvió a mirar los números asegurándose de lo que significaban- ¿puedes decir tú nombre? –guardó la varita centrando su atención en la niña- ¿puedes decirlo? A-my –hablo despacio remarcando cada letra- solo inténtalo. A-m-y.

-…my –sonrió tratando de imitar el sonido- …my, …my¡Amy! –gritó aplaudiendo.

-Oh, no –se llevo una mano a la frente. Respiro profundamente calmándose y permitiendo que su cerebro volviera a tener control. Miro su reloj y en seguida a la pequeña que no dejaba de repetir su nombre- tal vez aún podamos alcanzarlo –levanto a Amy en brazos junto con una cobija para cubrirla y abandonaron el cuarto casi corriendo- escucha, linda, tengo que ver a Dan…

-¡Dan¡Dan¡Dan!

-Si, él, yo tengo que salir, tú te quedarás y te portarás bien¿de acuerdo? –aprovechando un par de atajos, llegaron al vestíbulo donde una silueta se acercaba a la salida- ¡Malfoy¡Espera! –el rubio giro esperando que Hermione recuperara la respiración pero al verla tan agitada optó por quitarle a la pequeña.

Se acercó a ella abrazando a Amy, por un segundo se quedo estático al percibir un suave aroma a manzana que recordó haber notado días antes cuando… fue aquella ocasión que por accidente termino en el suelo con Hermione sobre él. Por primera vez se dio la oportunidad de recordar ese momento, nunca lo admitiría pero fue extraña la situación en que terminaron y no llegó a explicarse ¿por qué no se movió?

-Gracias –sonrió la castaña logrando regular su respiración. Draco la observó perdiéndose en sus ojos unos segundos antes de recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y alejarse un par de pasos. Realmente había algo que no era normal- ¿crees que podrías hacerte cargo de ella por un rato?

-Parece que hoy amaneció con mucha energía –dijo notando las palmadas y sonrisas de Amy que no dejaba de repetir su nombre- ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó volviendo a mirar a Hermione. Entonces fue conciente de lo que había dicho al notar la perplejidad en el rostro de la Gryffindor- no te ves muy bien y te advierto que si algo te pasa yo no me haré responsable de Amy –murmuro recuperando su talante.

-Si yo muriera, tendrías que hacerlo –susurro con seriedad acariciando el rostro de Amy- fue lo que Jane me dijo cuando yo la amenacé de una manera muy similar… pero eso no importa, ya tengo que irme –apenas agito la mano a manera de despedida cruzando las puertas principales.

Amy permaneció en silencio mientras Draco seguía el camino de la Gryffindor con la mirada hasta que se perdió en los terrenos. "_Parece que la muerte de Jane le afectó mucho"_ pensó notando, de nuevo, la tristeza de un pasado que aún no olvidaba reflejado en sus ojos castaños. Cualquiera que la conociera al menos un poco podría apostar a que confiaría vivencias como las que la atormentaban a sus mejores amigos pero era obvio que no lo había hecho.

Repentinamente captó lo que estaba haciendo¿acaso estaba preocupado por Granger? Sonrió con burla, él dejaría de llamarse Malfoy si así fuera. Acomodo un poco el manto de Amy para que cubriera todo su cuerpo y emprendió el camino de regreso a la habitación de la Gryffindor. De nuevo había olvidado darle la pañalera.

…

Hermione salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts adentrándose entre los locales de Hogsmeade, mirando aparadores y cruzándose con alumnos del colegio que aprovechaban una visita al pueblo. Ya no era la primera vez que, conversando con Malfoy, se sentía en confianza y casi en la necesidad de narrar todo lo que se había contenido y que ni siquiera había confiado a Harry o a Ron. Y aunque siempre lograba detenerse recordando quien era en realidad Draco, cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerse. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se detuvo detrás de un local particularmente grande, recargándose en la pared se coloco una mano en la frente con cansancio. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que nada era normal? Abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza mirando al cielo, escuchando la voz de Jane como si estuviera a su lado: "_¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Y me refiero a escucharlo, conocerlo y entenderlo; no subirse a una tarima e insultarse hasta el cansancio. Cuando lo hagas descubrirás que él es una persona común, como tú y como yo pero que tiene un pasado, quizá tan fuerte que difícilmente es reemplazable."_

Sonrió cono nostalgia recordando aquellas palabras que Jane le dijo luego de una de sus tantas discusiones con Dan a poco tiempo de su llegada a Francia. En su momento hizo caso al consejo e intento un nuevo acercamiento con Dan, con una actitud más tolerante y pacifica que dio muy buenos resultados. Ahora, al recordar ese consejo, le llegó a la mente lo similar que era la situación. "_Escuchar a Malfoy"_ se dijo retomando el camino principal. Si, no era tan mala idea. Era un hecho que el Slytherin, como ella, tenía una historia que contar y quizá ese fuera el presentimiento que la tenía tan inquieta. Con un último pensamiento cómico llegó al final del pueblo desde donde se traslado hasta la cabaña.

Atravesó una pequeña parte del bosque antes de llegar a la puerta principal acompañada por una extraña sensación de soledad. Se detuvo a mirar alrededor sintiéndose observada pero no había nadie, solo el ambiente seco y frío que rodeaba la cabaña muy contrario a la calidez y tranquilidad que irradiaba cuando se instalaron. Trato de no darle mucha importancia y con cautela entró siendo recibida por la misma frialdad, o quizás más, que en el exterior. Los pasillos estaban solos y oscuros, no podía percibir sonido alguno ni del piso inferior o el siguiente, incluso las barreras de protección que en antaño la resguardaban parecían debilitarse y por momentos hasta flaquear. Se detuvo en el pasillo que conectaba ambos pisos manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento, en seguida escucho pasos que se acercaban y en medio de la oscuridad distinguió a Marie.

-¡Hermione! –chillo abrazándola- ¡que bueno verte!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –se separo con cuidado- ¿por qué está tan silencioso y oscuro¿Dónde están todos?

-Dan los envió de regreso a Francia.

-¿Qué¿Desde hace cuanto¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Creí que… espera¿dónde está Dan? –bajo su tono tratando de calmarse.

-Arriba, en su habitación, pero Hermione –la detuvo a media escalera- quizá no debas molestarlo, ahora está descansando.

Eso fue suficiente para alertar todos los sensores de Hermione, ignorando las advertencias de Marie para subir el resto de las escaleras. Ella mejor que nadie conocía a Dan y podía decir con toda seguridad lo terco que era en cuanto a responsabilidad se refería. Siempre era el primero en levantarse y el último en irse a descansar, incluso había días en que no dormía ni comía lo necesario solo por cumplir con sus obligaciones. El hecho de que ahora, pasado el medio día, estuviera _descansando_ no era una buena señal, eso, aunado al aire misterioso que envolvía la cabaña… quizá si fue una mala idea abandonarla.

Dio unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta y permaneció quieta esperando respuesta pero finalmente opto por girar la perilla y entrar sin gran dificultad. Tuvo que permanecer un momento en el umbral para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad y sin ser muy conciente cerró la puerta con un sonido seco que le gano la mirada de una silueta sentada junto a la ventana. Permanecieron en silencio observándose hasta que el individuo se puso de pie, Hermione hizo el ademán de acercarse pero algo la detuvo y obligo a retroceder tanteando la puerta con sus manos. En seguida sus ojos se adaptaron a la escasa luz que conseguía filtrarse por las ventanas torpemente cubiertas permitiéndole identificar a la persona frente a si.

-No deberías estar aquí, este ya no es un lugar seguro –hablo de forma monótona pero con el ya conocido aire de ternura que solía emplear cuando hablaba con Hermione.

-Si ya no es seguro ¿qué haces aquí¿Por qué enviaste a los aurores de regreso¿Qué le ha pasado a este lugar? –chillo sin poder moverse, sintiéndose vulnerable en esa habitación.

-Una pregunta a la vez –terció con calma- estás muy alterada y debes entender que no hay nada extraño en este lugar, solo hicimos un par de cambios –señalo con la mano una silla que Hermione no dudo en ocupar, conciente de lo que sería una larga plática- efectivamente, envíe a todos los aurores de vuelta a Francia, excepto a Marie y Karim. Ellas insistieron en quedarse, por ti y por Amy. Pero en nuestra última conversación te dije que me sentía intranquilo con está casa llena, y en Francia hay muchos problemas, esos aurores ahora son más útiles allá.

-Pero ahora este lugar es vulnerable a cualquier ataque, no pueden quedarse.

-Hermione, lo más importante es que Amy y tú estén bien. Nosotros buscaremos la forma de solucionar esto.

-¡Entonces estás loco si crees que voy a irme tan tranquilamente! –estalló poniéndose de pie- ¡Me quedaré con ustedes!

-Tu responsabilidad es con Amy y si me obligas puedo negarte el acceso a está cabaña –bruscamente su tono cambió, ahora era más duro y firme. Hermione se quedó callada confirmando que algo no estaba bien, había más problemas de los que Dan estaba dispuesto a revelar, y ella sencillamente no podía abandonarlo.

Tratando de no hacer ruido y de forma inconsciente contuvo la respiración acercándose al chico que de nuevo le dio la espalda mirando entre las cortinas de la ventana. Se detuvo a unos pasos tras él, suspiro y finalmente lo abrazó por la espalda apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. Espero alguna especie de rechazo sabiendo que Dan no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato y que por ende haría todo lo posible por evitarlo. Pero no se movió, permaneció en silencio por exasperantes segundos, tomó la mano de Hermione jugueteando con ella. Ese era el último indicio que necesitaba.

-Por favor, Dan, dime ¿qué está pasando? –cuidadosamente se separo de ella girando para verla a los ojos, manteniendo sus manos unidas.

-Es cierto, nada aquí es normal. Tuvimos problemas hace un par de días y eso me obligó a sacar a los aurores. Desde entonces tengo una teoría sobre el comportamiento de los mortífagos, pero para descubrirlo hemos tenido que transformar la cabaña, por eso tanta oscuridad y como seguramente habrás notado, las barreras de protección han sido recortadas.

-Suena como si quisieras atraerlos…

-Algo así –hizo una leve mueca pretendiendo sonreír- por eso no es un lugar seguro y preferiría que no volvieras.

-¡Es una locura¡No esperarás que acepte esa _solución_! –chillo alejándose- arriesgas tu vida por nada, por favor solo ven conmigo a Hogwarts, desde ahí solucionaremos todo.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, Dan desvío la mirada dándole oportunidad a Hermione para calmarse. Era increíble lo fácil que estaba perdiendo la calma y empezaba a gritar, aunque sabía que no ayudaba mucho con ese comportamiento no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupada y Dan se comportaba de una manera tan necia que solo era característica de ella. No le daba razones, solo rodeos y conocía demasiado al auror como para saber que mentía. Volvió a suspirar dispuesta a ser más razonable, notó que Dan consultaba su reloj y recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-No puedo dejar la cabaña –hablo tomando el rostro de Hermione para que lo mirara, develando por primera vez que sus manos estaban enguantadas- por ahora. Aún hay algo que tengo que hacer y quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts, en cuanto todo este solucionado me reuniré contigo¿de acuerdo?

-Pero no te desaparecerás otra semana –sonrió.

-Lo prometo –tomó su mano derecha donde lucía la pulsera de diamantes- me comunicaré hoy o mañana –susurro mirándola fijamente, acercando su rostro al de ella, con cautela inclinándose levemente para rozar sus labios un segundo y al siguiente se separo bruscamente volviendo a encontrarse con los ojos castaños- será mejor que te vayas.

-Si, claro. Yo… espera, no te he dicho el motivo por el que vine –hablo rápido agradeciendo por la casi nula iluminación del cuarto que le permitió ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro- últimamente he notado extraño el crecimiento de Amy –retomo la palabra manteniendo su distancia- pero creí que eran ideas mías. Hoy le realice el examen para calcular su edad y… tiene exactamente un año.

-¿Un año? Eso es imposible, según nuestros cálculos tendría esa edad dentro de un mes, tal vez más –murmuro pensativo.

-Lo sé, pero me da la impresión de que su crecimiento se acelera cada vez más. Si sigue así su tiempo de vida se volverá más corto.

-Tenemos que encontrar el libro –dijo consultando de nuevo su reloj.

-He tratado de revisar todos los rincones del castillo, pero es difícil mantener la discreción con tantos alumnos dando vueltas.

-Está búsqueda nos está tomando más tiempo del que pensé –murmuro inquieto- sería más fácil si existiera un método para rastrearlo.

-Creo tener una idea –musito recordando el hechizo de rastreo que tenía el dije de Amy para localizarla, quizá también estuviera relacionado con el libro. Estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta pero recordó que aún no le había explicado aquel sistema mágico a Dan y tal vez ahora no era el mejor momento para hacerlo- será mejor que me vaya.

-Hermione –la llamo antes de que abriera la puerta- promete que no volverás aquí –su tono era seco y casi una orden. Algo que Hermione había aprendido de ese tipo de actitud en el auror era que no existía punto a discusión, no importando que estuviera equivocado.

…

-Esto empieza a preocuparme –hablo Remus entrando a su oficina donde Harry ya lo esperaba sentado frente al escritorio hojeando un archivo. Remus dio la vuelta a la mesa sentándose y mostrando un nuevo bloque de hojas- son tres más –musito logrando que Harry levantara la cabeza- tres mortífagos más asesinados de la misma forma.

-¿Los tres? –repitió sorprendido tomando los papeles que traía el licántropo.

-Si –se reclino en su silla mirando el techo- causas desconocidas, no hay rastro de daño alguno en sus cuerpos ni física ni internamente. La única marca extraña es una costra en forma de cadena que rodea la muñeca izquierda –resumió lo que Harry tenía en sus manos.

-¿No hubo testigos? –pensó en voz alta llegando al final del informe.

-Solo uno, pero no dijo nada que sea útil. Es un muggle.

-Es extraño –cerró el archivo- ¿cómo es que Voldemort permite que sus mortífagos mueran uno a uno? Sé que es un demente pero dudo mucho que él mismo este matándolos –miro a Remus- ¿o si?

-Esa es una teoría –murmuro pensativo- la otra es que tengamos un aliado anónimo. ¿Los aurores franceses no tendrán algo que ver en esto?

-No lo sé, no he visto a Hermione en los últimos días –desvío la mirada, incómodo.

-Harry, no la juzgues sin saber toda la verdad. Ya te lo había dicho antes; con o sin Malfoy presente ella sigue siendo tu amiga¿no?

-Claro que si –chillo poniéndose de pie- siempre será mi amiga, y siempre haré todo lo posible para ayudarla. Pero…

-Ni siquiera le haz preguntado –dijo razonablemente, casi sonriendo, observando a Harry alborotarse aún más el cabello.

-¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres la voz de la razón?

-Si, un par de veces –sonrió poniéndose de pie- tú padre me lo dijo –coloco una mano en el hombro de Harry tendiéndole el expediente que había hojeado- ve a ver a Hermione. Necesitamos saber si está relacionada en este asunto.

Harry tomó los documentos y asintió en silencio saliendo de la oficina. Cerró la puerta recargándose en ella con un hondo suspiro. Apenas y había conseguido mantener a Ron al margen de la situación, ocultando la intromisión de Malfoy sin levantar sospechas. Ahora era su oportunidad para solucionar el problema directamente con Hermione pero era más que obvio lo que eso implicaría, tener que decírselo a Ron. Se detuvo un segundo a pensar en el dilema, había intentado no hacerlo pero ahora era importante, si Malfoy estaba relacionado con Hermione, entonces…

-¡Harry! -volvió a la realidad encontrándose con el alegre rostro de Hermione, que al acercarse demasiado notó la seriedad en su rostro- como tú ya no ibas a verme decidí hacerte una visita –sonrió tratando de quitar un poco la tensión.

-Lo lamento, tenía un par de cosas en que pensar –hablo con calma indicándole que lo siguiera.

-¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez, Harry? –se detuvo en mitad de un pasillo logrando que el moreno la mirara- normalmente Dan se comporta de la misma manera cuando tiene algo importante que decirme, o que cometí un error.

-Es un asunto delicado y no quiero discutirlo aquí –tomó su mano y continuaron el camino hasta llegar a la oficina de Harry, cerró la puerta sellándola con un hechizo silenciador. Se sentó al lado de Hermione dándose un momento para no explotar y gritar todo lo que tenía que decir- ¿por qué no nos dijiste que Malfoy es el segundo protector de Amy?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para sentirse incómoda, se removió un poco en su asiento antes de enfrentar la mirada acusadora de Harry, descubriendo que no tenía palabras para explicarse. Le pedía hablar de un tema que ni siquiera ella comprendía, apenas lo había aceptado olvidando por completo que tenía que hablarlo con Harry y Ron. Suspiro pesadamente mirando la lucha interna que se reflejada en los ojos del moreno por mantener la calma.

-Mentiste acerca de que tú eras la única protectora de Amy –salto, desesperado ante el incómodo silencio.

-No, Harry. Yo no supe de la relación de Malfoy con los Wingther hasta hace unos días –comenzó, mirando sus manos sobre el regazo- y desde entonces no he sabido como manejarlo, pero… he hablado con él varias veces y llegué a la conclusión de que podía darle una oportunidad –miro a Harry- para demostrar si ha cambiado.

Sin más, Harry se levanto de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación alborotándose el cabello a dos manos. Se detuvo un segundo a espaldas de Hermione listo para gritar pero a último momento logró controlarse, dejándose caer pesadamente en un sofá alejado del escritorio. Colocó una mano sobre su frente mirando el techo.

¿Cómo es que Hermione se mostraba tan tranquila ante la situación¿Realmente confiaba en Malfoy¿Era capaz de olvidar todo lo que el Slytherin hiciera en sus años de Hogwarts? Retiro la mano de su frente y observo a Hermione, seguía dándole la espalda con la cabeza baja y sin muchas intenciones de hablar. De nuevo sintió las palabras de Remus haciendo eco en su cabeza, solo la misma Hermione podía entender lo que sucedió en Francia y existía la mínima posibilidad de que en esos años se encontrara con Malfoy. Entonces¿sería cierto que había cambiado?

No. No lo creía posible pero sabía que debía controlarse y conocer toda la historia antes de soltarse a gritar. Aún estaba muy interesado en saber cada detalle, sabiendo que la única manera de lograrlo sería en pequeños pedazos y con mucha paciencia. Volvió a ocupar la silla frente a Hermione tomando sus manos, captando su atención y encontrando sus ojos castaños teñidos de culpa.

-Lo siento –susurro mirándola con sinceridad- aún no me hago a la idea de que estuviste muchos años lejos, con una vida diferente. Y no estoy siendo muy razonable –sonrió torpemente.

-No te culpo. Hace unos días cuando supe del segundo protector, lo negué hasta el cansancio y trate de mantenerme lejos de Malfoy pero… ahora he cambiado mi comportamiento –ante la pregunta muda de Harry continuo- según su historia, Olivier lo asignó segundo protector. Y ante eso yo no puedo discutir nada, Olivier era la persona más reservada que pudieras conocer. Ni siquiera confiaba en mí a pesar de lo que Jane dijera y si de pronto confió en Malfoy, aún sin conocerlo… eso no me deja muchas opciones –miro al moreno, pidiendo su opinión con la mirada.

-¿Tienes alguna manera de confirmar las palabras de Malfoy?

-No exactamente. McGonagall y al parecer Dumbledore también, confían en él.

-Entonces¿también es cierto que los mortífagos lo persiguen? –preguntó más para si.

-Si, por traición –recibió la mirada sorprendida de Harry- he visto su brazo, no tiene la marca.

Eso era más de lo que quería escuchar y más aún que pudiera soportar, no iba a compadecerse de Malfoy. No podía confiar en él. "_Lo lleva en la sangre. Es un traidor por naturaleza"_ recordó sus propias palabras, reconvenciéndose.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-En Hogwarts –musito no muy convencida de dar una respuesta- cuidando a…

-¿En Hogwarts! –se levantó de golpe- ¡Ron está allá!

Más asustada de lo que nunca pudo estar, Hermione se levanto y por alguna razón miro su muñeca derecha donde lucía el brazalete. Se regaño mentalmente por no tener la previsión de conseguir un artefacto similar para mantenerse en contacto con Malfoy.

-¿Por qué brilla? –la voz de Harry la devolvió a la realidad y por primera vez se percato de que la piedra central del brazalete brillaba. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, conciente del significado de ese destello. No hacía ni una hora que salió de la cabaña y ¿Dan la estaba llamando? Pero si acababa de decirle que no volviera, aquello no era una buena señal. Ante la mirada curiosa de Harry, cubrió la pieza con la manga de su túnica y respiro tratando de calmarse.

-Tengo que atender un asunto importante. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Ron?

-Debes estar bromeando –siseo lentamente recordándose que Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts- yo no pienso acercarme a _ese tipo._

-Harry, por favor. No estás siendo razonable –chillo sintiendo como la pulsera ejercía cada vez más presión en su muñeca, señal inequívoca de que realmente era una emergencia.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante? –su rostro serio exigía una respuesta que Hermione no podía darle y tuvo el lejano impulso de desviar la mirada pero ahora sabía por experiencias pasadas que eso solo lograba enfurecer al moreno. Le sostuvo la mirada pidiendo una disculpa muda y durante exasperantes segundos no obtuvo más que la seriedad de su amigo quemándole sus esperanzas por irse bajo la insistente presión que ejercía la pulsera. Finalmente sus ojos se dulcificaron suspirando con resignación- espero que ese asunto pendiente sea realmente importante –se situó frente a ella- pero tenemos una conversación pendiente y espero que puedas explicar esto –bruscamente tomó su mano derecha descubriendo la muñeca por el movimiento. Ahora no solo brillaba la piedra del centro sino también las laterales, parpadeaban tan rápido como la fuerza que ejercía el propio brazalete sobre la piel- creo que alguien te busca –murmuro soltando su mano, acercándose a la puerta.

-Lo último que quiero es seguirles mintiendo –murmuro deteniendo el paso del ojiverde.

-Lo sé –sonrió sin voltear, evitando que Hermione viera su expresión- y puedo decirte con seguridad que aún confió en ti –sin más, abrió la puerta y abandonó el lugar.

Lentamente una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios de Hermione. No necesito ver el rostro de Harry para encontrar la sinceridad en sus palabras. Realmente confiaba en ella y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por olvidar el pasado y recuperar lo que sus años lejos casi destruyen. Una nueva punzada en su muñeca le recordó que aún la buscaban, con una última promesa silenciosa por explicar todo lo necesario en cuanto pudiera, abandono el edificio.

…

A penas unos segundos después apareció en algún punto indefinido del bosque que rodeaba la cabaña. Fue entonces cuando, estando sola, analizando la situación se percato de la terrible sensación de miedo que la embargaba. Una incómoda sensación que la obligaba a correr, cada vez más rápido olvidándose por completo de la presión que ejercía la pulsera creando anillos rojos en la piel. Según recordaba, aquel bosque no era tan extenso pero ahora le parecía interminable. Se detuvo un segundo en medio de frondosos árboles que impedían ver el cielo. Entonces lo comprendió, era un hechizo. Cerró los ojos escuchando el silencio, ni siquiera había viento, solo un vacío que, en medio de la carrera, no había distinguido. Era un campo de protección. Pero¿por qué Dan colocaría un campo tan extenso justo ahora? Y sin avisarle. Trato de mantener la calma, si solo era una medida más de precaución, aquel campo debía tener un punto débil que ella, particularmente por no ser una intrusa, pudiera atravesar. No había necesidad de destruirlo y crear un caos. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados empezó a caminar, despacio, en dirección opuesta.

Tenía la sensación de que algo la llamaba, por eso no había necesidad de mirar el camino, simplemente dejo que sus pies la guiaran y cuando se sintió fuera de peligro, se detuvo. Lentamente abrió los ojos reenfocando su entorno. No quedaba rastro alguno del bosque, ahora, frente a si, solo estaba una puerta: la entrada a la cabaña.

Tomó la perilla y giro levemente empujando sin encontrar resistencia. Apenas puso un pie dentro del cuarto pudo notar su respiración levemente agitada. Logró entrar sintiéndose incómoda sin dejar de sujetarse de la puerta y posteriormente de las paredes. Una vez dentro, el único acceso se cerró silenciosamente, sin que fuera conciente de ello. Siguió su camino por el ya conocido corredor que conectaba con todas las habitaciones del primer piso. Entró en la primera, la sala. Como hacía apenas unos minutos, tuvo que detenerse a acostumbrar sus ojos a la intensa oscuridad, solo para que segundos después una fuerte luz proveniente del frente la obligara a desviar el rostro cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Es el problema con este lugar –se escucho una voz seria y altanera- no sé como se puede vivir aquí –escupió mordazmente.

En cuanto Hermione pudo recuperar la visión notó frente a si a una mujer, un poco mayor que ella tanto en edad como en estatura. De facciones finas, piel clara y cabello rubio oscuro, atractiva si no fuera por la expresión fría de su rostro. Se encontraba de pie al otro lado del salón donde había extendido las cortinas a todo lo ancho dejando entrar la cegadora luz que recibiera a la castaña.

-Hermione Granger –dijo, mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación- no esperaba menos de la _famosa_ señorita Granger –murmuro sin perder su tono seco y altanero. Se sentó en uno de los amplios muebles frente a Dan, a quien Hermione acababa de ver. El auror permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados, la mirada baja y una expresión bastante molesta en su rostro, que hizo dudar a la Gryffindor sobre acercarse. Tras unos segundos terminó sentándose a su lado, bastante confundida. Volvió su mirada a la joven, apenas abrió la boca para preguntar cuando ésta retomo la palabra- mi nombre es Natalie Dussolier, la más reconocida auror de Francia y ahora responsable de está misión.

-Le agradeceré omita ese comentario –murmuro Dan sin moverse, en un tono tan seco que realmente asustaba. Algo que Hermione jamás había presenciado.

-Por supuesto –sonrió sin inmutarse- solo estoy aquí como un apoyo extra para alguien que al parecer no pudo… con todo –se giro hacia Hermione- el ministro francés, personalmente, me ha pedido auxiliarlos en está misión. Ya conozco los antecedentes así que solo será necesario cambiar un poco la _estrategia_. Insistí en no llamarla pero creo que el joven Faucher y yo diferimos en muchas cosas. Así que ya que contamos con su presencia, discutiremos un par de asuntos –respiro- empecemos por buscar un lugar más apropiado para ocultar al _objetivo_. Faucher no ha querido decirme donde esta y si vamos a trabajar bajo las mismas reglas, me parece inapropiado saber solo la mitad de los planes.

-¿'El objetivo'? –repitió Hermione, un tanto incómoda- ¿se refiere a Amy?

-Preferiría llamarla _el objetivo_, si no le molesta.

-De hecho si me molesta –desafió captando la atención de Dan- Amy no es un objeto –sus palabras hicieron eco en el vacío recinto y apenas un segundo después de perplejidad para Natalie, ésta sonrió de forma nada agradable.

-Ahora veo porque han fallado tanto –de pronto dejo su tono _amable_ volviendo su mirada aún más tosca- lo importante en esto es que no necesitamos trabajar en equipo, con que cada uno cumpla con su parte bastara. Ahora¿dónde está el objetivo?

-Soy la única responsable de su seguridad. Y no tengo obligación de responder.

-Parece que vamos a tener más problemas de los que creí –se puso de pie- tendré que recurrir a métodos más drásticos para conseguir su cooperación¿no?

-Sabes que no puedes inmiscuirte en este asunto –hablo Dan poniéndose de pie.

-Tal vez. Pero tengo el permiso del ministro. No hay nada que puedas hacer está vez –lanzó una última sonrisa de superioridad y dio media vuelta abandonando la cabaña. Al segundo siguiente Dan se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

-Tantos años y nunca cambia –murmuro con fastidio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –chillo Hermione sintiéndose bastante cansada mentalmente.

-Natalie Dussolier –comenzó sin moverse- hija de un reconocido auror francés. Supongo que mientras estuviste allá nunca escuchaste su nombre. La gente no suele hablar de ella. Sus métodos para resolver problemas son… muy poco convencionales. Al principio se le solicitaba mucho para grandes casos, pero al poco tiempo empezaron a surgir rumores en su contra. Se descubrió el poco respeto que mostraba hacia la vida de las personas implicadas, le bastaba cumplir con el _objetivo_. Poco a poco se creó una fama sucia y la gente comenzó a temerle. Al final desapareció del país y no volvimos a saber de ella hasta el asesinato de su padre, cuando regreso exigiendo la responsabilidad del caso. El ministro no quiso hacerse cargo y con tal de mantenerla tranquila le concedió la investigación. Con eso se mantuvo al margen de cualquier otro caso durante varios años pero… hace unos días me entere de un súbito interés que tenía hacia Amy. Al parecer la muerte de su padre tiene algo que ver con los Wingther.

-Por eso ahora quiere _ayudarnos_ –termino la Gryffindor con la mirada pérdida sin notar el gesto cansado de Dan que discretamente consulto su reloj y cerró los ojos un segundo tratando de calmarse. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Marie apareció, cargando tres vasos de jugo.

-Me alegro que ya se haya ido –suspiro desapareciendo uno de los vasos, extendió uno a Hermione y otro a Dan- creí que saliendo de Francia nos libraríamos de ella –sonrió nerviosa llamando la atención de Hermione quien creía haber visto un ligero temblor en la mano del auror.

-Vaya que tiene su carácter –murmuro dando un sorbo- me recuerda a… -"_Malfoy"_ pensó para si, captando la atención de sus acompañantes, que la miraban expectantes. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Malfoy había dejado de comportarse hostil y grosero como antes. Está nueva faceta suya era de hecho… Mientras daba un trago más a su bebida, fue conciente de las miradas sobre ella, sobre todo la de Dan, una mezcla entre curiosidad y…

-¿A quién te recuerda? –preguntó directamente dejando su vaso, ya vacío, en la mesa de centro.

-Un… poco a Ron, tiene un carácter muy fuerte –sonrió nerviosa poniéndose de pie- creo que ya tengo que irme. Deje a Amy sola y ya he pasado mucho tiempo lejos del castillo.

-Que raro en ti –continuo Dan- hasta hace unos días juraría que no te separabas de Amy ni por un minuto. Ahora…

-Creo que exageras –intervino Marie captando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Al igual que el auror, notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de Hermione pero no era necesario presionarla por algo que quizás solo fuera un error- es seguro que vino tan rápido porque tú se lo pediste. Aquello pareció devolverle la cordura y al mismo tiempo mantuvo su deseo porque saber la respuesta. Lanzó un ligero bufido y cambio la expresión acusadora de su rostro.

-¿Ya sabes algo sobre el libro? –Hermione negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, sintiéndose repentinamente regañada como una niña- entonces llévame a Hogwarts, quiero conocer ese famoso colegio.

…

Se sentía como flotar en el espacio, en un espacio completamente oscuro, frío y silencioso. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero sabía que a su alrededor no había nada, no podía escuchar nada más que su propia respiración, pesada, apagándose poco a poco conforme sentía que caía en el vacío. De pronto se oyó un golpe seco que hizo eco en medio de la nada, había llegado al fondo. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, abrió los ojos con normalidad captando su alrededor. Efectivamente estaba rodeado de oscuridad, sentía el cuerpo pesado por lo que su mirada estaba enfocada arriba, a lo que en un cuarto común debería ser el techo. Se encontraba recostado sintiendo una brisa fría que revoloteaba en el lugar, durmiéndolo. Aquella brisa iba acompañada por unas voces, mismas que de momento no reconocía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de entender lo que decían.

"_Es la única manera de que puedan salvarse… sé que es arriesgado, pero sino lo intentamos de igual modo nos matarán… las posibilidades de éxito son mínimas y tendremos que separarnos, pero si funciona volveremos a vernos… muy pronto… solo recuerda, la palabra es…"_

Bruscamente despertó incorporándose sobre el sofá, su respiración agitada y una fría capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo le dieron la certeza de haber vuelto a la realidad. Entre sueños había notado algunas imágenes, rostros, voces pero ahora, despierto, no podía recordarlos con claridad.

Paso la mano por su cabello rubio alborotándolo ligeramente, logrando despertarse del todo y regulando su respiración. Todo era tan confuso. Miro a su izquierda encontrando la cuna de Amy y a la pequeña profundamente dormida. Luego su atención fue captada por una pequeña ave de tono oscuro que volaba a la altura de la ventana, cargando un trozo de papel en su pata. No reconocía al animal pero era aún más extraño que no fuese una lechuza o algún ave adaptada para entregar correspondencia.

Mientras se acercaba a la ventana para recibir la nota, del otro lado de la puerta, único acceso a la habitación, Hermione se acercaba acompañada por Dan. Después de pasar varios minutos en la cabaña tratando de convencerlo para no ir a Hogwarts, al final había optado por aceptar su capricho y llevarlo al castillo. Durante el trayecto se había mantenido callada buscando la mejor forma de explicar la presencia de Malfoy y su relación con Amy. Y aunque Dan no conocía al chico rubio que Hermione trató en el colegio, si reconocía el apellido Malfoy, lo que garantizaba problemas en cuanto se enterara.

A pesar de eso, sabía que era imposible mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo tomando en cuenta que si Harry ya lo sabía, Ron no tardaría en enterarse. Y ellos tres eran las únicas personas de quienes temía una mala reacción.

Conforme se acercaba a la habitación sentía una leve opresión en el pecho, acompañada de una sensación… como una especia de llamado. Tras ella, Dan se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, el estrecho y vacío pasillo, sintiendo como alguien levantaba una barrera de protección alrededor del castillo. Era una barrera impresionantemente fuerte y crecía a una velocidad que no se lograría con una sola persona. Su mirada volvió a centrarse al frente justo para ver a Hermione entrando a una habitación al final del corredor.

Dentro, Draco tenía en sus manos la pequeña nota, se mantenía frente a la ventana mirando la nada, preguntándose ¿qué había pasado? Apenas intento tocar a la pequeña ave, ésta se desvaneció sin explicación alguna. Aquello, aunque extraño no le preocupaba, de hecho le producía cierta sensación de nostalgia. Dio media vuelta desenrollando el papel, al mismo tiempo notó la presencia de Hermione, levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Repentinamente el tiempo se detuvo, como si una enorme burbuja se hubiera formado alrededor de ellos eliminando el sonido, un inmenso vacío y un extraño cántico que no parecía tener origen.

Sin mirar el papel pero aún sosteniéndolo, Draco murmuro lo que estaba escrito, en un tono suave casi inaudible pero suficiente para…

-Hermione –susurro cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la castaña, y en medio del vacío sus cuerpos cayeron inconscientes.

El silencio fue rápidamente sustituido por una fuerte ventisca en torno a ellos, el cántico se detuvo y en su lugar se escucharon diversas voces, palabras entrecortadas de frases que para cualquiera hubieran sido inentendibles, excepto para aquellos que ya las habían escuchado en el pasado. Luego de unos segundos las voces se fueron apagando lentamente opacadas por un nuevo cántico y cerca de ellos una intensa luz se desato. Justo en la cuna de Amy, donde la pequeña aún dormida dejo de respirar por unos segundos. En la parte alta de su pecho se grabo una especie de sello que al estar listo comenzó a sangrar creando una luz más intensa que termino por desaparecer su cuerpo.

Repentinamente el canto cesó y todo movimiento en el cuarto desapareció dejando los cuerpos aún inconscientes de Draco y Hermione muy cerca el uno del otro, y un pequeño bulto cerca de la cuna, cubierto por leves tintes de sangre. Un par de segundos después apareció Dan en el umbral de la puerta. Se detuvo en seco mirando con preocupación el cuerpo de Hermione y luego el de Draco, primero con sorpresa, casi instantáneamente con odio. Sintiendo como una oleada de recuerdos asaltaban su mente. No era posible. Él no podía haber vuelto.

Omitiendo la presencia de Malfoy, sintió un peculiar déjavu al acercarse a Hermione, se hincó a su lado recordando una situación similar varios meses atrás, en ese momento su vida corría peligro. Instintivamente tomó su muñeca buscando el pulso, débil pero estable. Suspiro con alivio, la última vez ni siquiera pudo localizar el diminuto latido de vida.

Solo entonces, con el ritmo de su propio corazón apaciguándose a cada 'bum', pudo volverse para mirar a Malfoy, inconsciente un par de pasos detrás de él, con la expresión de su rostro serena, sin ningún rasgo visible que lo delatara. Ya con la cabeza fría se pudo dar unos segundos para analizar las dudas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se suponía que Malfoy no tendría razones para estar ahí, debía seguir a su padre y a Voldemort. Volvió a mirar a Hermione. Al parecer ella estaba enterada de su presencia, la pregunta era ¿cómo?

Si, se conocían del colegio pero se odiaban¿o no? Al menos esos eran los antecedentes. Había algo ahí que no encajaba, de nuevo, se sentía al margen de una situación demasiado peligrosa. Y entonces una nueva duda se centró en su cabeza¿dónde estaba Amy? Si esa era la habitación de Hermione, entonces la bebé…

Se puso de pie y giro levemente mirando el pequeño bulto al lado de la cuna, que estaba vacía. No iba a darle mayor importancia hasta que notó las manchas de sangre que cubrían la tela. Un segundo después se distrajo al escuchar pasos en el corredor, un sonido constante que se volvió más acelerado hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta. Dirigió su mirada ahí sin poder evitar que la sorpresa decorara su rostro.

Frente a él, dos individuos respiraban agitadamente mirándolo con apremio. Uno de ellos era inconfundible, el director del colegio, Dumbledore. Bruscamente sintió una ola de magia que fluía rápidamente, registrando, un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aire un par de segundos mientras su cerebro registraba la procedencia. Esa esencia, ya la había sentido antes, muchos años atrás. Mezclada con la magia del propio Dumbledore, pudo percibir la inconfundible presencia de Louis Wingther, el abuelo de Amy.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Mmm, veamos… ¿qué paso aquí? - Ah… técnicamente debería pedir disculpas, han pasado meses desde la última actualización¿no? Mmm, de pronto quiero llorar… Lo siento, de verdad que no hago cosas como está a propósito, acabo de terminar un cuatrimestre bastante pesado en la uni, son de esos momentos en que ya no comes, duermes o vives con normalidad, je, suena algo extremoso pero es real. No puedo prometer que las próximas actualizaciones sean rápidas, por lo menos se tomaran dos semanas, sorry, parece que mi sistema de organización se vino abajo en estos meses, así que sino encuentro uno nuevo me temo que dejaré de respirar, ja, ja, ja, pequeña broma sin sentido. Bien, creo que tendré como dos semanas de vacaciones, trataré de aprovecharlas al máximo, así que espero tener un cap nuevo antes de volver a la escuela¿ok? Mientras ya saben que los reviews son importantes para ese proceso. Je, je, no entretengo más.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Kumiko** **1906:** Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por el retraso -- Seguimos con una sorpresa, je, Dan sigue vivo, aunque se comporta algo raro¿no? ¬.¬ mmm, el nombre del traidor, de hecho si lo mencione pero… si te digo algo más terminarás adivinándolo, je, así que mejor te lo dejo de tarea¿ok? Espero que a pesar de la demora sigas al pendiente del fic, yo seguiré contestando tus dudas. Cuídate mucho y besos )

**Mari:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir contando con tus reviews. Aún hay muchas cosas que explicar pero me temo que el crecimiento acelerado de Amy seguirá hasta que puedan encontrar algo que lo frené… mmm, es un asunto algo complicado. En fin, espero que sigas al pendiente, mientras espero tu opinión sobre el cap. Besos y pórtate bien )

**Susan Evans:** Ah, como se puede volver complicado eso de comunicarnos¿no? Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, espero que podamos coincidir en el msn, hace mucho que no hablamos, al menos confió en que hayas recibido mi correo P Espero que mientras sigas leyendo¿eh? Porque quiero recibir muchos reviews tuyos, je, je, Cuídate mucho y ya no trabajes tanto, eso también hace daño D

**Terry moon:** Je, je, bien, bien, yo sigo tratando de escribir, espero que tú también estés bien. Gracias por seguir mi fic a pesar de las actualizaciones, je. Mmm, por cierto que Dan sigue vivo, o eso parece¿no¿Tú que opinas? A pesar del desastre que es mi horario aún me agrada la uni, es un gran cambio pero poco a poco me iré adaptando (como no sea cuando ya vaya a terminar¿no?) je, je. Muchos besos, cuídate )

**Krencita03:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas dándome tu opinión, que yo seguiré escribiendo aunque las tareas no me dejen mucho tiempo, ji. Sobre Dan y Hermione, esa es una relación un tanto confusa, por lo menos creo que lo fue durante estos caps pero a partir del próximo ya iré aclarando eso, digamos que el capítulo 10 es como la mitad del fic, se sabrán muchas cosas, no todo, claro, pero si varios detalles, espero que estés al pendiente ; ) Cuídate mucho, bye, bye.

**Kmiriel:** Ah, gracias por los ánimos, vaya que me hicieron falta al final del cap, mmm, esa última escena fue rara hasta para mí - Espero tu opinión sobre el cap y prometo dejar uno más, antes de que vuelva a la escuela para no presionarme otra vez, je, je. Besos )

Hasta aquí por hoy, mmm, no recibo muchos reviews, je, je, creo que no puedo ponerme muy exigente. Ok, para todos los que esperaban algo de D/Hr, les tengo una buena noticia, a partir del próximo cap ya veremos algo de eso, así que espero estén al pendiente. Por cierto, que siento como si este capítulo hubiera sido el más confuso hasta ahora, espero todo tipo de dudas, así que si cumplo en actualizar pronto espero muchos reviews¿eh?

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 10. Sentimientos encontrados

Luego de pasar unos minutos en el despacho de Dumbledore pidiendo autorización para que Marie y Karim pudieran entrar al castillo, Dan se encontraba en la lechucería, de pie junto a una ventana mirando el atardecer, pronto empezarían a aparecer las estrellas, el tiempo seguía corriendo y a cada minuto se sentía más débil.

Cerró los ojos colocando una mano sobre ellos y al segundo siguiente una mueca burlona decoro su rostro. Retiro su mano y se volvió a mirar el cielo, tenía la certeza de poder reír a todo pulmón, pero… Aún había muchas cosas por arreglar, demasiados problemas y pese a ello estaba tranquilo. Las últimas semanas habían surgido una complicación tras otra, y tal vez eso había alterado su estado de ánimo, de pronto tenía la sensación de haberse estado compadeciendo. ¿Cómo es que de pronto había cambiado? Bajo la vista hacia la entrada principal del colegio. A Hermione tal vez le ocurría algo similar. ¿La magia del castillo? Quizá. Inconscientemente consulto su reloj, si Marie no llegaba pronto estaría en serios problemas.

Giro recargándose en la pared, primero necesitaba que Hermione despertara para asegurarse que no había problemas, y librarse de ese amargo presentimiento que aún lo asaltaba. La presencia de Malfoy tampoco ayudaba, volverlo a ver implicaba que el plan de Olivier había fallado. Eso, o que él mismo no había sido informado de una parte donde se incluía a Louis. Necesitaba ponerse al tanto de la situación antes que Dussolier apareciera con alguna idea descabellada. Miro a su lado distinguiendo un par de siluetas en medio de la oscuridad que empezaba a hacerse más densa. Se inclino ligeramente al notar que las siluetas corrían hacía la entrada, distinguió a una como Marie y enseguida se puso en camino. Bajo de la lechucería adentrándose por varios pasillos con la vaga impresión de ser vigilado, volvió a mirar su reloj y apuro el paso.

Finalmente llego a un amplio corredor que conectaba con la escalera principal, desde el barandal vio entrar a Marie, corriendo, seguida varios pasos atrás por Karim. Suspiro con alivio y se dejo caer sosteniéndose débilmente con el barandal. Enseguida, ambas corrieron a su encuentro sosteniéndolo a tiempo de que se soltara.

-¿Por qué haces locuras como está? –chillo Marie dejando todo el peso del auror en manos de Karim, mientras hurgaba una pequeña bolsa- no sabes lo preocupada que he estado, como no llegabas, dijiste que solo venías a ver el castillo y volvías. Luego mandas una lechuza pidiendo que viniéramos –balbuceaba sin ser conciente de lo que decía, desesperada al no encontrarle el fondo al bolso. Al fin saco una pequeña botella llena de un líquido transparente, lo destapo torpemente alejándolo al recibir el aroma quemante. Se lo tendió a Karim, quien a su vez lo vertió en los labios de Dan que respiraba con dificultad y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tranquilízate, Marie –sonrió la joven igualmente nerviosa- al menos llegamos.

-Tarde, diría yo –murmuro Dan regulando su respiración.

-Pero todo es por tu culpa –retomo Marie poniéndose de pie- necesitas confiar más en Hermione –aquello fue suficiente para devolverlo a la realidad.

-Confió en ella –terció con rudeza, levantándose al tiempo que Karim- pero no en ciertas personas que la rodean.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Creo que ahora si nos quedaremos en el castillo –suspiro débilmente desviando la mirada- ya me cansé de estar al margen de la situación.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –murmuro Karim inquieta.

-En la enfermería –amabas reprimieron sus comentarios- no está en peligro. Solo inconsciente, tardará un poco en reaccionar.

-¿Seguro que está bien…?

-Más importante que eso –cortó- Louis Wingther está aquí.

-¿Qué? -bufo Marie, entre sorprendida y molesta- ¿cómo es posible…? Creí que no quería saber nada de Olivier o Jane, menos aún de Amy.

-Yo también…

-Ya somos tres- tercio una cuarta voz, firme, que hizo eco en el vestíbulo. A su derecha apareció la figura alta y casi atemorizante de Louis, con su cabello fino y blanco atado en una sencilla coleta no muy larga que decoraba su túnica negra. Sus facciones igualmente finas que remontaban a los antepasados Wingther reconocidos por sus portes casi celestiales. Para Karim, que no conocía a Louis, la expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa mientras que la de Marie era de acusación. Dan, por su parte, se mostraba impasible sosteniendo la mirada escrutadora del mayor- Olivier realizo _algo_ en ese par, ¿cierto? –cuestionó, claramente refiriéndose a los dos únicos pacientes de la enfermería- necesito saber todos los datos.

-¡Así que ahora va a ayudarnos! –exclamo Marie ganándose una mirada indiferente de Louis.

-Marie –llamo Dan mirándola un segundo antes de avanzar hacia Louis quien hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera. Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta verlos desaparecer al final del corredor.

-¡Ah! –chillo Karim de pronto, sobresaltando a su compañera- ni siquiera nos dijo donde queda la enfermería.

-Es cierto. Ese hombre –giro bruscamente avanzando en dirección contraria- ya ajustaré cuentas con él.

-¿A dónde vamos? –se sitúo a su lado tratando de mantener el paso rápido.

-¿A dónde más? Buscaremos la enfermería –Karim abrió la boca para discutir sobre las dimensiones del castillo pero prefirió quedarse callada. Marie no se veía muy contenta. ¿Tendría algo que ver ese Louis Wingther?

…

Había pasado la mitad de la tarde en la torre de Astronomía pensando en… ¿En qué más podía pensar? Por ahora solo había una persona que ocupaba su mente. A pesar de la situación angustiante de la que todos hablaban, él no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione. Tal vez por eso ahora corría como si la vida le fuera en ello, porque en realidad así era. Apenas unos minutos atrás se había encontrado con Dumbledore, al bajar de la torre, éste le había dicho los datos a grandes rasgos pero ahora solo tenía en mente una cosa: Hermione estaba en la enfermería. De ahí salió corriendo escuchando vagamente las palabras del director, algo sobre avisar a Harry, pero no importaba, nada importaba excepto ella.

Tras bajar varios pisos de escaleras, llegó al pasillo donde vislumbro las amplias puertas de la enfermería abiertas de par en par. Entró bruscamente esperando ver a Pomfrey, atenta a sus pacientes como siempre pero se llevo la sorpresa de ver el recinto vacío y en silencio, y dio gracias por ello, tal vez la mujer no lo dejaría ver a Hermione. En seguida notó dos camas resguardadas por sus respetivas cortinas, una a un par de pasos de él y la otra al fondo. No muy preocupado por saber quien era el otro paciente, se dirigió a la primera cama donde efectivamente estaba Hermione descansando sin problema, no tenía heridas visibles, ni siquiera tenía conectado suero o sangre, solo parecía dormir. Se sentó al pie de la cama, con cuidado de no molestarla, mirándola con ternura y un claro dejo de tranquilidad, demasiado obvio después de correr tanto con el rostro distorsionado en miedo. Se mantuvo en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que notó un leve movimiento en la mano de la joven.

Sin pensarlo se levanto y sitúo al lado de su rostro esperando cualquier reacción. Con asombro notó que sus labios se entreabrían en un respiro ahogado, sus párpados temblaban como si fueran a abrirse en cualquier momento. Acercándose un poco más a su rostro, Ron pudo escuchar un leve quejido y luego…

-…Draco… -murmuro con un suspiro antes de volver a dormir. Lentamente el pelirrojo se incorporo sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso escucho bien?

Un segundo antes estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, que él estaba ahí… pero ella había dicho, había llamado ¿a Malfoy? ¡¿A Draco "_hurón"_ Malfoy?! Presa del desconcierto cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón enviando más sangre de lo normal a su cerebro, nublando su juicio, cortando su respiración… Y en medio de eso una luz de razón atravesó su mente obligándolo a salir del cubículo. Malfoy. Todo estaba claro, ese infeliz era el causante del estado actual de Hermione, él la había atacado, o insultado, o torturado, o… Repentinamente su atención se vio atraída hacia la cama del fondo, "_el otro"_ paciente.

Camino el par de pasos que lo separaban debatiéndose entre acercarse y no, cuando finalmente estaba frente a la cama, tomó la cortina jalándola de golpe. Sus ojos convirtiéndose en dos peligrosas rendijas, sus labios demasiado apretados para hablar.

-Malfoy –logro articular, frente al cuerpo inconciente del que fuera su mayor enemigo, apretando los puños con fuerza, dando un paso al frente justo al tiempo que la figura de Harry se dejaba ver en el umbral de la puerta respirando pesadamente.

-¡Ron! –chillo acercándose a pasos rápidos, vio su rostro y lo que estaba mirando con tanta dureza, entonces tuvo que pensar fría y rápidamente- no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué no me avisaste? –hablo con normalidad logrando la atención del pelirrojo, su expresión aunque molesta también se mostraba confundida- me dijeron que ya estarías aquí, y créeme, no había corrido tanto en toda mi vida –rió torpemente jalándolo por el hombro, debía sacarlo de ahí antes que recordara lo que iba a hacer. Lo que fuera que iba a hacer- Hermione no solo es importante para ti.

-Harry –se detuvo bruscamente obligando al moreno a mirarlo- en esa cama –señalo hacia atrás. Harry lo miro largamente antes de volver a sonreír, lo más tranquilo que le permitió la parte de su cerebro que gritaba "_¡Es Malfoy!"_.

-Te ves más pálido que de costumbre – bromeo, en un nuevo intento por sacarlo.

-Es Malfoy –logró decir, sin moverse, mirando al moreno en espera de cualquier reacción, una similar a la propia, por ejemplo. Harry, en su intento por no delatarse se mantuvo en silencio, inconsciente de que incluso ese gesto lo delataba. Lentamente la mirada de Ron volvió a endurecerse y solo entonces, Harry se dio cuenta- tú lo sabías –siseo apretando los dientes- ¡Maldita sea, Harry, lo sabías!

-Ron, espera… -inconscientemente retrocedió un paso- yo…

-¿Desde hace cuánto? –bruscamente lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo unos milímetros del suelo.

-E-eso no es lo más importante –consiguió decir, tratando de no alterarse, conciente de que si seguía el _juego_ de Ron, ambos terminarían gritándose cosas que no sentían- Hermione es lo único que debería importarnos, a ambos –mecánicamente el pelirrojo lo soltó, sin hacer ningún movimiento más- ni siquiera sabemos la mitad de las cosas que están pasando, debemos esperar hasta hablar con ella. Creo que ya estás lo suficiente grande como para pensar.

-Solo dime una cosa, Harry –su tono dejaba claro que aún no entraba en razón- ¿Hermione lo sabe? ¿…qué Malfoy está aquí? –el silencio instantáneo del moreno le dio la respuesta. Ahora era un hecho que no podía quedarse ahí sin estallar- no puedo creerlo –siseo al pasar a su lado, rozando toscamente su hombro. Cruzó la estancia y salió a paso rápido.

En realidad no le molestaba la presencia de Malfoy, bueno, si, lo odiaba y no soportaba tenerlo cerca pero de eso hacía ya mucho y con gran esfuerzo podía ignorarlo, aunque mantuviera sus reservas. El problema era Hermione. Había algo, algo en la forma como pronunció el nombre del Slytherin, algo que muy en el fondo de su mente, y su corazón, sonaba cruel e incómodo. Nunca fue conciente de cuando comenzó a correr tanto como le daban las piernas bajando escaleras hasta salir del castillo y perderse en la oscuridad.

…

De pie en medio de la enfermería, Harry escuchaba su propia respiración levemente agitada. Se sentía tan estúpido, hasta molesto consigo mismo. No tenía más intención que proteger a Hermione pero termino encubriendo a Malfoy. Demonios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ponía en riesgo su amistad con Ron por _ese tipo_. Bufo frustrado mirando a su izquierda donde _el culpable_ descansaba completamente ajeno a la realidad. Se acercó un par de pasos mirándolo larga y cansadamente al pie de la cama. Tuvo el súbito impulso de zarandearlo hasta que despertara para poder reclamarle los problemas que estaban teniendo por su causa. Pero en seguida desecho la idea, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con él.

Giro hacia la salida deteniéndose al instante al escuchar el leve chirrido de la puerta que tenía tras de si, el despacho de Madame Pomfrey, abriéndose. Dio la vuelta sobre si mismo sorprendiéndose al ver, no a la enfermera, sino a una pequeña niña no mayor de cinco años que lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos negros, su cabello largo, un poco más debajo de los hombros y su piel demasiado blanca para ser normal. Vestía un camisón de la enfermería, claramente reducido y al parecer nada más debajo ya que tampoco tenía zapatos.

-¿Harry? –hablo suavemente entrecerrando un poco los ojos como tratando de recordarlo. El aludido se acercó un poco notando las leves betas de color verde reflejadas en sus ojos por efecto de la luz. Entonces supo quien era pero, era imposible.

-Amy… -logro articular con los ojos muy abiertos- pero… eras un bebé –"_El crecimiento acelerado"_ fue un pensamiento que se filtró en su mente. Si, claro, esa era una respuesta, solo que no estaba muy seguro ¿era normal que creciera tanto en unas horas?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –murmuro con curiosidad.

-Amy –se hinco frente a si para quedar a su altura- ¿me reconoces?

-Claro, Hermione nos presento –sonrió con normalidad. Al parecer podía recordar lo vivido mientras era bebé pero sin darse cuenta del pequeño detalle en su crecimiento. Se encontró a si mismo rogando porque Hermione despertara. No entendía nada y empezaba a desesperarse- ¿qué ocurre? –insistió recuperando su atención.

-Dime, ¿recuerdas qué paso… hace unas horas? –hablo con calma tratando de no mostrarse nervioso- ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Mmm, durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo…?

-Si, pero escuché la voz de mamá y desperté. No la encuentro –su voz se volvió un murmullo de preocupación. Y más para Harry, sabiendo que Jane había muerto- ¿sabes donde está?

-Creo… que no. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo? –la pequeña asintió.

-Dijo que fuera por el libro.

-¡¿El libro?! ¿Sabes dónde está? –la sujeto por los hombros claramente emocionado. Tal vez ese libro fuera…

-Eso creo… -puso su mano cerrada en puño sobre su boca y cerró los ojos- me dijo… en la galería del séptimo piso, tras la figura de la serpiente se halla… -abrió los ojos- no recuerdo más. No sé que significa.

-Tal vez yo si –dijo poniéndose de pie. No era mucho pero al menos tenían una pista y eso era mejor que seguir buscando en vano por cada rincón del castillo- ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Quizá encontremos ese lugar.

-¿Dónde?

-Creo saber donde es. ¿Vienes? –sonrió tendiendo una mano. Amy unió su pequeña mano sonriendo con algo de duda.

…

-Debe ser en el siguiente pasillo –murmuro Karim mirando a su alrededor.

-Que bueno que los alumnos de este colegio son tan amables –comento Marie- pudimos haber dado mil vueltas al castillo sin encontrar la enfermería.

Doblaron en la siguiente esquina distinguiendo una sencilla puerta al final del pasillo: la enfermería. Tal y como les había indicado el último alumno que encontraron en el salón principal. Entraron silenciosamente mirando las camas vacías, a excepción de dos resguardadas por cortinas blancas. Avanzaron hacia la más cercana, la de Hermione, que aún dormía ajena a su alrededor. Dieron un profundo suspiro a la vez, tranquilas de encontrarla sin heridas.

Mientras Karim entraba en el cubículo, Marie retrocedió mirando el amplio recinto, ¿acaso no había enfermera en ese lugar? Dan tampoco había llegado. Les tomó mucho tiempo llegar ahí, lo que el auror tenía que hablar con Louis no podía tomarle tanto. Aunque era aún más extraño que la enfermería no tuviera vigilancia, ni siquiera a los amigos de Hermione. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Volvió a fijarse en la cama del fondo, a paso lento se acerco retirando las cortinas con parsimonia, entró al cubículo deteniéndose en seguida. Permaneció de pie sujetándose de las cortinas, los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados en una mueca que podría convertirse en un grito de ira. Y fue ahí cuando supo que debía moverse, antes de cometer una tontería.

Apenas lo pensó, sus manos se asieron fuertemente a la tela para ver al cuerpo frente a si sacudirse ligeramente y enseguida parpadeo girando la cabeza a ambos lados. Lentamente lo vio reincorporarse llevándose una mano a la sien al sentir una punzada natural consecuencia de permanecer tanto tiempo inconsciente. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía se acercó a él pasando de largo hasta la mesilla junto a la cama, tomó el único vaso disponible, lo llenó de agua tendiéndolo bruscamente hacia el rubio, éste miro un segundo el objeto y luego a ella. En cuanto pareció reconocerla su mirada se torno fría e irónica. "_Como siempre"_ bufo para sus adentros.

-Haddou –musito ignorando su ofrecimiento.

-No sé porque demonios estás aquí –escupió fríamente en un tono que jamás emplearía- como mínimo deberías haber muerto.

-Es una pena que no se cumplan tus deseos –sonrió con burla sosteniéndole la mirada sin inmutarse.

-Al menos espero que desaparezcas de aquí lo antes posible –finalmente se cansó de ofrecer el vaso, lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa dejando salir un poco del líquido por la brusquedad del movimiento. Giro dispuesta a salir.

-¿Qué acaso Faucher no te lo dijo? –se burlo, realmente divertido. Marie giro levemente el rostro- ¿…la razón por la que estoy aquí? ¿Por lo que estuve en Francia? –inconscientemente giro todo su cuerpo, esa era una pregunta que hacía meses había hecho a Dan pero éste se limito a evadirla pidiendo que se olvidara del asunto- no, no te lo dijo –saboreo sus palabras dejando un momento de misterio- debería dejar que tú misma lo averiguaras pero si no te lo dijo antes no veo porqué lo haría ahora.

-Si tienes algo que decir, que sea de una vez, Malfoy.

-Yo soy el segundo protector de Amy –recito arrogante, satisfecho al ver la incredulidad que lograban sus palabras- si, esa es la _terrible_ verdad que te escondían- siseo poniéndose de pie, mostrándose completamente recuperado aunque por dentro todo su cuerpo enviaba leves punzadas de dolor, no podía permitirse debilidad, no mientras tuviera su orgullo y el completo control de sus sentidos. Se sitúo a su lado sin mirarla- ¿por qué no le preguntas a Granger? Faucher podrá negarlo pero dudo mucho que ella lo haga –aprovechando la confusión evidente en la joven, concentro su magia logrando atraer su varita de algún lugar de la enfermería con ayuda del _accio_. A Marie le tomó unos segundos más notar el peligro en que estaba, momento que Draco aprovecho para dejarla inconsciente.

Con un sonido seco que resonó en el vacío del lugar, su cuerpo cayó junto a la cama. Draco salió del cubículo sin inmutarse encontrando la mirada incrédula de Karim quien ya se acercaba a investigar. Apenas fue conciente de la persona que tenía frente a si cuando éste, con un rápido movimiento de su varita la dejo igualmente inconsciente.

En un instante los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, dónde estaba, la razón y una teoría de cómo había llegado, no que le importara mucho. Ahondó un poco más en sus recuerdos captando algo. "_El hechizo… se ha roto"_ pensó empezando a preocuparse, miro discretamente a su alrededor y antes que se formularan preguntas en su cabeza una ya ocupaba toda su atención. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

Apenas tuvo frente a si la única cama cubierta por cortinas, irrumpió bruscamente y en seguida bajo su defensa. Se relajo visiblemente al tiempo que se acercaba a la cómoda. Permaneció unos segundos mirando con intensidad el rostro inconsciente de Hermione, sintiendo como sus recuerdos despertaban luego de meses que ahora le parecían algo más. Hacía tanto que… impulsivamente acercó su mano acariciando su mejilla, dándose el lujo de un gesto _tierno_ al saberse solo. No habría hecho eso ni aunque la misma Hermione estuviese despierta. Sonrió débilmente y el último de sus recuerdos se sitúo dolorosamente en su lugar recordándole el presente. Retiro su mano de la mejilla posándola en su frente, acercó su rostro y susurro.

-Hermione –espero unos segundos. En breve notó como apretaba los párpados, señal de que pronto despertaría. Se alejo manteniendo una considerable distancia y entonces su _máscara de frialdad_ estuvo de nuevo instalada- ponte de pie, tenemos cosas que hacer –cruzó los brazos mirándola levantarse.

-¿Qué…? –se detuvo sujetándose la cabeza. Por un momento hizo presión con la mano cerrando los ojos, con ello, Draco tuvo la certeza de que ella también estaba recuperando sus recuerdos. Hasta el último, cuando levanto la cabeza bruscamente mirándolo con una mezcla entre sorpresa y… algo más- el hechizo –murmuro, de pronto asustada- ¿por qué lo rompiste?

-De hecho –suspiro con cansancio- _alguien_ lo rompió.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo tú podías deshacerlo, nadie…

-_Alguien_ –retomó- me envió una nota con la palabra para deshacerlo. El nombre –Hermione abrió la boca para reclamar pero optó por seguir al rubio que ya había salido del cubículo. Fue entonces cuando notó el cuerpo inconsciente de Karim- no te molestes, dejaran de chillar por un rato –hablo al verla inclinarse al lado de la chica.

-No tenías que hacer eso –dijo a manera de puchero, adivinando que Marie estaría cerca, en el mismo estado.

-Siempre han sido una molestia, no sé para que las necesitas –su voz se ahogo al entrar en el despacho de Pomfrey, donde se sorprendió de encontrar a la enfermera dormida por efecto de un hechizo. Su sorpresa se vio disipada al notar el familiar flujo mágico de los Wingther emanando de la mujer. Se olvido de ella enseguida al encontrar sus ropas y las de Hermione limpias y dobladas en un estante de junto. Salió del despacho justo para escuchar el final del discurso de Hermione, algo sobre su comportamiento y el modo como solucionaba los problemas- ¿qué nunca vas a cambiar? –se acercó tendiéndole su ropa.

-Lo mismo te digo. Ya madura –sonrió sosteniendo las prendas con todo y su mano, sin apartar la mirada, al igual que él.

-Ya te veo más tranquila –devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es cierto –lo soltó- tenemos que buscar a Amy –giro volviendo a su cubículo para cambiarse. Draco hizo lo mismo permaneciendo en el pasillo, sabiendo que nadie iría a la enfermería con Amy _desaparecida_. "A menos que no lo sepan" pensó frunciendo el ceño, termino de abrochar la camisa y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de la túnica. Encontró el radar para localizar a la niña.

-No creo que funcione –Hermione salió, ya cambiada.

-¿Por qué? –murmuro sin apartar la vista de la esfera buscando la señal que marcaba el dije.

-Porque el collar lo tiene Harry.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre –ironizo.

-No fue mi culpa, los mortífagos nos lo quitaron y luego… llegó a manos de Harry –por fin, Draco dio con la señal, estaba en Hogwarts.

-Pues por ahora es todo lo que tenemos –levanto la vista- tendremos que seguir a Potter.

…

-Hace mucho que no vengo a Hogwarts pero no recuerdo que existiera una galería –comento Harry con Amy caminando a su lado mirando con interés todo a su alrededor. Miro de reojo a la pequeña, ya había intentado cargarla para evitarle el largo camino pero ella se había negado. Habían hecho, quizá, el doble de tiempo manteniendo el paso de la niña. Al menos habían llegado. Repentinamente Amy se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, fue entonces cuando Harry salió de sus pensamientos. Miro al frente y capto enseguida, el pasillo era muy corto y al final no había nada, ninguna puerta o escalera. Nada.

Harry se dio un minuto más para revisar el reducido espacio frente a si, dando oportunidad a Amy para alejarse. Se sitúo en la pared de su lado derecho, colocando ambas manos sobre el muro. Entrecerró los ojos y empezó a caminar dejando que sus manos la guiaran. Llegó al final del pasillo sintiendo una cortina demasiado gruesa que cubría de piso a techo pero que tenía el mismo color del muro por lo que no era visible de lejos. Giro para llamar a Harry descubriendo que éste ya la miraba con curiosidad. Se acercó al tiempo que ella tiraba de una esquina de la tela pero sin descubrir nada ya que era muy pesada.

Harry llegó a su lado tirando bruscamente de la tela, que siendo tan gruesa y estando fuertemente enganchada al techo solo se ondeo un poco dejando al descubierto una pequeña puerta negra sin cerradura. Amy volvió a colocar sus pequeñas manos sobre la superficie y enseguida encontró una leve hendidura que hacia la función de perilla, retiro sus manos al constar que no podía abrirla. Harry la hizo a un lado con delicadeza agachándose un poco para tirar, metió la mano hasta tocar el fondo del orificio. Con sorpresa notó que le cubría hasta la muñeca, movió un poco los dedos sintiendo una especie de botón que, con cierta duda, presiono. Retiro rápidamente su mano al sentir que la puerta vibraba, al poco tiempo se abrió con un sonido seco dejando ver un angosto pasillo por el que apenas pasaría un adulto.

-Bien –musito levantándose, tomó la mano de Amy logrando que lo mirara- vamos a entrar.

-¿Crees que el libro este ahí? –musito manteniéndose alejada de la puerta.

-Es posible –"_Aunque también podría ser una trampa"_ pensó desviando la mirada- solo investigaremos un poco, ¿de acuerdo? –Amy asintió no muy convencida y se adentraron en la oscuridad.

Apenas dieron un par de pasos y la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco detrás de ellos, pero al girar para buscar una respuesta una serie de velas se encendieron sobre sus cabezas. Permanecieron unos segundos estáticos esperando cualquier nueva reacción pero no ocurrió nada, solo el silencio frío que no permitía escuchar ni el crepitar de las pequeñas flamas. Amy se mantenía muy cerca de Harry, sin soltar su mano y al mismo tiempo sujetando su túnica, tenía miedo y empezaba a darle frío. El moreno, por su parte sacó discretamente su varita manteniéndose alerta.

Continuaron su camino siendo guiados por velas que se encendían a cada paso dejando en penumbras el camino ya recorrido. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al final del pasillo donde una diminuta luz azul les indicaba su destino.

Inconscientemente, Harry empujo un poco a la pequeña manteniéndola tras de si, levanto un poco más su varita tratando de no cerrar los ojos al recibir el brusco haz de luz que despedía la nueva habitación. No le tomó mucho acostumbrar su vista y distinguir las formas que había frente a si.

Se encontraban en una pequeña habitación circular sin puertas ni ventanas, tapizada en piso y paredes por una tela fina en color rojo sangre. Avanzaron un poco viéndose rodeados por una serie de pinturas, todas extrañamente fijas pero muy bien elaboradas. Entre cada cuadro había diferentes estaturas de animales y en el techo una sencilla antorcha de fuego azul daba luz al recinto. Lejanamente se podía escuchar un murmullo parecido al sonido del agua siendo mecida por el viento. La habitación en si era muy relajante y más cálida que el pasillo anterior. Ambos miraron con atención el lugar, captando cada detalle llevando sus miradas instantáneamente a la zona donde lucía la estatua de una serpiente.

-Esa debe ser –murmuro Harry jalando a la pequeña que seguía temerosa y renuente a seguir _investigando_.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó despegándose del moreno en cuanto estuvieron frente a la figura.

Como las demás, la serpiente era enorme, postrada en una roca en la que su cuerpo estaba enroscado pero su cabeza se mantenía alzada mirando con desafío y arrogancia. Amy señalaba un punto en su cabeza pero Harry no alcanzaba a notar nada extraño así que opto por cargarla, y una vez a la altura, la pequeña rozó los ojos de la serpiente. No que tuvieran algo extraño, solo parecían cristales transparentes. Amy siguió jugando con las piezas como si buscara algo.

-Creo que hay algo más atrás –dijo de pronto tratando de impulsarse. Harry la levanto un poco más cuidando que no se acercara mucho a la figura pero Amy apoyó sus manos en la cabeza de la serpiente asomándose por detrás.

Repentinamente los ojos de la figura brillaron arrojando una especie de flecha hecha de luz que atravesó lo que tuvo frente a si: la parte alta del pecho de Amy. Fue solo un segundo, pero pudo sentir como si algo se introdujera en su cuerpo y al instante saliera con la misma velocidad. Entonces se quedo quieta, a Harry le tomó un segundo más darse cuenta y alejarse cayendo de espaldas por la inercia. Mantuvo el pequeño cuerpo inconsciente entre sus brazos evitando que se lastimara, en cuanto pudo se reincorporo mirando algo que ya había sospechado. La ropa de Amy, que era el camisón de enfermería, le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla pero cuando la encontró en la puerta del despacho de Pomfrey, la tela le llegaba casi al tobillo. Eso solo indicaba que su crecimiento no solo se había acelerado sino que seguía en movimiento. El problema era detenerlo, ya que según sus cálculos, no había pasado ni una hora y ella había cumplido un año más. De seguir así no le tomaría mucho llegar al límite de su vida. Se puso de pie dispuesto a regresar a la enfermería justo en el momento en que su atención se vio puesta en la figura de la serpiente que ahora tenía la cabeza agachada de forma sumisa, sus ojos se habían entrecerrado y por la posición dejaba al descubierto la roca donde se mantenía engarzado, incrustado en ella se encontraba un libro de pasta negra sin título ni nombre del propietario, o alguna marca que lo hiciera llamativo. Era pequeño y delgado. Algo confundido, Harry se encontró recordando las palabras de Dan y enseguida reconoció aquella pieza como el libro por el que estaban ahí. Extendió un brazo para tomarlo pero se detuvo poco antes de tocar siquiera la cabeza del animal, conciente, por primera vez, del campo mágico que rodeaba la estatua. No tardo en volver a la realidad al sentir el peso de Amy en su otro brazo que se había incrementado levemente. La acomodo de nuevo en ambos brazos, primero debía llevarla con Hermione luego… Giro justo para ver a la Gryffindor en el umbral que conectaba esa habitación con el pasillo, acompañada por Malfoy. Sin poder evitarlo, su expresión se torno en sorpresa e instantáneamente en furia pero no tuvo tiempo para hablar cuando ya tenía a su amiga sobre si tomando a Amy en sus brazos, se hinco dejándola en el suelo y volvió su mirada a Harry.

-¿Tienes el dije? –asalto ignorando la mirada hostil que el moreno dirigía a Malfoy y que no dudaba era respondida.

-No entiendo… -murmuro buscando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones- ¿…qué tiene que ver? –extendió la pieza.

-Ya verás –sonrió levemente. Tomó la cadena dejando que el dije colgara frente a la serpiente. Extendió la cadena dejando que el dije colgara pausadamente frente a los ojos casi cerrados del reptil. El balanceo duro unos segundos y en cuanto se detuvo los ojos cristalinos centellaron en rojo terminando por cerrarse. Con un suspiro de alivio retiro el colgante y tomó el pequeño libro volviendo al lado de Amy.

Bajo las miradas atentas de Harry y Draco, quien ya se había acercado a ellos, abrió el texto en lo que debería ser la primera hoja pero que en realidad era una segunda pasta de un tono café ocre con una especie de cerradura tallada en el centro, por la que apenas pasaría una hoja de papel. Como si se tratara de un proceso común, Hermione coloco el dije en la pequeña cerradura y a manera de llave le dio la vuelta a la derecha, seguida de un 'click' apenas audible pero que, bajo aquel silencio seco fue bastante claro.

Inconscientemente, Harry se inclino un poco tratando de ver lo que por un segundo pareció ser un brillo dorado manando del libro pero que no alcanzo a confirmar. Draco, del lado opuesto se mantenía impasible con los brazos cruzados y la mirada atenta a cualquier reacción. Cosa que no tardo en ocurrir, al poco Amy abrió los ojos mirando confundida a las tres personas que la rodeaban, con un suspiro de alivio, Hermione retiro el dije y cerró el libro centrando toda su atención en la pequeña.

-Hermione –murmuro haciendo sonar la 'r' como 'l', incorporándose torpemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?

-Tengo hambre –dijo a manera de puchero poniendo ambas manos en su estómago.

-Lo suponía. No sé cuando fue la última vez que comiste –comento medio sonriendo por la ironía de sus palabras. Levantó a la pequeña en brazos, y al ponerse de pie sus ojos chocaron con los de Harry- lo sé, necesitamos hablar –dijo ignorando la mirada agria que Draco le dirigía al moreno.

Sin más, giro caminando hacia la salida seguida por Harry, y con Draco a una considerable distancia luego de tomar el libro que la Gryffindor había dejado concientemente. En cuanto se abrieron paso a través de la puerta camuflajeada, liberados de la oscuridad del cuarto, Hermione se detuvo bruscamente en medio del pasillo mirando con apremio al trío frente a si. Encabezado por Albus Dumbledore, a su lado, Louis lucía su característico porte superior, al cual Hermione podría estar acostumbrada, de haberlo conocido antes, pero que de momento resultaba bastante incómodo. Tras ellos, Dan miraba duramente a _alguien_ detrás de ella, y no tuvo que voltear para saber quien, solo tuvo la certeza de que estaba metida en un _gran_ problema. Reacomodó a Amy en sus brazos notando que empezaba a dormirse, centró su mirada en Dumbledore tratando de ignorar al francés.

-Estoy seguro que tiene muchas cosas importantes que contarnos, señorita Granger –hablo el director captando la mirada tensa de la castaña y conciente de los problemas personales que tenía- y si no les molesta –miro a Draco y Harry- necesitamos hablar –avanzo unos pasos a su izquierda abriendo la puerta más cercana, dentro solo habían unas cuantas sillas que transformo en sillones, encendió las velas y giro con una sonrisa tranquila- por favor –extendió la mano invitándolos a pasar.

Hermione fue la primera en moverse, se acercó al anciano para pedirle tiempo de buscar algo de comida para Amy pero en cuanto estuvo frente a la habitación notó una mesa pequeña en medio de los sillones repleta de bocadillos y bebidas.

-Temo que esto nos llevara mucho tiempo –comento sin abandonar su sonrisa, hablando tan bajo que solo Hermione lo escucho.

Eso le basto para apresurarse a entrar, sin mirar a los demás se sitúo en el sillón más cercano a la mesa y reviso todos los alimentos. No había nada adecuado para un bebé, pero… miro a la pequeña en sus brazos. Ya no era un bebé. Casi había olvidado lo sucedido hacía unos minutos, lo que el _hechizo_ casi logra. Solo entonces pudo darse un momento para asustarse. Amy pudo haber muerto en ese momento, de no haber llegado a tiempo, Harry, seguro, no habría sabido que hacer y todo habría terminado. Todos sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir y mantenerla con vida se habrían arruinado por un hechizo que ellos mismos colocaron. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpa ante la sola posibilidad y como si lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta escucho la voz que la había animado durante los últimos meses.

-¿Estás bien? –escucho un leve susurro a su lado. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando automáticamente a su izquierda donde Dan la miraba seriamente pero su voz estaba impregnada de preocupación.

Volvió a mirar a Amy, quien la observaba intensamente, estaba demasiado despierta, tal vez nunca estuvo dormida. Sonrió levemente, no podía darse por vencida, no después de haber llegado tan lejos y no teniendo una razón para seguir… Escucho un leve carraspeo y miro a su derecha, a un Draco que estaba igualmente impasible pero quizás… Sintió un repentino déjavu tan curioso que sino fuera por sus recuerdos ya presentes, se sentiría muy confundida. Ya había vivido una escena similar, pero en ese entonces…

-Adelante, sírvanse lo que gusten –hablo Dumbledore tomando un poco de té, como para darles confianza- esto puede tomarnos un rato.

De nuevo, Hermione fue la única en decidirse, acercó un plato con un par de galletas dejándolo al alcance de Amy a quien sentó frente a la mesa. La pequeña lo pensó un segundo antes de empezar a comer en silencio. Hermione la observó un momento más con las miradas del resto sobre ella: Harry y Louis estaban sentados en el sillón al lado de Draco, y Dumbledore en el contiguo al lado de Harry. Finalmente levanto la cabeza mirando al director, a quien tenía enfrente.

-No sé por donde empezar.

-Hace un momento, Louis me ha contado la parte de la historia en la que estuvo directamente involucrado pero tiene demasiados cabos sueltos. Necesito que nos diga todo lo que sabe para tratar de reconstruir los hechos –aunque aún emanaba tranquilidad, su sonrisa se había transformado en una expresión cansada.

-Cuando… yo era niña mis padres me llevaron a Francia- suspiro pesadamente volviendo a mirar a Amy- ahí vivía una amiga de mi madre. Ella se estaba haciendo cargo de Jane desde que sus padres habían muerto unos cinco años atrás. Fue la primera vez que vi a Jane y no la trate mucho pero me agrado, a partir de ese día mantuvimos una amistad a distancia. Nos enviábamos cartas pero eran muy esporádicas. Así fue hasta que ella me dio que era una bruja. Para ese entonces yo había entrado a Hogwarts –hizo una pausa dejándose caer en el respaldo- no sé… era una relación extraña, comunicándonos a tanta distancia… pero funciono –sonrió levemente sin mirar a nadie, como hablando consigo misma- nos volvimos muy buenas amigas con el paso del tiempo. Alguna vez, cuando yo tenía quince años, me hablo sobre su relación con Olivier, me dijo que estaba enamorada y que esperaba casarse algún día. Luego, no volvió a mencionarlo, hasta que termine Hogwarts. Recuerdo que había pasado meses sin contestar mis cartas hasta el día que envío la última –entrecerró los ojos mirando el techo- yo había terminado el trámite para iniciar mis estudios en medicina aquí cuando recibí esa carta. No pude negarme a su petición y tomé el primer vuelo que me llevara a Francia, sin avisar a nadie, del modo muggle, como ella me pidió.

Aprovechando la pausa repentina Dan se inclino sobre la mesilla llenando un vaso de agua que extendió a la Gryffindor. Le basto un segundo en el que sus ojos se conectaron para dejar en claro la advertencia: "_no hables de más"_. Hermione bajo la mirada tomando el vaso. A su lado, Draco miraba de reojo la escena consiguiendo, apenas, mantenerse callado, desvió su atención al frente notando que Amy comenzaba a dormirse sobre la mesilla, luego de haber comido varias galletas.

-Creo… que así fue como me relacione con los Wingther –continuo luego de beber la mitad del vaso, mirando el recipiente entre sus manos- cuando llegue a Francia me encontré con Amy casada con Olivier y embarazada de hacia un par de meses.

-¿Cómo fue que se relacionaron con Voldemort? –cuestiono Albus, conciente que a partir de ese momento Hermione omitiría muchos detalles a menos que le preguntara directamente.

-Amy es la heredera de Gryffindor –dijo sin más, conciente que todos en la habitación conocían ese hecho. Volvió a levantar la vista agradeciendo silenciosamente al director por evitarle el trago amargo de seguir hablando sobre Jane y sus experiencias personales en Francia.

-La heredera ha sido buscada desde hace muchos años –concreto suavemente.

-Creí haber escuchado una leyenda acerca del porqué. Jane la conocía pero jamás quiso decírmela.

-No me extraña. Es una historia muy complicada y debido a que se convirtió en leyenda muchos de los datos se perdieron o tergiversaron. A la fecha no creo que exista una persona que conozca la historia _completa_. Me atrevería a pensar que algunos seguidores de Voldemort querrían tomar 'justicia' por su propia mano debido a esa leyenda.

-Lo sé. Cuando la situación se complico en Francia, Jane quiso venir aquí, a Hogwarts. Creo que le tenía mucha confianza –agrego mirándolo significativamente.

-Si, nos debimos encontrar alguna vez –sonrió con aquel aire de misterio que Harry conocía tan bien. Indicaba que no estaba siendo sincero, pero que tampoco quería hablar, de momento- por supuesto, no me molestaría que se quedaran. Todos –puntualizo mirando a cada uno- si no le importa, señorita Granger, necesito hacerle una pregunta personal –aquello volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos- ¿qué ocurrió hace unos minutos? Quiero saber la razón por la que tuvimos que despertar a Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione no dijo nada bajo las miradas intensas del profesor, Harry y Louis. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, ¿cómo podría explicar un asunto tan personal que involucraba a Draco? No quería hablar sobre eso frente a Harry sabiendo lo que pensaba del rubio y que a duras penas estaba controlando. "_Con esto solo lograré que lo odie más y de paso… que se decepcione de mí"_ sollozó internamente al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave rubor. Aquello fue suficiente, los tres más jóvenes abrieron la boca para hablar pero fue Dan quien se hizo escuchar.

-Jane y Olivier realizaron un hechizo sobre los protectores para evitar que Amy fuese descubierta, inmediatamente después que ella naciera. En ese momento se decidió que saldríamos de Francia, el plan era separarnos por eso fue necesario crear un método para proteger a la niña sin importar que alguien fuese capturado. Al menos, ese era el plan original.

-¿Qué ocurrió, entonces? Hablas de un hechizo que al parecer ni Hermione ni Malfoy recuerdan –intervino Harry por primera vez. Había algo que no cuadraba en la historia y el repentino nerviosismo de su amiga empezaba a preocuparlo.

-Había un traidor entre los aurores –retomó la castaña, conciente de que esa explicación solo podía darla ella- nos descubrieron días antes de iniciar el traslado. Por eso fue que llegamos en un grupo tan grande –rememoro en la mente del moreno aquella primera noche en que se volvieron a ver- debido al caos, Malfoy y yo fuimos enviados en distintos caminos luego de activar el hechizo con el que nuestras memorias fueron bloqueadas.

-¿Cómo fue que el hechizo se rompió? –pregunto Dumbledore.

-No... tengo idea –murmuro mirando de reojo a Draco- solo Malfoy conocía la forma para deshacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –hablo Louis mirando duramente al rubio.

-Alguien me envió una nota con la palabra para deshacerlo –contesto secamente sin mirarlo.

-Lo que nos sugiere que el traidor continúa muy cerca de ustedes –concreto Albus entrelazando sus manos, pensativo- las señoritas que vienen con ustedes ¿son de confianza?

-Completamente –soltó Hermione, a la defensiva- Marie ha estado con nosotros desde el principio y Karim… no tiene mucho pero aún así confío en ellas.

-Y yo creeré en su palabra –terció luego de un incómodo silencio. Se puso de pie- dejaremos está charla para después, ya casi nos alcanza el amanecer y me gustaría que todos descansaran –paulatinamente cada uno se levanto. Hermione tomó en brazos a una adormilada Amy- solo quiero pedirle un favor, señorita Granger. Me gustaría que la pequeña descansara en la enfermería. Solo por hoy. Estoy seguro que Madame Pomfrey no pudo terminar su examen.

Antes de que Dan se opusiera, Hermione tendió el pequeño cuerpo en brazos del director. Era obvio que éste querría saber los datos generales de Amy, después de todo no era normal la cantidad de magia que desprendía. Y al mismo tiempo a ella le haría bien confirmar su salud con alguien como Pomfrey. En silencio Albus y Louis abandonaron la sala seguidos poco después por Draco.

-Aún hay cosas que no entiendo –hablo Harry dejándose caer en el sillón- ¿qué le ocurrió a Amy? ¿Cómo fue que su crecimiento se acelero de ese modo?

-Por el hechizo de los Wingther –dijo Hermione, sintiéndose más tranquila sin tantas miradas escrutadoras sobre ella- cuando Malfoy y yo recuperamos nuestros recuerdos se rompió el _freno_ que detenía su crecimiento. Por eso me viste usar el dije en aquel libro, eso hacía la función de llave.

-¿Significa que su crecimiento fue detenido?

-No –sonrió débilmente- no existe un hechizo que pueda detener su crecimiento. Lo único que podemos hacer es disminuir el ritmo.

-Entiendo –sonrió sobriamente- ¿qué haremos ahora?

-Seguir con el plan de Olivier –hablo Dan, que había permanecido de pie- explotar el poder de Amy.

-¿Planeas entrenarla?

-Es todo lo que podemos hacer, así en caso de que fallemos ella podrá defenderse. Y teniendo el tiempo en nuestra contra –giro caminando hacia la salida- iré a informarles a Marie y a Karim.

-Yo puedo hacerlo –soltó Hermione temiendo la reacción de Dan cuando viera a las chicas en la enfermería, no precisamente esperando su regreso.

-Descuida –se detuvo en la puerta- estoy seguro que eres quien más necesita descansar en estos momentos.

-Pero…

-Estoy de acuerdo –intervino Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro- por hoy ya es suficiente –sonrió levemente logrando convencerla. Con una última mirada mezcla de furia y tristeza, Dan se alejo del lugar sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

En algún lejano momento meses atrás había tenido la certeza que al encontrar el libro la situación dejaría de ser tan tensa, al menos un poco. Pero en realidad nunca supo los detalles de aquel último hechizo, no supo y aún desconocía que tanto habían bloqueado las memorias de Malfoy y Hermione. Y aunque en realidad solo le importaba Hermione, _él_ tenía mucho que ver con lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento. Se detuvo un momento mirando discretamente su muñeca izquierda donde portaba una venda. Tenía las orillas semi-blancas pero era en el centro donde una mancha de sangre demasiado oscura empezaba a filtrarse a través de la tela. "_Es cierto, tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra"_.

…

De vuelta en su habitación, Hermione permanecía pegada a la puerta en medio de una semi-oscuridad que se disipaba conforme se acercaba el amanecer. Miro a su alrededor, el desastre en que se había convertido el lugar luego de que el hechizo se desactivara. Fue en ese momento cuando notó la ausencia de su varita, seguramente estaría en la enfermería pero ya podría recogerla en un rato. Se acercó a la ventana esquivando muebles, ropa, la cuna que ya no necesitarían y de más artículos esparcidos por el suelo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa matutina, tratando de no pensar, de relajarse. Como si no estuviera ahí, lejanamente creyó escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse pero no se sintió amenazada, casi aseguro que se trataba de Dan. Respiro tranquilamente y entonces se sintió rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que la ciñeron por la cintura. Abrió los ojos de golpe reconociendo la sensación, se alejó girando para encarar a Draco quien tenía la mirada pérdida pero al mismo tiempo…

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? –susurro nerviosa viéndose atrapada entre la ventana y el cuerpo de Draco.

-No lo sé –murmuro acariciando su mejilla- quería saber si realmente recuperaste tus recuerdos –lentamente inclino su rostro acercando sus labios, apenas rozándolos.

-Draco… -sin poder evitarlo coloco sus manos en el pecho del rubio apretando sus labios en un beso que empezó lento y que rápidamente se volvió desesperado. Draco coloco de nuevo sus manos en la cintura delgada acercándola más a si sin dejar sus labios hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse.

Antes que volviera a besarla, Hermione rodeo su cuello apoyando la mejilla en su pecho con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para no llorar. "_Es cierto, mientras estuvimos en Francia, Draco y yo…"_ Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla recordándole la presencia de Dan.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: ¡¡Al fin!! No puedo creer lo que me costó escribir este cap, ah, creo que me duele el cuello, he estado demasiado tiempo sentada… Pero también ha pasado mucho desde la última actualización, sorry, tuve problemas para escribir la última escena. Es que ya había sido demasiada información, ¿no? Seguro que dejé por lo menos una docena de dudas, ah, esto cada vez se vuelve más enredado. Ya he tenido que hacer muchas notas aparte para que no se me olvide, así que por favor sigan diciéndome sus dudas, así recordaré más fácil lo que se me este pasando, je, je, en que problema me metí, ¿no? Ah, por cierto, para los muy observadores, hay una escena en el cap que se 'corta', o eso me pareció a mí, iba muy bien y de pronto… ah, no sé, como que se interrumpe. No sé como explicarlo, el caso es que estos condenados personajes se me están revelando ¬.¬ ahora resulta que quieren escribir 'su' historia sin mi supervisión y ¡ya se iban a poner a contar todo! Ejem, suficiente, ya necesito dormir…

Pero antes, respondo a los reviews:

**Hecmayr** **Gil:** Je, je, hubo un escalofriante momento en que yo misma me sentí perdida con el final del cap pasado, es que yo ya doy por hecho muchos detalles que aún no he explicado y por eso me confundo. Es bueno que me recuerden eso con preguntas, así que no dudes en hacer, de verdad que son de gran ayuda P Espero que en este cap al menos haya dejado las cosas un poco más claras, sino… mmm, necesitare más capítulos. Sigo teniendo problemas en cuanto a las actualizaciones, solo pido un poco de paciencia. Y en cuanto al romance, no te preocupes, que ya tuvimos un 'avance' en este cap, poco a poco se irá intensificando, y de entrada ya tenemos un obvio cuadrado amoroso, ¿no? Gracias por el review y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Besos )

**Kmiriel:** Mmm, sobre Dan… ¿cómo explicarlo? Nop, creo que no puedo, sorry, pero aunque no está muerto… su situación es tan grave o más que eso. A partir de este capítulo empezaré a dar pistas sobre lo que le sucede (espero que hayas notado ese párrafo) antes de que finalmente él lo confiese. Definitivamente es alguien que no se muere tan fácil… Pasando a cosas buenas, gracias por tus elogios - hacen que el dolor en mi cuello sea menos, je, je, en serio, que se agradecen mucho. Espero tu opinión sobre el cap y cualquier duda que haya quedado (mmm, eso sonó irónico…). Es cierto, cada vez tengo menos tiempo y sobre todo en está temporada (navideña) pero vale la pena. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que estés igualmente bien, pórtate mal y no olvides seguir al pendiente de mis incoherentes actualizaciones. Besos y cuídate mucho P

**Kumiko** **1906:** Bueno, creo que tendrás que aguantar un poco más el misterio, ¡ahora mezclado con romance! Que era lo que todos esperábamos, ¿no? Buff, como me ha costado llegar hasta aquí, gracias por seguirme ; ) Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, los problemas románticos apenas van a empezar, porque es cierto lo que dices, la relación entre Hermione-Draco y luego Hermione-Dan ¿y Ron?... je, je, espero que estés preparada para lo que se avecina P Ya veremos lo que pasa, seguro que estarás al pendiente, espero tus comentarios sobre el cap. Cuídate mucho )

**Terry Moon: **Ah, ya ansiaba llegar a está parte, donde Draco y Hermione son… ejem, aún no debo decirlo, es más complicado de lo que parece. Je, soy mala, ¿no? También hablaremos del 'problema' de Dan más adelante y en cuanto al abuelo de Amy, a ese si lo tendremos cerca por un rato más. Ya que no apareció solo para criticar la forma de actuar de su hijo… Gracias por tus comentarios, espero tu opinión o dudas sobre el cap. Cuídate mucho, besos )

De antemano una disculpa, no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer la revisión acostumbrada al cap, así que si quedaron faltas de ortografía consideren que era eso o que tardara más tiempo en actualizar, je, je, y yo preferí lo primero P Ah, sigo sintiéndome un poco mal por recibir tan pocos reviews… en fin, creo que aún así sigo escribiendo con mucha emoción, es que son tantas ideas. Recuerdo que al escribir el cap 1 pensé que quería un fic largo, como 10 o 15 caps ¡pero ahora se hizo más largo! Eso me gusta, aunque ya no tengo la certeza de cuando acabará espero seguir contando con su apoyo aunque solo lean, claro que no me opongo a los reviews, al contrario. Ja, ja, ya me despido, cuídense mucho y pórtense bien.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	11. Miedo

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 11. Miedo

Llegó justo en el momento en que Dumbledore abandonaba la enfermería, apenas cruzó una mirada con el anciano y al ingresar al recinto lo recibió la mirada amable de la enfermera, completamente repuesta del hechizo de Amy. Tras los saludos pertinentes, lo encamino a una de la primeras camillas donde reposaba Marie, en la de al lado, explico la mujer, se encontraba Karim. Se acercó a la primera confirmando su salud, solo estaba inconsciente pero no entendía el por qué. Giro para preguntarle, pero Pomfrey ya había vuelto su atención a la pequeña Amy, en la camilla de enfrente, igualmente dormida.

-Lamento la molestia –hablo acercándose para mirar el examen. Pomfrey había conjurado una pequeña esfera donde analizaba los datos que resurgían de su varita al pasarla sobre el pequeño cuerpo- supe que Amy le lanzó un hechizo.

-Yo diría que fue en defensa propia –sonrió sin dejar su labor- afortunadamente no me creyó una amenaza. Se ve extrañamente saludable…

-Pero su magia sigue siendo inestable.

-Y no es proporcional a su cuerpo –Dan frunció el ceño ante una afirmación que ya suponía.

-¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra la habitación de Hermione? –Pomfrey retiro su varita y automáticamente la esfera desapareció, lo que le permitió mirar al auror.

-Se ve pálido –murmuro observando su rostro cansado- creo que necesita dormir.

-Disculpe –torció el gesto en una sonrisa irónica- pero no tengo tiempo para eso.

-¿Su trabajo puede ser más importante que su salud?

-Absolutamente –renegó al observar a la mujer que desaparecía en su despacho.

-¿Le importaría si le hago una pequeña revisión? –volvió acomodando un par de pociones al lado de Amy.

-No veo la necesidad. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, conozco las consecuencias.

-¿Y aún así no le importa? –lo miro, sorprendida- disculpe mi atrevimiento pero es una tontería –con un suspiro Dan se volvió a la camilla más cercana, sentándose desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Me ahorra el explicarle como funciona –le extendió una poción que Dan tomó de golpe resintiéndola contra el tónico que ya tomaba.

-Por su insistencia permítame contarle un secreto –hablo deteniendo el conjuro que daría lectura a sus signos. Pomfrey lo miro sin inmutarse esperando otro comentario necio- moriré en tres días.

…

Envuelta en el cálido abrazo, Hermione estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida pero las manos de Draco recorriendo su espalda por debajo de la blusa la despertaron de su ensoñación. Al principio fue un movimiento suave pero al sentir que subía demasiado se alejó inexplicablemente nerviosa. Se tomó un minuto para recapitular y solo entonces miro al rubio, quien sonreía tranquilo y un poco triunfante.

-Creo que aún no te he dado tu obsequio.

-¿Obsequio?

-De cumpleaños –tomó sus manos tratando de acercarla.

-¿Cómo supiste…?

-Si hay algo que tú y tus amigas nunca tomaron en cuenta es que en un sitio mágico las paredes siempre oyen –le tomo un minuto comprender que se refería al escondite en Francia y al mismo tiempo se vio envuelta en un nuevo beso, más apasionado que el anterior. Se dejo llevar más de lo que hubiera querido hasta que recordó la sensación, una escalofriante manía que tenía Draco, algo que casi parecía un juego pero que siempre lograba confundirla.

-Está vez no evadirás mis preguntas –logró articular cuando se separaron.

-No has hecho ninguna –sonrió volviendo a acercarse.

-Pero si las tengo –chillo apoyándose en su pecho para alejarse- quiero que me expliques, ¿qué sucedió? –con algo de fastidio, Draco se alejó levantando una silla para sentarse.

-Creo que Olivier nos oculto un par de detalles sobre el hechizo –dispuesta a escuchar, Hermione se sentó en la cama- estuve con él el día que lo asesinaron, no pudo explicarlo pero el nuevo plan era que también mis recuerdos serían bloqueados.

-Entonces, ¿quién te envío la palabra?

-No lo sé, ese es el detalle que omitió.

-¿Eso te parece un detalle? –reclamo frunciendo el ceño- pudo matarnos, arriesgo la vida de su propia hija y ni siquiera explico el por qué –tomó su varita devolviendo cada objeto del cuarto a su posición original, evadiendo la mirada del rubio.

-Con mis recuerdos bloqueados, lo único que sabía era que estaba al servicio de Voldemort investigando el paradero de Amy. Así fue como di con los aurores. Mi historia es relativamente corta, ¿qué pasó contigo?

-No he dejado de cuidar de Amy, ¿qué más podría hacer? –enderezó la cuna, considerando el destruirla.

-Cuando nos encontramos te veías diferente. Algo desmotivada.

-Lo sé, también noté ese cambio. Cuando volví a Hogwarts me sentí fuerte de nuevo. Tal vez sea porque volví a ver a Harry y a Ron…

-¿Qué pasó con Faucher? –asaltó directamente al comprender que estaba evadiéndolo, consiguiendo que lo mirara.

-Siguió cuidando de mí.

-¿Y se supone que debo estarle agradecido?

-No, solo pienso que deberían dejar de lado sus diferencias. El ambiente aquí no es el mismo que en Francia –miro al techo reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Es porque tú estás en medio –murmuro poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que tengo sueño –se frotó los ojos consultando el reloj, casi las cinco. Dentro de poco amanecería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas evadirme? –murmuro de frente a la puerta. Solo por su tono sabía que estaba molesto.

-No creo que sea el momento… -bajo la cabeza sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

-Entonces dime sinceramente, ¿qué tanto ha cuidado de ti Faucher? –aquello disipo los nervios de Hermione.

-La siguiente pregunta que hagas será un insulto, si lo haces no querré volver a verte –dijo apretando los dientes- vete, creo que ambos estamos cansados –lo pensó un minuto antes de abandonar la habitación. Dentro, Hermione apretó los puños, debía estar molesta con Draco pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de coraje contra sí misma. Draco cuestionaba su relación con Dan, y tenía sentido, ni siquiera ella estaba segura. Se dejo caer entre las cobijas envolviéndose, mirando al techo, tratando de pensar en una solución pero antes que pudiera, siquiera plantearlo, el cansancio la venció.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Draco espero un poco; molesto, cansado, resintiendo la presión del hechizo roto. Pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto impropio de su apellido y finalmente suspiro escuchando pasos que se acercaban. Se alejo un poco de la puerta mirando la sombra que termino por revelarse al doblar la esquina y se dio un segundo para relajarse antes de comprender el nuevo interrogatorio que se avecinaba. Snape lo miro largamente esperando un saludo que nunca llegó, torció el gesto y paso a su lado. La clara indicación lo obligo a seguirlo encerrándose en el aula de pociones, que, pesé a estar lejos de la habitación de Hermione, le había servido para mantenerse tranquilo a pesar del cansancio.

-La última vez que te vi dijiste que no seguirías los pasos de tu padre. Y lo siguiente que supe fue que lo habías hecho –rodeo la mesa de trabajo imponiendo su presencia como maestro. Draco, en el lado opuesto lo observo, comprendiendo. La última vez que hablo con su padrino fue poco después de llegar a Francia, unas semanas después de encontrarse con Olivier y… después de que el hechizo…

-Tú lo sabías –pensó en voz alta- todo este tiempo te has burlado de ello –lo miro con algo de diversión, ante un hecho que lejos de molestarle le sorprendía- no lo entiendo, ¿cómo lo supiste si nunca pudimos hablarlo?

-Por tu madre –hizo una pausa acomodándose en un banquillo- ¿en todo este tiempo nunca te has preguntando cómo es que Olivier llegó a ti?

-¿Mi madre lo conocía? –dedujo luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Mantenían cierta comunicación, fue por ello que Olivier supo donde encontrarte. Y al mismo tiempo, yo estaba al tanto de tus pasos en Francia, excepto de lo que Lucius pudiera hacer.

-¿Entonces tampoco sabes dónde está?

-Corrígeme si me equivoco. Estabas en Francia creyendo que debías matar a la hija de Olivier, ahora que estás aquí debes protegerla. Y los mortífagos quieren tu cabeza, lo que nos convierte a ti y a mí en traidores –Draco arqueo una ceja, molesto por ser ignorado- ¿me olvido de algo? –se sentó sin romper el contacto visual- claro, estabas a un paso de convertirte en la mano derecha de Voldemort y de pronto volviste a Hogwarts con… ¿Granger? –aquello disipo levemente su enojo poniéndolo a la defensiva.

-Ella es la primera protectora.

-Por supuesto eso también lo sé.

-¿Por qué no lo dices de una buena vez?

-Sabes que no me interesa tu vida personal, pero si va afectar tu juicio y de paso se relaciona conmigo entonces me preocupa. ¿Qué ocurrió en Francia?

-Nada más de lo que Dumbledore te ha dicho. ¿Por qué no te veo sorprendido?

-¿Sobre qué? No me has confirmado nada -Draco lo miro intensamente, odiando, como pocas veces, sus acostumbrados juegos de palabras. Usualmente eran entretenidos, probaban quien estaba más concentrado pero justo en ese momento no tenía muchos argumentos para discutir sin terminar perdiendo irremediablemente.

-Entonces, no hay nada más que decir.

-Deberías reconsiderar tus prioridades –lo detuvo antes de abandonar la sala- aunque el Señor Oscuro este tomando un _receso_ no será para siempre. Cuando se decida a ajustar cuentas tendrás que decidir.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Entonces deja los juegos infantiles –finalmente se mostró molesto. Al parecer tenía una idea muy aproximada si no era que exacta sobre su relación con Hermione. Definitivamente no le agradaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no es serio? –sonrió con suficiencia sin darle oportunidad para responder, volvió a su habitación. Necesitaba dormir un par de horas, ya que según las palabras de Snape, Voldemort no tardaría en atacar.

…

Indudablemente su mejor carta era el mapa del merodeador. Le había ahorrado largas horas de búsqueda, aunque en un tiempo tan corto apenas pudo pensar en cómo iniciar la conversación. Ron podía ser tan testarudo a veces, imposible de tratar y lo peor era cuando tenía la razón. No podía culparlo por estar molesto, ya que en parte era su culpa. Pesé a ello, y aunque su primera intención fue dejarlo solo para que se tranquilizara, la reciente carta de Remus sobre un nuevo ataque de los mortífagos no daba oportunidad a ninguno para sentarse a pensar. Finalmente llegó frente al sauce boxeador, plegó el mapa guardándolo entre sus ropas y en cuanto encontró una rama se adentro en las fauces oscuras de aquel tronco.

No fue consciente del momento en que dejó los límites del castillo hasta que una pequeña luz captó su atención en medio de las penumbras. Siguió su camino escuchando un suave golpeteo y distinguió una silueta sentada frente a una pequeña vela que amenazaba con apagarse. Se detuvo tras él esperando que notara su presencia. Finalmente…

-Lo siento –murmuro sabiendo que el otro no cedería- tal vez debí decírtelo, antes que ocurriera toda está conmoción. Quizá, llegué a albergar la vaga idea de que todo esto se solucionaría sin que te enteraras.

-¿Realmente me crees tan estúpido? –interrumpió sin moverse, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-No sé en que estaba pensando –cedió dejándose caer en la pared más cercana, resintiendo el cansancio de horas sin dormir- cuando me enteré no supe que hacer, una parte de mi quería matarlo y otra… me decía que ya no somos niños, no podemos arriesgar la vida de las personas que queremos.

-Creo que en el fondo no me molesto ver a Malfoy –giro su cuerpo mostrando su rostro cansado, sucio e inexpresivo- creo que puedo soportarlo, es decir, mientras se mantenga lejos de mí, haga lo que tenga que hacer y se largue, creo… -su voz se apagó, bajo la cabeza tratando de mantener la calma.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué fue peor que verlo para alterarte tanto?

-No te ofendas, Harry, pero no quiero decírtelo. Tal vez sea una tontería pero temo que decirlo en voz alta…

-¿Lo hará realidad? –el pelirrojo asintió- cierto, es una tontería –se puso de pie- pero no insistiré. Al menos me quitas un gran peso de encima al saber que toleraras a Malfoy.

-Solo mantenlo lejos de mí y de Hermione –torció la boca aceptando la mano que lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Mantenerlo lejos de ti tendrá que ser recíproco; sobre Hermione, será un poco más difícil, porque es el segundo protector de Amy.

-Ya me parecía raro que estuviera aquí, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cómo llegó a serlo? No entiendo muy bien lo que significa ser su protector pero Hermione está arriesgando su vida por esa niña; dudo mucho que alguien como él pueda hacer lo mismo –giro emprendiendo el camino de regreso sin notar la sombra que había cubierto el rostro de Harry por un segundo.

-No estoy muy seguro –se recupero siguiéndolo- se ve diferente, su modo de tratar a… los demás –corrigió torpemente. Por un momento recordó la forma como trataba a Hermione, algo que rayaba en lo… no, no podía pensar de ese modo. Hermione odiaba a Malfoy tanto como ellos- creo que hay algo más que debes saber –detuvo su camino a mitad del estrecho pasillo que los dejaría de nuevo en Hogwarts- Hermione y Malfoy se encontraron en Francia, en el tiempo que los Wingther estaban vivos. No estoy seguro pero parece que Malfoy y Olivier se llevaban muy bien, quizá así fue como llegó a ser el segundo protector -en medio de la oscuridad sintió la mirada fija de Ron sobre si, esperando el _veredicto_.

-Dime todo lo que sepas –terció retomando el camino. Y bien, ahí estaba la oportunidad para terminar esa red de mentiras, a partir de ahora Ron estaría al tanto de la situación.

En cuanto salieron del árbol recibiendo los primeros rayos de la mañana, Harry se detuvo un momento mirando a su amigo. Entonces todo estuvo claro, la razón detrás de su extraño comportamiento. Sonrió con tristeza descubriendo el error en que ambos habían caído, pues aunque Hermione estuviera de regreso eso no traía de vuelta a su amiga. Quizá eso era algo que Ron estaba comprendiendo.

…

Permaneció en silencio terminando de leer la hoja entre sus manos dando tiempo a su invitando para ponerse cómodo y dar un vistazo al despacho del director antes de levantar la cabeza respirando profundamente.

-Madame Pomfrey acaba de traerme esto –extendió el papel- son los resultados de la revisión que hizo a Amy –el mago mayor tomó la hoja dándole un vistazo rápido- supongo que algunos de esos datos ya los sabías.

-Era inevitable, pero supongo que intervendrás.

-Igual que tú. A pesar de la historia que precede a la pequeña Amy temo que Voldemort no este _verdaderamente_ interesado en ella.

-¿Así que solo la persigue por diversión? –su ceño levemente fruncido, y un tono casi de burla.

-No sería ni la primera ni la última persona que sirviera para ese propósito. Sospecho que hay algo más, tal vez tenga que ver con el libro.

-Fui a revisar el lugar –hablo respondiendo a la obvia pregunta- encontraron el modo de sacarlo, ahora debe tenerlo Malfoy o Granger.

-No pareces preocupado.

-Aunque lo hayan encontrado aún les falta la mitad de ese texto –se puso de pie- estoy seguro que Olivier no les habló sobre ello. Eso me dará tiempo.

-¿La ayudarás? –se levantó sin recibir respuesta del mago que se detuvo a un paso de la puerta- Louis, lo sabes, sin esa mitad ellos no saben cómo entrenar a Amy.

-¿Realmente esperas que yo lo haga, Albus?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, ya que aceptaste venir. Amy es tu nieta, aunque no te agraden las circunstancias de su nacimiento…

-Si Olivier no se hubiera relacionado con _ella_, nada de esto estaría pasando y esa niña no habría nacido para morir –terció toscamente saliendo con un sonoro portazo bajo la mirada paciente de Dumbledore.

A pesar de su actitud que rayaba en lo infantil, era obvia la preocupación que agobiaba a Louis; saberse el único pariente vivo de Amy y el único capaz de entrenar el enorme poder que resguardaba ese pequeño cuerpo, no debía ser fácil lidiar con tal responsabilidad y al mismo tiempo evitar que sus sentimientos terminaran haciéndole daño, a ambos.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta precedió la entrada de la profesora McGonagall quien silenciosamente coloco un pequeño broche sobre el escritorio. Era redondo, dorado y con una cadena delgada a juego. Dumbledore lo examinó cuidadosamente, era perfecto, podría fácilmente pasar por un reloj, siempre que no fuera abierto. El interior era similar a una brújula, salvó que no indicaba un lugar sino una fecha, estaba dividido en dos partes: la primera tenía un contador que caminaba hacia atrás en horas, minutos y segundos; y un apartado que marcaba un determinado número de días. Del otro lado solo había una pequeña esfera que brillaba débilmente.

-Es muy poco tiempo –murmuro mirando a la profesora.

-Aún es posible un cierto margen de error –concedió con la mirada igualmente perturbada- pero solo nos dará una semana o poco más y no hay garantía de estabilidad.

-Habrá que aferrarnos a esa idea como última esperanza.

…

En teoría, lo más conveniente sería que Dumbledore hablara con Hermione, ya que la conocía más y, particularmente, tenía más paciencia y tacto para tratar asuntos delicados pero él era una de las pocas personas sino el único que tenía una idea casi exacta del tiempo que les quedaba. Ya pensaría como lidiar con los reclamos del director, a su favor, al menos podía discutir que le permitió dormir un par de horas. Llegó a la habitación de la castaña justo cuando el sol abandonaba las nubes oscuras buscando su lugar en el firmamento. Dio un par de golpes suaves y espero un poco antes que Hermione se asomara entreabriendo la puerta, más despierta de lo que pensó encontrarla. Al contrario, tuvo un momento para sorprenderse y mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar.

-Lamento venir tan temprano, pero es necesario que hablemos –comenzó, toscamente. Hermione lo miro en silencio sin saber que decir, solo espero, apoyada en la puerta- antes, necesito que me diga lo que sabe sobre Amy. ¿Tiene idea de la magnitud de su poder?

-No entiendo el por qué de la pregunta.

-Seguramente Olivier se lo dijo, es necesario entrenarla. En estos momentos su magia es muy inestable y continuara creciendo a la par de su edad. Es importante nivelar ambos.

-Creo… -murmuro sin mirarlo- que no acabo de entender.

-Mientras Amy era un bebé sus poderes se regían por el tiempo que permanecía despierta, que era relativamente corto y reducía las posibilidades de detectarla. Pero ahora que el freno de su crecimiento ha sido retirado, su magia dependerá de sus emociones lo que garantizara serias variaciones conforme crezca.

-Eso no será un problema mientras mantengamos su crecimiento lo más lento posible.

-Temo que el verdadero problema es lo opuesto. En estos momentos no podemos frenar su crecimiento, debemos dejar que corra y que sea la misma Amy quien lo ralentice. Debe aprender cómo hacerlo, y antes de eso, a controlar su magia.

-Pero creí que el sello…

-Parece que Olivier omitió muchos detalles cuando le explico su deber. Y antes de seguir hablando es importante que mantenga una idea en su cabeza: Amy no es enteramente su responsabilidad; usted, como Olivier y su esposa son solo un apoyo. Al final, incluso Amy entenderá eso –Hermione lo miro reprimiendo el impulso de preguntarle a qué se refería. Simplemente asintió- el destino de Amy es muy grande, para ello debe dominar más fuerza de la que su cuerpo puede soportar. Ya que eso es humanamente imposible debemos explotar su capacidad tanto como nos lo permita, dejar que su crecimiento continué y que comprenda lo que está sucediendo. Ya no sirve ocultarle la ausencia de sus padres, debo hablarle sobre sus antecedentes, finalmente, su entrenamiento debe absorber hasta sus horas de descanso.

-¿Es tan necesario? ¿Por qué la prisa?

-Porque no conocemos los planes de Voldemort –terció mirando la preocupación, tan clara en su rostro, que no le permitió decir la verdadera razón.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-En general, ni tú ni Malfoy deberían intervenir. Yo me encargare de su entrenamiento pero como sus protectores son indispensables –volvió a asentir en silencio, comprendiendo su nuevo papel. Uno que no había captado antes, pero que era el mismo que en vida fungiera Jane- por ahora, me enfocaré en el libro.

-Claro, se lo pediré a Draco.

-No es necesario, Amy puede invocarlo.

-Supongo que en realidad nunca supe quien era, ¿verdad? –se hizo a un lado permitiéndole salir, sin dejarle saber si se refería a Amy o a Jane. Suspiro derrotada deslizándose por la pared hasta tocar el suelo y al mismo tiempo la puerta volvió a abrirse. Ni siquiera se molesto en voltear por lo que Dan tuvo que inclinarse a su lado para captar su atención.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé –murmuro, sintiendo que a pesar del shock inicial la sensación de tranquilidad seguía acentuándose. Por alguna extraña razón, el que la alejaran de Amy parecía romper _algo_…

-Me cruce con Louis antes de entrar, ¿te dijo algo?

-Tengo la sensación de que soy la única que no sabe quién es Amy. Todos parecen saber algo que yo no, incluso tú, creo que estás ocultándome algo.

-Lo que yo sé –le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse- es lo mismo que Jane te dijo. El resto son especulaciones –añadió al ver su expresión de desconfianza.

-Entonces quiero saberlo –quizá fuera lo que sentía por ella, o su mirada intensa y llena de decisión pero por un momento estuvo a punto de hablarle sobre aquella marca impresa en su muñeca. Desvío la mirada, apenas un segundo y al volver a enfocarla su expresión era cansada.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Quiénes eran los Wingther?

-Creo que ya sabes la historia de los antepasados de Olivier, no eran personas muy queridas pero tenían grandes poderes. Se contaban muchas leyendas acerca de ello, relatos irreales sobre sus habilidades. No hay mucho que decir sobre él. En cuanto a Jane…procedía de una familia de magos vinculados con Voldemort –hablo despacio esperando cualquier reacción, pero aunque Hermione no lo miraba supo que podía continuar- jamás se confirmo pero su familia, los Russell, sostenían prácticas extrañas de magia negra. Imagino que esa fue la razón por la que Louis se opuso a su matrimonio, a que Amy naciera.

-Louis se refiere a Amy como si no fuera humana, y en realidad… su magia no es normal –murmuro tratando de no sonar grosera- sé que siempre defendí su derecho a ser una niña normal pero ahora me preocupa haberme equivocado.

-¿Te asusta?

-No… no creo que sea eso… -despertó de sus cavilaciones al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta, pero antes que alguno pudiera oponerse, Marie entró discretamente, al parecer, sin lesiones físicas pero visiblemente cansada. A su lado, firmemente sujeta a su mano, Amy caminaba con algo de torpeza.

-¿Te sientes bien? –se acercó la castaña con genuina preocupación pero manteniendo su distancia sin darse cuenta.

-Eso creo, siento que dormí demasiado –sonrió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –intervino Dan dirigiéndose a Marie.

-Poco más de seis, dejaron que su crecimiento se acelerara un poco para terminar los exámenes. Con ayuda de Louis –respondió a la muda pregunta, ¿cómo? Ya que solo Hermione y Draco podían forzar o detener su crecimiento, obviamente Louis conocía otros trucos.

-Eso me recuerda que debo llevarte con él –sonrió la castaña hincándose frente a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué?

-Se hará cargo de su entrenamiento –tomó su mano- es tu abuelo, el único pariente vivo que te queda y que, quizá, pueda hablarte sobre tu madre.

-¿Entrenamiento? –murmuro con curiosidad.

-Será mejor que él te lo explique –se levantó obligándola a caminar.

-¿Estás segura? –la detuvo frente a la puerta- no creo que Louis acepte algo o alguien que tenga relación con Jane.

-Pero es su nieta, y está dispuesto a entrenarla –se volvió a mirarla- Dan me apoyara en esto, porque ninguno de nosotros puede cumplir ese papel –el aludido asintió.

-Mientras no abandonen el castillo.

-Me asegurare de ello –con una última sonrisa salió de la habitación junto a Amy, que a pesar de no entender quien era Louis, si sentía curiosidad por conocerlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo –murmuro molesta tendiéndole una pequeña botella- aún no sé lo dices a Hermione. ¿A qué le temes?

-A nada –dijo sin inmutarse, mirando de cerca el frasco de cristal.

-Perfecto, entonces se lo diré yo.

-No, no lo harás –finalmente la miro hasta que desvío la mirada, desistiendo, otra vez- aún tenemos otros asuntos prioritarios.

-Supongo, la poción casi se termina. Más tarde traeré los ingredientes que faltan –asintió- y, tenemos un problema. Seguro que realmente no le costó mucho trabajo encontrarnos, pero Dussolier está aquí.

-Cierto, no me extraña. Era imposible que desistiera sin dar batalla. ¿Dónde está?

-Con Karim, y no creo que pueda distraerla lo suficiente.

-Entonces hablare con ella –guardo la botella pasando de largo.

-Has todo lo imposible porque se vaya.

-Lo intentaré –murmuro sin darle oportunidad de quejarse.

…

Apenas se aparecieron en el vestíbulo se encontraron de frente con Remus, lucía agitado pero no sorprendido. Al contrario, parecía aliviado. Se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse antes de pedirles que lo siguieran; en el camino un par de aurores separaron a Ron por lo que Harry fue escoltado al despacho de Moody, donde ya lo esperaban Saint y Morch.

-¿Hace cuánto que no nos reuníamos los cinco? –mofo tratando de aligerar la tensión luego de entrar y tener las miradas del resto fijas sobre él, casi acusadoras.

-No lo suficiente –murmuro Morch.

-Aún así pienso que Moody no ha perdido lo paranoico –comento Saint, al parecer la más tranquila del grupo. Harry tomó el único sitio vacío cerrando la pequeña mesa.

-Luego del último grupo de mortífagos que fueron asesinados –comenzó Remus tras ocupar su lugar- tuvimos un par de días bastante tranquilos, pero hace unas horas se encendió una alerta en un pequeño poblado muggle no muy lejos de aquí –acorde a la explicación Morch fue extendiendo un par de hojas que relataban lo sucedido- nueve en total, ocho de ellos asesinados de diversos métodos, todos con magia. El último está en San Mungo, en estado bastante crítico pero los medimagos están haciendo todo lo posible para que viva.

-¿Ni siquiera hay sospechosos?

-Fue un trabajo muy rápido pero hecho a consciencia –retomo Moody- al parecer, borraron la memoria de cada persona que pudo ver algo. El rastro mágico cubre tres cuadras alrededor del suceso. Aún así, no es difícil saber que hay mortífagos implicados. La duda es ¿si fueron enviados por Voldemort? Hace mucho que no vemos la marca tenebrosa.

-¿Hay algo en común entre las víctimas?

-Nada. Ni siquiera tienen relación con niños, es como si los hubiesen elegido al azar.

-Y, ¿cuál es el plan? –dejo de lado el último informe mirando al cuarteto.

-Para empezar, ¿Dónde estabas? –Moody lo miro intensamente. Claro, era imposible que no notaran sus largas ausencias, tanto de él como de Ron.

-En Hogwarts. Averiguando ¿qué es lo que Voldemort trama está vez?

-¿Averiguaste algo? –intervino Saint dándolo por hecho a pesar del tono interrogatorio.

-Encontré a la niña que buscan. Su nombre es Wingther.

-Eso es imposible –bufo Alastor- los Wingther están muertos.

-Desaparecidos –corrigió- hace poco los últimos descendientes fueron asesinados por Voldemort, su hija es la única que queda con vida –suspiro largamente bajo las miradas, ahora, intrigadas. Al fin, era momento de exponer lo que sabía, que aunque no era mucho, al menos serviría en este nuevo ataque que parecía más una amenaza, muy al estilo de Voldemort. Quizá fuese ese detalle el que pusiera en alerta a Moody, luego de tanto tiempo soportando los ataques absurdos de los mortífagos, daba la impresión de que su amo había vuelto a tomar el mando- hay un par de detalles más que deben saber –pero antes de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos la alerta de ataque volvió a sonar logrando que se pusieran de pie al unísono. Al escuchar el tumulto en los pasillos salieron apresuradamente, excepto Harry que fue detenido bruscamente por Moody.

-¿Dónde está la niña? – asaltó con urgencia.

-En un lugar seguro.

-Perfecto –murmuro entre dientes alistando su varita.

…

-Por fin, el auror perfecto nos ha honrado con su presencia –fue el comentario ácido de Dussolier al ver a Dan- estoy harta de las patéticas escusas de está mujer –añadió mirando desdeñosa a Karim, quien por fin se mostraba relajada tras un largo rato en compañía de Natalie.

-Deja los dramas, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Créeme, compartir cargo contigo en esta misión no me hace más feliz que a ti. Así que terminemos pronto, ¿dónde está la niña?

-No es tu responsabilidad, dedícate a lo que te interesa y deja de fingir que te importa.

-Por supuesto que no me importa. Me da igual si esa niña muere…

-Claro, solo te interesa saber si su padre asesino al tuyo –corto fríamente logrando callarla. La vio torcer el labio, mirándolo con más odio, si es que eso era posible. Momento que aprovecho el auror para hacer un movimiento discreto a Karim para que se retirara. La joven abandono la enfermería, no muy convencida, quedándose en el pasillo donde no podría escuchar sus palabras pero si un posible ataque, en caso de que Dussolier enloquecería. Claro que en condiciones normales no era más fuerte que Dan, pero con su problema reciente… lo mejor era tomar precauciones.

-Así que no eres tan estúpido como pensaba –dijo cuando pudo recuperar la compostura- y si lo sabes, seguro que no estorbaras. De lo contrario me hará suponer que algo ocultan.

-Tampoco tengo la obligación de ayudarte pero definitivamente eres tú la que estorba en este lugar.

-Entonces, de nada sirve discutirlo. Seguiré haciendo sus vidas imposibles mientras intentas evitarlo.

-Te propongo un trato –continuo, ignorando su último comentario- te daré la oportunidad de averiguar lo que necesitas, por una semana. Si al término de siete días no has encontrado algo tendrás que irte.

-¿Qué ganaré si lo encuentro? –arqueo una ceja sonriendo con emoción.

-Yo me iré –como si esperara escucharlo, Dussolier lanzó una carcajada ampliando su sonrisa.

-Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado. Y acepto.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: ¡Lo logré! D Aunque creo que suena a broma, porque justamente hoy se cumple 1 año desde la última actualización. Con un poco de suerte no lo habrán notado… -- ah, silencio incómodo. Ok, por eso quiero dedicar este cap a mi sempai, que si no fuera por ella jamás habría terminado. Confío en que seguirá ejerciendo presión para que no me tarde tanto en actualizar, aparte de que ya vamos por la recta final. No estoy segura de cuántos, pero un par de capítulos más y terminamos.

Y ahora, pequeño corte informativo. No sé si por fin me conecte a en el momento adecuado pero ya me deja mandarles reply, así que vamos a usar ese método mientras sea posible, ya saben que está página tiene cada desfase que por lo menos a mi si me confunde, ja, ja P Aún así, cualquier problema me avisan.

Espero que a pesar de este pequeño bachecito, mezcla de trabajo, estudios, casa, familia, vida y sobre todo falta de inspiración, aún estén interesados en saber el final, que curiosamente se ha modificado un poco de lo que tenía planeado. De eso estoy casi segura que influyo el tiempo. Ok, espero sus comentarios, incluso amenazas y reclamos, je, je. Pórtense bien y de corazón les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. ¡Ya casi acabamos un año más! ¡Muchas felicidades! D

Su amiga, (la que sigue dando batalla)

Andy Yogima.

D.A.D.


	12. Amanecer

**Brillo de Luna**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 12. Amanecer

Pasó su pequeña mano apenas unos centímetros por encima del libro, lo miro fijamente y repaso en su mente cada una de las palabras de Louis, recordó el modo como él lo había hecho y sus anteriores intentos. Finalmente pudo percibir la presión en la palma que le indicaba el flujo mágico. Sintió el, ya familiar, calor que emanaba el guante y entonces se concentró en el objetivo. Lentamente observó el pequeño libro elevarse de su sitio hasta casi hacer contacto con su mano, entonces la retiro y bruscamente el ejemplar saltó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, cayendo con un golpe seco.

- Espero que todo haya sido planeado –dijo Louis agitando su propia varita para traer de vuelta el libro.

- Me duele la mano –se quejó la pequeña tratando de quitarse el guante.

- Te dije que no puedes quitártelo.

- Ya lo sé –renegó a manera de puchero, extendió la mano hacia Louis, que se la pedía.

- Si usas adecuadamente tu magia, no debe dolerte –realizó un leve masaje en los dedos, dorso y palma- quizá lo que sientes es el residuo mágico. Ya te lo había dicho, el guante no sustituye una varita, solo hará algunas de sus funciones y mientras puedas evitar el límite de su resistencia te ahorrarás mucho dolor. Mira esto –mostró un pequeño círculo de cristal en el dorso del guante, algo apenas del tamaño de la huella de Amy- si se vuelve rojo no podrás realizar hechizos sin sufrir un gran daño físico.

- No ha cambiado de blanco.

- Porque hemos moderado tu magia a tu tamaño.

- ¿Tamaño? –Louis la miró comprendiendo su pregunta, suspiro eligiendo sus palabras.

- Sinceramente creo que sabes más de lo que dices –murmuro tendiéndole el libro.

- Desde que desperté en el hospital –tomó el texto- he estado escuchando una voz, pero no es muy clara, por eso no sé si creer lo que dice.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Que mis padres están muertos –abrió el libro en la segunda pasta deslizando sus dedos por la casi imperceptible cerradura- pero, que no siento dolor porque no eran mis verdaderos padres –retiro el dije de su cuello mirándolo sobre su mano enguantada- y es cierto. Ni siquiera puedo recordarlos lo suficiente como para extrañarlos –difusamente, Louis creyó ver una silueta tras el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, alguien que podría ser su yo futuro. Desvío su atención observándola abrir la cerradura con el dije.

- La voz también te dijo como hacer eso –dio vuelta a la hoja con parsimonia antes de mirarlo. Sonrió.

- Ha dicho algo sobre un tiempo de vida muy corto. Y con lo que dijiste creo que tiene sentido.

- _"Y también parecer ser normal la falta de emociones"_ –pensó sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Casi al mismo tiempo llegó a una conclusión- significa que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esa voz puede decirte cómo usar tus poderes, ¿cierto?

- Intento no escucharla –volvió a girar la página- me asusta.

- Por eso no estás usando tu magia como deberías. ¿Te ha dicho que pasará si te excedes?

- No, pero me duele la mano –la observó en silencio mientras leía, sabiendo que no era sincera. Necesitaba saber quién o qué era esa voz y si ella no cooperaba, la obligaría a hablar.

- Esto lo escribió Jane, ¿cierto? –ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma como llamó a su madre, y aunque Louis pensó en reprochárselo, optó por aprovechar esa distracción para probar su teoría. Se puso de pie y lentamente extrajo su varita del cinto apuntando a la pequeña. Apenas pronunció el hechizo, Amy levantó la vista. En una fracción de segundo el ataque salió disparado, Amy cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza y abrazando fuertemente el libro creo una pequeña barrera que la cubrió repeliendo el rayo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –murmuro sin descubrir su rostro, eliminando torpemente la barrera.

- ¿Por qué te defendiste?

- Ibas a matarme –chillo azotando el libro.

- _"Significa que aún conserva su interés por vivir" _–la miro sin inmutarse- esto nos ahorrará largas horas de entrenamiento. Ponte de pie –hizo una seña con la varita que Amy tardó en responder levantándose en desacuerdo. Antes que pudiera quejarse volvió a apuntarla con su varita- está vez, atácame.

…

Luego de llevar a Amy junto a su abuelo y escuchar la explicación sobre el entrenamiento al que sería sometida, Hermione se vio sola, fuera de la habitación que Louis había elegido, descubriendo por primera vez un extraño vacío que de momento asoció con la reciente restauración de sus recuerdos. Giró para volver a su propia habitación y prácticamente chocó con una lechuza que, por la impresión, casi suelta su carta. La depositó en sus manos y sin esperar respuesta emprendió el vuelo de regreso. La abrió deprisa al reconocer la letra de Harry descubriendo apenas un par de líneas. Sacó su varita incinerando el papel antes de salir corriendo.

En realidad no creía que el asunto fuese muy importante pero seguro que a Dan le interesaría saberlo. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su habitación, dio un par de golpes sin recibir respuesta. _"Que extraño"_ pensó entrando sigilosamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin notar que cierto rubio la había seguido. Dentro, la decoración era muy parecida a la de la cabaña, el último día que estuvo ahí, en penumbras, con apenas un par de muebles, fría y silenciosa. Se mantuvo junto a la puerta esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran.

- Dan, ¿estás aquí? –escuchó un ruido en el cuarto contiguo, y el aludido se dejó ver encendiendo las luces.

- ¿Al fin recuperaste el hábito de madrugar? –sonrió acomodándose una sudadera negra.

- Que gracioso, empezabas a asustarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- No importa. Acabo de recibir una carta de Harry, dice que hubo un ataque de mortífagos a la cabaña.

- ¿Cuándo? –giro, más preocupado de lo que esperaba escucharlo.

- Hace un par de horas, dice que quemaron todo, incluyendo el poblado muggle.

- ¿Acabas de recibir la carta? –preguntó llenando los bolsillos de la túnica que acababa de ajustarse, guardó su varita y tropezó con Hermione que le impedía salir.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Marie y Karim estaban ahí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué volvieron? –la hizo a un lado saliendo para evadir su pregunta. Un par de pasos atrás, Hermione lo siguió volviendo a ignorar la presencia de Draco quien no se molesto en seguirlos, aunque si pudo notar el semblante tenso del auror- ¿te importaría contestarme? –chilló igualando su paso.

- Tenían… algunas cosas que recoger –murmuro sin convencerla.

- Me gustaría que dejaras de mentirme –volvió a hablar en cuanto llegaron a las afueras del castillo donde las barreras no impedían aparecerse. Se mantuvo un par de pasos lejos sabiendo que no le permitiría ir. Dan la miro recordando las palabras de Marie, resintiendo su responsabilidad en ese asunto. Volvió a su lado y tomó su mano sin darle oportunidad de quejas convocó un portal que los desapareció del lugar

…

Según los pocos testigos que consiguieron salvarse, apenas una docena de mortífagos se habían presentado y en los minutos que les tomó a los aurores llegar, consiguieron destruir aquel pequeño poblado muggle, aunque el verdadero desastre se lo llevó la cabaña donde Hermione se mantuvo oculta hasta hacia unos días. Lo curioso era el modo del ataque, que sin contar el montón de ceniza, trozos y humo en que se había convertido la rústica cabaña, a su alrededor varios árboles mostraban los restos de una aparente batalla de hechizos. Por ello se tomó un minuto para enviar una nota a Hermione, quedaba la posibilidad de que alguno de los aurores franceses estuviera en la cabaña.

A lo lejos miro a Moody junto a un par de aurores, al parecer, revisando los últimos datos para el reporte final. Unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda distinguió el ligero destello que precedía la aparición de un portal, y termino por acercarse al reconocer a Hermione, que sorprendida por la reacción de Dan se abrazó a él para no perder el equilibrio. El auror apenas la sostenía por el antebrazo y cuando Harry iba a comenzar su interrogatorio, una voz chillona a sus espaldas se le adelanto.

- Díganme, ¿dónde se requiere mi valiosa presencia? –anunció Dussolier mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –reclamo Dan acercándose a ella.

- Tenemos un trato –siseo mirándolo con superioridad.

- Que no te da derecho a entrometerte en cada paso que demos.

- Pues el asunto tiene que ver con la niña, que está relacionada con los Wingther y que me interesa. Así que si no te importa –hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quitara.

- Lo que tengas que hacer, solo mantente lejos de mí –murmuro, casi inaudible dándolo por terminado, paso a su lado volviendo por el camino por el que Harry llegó, rumbo a la cabaña.

- ¿Conocen a la mujer? –preguntó el moreno evitando, sin querer, que Hermione siguiera al auror.

- Si, creo… ¿de dónde la conoces tú?

- Según me dijeron, se presentó ayer en el ministerio exigiendo ver al responsable de los aurores. Y no sé conformo con la presencia de Saint, dijo que quería vernos a los cinco. Está de más decir que es una locura –revolvió su cabello- pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Es una larga historia… y creo que nos rondará por un tiempo, aunque no entiendo… -murmuro mirando de reojo las miradas fulminantes de Dan y Dussolier antes que el primero se alejara- ¿a dónde va? –Harry giro justo en el momento que Dan se internaba en el bosque.

- Ve tras él, yo vigilaré a Dussolier. Pero luego tendrás que explicármelo.

- Gracias. Lo prometo –sonrió siguiendo al auror.

Dan se detuvo frente al montón de escombros, todo lo que quedaba de la cabaña, mirando alrededor a una distancia prudente. A primera vista parecía un incendio común oportunamente controlado pero el rastro de magia oscura, que aún emanaba de las cenizas delataba la intervención de mortífagos. Observó los árboles que rodeaban la zona, uno en particular llamo su atención ya que parte del tronco estaba calcinado.

- Dan –detuvo su escrutinio al escuchar la voz de Hermione. Su vista de nuevo en los escombros esperando que la castaña llegara a su lado- sigo sin entender porque volvieron. Ya no había nada aquí, ¿o si? –retomo el tema mirando el humeante montículo en un nuevo intento por persuadirlo.

- Al menos creo que pudieron escapar.

- ¿Qué pudo ser tan importante para que volvieran?

- Me preocupa más saber cómo encontraron este lugar –por un momento el nombre 'Draco Malfoy' llegó a su mente preguntándose por su paradero.

- ¿Vas a decírmelo?... ¿lo que te preocupa? –se mantuvo impasible sintiendo la mirada de Dan sobre si.

- Según Potter, ninguno de sus conocidos estaba en la cabaña –tras ellos, Remus se acercó arrebatándole la oportunidad de hablar- eso me alegra, porque según el análisis, uno de los últimos hechizos que lanzaron pudo haber calcinado huesos.

- ¿Terminaron el análisis?

- Casi –sonrió lanzando una furtiva mirada al auror que aún le daba la espalda- si la señorita Dussolier nos permitiera terminar. Dice… que viene con ustedes –aquello fue especialmente dicho para obligarlo a voltear. Y lo logró. Dan se mantuvo impasible al dar la vuelta, mientras Hermione se mostró sorprendida, ¿acaso eso era lo que lo preocupaba?

- Si, viene con nosotros pero no en nuestro equipo. Ella es responsabilidad directa del ministro francés.

- Bien… ¿había algo en la cabaña que pudiera ser de interés para los mortífagos?

- Nada –bruscamente- envíe a los aurores de regreso hace un par de días, no quedaba nada importante.

- También supe sobre su problema interno –la mirada que le dirigió dejo entrever su conocimiento sobre el traidor, ganándose la absoluta atención de Dan- ¿averiguaste quién era antes de enviarlos?

- No estoy obligado a responder eso –dijo tras un momento de pensarlo disipando las esperanzas de Hermione por, finalmente, averiguarlo. Suspiro internamente, resignada, si a ella no se lo había dicho era ilógico que lo explicara a alguien de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

- Claro, no es algo de lo que puedas hablar con cualquiera –torció el gesto en una sonrisa seca e hizo el amago de irse pero en seguida volvió a darse la vuelta mostrando un frasco que guardaba en la túnica. Lo tendió al frente mostrando una sustancia espesa y grisácea que llenaba poco más de la mitad. Dan lo miro fijamente, sin inmutarse, parpadeo enfocando al licántropo- encontramos esto entre los arbustos- señalo el tronco semi quemado- ¿tienes idea de lo qué es?

- Si tú no puedes identificarlo, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré?

- Según la reconstrucción que hicimos hay dos teorías. O los mortífagos traían esto y lo dejaron caer cuando llegamos. O alguien más estuvo en la cabaña.

En más de una ocasión, Hermione pensó en intervenir pero, ya fuera por la mirada asesina de Dan o el ataque tan directo de Remus, supo que decir algo solo podría empeorar la situación. Finalmente, al sentir su intensa mirada, el licántropo le sonrió, tan cálido como siempre. Dan se dio la vuelta internándose en el bosque.

- Ahora necesito hablar contigo –dijo sin inmutarse. Hermione asintió en silencio resistiendo el impulso de buscar a Dan con la mirada- para empezar, esto es tuyo –volvió a tender el frasco. La castaña lo tomo algo dudosa- es de parte de Dumbledore. Sugiero que lo tomes en cuanto vuelvas a Hogwarts.

- ¿Tomar? –agitó levemente el contenido, demasiado espeso- ¿para qué es?

- Es un purificador. Si llegara a existir algún residuo de hechizo o porción en tu cuerpo, lo eliminará.

- Entonces no creo que sirva. He vivido en casa de los Wingther, no hay modo de que… -desvío la mirada volviendo a sentir la curiosa punzada en la sien, como cada vez que intentaba recordar. Y al mismo tiempo, la razón que la había hecho dudar de Jane.

- Creo que ya lo haz tenido en mente –murmuro al captar su duda- es solo una medida de precaución. Si no existe algún residuo no habrá efectos secundarios. De hecho sería bueno que Faucher lo tomara pero dudo que acepte viniendo de mí.

- Veré que puedo hacer –sonrió, entendiendo.

*

La seguridad en el famoso colegio Hogwarts no parecía gran cosa, al menos bajo la perspectiva de Dussolier que alardeaba de poderse infiltrar en el castillo sin encontrarse con obstáculo alguno que se lo impidiera. Ingenuamente sumida en su ego no se percato de la pequeña silueta que la seguía entre los pasillos, ni del pequeño bulto que se elevo por debajo del piso haciéndola tropezar.

Trastabilló un par de pasos mirando el curioso bulto en el piso y en seguida notó a la pequeña niña que la venía siguiendo. Por instinto estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién era pero recapacito consciente de que la única niña de esa edad que podía estar en el castillo era…

- Amy –añadió enfatizando su deprecio por el solo nombre- la última heredera de los Wingther. Debería decir que es un placer conocerte pero la verdad es que…

- Dussolier –interrumpió mirándola extrañamente indiferente para su acostumbrada expresión vivaracha.

- Eso si es una sorpresa –sonrió burlona- que me conozcas.

- Así es como te llama Hermione –de algún modo su tono indiferente y cortante lograba desesperarla. Quizá porque no coincidía con su apariencia infantil o quizá, por lo que representaba.

- Todo sería tan sencillo –murmuro mostrándose igualmente inexpresiva, mostró su varita apuntando al pequeño cuerpo- matarte en este momento –acercándose a paso lento- acabaría con todos mis problemas, bastaría con entregarle tu cabeza –se detuvo apoyando suavemente la punta de la varita en el pecho de Amy, que se mantenía impasible mirándola a los ojos- pero es imposible, ¿cierto? Hay alguien en este castillo que te protege. La pregunta sería ¿apostarías por él? ¿Si te ataco él te protegería? –su mirada se ensombreció cuando Amy tomó la varita con su mano enguantada. Con una sonrisa cínica dejó de apuntarle- siempre puedes serme de utilidad.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Sabías que tus padres están muertos?

- Si –por primera vez se mostró incómoda para satisfacción de la mayor, que pudo recuperar su porte altivo.

- Por eso estoy aquí. Ellos mataron a mi padre. Y aprovecharé cada minuto para averiguar… -se acercó hincándose frente a ella- por ejemplo, vine buscando a un bebé recién nacido y justo ayer te encontré, ya una niña de seis años, quizá siete. ¿No tienes idea del porqué?

- No quiero hablar contigo.

- Y no necesitas hacerlo –se puso de pie- estaré aquí suficiente tiempo para averiguar todo lo que necesito.

- ¿A quién buscas?

- No eres la más apta para hacer preguntas –giro levemente notando la presencia de Draco, justo detrás de Amy. Volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de retirarse.

- ¿Por qué estás sola? –preguntó logrando un leve sobresalto en la pequeña, que dudo antes de darse la vuelta.

- Mi abuelo me pidió que recorriera el castillo.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- No la he visto desde que me llevó con mi abuelo –Draco la observó, confundido por su cambio de actitud y más sorprendente aún su falta de emociones. Y esa misma mirada indiferente le trajo una sensación incómoda. Como si la niña que tenía frente a si no fuera la misma del día anterior. Una sensación de desconcierto y peligro. Se hincó para quedar a su altura y solo entonces notó el guante. Tomó su mano mirándolo de cerca.

- Te ves diferente… -murmuro sin mirarla- muy parecida a…

- ¿A Jane? –aquello disipo por completo sus dudas. Volvió a mirarla, como a una completa extraña. Y con la mirada sería poniéndose a la defensiva fue consciente de la energía de Amy. Obviando el hecho de que era anormal, emanaba cierta frialdad, algo hipnotizante que aturdía. Se levantó retrocediendo un par de pasos. Amy sonrió débilmente casi con tristeza- debo volver con mi abuelo.

- Creo que…

- ¡Draco! –giro el rostro al escuchar la voz de Hermione, que corría hacía ellos.

- Adiós.

- Espera –giro a ella y de nuevo a Hermione pero cuando intento detenerla ya se había marchado- ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó a la castaña en cuanto llegó a su lado.

- Tuve… que salir. ¿No has visto a Dussolier? –habló rápido mirando los corredores contiguos- la perdí de vista cuando entró al castillo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó mirándola dar vueltas a su alrededor.

- Aún no me lo ha dicho, pero estoy casi segura que Dan hizo un trato con ella.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que dejarás a Amy sola? –había esperado que cuando Draco le encarara eso estaría molesto pero por su tono solo parecía una pregunta.

- La llevé con su abuelo. Creemos que es lo más adecuado.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Dumbledore, Louis… y también Dan. Creo… siento que de algún modo, Amy ya no es mi responsabilidad –justo cuando comenzó a sentir el acostumbrado recelo ante la mención del auror, volvió a poner atención a sus palabras, al comprender la sensación. Algo que él mismo acababa de descubrir. Se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro sorprendiéndose de no encontrar dolor en su mirada.

- No parece molestarte.

- También creo que Jane y Olivier nos ocultaron _algo más_ –bajo la mirada obligándolo a imitarla.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Se supone que puede eliminar cualquier residuo de magia. Si lo que creo es cierto y aún queda un último hechizo que nos controla, desaparecerá.

- Quisiera saber que te hizo dudar –se alejó un poco tomando la botella.

- ¿Lo tomarás? –destapo el frasco mirando su contenido a través de la boquilla.

- Sé que no lograré que desistas –le quitó la botella bebiendo poco más de la mitad. Espero un poco a digerirla antes de volver a hablar- y debo asegurarme que no es una trampa.

- Créeme, no lo es –bebió el resto e inconscientemente dejó caer la botella cerrando los ojos bajo el efecto sofocante de la poción. Y pesé a sus esfuerzos por saber si Draco estaba bien, perdió la noción del espacio, dejándose caer en una zona donde no existía nada. Sintió una especie de mano invisible que la obligaba a mirar arriba, con los ojos entreabiertos captó una serie de imágenes que reconoció como sus propios recuerdos. _"Qué extraño"_ divagó al notar que las imágenes se acercaban más al pasado.

Rápidamente, como si mirara dentro de un pensador, se vio a sí misma, a Draco, a Dan, Harry, Amy, todo exactamente como había ocurrido el día anterior, y el anterior a ese… hasta llegar meses atrás. Entonces la secuencia de imágenes se volvió más lenta permitiéndole reconocer la casa de los Wingther. Por fin, la intensa luz se disipo deteniendo la escena, parpadeo un par de veces enfocando el sitio: la estancia del primer piso. Vacía y silenciosa, Jane y Olivier, de pie junto al sofá, miraban el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, que viéndose a si misma en una imagen que no recordaba, notó que había entrado en el recuerdo, de pie, al lado de Jane. Miro a los lados tratando de entender, encontrando el cuerpo igualmente inconsciente de Draco, sentado en el sillón contiguo. Volvió su vista al frente cuando Olivier acercó un vaso delgado e inspecciono su contenido contra la luz de la ventana. _"¿Estás segura que es ella?" _su voz hizo eco en el lugar, resonando dolorosamente en su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el repentino mareo que sacudió su cuerpo alejándola de ese momento perdido en el tiempo. _"Si. No la he visto en años pero estoy segura que es ella"_ las últimas palabras de Jane terminaron por desaparecer el recuerdo. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Olivier empinando el vaso a su yo inconsciente.

Despertó con un sobresalto mirando sobre ella el techo oscuro de alguna habitación. Cuando intento moverse la presión en su mano la obligo a mirar a Draco, cuya expresión repentinamente aliviada la devolvió al presente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –se reincorporo mirando el lugar casi en penumbras.

- Eso quisiera saber. Te desmayaste después de tomar la poción.

- Es cierto… -murmuro llevándose la mano libre a la frente- bebí la poción y… los vi. A Jane y a Olivier, pero… ¿a ti no te pasó nada?

- Solo escuche voces y creí verlos. No lo sé, era algo en mi cabeza pero no era muy nítido.

- No puedo creer que me engañara. Todo este tiempo tuve la sensación de que le debía algo. Pasé cada día a su lado sintiéndome culpable por algo que no entendía y discutiendo con Marie por su inocencia. Pero todo resulto una mentira: Jane, realmente es hija de mortífagos… nos obligaron a seguirlos –miro a Draco confirmando que también lo sabía.

- Creo que fue el modo más seguro. Si no hubiesen aplicado el hechizo nos habrían matado.

- ¿Crees que…?

- En realidad, pienso que fallaron en sus cálculos. Quizá sus intenciones eran matarnos pero fueron asesinados antes. No les quedó más remedio que encomendarnos a su hija.

- Pero Jane jamás la consideró su hija, ¿por qué querría salvarla?

*

Luego de separarse de Hermione no le había tomado mucho tiempo para encontrar a Karim y casi enseguida a Marie, solo para comprobar, tal y como imaginaba, que habían sido encontradas por los mortífagos.

- Lo siento, perdimos un par de pociones cuando intentamos escapar –murmuro la más joven acomodando las botellas restantes en un pequeño saco- pero creo que deberías hablar con Marie –agregó, cuidando que la aludida no la escuchara- creo que se asusto por el ataque.

- Bien, ¿te importaría adelantarte? –Karim sonrió desapareciendo sin decir más- deberías confiar más en ella.

- No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar de confianza –se puso de pie tendiéndole una pequeña nota- la encontré en la cabaña.

"_Espero que ya lo hayas matado o él te matará a ti"._ Era todo lo que decía, en letra apresurada, sin firma y un poco sucia pero Dan captó el mensaje y supo, por lo menos, a quien iba dirigido.

- Voy a preguntarlo una última vez. Si no me respondes hablaré con Hermione, y naturalmente me iré –tomó aire esperando una reacción que nunca llegó- ¿sabías quien era antes de enviarlos, cierto? Sabías quien era el traidor y lo dejaste ir. He tratado de no pensar en ello, pero… él te hizo esto –levantó su mano izquierda rozando la muñeca donde un amplio vendaje prácticamente impedía la circulación- y no lo entiendo, ¿a quién le permitiste lastimarte? –por primera vez, desde que Karim no quiso explicar lo que había ocurrido el día que Dan casi muere, se dio un segundo para reflexionar. Y la respuesta brillo frente a si, tan obvia e irreal- significa que él…

- Eso ya no importa –cortó girándose bruscamente- debemos recuperar las pociones.

- ¿Realmente no te importa? –chillo molesta al sentirse ignorada- lo que sea que te haya hecho está destruyéndote desde adentro ¡¿y no te importa?! ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de importarte tu vida? Significa ¿qué ya tampoco te importa Hermione?

- No tengo que justificarme contigo –obviando su tono seco, algo en la fría mirada con que la observaba le indico que estaba llegando demasiado lejos para la paciencia del auror.

- Lo sé. Se supone que debo obedecer todo lo que digas.

- Y hasta ahora te habías mantenido en ese límite –se mordió el labio, consciente que su siguiente comentario le costaría su estancia.

- Al menos… díselo a Hermione. Es horrible mirarla a la cara, fingiendo que todo está bien cuando pregunta por ti.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Dan se dio la vuelta y desapareció sin mirarla. Volvió a aparecerse, cerca de la entrada de Hogwarts y anduvo el trayecto de regreso sintiendo el punzante dolor en su muñeca que anteriormente iba y venía, volviéndose más constante y extenso. Anduvo por un pasillo poco familiar escuchando pasos que lo seguían. Y en cuanto el dolor aminoro se detuvo encarando al impasible rostro de Louis, quien tranquilamente se detuvo manteniendo su distancia.

- Lo sabías, ¿cierto? –murmuro mirándolo fijamente, casi como si intentara usar legeremens- sobre los planes de Olivier –estuvo a punto de responder por impulso cuando notó su sinceridad y dejo escapar el aire, resignado. Su mirada se torno cansada, costumbre que había adoptado un par de días atrás.

- Por décima vez… no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –murmuro con calma.

- ¿Quieres hacerme creer que Olivier nunca te lo dijo? ¿Qué tenía secretos con el responsable de su seguridad?

- Olivier no necesitaba ningún tipo de seguridad –murmuro acortando la distancia- yo soy responsable de cuidar de Amy, solo a ella.

- ¿Y entonces para que secuestraron a Malfoy y a Granger? –cuestiono en el mismo tono cómplice.

- Que yo sepa no fue así. Ambos llegaron a Francia por voluntad propia –sostuvo la escrutadora mirada del mayor, lo suficiente para que se convenciera, y finalmente lo siguió hasta su habitación- ¿a qué viene el interrogatorio? –retomó, rechazando su invitación para sentarse.

- ¿Quiero saber en qué ocupabas tu tiempo que nunca supiste lo que ocurría en la casa de los Wingther?

- Y se supone que debo darle explicaciones –ironizo apoyándose en la pared al lado de la puerta.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero creo que no dispones del tiempo suficiente.

- Suena como si quisiera ayudar. Y creo que ya había dejado clara su posición –sujeto su muñeca izquierda en un reflejo inconsciente al sentir una nueva punzada.

- Solo necesito saber ¿qué tanto conocías a los Wingther?

- No tengo idea de quienes eran…

- Y si tú cuidabas de Amy, ¿por qué llegaron un par de desconocidos?

- Cuidarían de ella.

- Y las chicas que te acompañan, ¿también cuidan de ella?

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar? –murmuro frustrado, apretando su muñeca.

- Creo que son demasiadas personas para cuidar de una niña –comento con ironía- más aún, creo que mientes –dijo cortante- e imagino que no sabías que Jane era hija de mortífagos.

- ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?

- No sé porque te extraña, su sistema de seguridad era tan malo que un traidor se infiltro el mismo día que ocultaron a los Wingther. ¿Puedes decirme quién es?

- ¿De qué serviría? Ya no está aquí.

- De que serviría… -murmuro con fastidio- lograste mantener vivos a los Wingther, el tiempo determinado; trajiste a salvo a su hija; cada miembro de tu equipo volvió a Francia en una sola pieza. ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste estúpido? –obviamente aquella conversación era un ataque directo para obligarlo a admitir sus errores. Bajo circunstancias normales, Dan habría reclamado el respeto que le debía por arriesgar su vida en un asunto que pudo rechazar pero dadas las circunstancias, tal vez ya era momento de admitir su ingenuidad.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer? –murmuro, confiando que no lo escuchara.

- Evitar que la muerte de Amy sea en vano.

*

Por alguna incómoda razón, las palabras de esa niña lograron perturbarla. La duda que sintiera en antaño y que en su momento pudo ignorar volvía a su mente recordándole los deseos de su madre. Ahora era completamente absurdo, sus ideales habían cambiado. Hacía mucho que dejo de importar el método, incluso las razones perdían fuerza pero siendo su único modo de vida… ya no había vuelta atrás. Se detuvo mirando frente a si la turbia entrada al laberinto que era la guarida de Voldemort. Finalmente, luego de meses sin poder hablar con él, el señor Oscuro la citaba para discutir su problema. Quizá para darle una solución. La voz de Amy resonaba en su mente creándole cierto miedo, miraba la entrada con aprensión escuchando el leve murmullo del viento entonando un susurro siniestro al filtrarse entre los troncos secos. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y al volver a abrirlos un encapuchado ya la esperaba en el interior del túnel. Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió manteniendo su distancia. Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de ese lugar pero era más frío de lo que recordaba. Irremediablemente perdió la noción del camino a través de pasillos similares hasta que se detuvieron frente a una pequeña puerta negra. Su acompañante se adelanto abriendo el recinto, le permitió el paso y cerró la puerta desapareciendo entre la densa oscuridad. Parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse y un par de antorchas se encendieron en el otro extremo. Una única silla dispuesta al fondo y el movimiento constante de su mano delataban al ocupante.

- Mi querida Natalie –murmuro con su silbante voz- te he dado tanto tiempo y aún no veo a la niña.

- Lo lamento, mi señor, he hecho todo lo posible. No puedo sacarla de Hogwarts, está demasiado protegida.

- Teníamos un trato –Natalie abrió y cerró la boca tratando de hablar pero el miedo ante el significado de esas palabras terminó con su último vestigio de voluntad. Apretó las manos sintiendo la desesperación.

- Yo… la traeré –gimoteo- solo me desconcerté un poco. Creí que Malfoy me ayudaría pero parece que no está de nuestra parte –hablaba nerviosa, mirando sus manos, tratando de justificarse. Pero Voldemort no lo necesitaba, y si no fuera por el nombre "Malfoy" la habría matado sin darle esa segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? –levantó la mirada, incrédula, encontrando la oportunidad que necesitaba.

- Es el protector de la niña –dijo en un fingido tono de sorpresa, como preguntándose porque el Lord no lo sabía. Aquel guardó silencio, y tras él lejano golpe de una gota, un sonido seco volvió a ponerla a la defensiva. Detrás de la amplia silla, cayó el cuerpo inerte del hombre que la había escoltado. Voldemort dejo caer su mano pesadamente sobre el brazo de la silla, claramente molesto.

- ¿Dónde está Severus? –siseo.

- Tal vez en Hogwarts, no lo he visto en el tiempo que he estado ahí.

- Es tu última oportunidad para traerme a la niña. Un error más, y lo mataré –se inclino tanto como el temblor en su cuerpo se lo permitió y giro buscando torpemente la salida- y por cierto, entre más tiempo te tome…

- ¡Lo sé! –chillo casi gritando, jalo la puerta con brusquedad corriendo tan rápido como podía. Ya lo sabía. Sabía que la vida de su hermano se hacía más corta mientras pasaba cada minuto. Era obvio que Voldemort no lo mantendría vivo. O a salvo. Dio varias vueltas por el laberinto antes de encontrar la salida. Su respiración era agitada y sudor frío bajaba por su frente mientras el sol moría en medio de los colores de la noche.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la nada, ausente de todo sonido. Incluyendo a la persona que se detuvo frente a ella mirándola con su característica frialdad y que pudo comprender el razonamiento de Dumbledore. Snape pasó a su lado para iniciar su propio camino a través del laberinto.

Se adentro apenas un par de metros y espero en silencio hasta que los pasos tras él desaparecieron. Retomó su camino, concentrándose para recordar el sentido correcto. Y repentinamente volvió a detenerse. El sonido frente a él era de algo arrastrándose, se acercaba muy despacio y en medio de los extensos corredores parecía venir de todas partes. Giro sobre si un par de veces tratando de ubicarlo hasta que un tenue resplandor lo alerto. Una silueta estilizada y blanca se detuvo a una considerable distancia y el rostro de Narcissa se hizo claro.

Snape trato de acercarse pero desistió al verla a punto de huir.

- No deberías estar aquí –murmuro, su voz monótona y vacía.

- Tu tampoco. ¿Dónde está el señor Oscuro?

- Adentro –era imposible tratar de descifrar sus palabras con la expresión estática de su rostro pero solo existía un hecho en pie que podía justificar esa palabra.

- ¿Y Lucius?

- …se ha ido… -por primera vez en meses su respuesta había tardado, como si realmente estuviera consciente. Interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, Narcissa giro emprendiendo el camino de regreso. Está vez instándolo a seguirla.

Sin adentrarse demasiado se detuvo junto al cuerpo inconsciente de alguien a quien Severus no pudo reconocer. Era joven, de la edad de Draco o un poco mayor, pálido y lleno de rasguños en brazos, torso y cara, algunos muy profundos y otros apenas cicatrizaban. Si no fuera por el aire que aspiraba con dificultad a través de sus labios abiertos, ya lo hubiera dado por muerto.

- Tienes que irte. Llévalo contigo –señalo el cuerpo casi inerte.

- Entonces ven conmigo. Ya no hay nada que te retenga aquí.

Ignorando sus palabras, volvió a adentrarse en la oscuridad y antes que el tenue halo blanco que la cubría desapareciera giro, sonriendo. Casi con normalidad.

- Cuida a Draco.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, la difusa silueta se había perdido. Repentinamente el silencio sepulcral lo rodeo aprisionándolo, empujando. Como si existiera una fuerza externa que lo controlara. Algo que le exigía alejarse. Volvió a mirar el punto donde Narcissa desapareció. _"Draco"_ pensó, reconsiderando. Era tarde. Ya no podía ayudarla, eso era algo que incluso Draco había comprendido. Ya no podía detener la primera parte del plan de Voldemort, pero Dumbledore estaba preparado para ello. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era proteger a Draco, mantenerlo al margen tanto como fuera posible. Tanto como pudiera…

Al final las medidas de emergencia casi inhumanas de Dumbledore terminaban siendo la mejor opción.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Días, semanas, ¿meses? De algún modo termine perdiendo completa noción del tiempo -_- ya ni siquiera siento que me quede el derecho a pedir disculpas, pero de verdad lamento todo este proceso tan lento. Creo que perdí mi inspiración, pero de un modo bastante drástico, muy feo… el tiempo se me paso y no me di cuenta hasta que recordé que tenía que terminar este fic, y otros cuantos, pero esa es otra historia. Afortunadamente mi inspiración volvió y recargada, creo, =D lo agradezco, re-descubrí que me encanta escribir, a pesar de la escuela, mi vida social, personal, de los altos y bajos… antes de extenderme con este discurso que solo me sirve a mí para aminorar mi culpa quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las lindas personas (si es que queda alguna) que continúen conmigo en el final de este fic.

Respuesta a los reviews: (aunque no se acuerden de lo que me escribieron, yo sí, en parte por ello estoy aquí)

**Kumiko 1906**: Muchas gracias por el review y tus buenos deseos, en compensación por la tardanza, te regalo un pequeño plus: el traidor es absolutamente culpable de muchas cosas que le pasaron a Dan. Draco y Hermione comenzaron a llevarse bien mientras vivieron en Francia, por culpa de una serie de hechizos que los Wingther aplicaron en ellos para mantenerlos en su país. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Muchos besos.

**karyta34****: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que aún sigas al pendiente. Se dice que más vale tarde que nunca, y pase por el bache más grande en lo que llevo de escritora novata, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Besos y un enorme abrazo.

**dayis****: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que sigas al pendiente, ya falta poco estamos a un par de capítulo más para el final. Gracias y cuídate mucho.

**Terry Moon****:** Gracias por el review. Contestare rápidamente dándote un par de pistas extra: lo que ocurrió a Dan es, efectivamente, mortal, yo misma dudo que pueda salir con vida (de hecho, de varios personajes lo dudo) pero puede pasar un milagro… Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas al pendiente en esto que casi termina, un par de capítulos más y podré despedir la historia como debe ser. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, cuídate mucho. Besos.

**Me Maalfoy****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala y para estas fechas te hayas puesto al corriente. Espero contar con tu apoyo. Muchos besos.

Poquitos reviews, pero muy apreciados. De nuevo, gracias, ya casi terminamos y prometo que el final valdrá la pena por la espera =D

Mis mejores deseos para todos los que leen. Prometo que para la próxima no serán meses…

Cuídense mucho,

Andy Yogima.

¡¡¡¡¡Con nuevas y renovadas energías!!!!!


	13. Falsas promesas

**Brillo de Luna**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 13. Falsas promesas.

- Demasiado inestable –murmuro Pomfrey secando el sudor de su frente. Era la tercera vez que estabilizaba el corazón de aquel pálido joven con el que había regresado Snape- es imposible. En cualquier momento su corazón se detendrá. Lo lamento, Dumbledore, no creo que puedas obtener algo más de él –giro encarando al anciano que, de pie al otro lado de la cama, miraba el cuerpo tendido considerando sus posibilidades.

- Severus, deberías hablar con el señor Malfoy –el aludido asintió, saliendo del cuarto. Según la hora, todos en el castillo debían estar dormidos pero dadas las circunstancias era muy probable encontrarlo despierto, peor aún, dando vueltas por el castillo- Madame Pomfrey, es importante que insista –la enfermera la miro y volvió a tomar el pulso del paciente.

Definitivamente, era imposible que sobreviviera.

Permaneció impasible mientras el director abandonaba la estancia, y entonces deslizó la cortina de la cama contigua. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes que Dan recuperara la conciencia. Giro el rostro hacia ella y al reconocerla desistió de su intento por levantarse.

- Marie y Karim debieron hacer un gran escándalo, ¿cierto? –la enfermera invocó una silla acomodándose a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible aquel cambio tan drástico? El día anterior aún podía moverse, se veía normal y ahora, pálido, cansado, su voz casi un susurro y la fiebre no había disminuido.

- Algo así –murmuro comprobando su pulso. Rápido e inconstante- ¿qué era la poción que intentaban darte?

- No era medicina, si es lo que se pregunta –murmuro mirando el techo- solo me mantenía en pie.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó retirando los vendajes de su brazo, que llegaban más arriba del codo.

Por primera vez podía ver lo que el auror ocultaba: la razón que, lentamente, destruía su salud. Bajo el vendaje la primera capa de piel ya no existía, el resto estaba cubierto por alguna especie de quemadura negra. Las venas tenían un tono blanco que las hacía resaltar bajo la piel. A pesar del chequeo, Dan nunca se quejó, lo que le hizo suponer que había perdido la sensibilidad.

- ¿Puedes mover el brazo?

- No –cerró los ojos- no sin la poción.

- Quizá si me dieras más detalles podría encontrar una cura –aún con los ojos cerrados, Dan sonrió.

- Si aún no la he asustado lo suficiente le diré algo más: está maldición fue creada por el mismo Voldemort… y no tiene cura.

- Tiene que haber un modo… -murmuro resistiéndose a creer en la gravedad de la herida.

- Desista… esto se escapa de su comprensión… y de la mía… y creo… que aún tengo fiebre –poso su brazo sobre la frente, su respiración era agitada pero parecía dormir. Pomfrey lo observó tratando de entender su deseo. Él realmente esperaba morir y no parecía preocupado. No podía imaginar el dolor que generaba una maldición que carcomía piel y sangre pero él no se quejaba, solo se veía cansado. Quizá la poción que tomaba inhibía el dolor. Aún sentía curiosidad por el hechizo, ¿cómo podía su muerte ser tan inminente e irreal al mismo tiempo?

- Traeré más agua –cubrió el brazo con un paño dándole un minuto a solas. _"Por fin"_ pensó.

Bajó el brazo volviendo a mirar el techo. Un par de horas antes su última reserva de la poción se termino y en uno de sus acostumbrados ataques de pánico, Karim solicito a la enfermera los ingredientes que hacían falta para preparar más. Casualmente, en ese momento, el profesor encargado de esa área no se encontraba en el castillo y él termino bajo el cuidado de esa extraña enfermera que no dejaba de entrometerse. Incluso intento suministrarle algunas pociones pero ninguna de ellas minimizo el dolor. Al menos era tolerable pero tampoco podía levantarse. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que la poción estuviera lista. Respiro hondo mirando la cama a su lado. También estaba ocupada. Se incorporo un poco apoyándose en el antebrazo. Aquel chico… a pesar de las magulladuras en su rostro aún pudo reconocerlo.

- Ryan.

*

- Casi nueve –dijo Amy con una amplia sonrisa.

- Lo siento, ¿lo hice de nuevo? –Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro huyendo a la mirada de la niña. Ya era la tercera vez que se distraía a mitad de la conversación mirando a Amy. De nuevo había crecido, en menos de veinticuatro horas. Ahora era más notorio a pesar de su reciente separación y no podía dejar de observarla, tratando de reprimir la culpa. Tal vez eso era lo que reflejaba en su rostro- lo siento, ¿qué decías?

- Nada importante. Solo necesito pedirte un favor.

- Lo que quieras –respondió sin pensarlo.

- Deberías tener cuidado con esas palabras. Si no me ayudas voy a sentirme decepcionada.

- ¿Por qué me negaría?

- Quiero que termines tu juramento –la sonrisa se borró de sus rostros. Hermione espero en silencio a que se retractara pero su mirada, tan fija y tan parecida a la de Louis le negó cualquier posibilidad de persuadirla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me has ayudado mucho pero esto es necesario. Mi crecimiento sigue siendo limitado y el juramento es el último freno. Tengo que ser capaz de usar mi magia pero no es posible con este cuerpo –se puso de pie y, por primera vez, Hermione notó el guante.

- Hablas como si fueras a pelear pero no es necesario que tú…

- Es solo una medida preventiva –volvió a sonreír sentándose en la mesa, en medio de ambos sillones para quedar más cerca- ya no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo. Déjame intentarlo.

- Si tu crecimiento se acelera… tú tiempo de vida se reducirá.

- No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

- No puedo… lo siento, Amy… cualquier cosa…

- Te dije que me decepcionarías –está vez su tono fue demasiado seco, más acorde con lo que era ahora. Y en cierto modo la asustó, no poder ayudarla, no poder decir 'no'. La imagen que tenía de la pequeña niña a quien vio nacer, de pronto se destruyó. Reprimió el deseo de llorar, tomó las manos de Amy y respiro hondo.

- Yo…

- ¡Hermione! –Karim entró abruptamente, agitada, llegó al lado de la castaña. Por un segundo, Amy la miro molesta pero en seguida pareció recapacitar, tomó su mano en una petición muda para que se tranquilizará- tienes que venir conmigo. Dan… él… está en la enfermería.

*

- Espero no haberte despertado –Dumbledore sonrió ofreciendo el asiento frente a su escritorio- parece que Voldemort comenzó a moverse.

- Eso explica el ajetreo de esta mañana –murmuro Louis, impasible.

- Necesito ver el libro.

- Por supuesto. Si es que Amy quiere devolvérmelo.

- ¿Ella lo tiene? Creí que no se lo darías.

- Y no fue mi idea. Ella lo tomó. Repentinamente se interesó en el.

- No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué lo querría? –se puso de pie. Al fin notó un leve rastro de enojo en la mirada del director.

- Al parecer, el libro detalla un método para terminar con todo esto. No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona, Jane lo protegía con algunos hechizos de magia oscura. Trabajaba en eso cuando empecé el entrenamiento de Amy.

- De acuerdo. Entonces hay que hablar con ella.

- ¿Vas a ayudarla?

- Para que no sea en vano, ¿cierto? –Louis lo miro, repentinamente culpable, por su expresión cansada era obvia su renuencia a seguirlo. Aquello había sido su idea desde el principio y desde entonces Dumbledore lo había intentado todo por encontrar otro método. Él jamás perdió la esperanza por salvar a Amy. Quizá, finalmente…- pase –respondió al golpeteo en la puerta- adelante, siéntense –Draco y Snape pasaron al lado de Louis ocupando los asientos a su izquierda. Draco lo miro con cautela, que él estuviera presente no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Ya que estamos todos –retomo el director- Louis nos explicara qué debemos hacer- aquello tomó por sorpresa a Snape. ¿Desde cuándo Dumbledore delegaba ese tipo de responsabilidad? Miro a su lado, la expresión desconfiada de Draco, y no pudo menos que compartirla.

- Primero –se aclaro la garganta. Obviamente Dumbledore estaba molesto- necesitamos aumentar la fuerza de Amy. Bastará con que termines tu juramento -miro a Draco.

- Imposible –respondió sin pensarlo demasiado- aunque yo aceptara, Hermione también tendría que hacerlo. Dudo que alguien pueda convencerla.

- Si tú aceptas, ella tendrá que ceder. Siempre puedes convencerla, ¿o no?

- No voy a ser responsable de su muerte –siseo apretando los dientes.

- Y entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Mantenerla en este castillo hasta que Voldemort se decida a venir por ella? ¿O enterrarla en un agujero bajo tierra hasta que su propio crecimiento acelerado acabe con ella?

- ¡No está obligada a pelear contra Voldemort, solo porque a ese tipo se le ocurrió!

- ¡¿Y quién va a detenerlo?! ¿Tú? Dudo mucho que puedas vencerlo, ni siquiera podrías contra mí.

- Si con eso evito que la envíe a su muerte… -se levantó desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Si te mato el juramento desaparecerá –Louis también se levantó, mostrándose imponente. Dumbledore se mantuvo tranquilo esperando cualquier movimiento.

Por su parte, Snape se mostraba más inquieto, después de hablar con Draco y explicarle el destino en que habían terminado sus padres, comprendía la frustración que se estaba reprimiendo. Normalmente no habría sido provocado por comentarios tan escuetos pero parecía dispuesto a pelear por cualquier motivo. Actuar de ese modo no era apropiado en su situación actual y menos aún frente a alguien como Louis. Se puso de pie apoyando una mano en el hombro del más joven, le indico con la mirada que volviera a sentarse y por un momento temió que tomara represalias contra él.

Tras él, Dumbledore logró apaciguar al otro anciano, quien volvió a sentarse. Finalmente, Draco accedió y Snape pudo relajarse. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que el rubio se llevó una mano a la sien.

- Este era su plan, ¿cierto? –murmuro mirando el piso- dijo que jamás aceptaría a Amy como su nieta y luego dijo que la ayudaría pero en realidad quería usarla como un escudo contra Voldemort… -suspiro- va a tener que matarme, porque no pienso renunciar al juramento. Y tendrá que ser ahora porque no permitiré que lastime a Hermione –Louis lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y lentamente alzó la mirada hacia Dumbledore.

- Lo siento, pero no funciona a tu modo.

*

En algún punto del camino hacia la enfermería, Hermione empezó a correr tan rápido que dejó a Karim atrás por varios pasillos pero Amy mantuvo su paso hasta que entraron juntas, guardó su distancia dejando que Hermione se acercará a la única camilla descubierta. Permaneció junto al umbral de la puerta donde segundos después apareció Karim, respirando agitadamente se acercó a la castaña y entonces comprendió la acción de Amy, debía darles privacidad. Hermione, de pie al lado de la camilla miraba el lento respirar de Dan, demasiado lento. Tomó su mano, apretándola levemente y notó el vendaje que ya cubría sus dedos.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –chilló mirando sus manos unidas, evitando mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse más culpable- respete tu renuencia a decírmelo porque creí que confiarías en mí lo suficiente para hablarlo antes de que fuera tan grave.

- No estoy muerto –sonrió.

- No es gracioso –se sentó en la orilla de la cama retirando la sábana, descubrió que el vendaje llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro- ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Estaré bien. No te lo dije porque no quería que te preocuparas por algo innecesario.

- Me has ayudado mucho y me siento mal si no puedo hacer algo por ti –se acercó un poco más encontrando sus ojos- por favor, por última vez, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Es un veneno –aferró su mano sin dejar de mirarla- está en mi sangre por eso me siento tan cansado. No es algo para preocuparse, puedo controlarlo con una poción.

- Veneno… ¿cuándo pasó? No hemos tenido problemas desde que llegamos.

- Fue… un accidente, en realidad. No creí que alguien pudiera estar seguro cerca de mí.

- Por eso enviaste a los aurores a Francia y me pediste que me alejara –asintió- ¿qué pasó con Marie y Karim?

- Son demasiado necias. Creyeron que no tomaría la poción. Como si fuera dejarme morir o algo así –de nuevo esa broma de la muerte, ¿es qué intentaba ponerla más nerviosa? Algo no quedaba claro, aún seguía mintiendo…

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Se terminó la poción. Marie la está preparando. En cuanto esté lista podré levantarme y termináremos este asunto.

- ¿Seguro que el traidor no tiene nada que ver?

- Él ya es un asunto terminado.

Amy se mantuvo en su sitio sin escuchar la conversación hasta que vio a Karim, escondiéndose al otro lado de la cortina cubriendo su boca con las manos tratando de reprimir el llanto. Se acercó a la cama dándole la vuelta para que no la vieran, miro a través de las cortinas, la cama contigua también estaba ocupada. Era él. Estuvo con ellos en Francia, y en la cabaña, siempre peleaba con Hermione e incluso insistía en que la mejor solución era matarla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Debía estar en Francia. ¿Acaso Dan lo sabía? Se acercó al chico, su respiración era lenta, tanto que era casi imperceptible. Quitó la sábana descubriendo su pecho donde una extensa mancha negra cubría el estómago y un poco más arriba, los hombros y bajo el mentón. Era como si la piel se estuviera pudriendo, tenía una enferma coloración entre negro, morado y verde.

Dan lo sabía. Sabía que ese chico estaba ahí. No lo había enviado a Francia. Se había quedado, aunque no cerca porque… _"Como si fuera a dejarme morir"_ había dicho. Un ligero sentimiento de culpa la abordo obligándola a desviar la mirada. Si su intuición era cierta debía existir alguna marca en forma de cadena. Volvió a acercarse a la camilla revisando la extensa mancha.

Y ahí estaba. En el cuello, mezclada con el profundo tono oscuro de la sangre pudo encontrar una fina marca de dos líneas onduladas que se entrelazaban formando una especie de cadena. Todo coincidía.

"Él ya es un asunto terminado", escuchó la voz de Dan y, finalmente, todo encajó. El hechizo del padre de Jane había sido terminado. Y solo existía una persona que podía haberlo hecho con ese record de tiempo tan corto y un resultado tan exigente. Recuperó la frialdad en sus ojos, extendió su mano frente a sí. A pesar de que su crecimiento no se detenía, necesitaba que fuera más rápido. Tenía que obtener toda la fuerza que describía el libro. Giro para enfrentar a Hermione, con una última mirada de disculpa a Ryan tiró de la cortina con un manotazo dejándose ver. Incluso había notado el parecido de Ryan con cierta insoportable mujer.

- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –desafió mirando a Dan quien le devolvió el mismo gesto de recelo que tenía para ella. Hermione la miro a modo de disculpa. Definitivamente se había olvidado de su presencia. Y no la culpaba. Por eso mismo lamentaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- No hables de algo que no sabes –terció, sobre-esforzándose se levantó apoyándose en la almohada.

- ¿De qué? ¿De esto? –levantó la mano izquierda y apunto con la otra mano en la muñeca, justo en el lugar donde él tenía la misma marca de la cadena- creo que ya no estás en posición de seguir mintiendo.

- Y yo creo que deberías dejar de meterte en lo que no te incumbe.

- Sabes, Hermione –captó su atención- la herida que tiene Dan no fue un accidente. Ni siquiera es una herida, es una maldición.

- ¿Por qué no te callas? –Dan hizo un nuevo esfuerzo bajando los pies, se apoyo aferrándose a las sábanas. Hermione miraba a uno y otro. La calma provocadora de Amy y la furia de Dan, un estado emocional en el que nunca lo había visto.

- Él mismo se dejó atacar por el traidor –dio un paso atrás cuando Dan logro enderezarse. Hermione se levantó con él ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio- y además, esa persona está muy cerca de nosotros, en este castillo.

- ¡Es suficiente! –gritó Dan tratando de alcanzarla pero Hermione se interpuso manteniendo a Amy tras su espalda.

- Ya basta, Amy, por favor –Karim volvió a tiempo para sostener a Dan, ayudándolo a sentarse. Hermione lo aprovecho para girarse a mirar a la niña- por favor, ya no hables.

- Claro, Hermione, lo dejaré tranquilo –sonrió extendiendo la mano entre ellas con la palma hacia arriba. El juramento. Eso era lo que quería para callarse. Podía escuchar a Dan, tras ella respirando con dificultad, quería ayudarlo pero no podía sacrificarla por ello- lo prometiste.

- ¿De qué está hablando? Hermione, lo que sea que quiera, no la escuches.

- Lo siento, Dan –murmuro. Quizá… realmente no tenía elección. Puso ambas manos alrededor de la de Amy. Respiro- yo…

- ¿Quién iba a creer esto? -chillo aquella irritante voz- ¡el invencible Dan Faucher! Derrotado.

- Dussolier –siseo Amy, sintiendo su frustración ir en aumento. Soltó las manos de Hermione de golpe y se giro para fulminar a la no invitada.

- Creo que al fin podemos prescindir de tu ayuda. No que fuera muy útil desde el principio. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo.

- ¿Por qué no te largas? –terció Amy en un tono helado que consiguió el silencio de los otros tres, no así de Dussolier quien la miro de reojo y recuperó su altivez.

- Y de cualquier forma, ya no los necesito. He encontrado lo que necesitaba, ahora solo tengo que confirmarlo –miro a Amy- y podré deshacerme de ti.

- Lárgate –siseo casi sin mover los labios. Hermione pudo ver que la piedra en su guante brillaba en un leve tono rosa.

- Él ya tiene lo que quería –se inclino un poco para susurrar- ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…

- Vete de aquí.

- Y con tu muerte, todo será perfecto.

- ¡Fuera! –estalló levantando el guante frente a su rostro, ejerció tal presión que Dussolier perdió el equilibrio retrocediendo un par de pasos, su mirada se hundió en la furia de la niña y como si estuviera en trance dio la vuelta alejándose del grupo. Solo un par de pasos y una nueva corriente de aire removió la cortina que cubría la cama de Ryan. Dussolier lo miro de reojo y recuperó la conciencia.

- Hermano… -murmuro corriendo hacia él.

- Karim, ¿por qué no llevas a Hermione a tomar algo? Se ve pálida –Amy volvió a sonreír y la aludida dio un respingo parpadeando para enfocarla. Se volvió a mirar a Dan quien ya no parecía molesto pero se mantenía serio. Asintió en silencio y sin decir más, Karim empujo a Hermione fuera de la enfermería. Amy espero hasta que sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo. Jaló la cortina cubriendo la cama y apoyo la palma sobre la orilla insonorizando el lugar.

- Deja en paz a Hermione –terció sin moverse. Amy lo miraba muy cerca de la cortina.

- Claro, lo haré. Pero a cambio tendrás que ayudarme –ensanchó su sonrisa caminando alrededor de la cama con una mano pegada a la cortina. Se detuvo en el extremo opuesto y volvió a apoyarse en la tela con ambas manos en la espalda- sé lo que te ocurre. Sé que Voldemort lo ocasionó. Y sé que no hay cura –bajo la mirada- lo que no entiendo es cómo ocurrió tan rápido pero supongo que no importa.

- No quiero que Hermione lo sepa.

- Lo sé. No tenía intención de decírselo, pero necesito su ayuda. Y ahora sé que tú también puedes ayudarme. Para que nuestras muertes no sean en vano.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- No. Nadie lo sabe. Espero que puedas guardar el secreto. Necesitaremos un par de personas más que nos ayuden pero para cuando ellos se enteren de lo que intentamos hacer será demasiado tarde para revertirlo.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Acabar con Voldemort, ahora que tiene una debilidad. Lo aprovecharemos antes que desaparezca. Según la información que tiene, es posible hacerse con la fuerza de los Wingther pero tiene que matar a todos los descendientes. Por ahora solo tiene una parte de mi sangre, eso es su debilidad. Si nos enfrentáramos en este momento no podría vencerme. Debe estar consciente de ello así que debe tener un plan. No quiero enfrentarme a su desesperación, lo único que me queda es seguir el libro de Jane. En el explica un hechizo para… la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de lo que hace pero no tengo otras opciones. Voldemort ha comenzado a moverse, en cualquier momento atacará y si no tenemos, al menos, una forma de defendernos ganará.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por esto –señalo la marca en forma de cadena de su mano izquierda- y por lo que le pasó a Ryan. Parece que Voldemort no solo fue capaz de terminar el hechizo sino de acelerar el proceso. Es una maldición que debería tomar años en matar a su víctima pero a ti te afecto en días y a él en horas.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces este hechizo?

- Porque fue el padre de Jane quien lo creó –removió la cortina tras de sí tratando de callar los susurros de quien escuchaba al otro lado- no estaba terminado cuando Voldemort lo asesino.

- ¿Qué intentarás?

- Eso no importa. Lo importante es lo que hará el sacrificio y ese serás tú.

- No es posible… -murmuro Dussolier tomando la mano de Ryan, apenas rozando la piel, como si temiera lastimarlo- tú no estabas… el señor oscuro… él dijo…

- Na… Natalie… -murmuro, entre-abriendo los ojos.

- Aquí estoy –se sitúo a su lado logrando que sus ojos la enfocaran- estarás bien –sonrió apretando su mano.

- Te equivocas –sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos- nos equivocamos… en todo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –balbuceo incómoda, su actitud tan calmada empezaba a asustarla.

- El señor oscuro… mintió… mintió en todo lo que dijo…

- Ryan… -susurro acariciando su cabello. No sabía qué tipo de tratamiento estaban utilizando para curarlo. Quizá la medicina provocaba esos delirios- ¿de qué estás hablando? El señor oscuro es todo en lo que podemos confiar. Creer… que pudo mentirnos… sería…

- La verdad –dijo sin dejar de sonreír- él nos mintió… y por mi culpa, Dan morirá… -suspiro- todo este tiempo lo único que quería era saber más sobre esto –se llevó una temblorosa mano al cuello, justo donde la maldición comenzaba- quería que termináramos el trabajo de nuestro padre. Quería saber más sobre esto… y cuando nuestro padre lo averiguó se enfrentó a él… nos hizo creer que los Wingther lo asesinaron… ¡Natalie! –aferró su mano tan fuerte como pudo- tienes que irte, tan lejos como puedas… que no te encuentre, que no sepa que sobreviví, que no sepa dónde estás… por favor…

- N-No tengo a dónde ir… -sollozó cayendo de rodillas a su lado, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos unidas.

- Creo que deberías pensarlo –dijo Amy tras esperar en silencio una respuesta que nunca llegó. Desde que empezó la explicación de su plan hasta un segundo antes cuando termino, Dan no se movió, no hablo, ni expresó emoción alguna. Trataba de imaginar lo que pensaba. Era consciente de que pedía un imposible. Algo casi suicida pero jamás creyó que lo dudaría tanto aún sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. Suspiro- tampoco creo que tengamos tiempo para esto pero supongo que puedes tomarte unos minutos –hurgó entre sus ropas sacando una pequeña botella llena de un familiar líquido transparente. La colocó en la mesilla junto a la cama.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Lo encontré –sonrió, contenta de haber logrado una reacción. Aunque no fuera la apropiada.

- ¿Dónde está Marie?

- Dormida, no te preocupes por ella. Por favor, piénsalo bien. No nos queda mucho tiempo –con una última sonrisa abandonó la enfermería.

Al salir del recinto aminoró su paso haciéndolo aún más lento, escuchando algo, o alguien que caminaba tras ella. Una leve sonrisa se mezcló con su expresión decaída. Ya no había remedio. Quizá Hermione la odiaría pero ya no quedaba tiempo. Podía sentirlo, Voldemort cada vez más cerca. Y si no había dado un ataque directo solo era una medida preventiva contra Louis y Dumbledore. Se detuvo al doblar en la siguiente esquina. Ni siquiera la presencia de esos dos magos podría detenerlo lo suficiente. Giro mirando a quien la seguía. Él mismo a quien permitió escuchar su conversación con Dan, del otro lado de la cortina.

- ¿Aceptarías ser el sacrificio? –murmuró tratando de mantener su expresión neutral pero era obvio el conflicto interno que reflejaba en sus ojos casi pidiéndole que se negara.

Ron se detuvo un par de pasos alejado, por primera vez no había odio en su mirada al dirigirse a ella. Después de escuchar su explicación, incluso se sintió culpable, al comprender que no solo su destino estaba fijado sino que lo aceptaba y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Sonrió levemente, bajó la cabeza y tomó aire. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse Amy contuvo la respiración.

- Si.

- …gracias… -sin dejar de sonreír, Ron dio la vuelta regresando a la enfermería. Amy esperó un poco antes de hacer lo propio en sentido contrario. Unos pasos más adelante se encontró con Harry y Draco. Ambos, en silencio llegaron a su lado justo cuando fue capaz de recuperarse.

- ¿Has visto a Ron? –se adelantó el moreno. Draco se detuvo un par de pasos atrás.

- No –devolvió la sonrisa- no, desde la última vez que vinieron juntos.

- De acuerdo… -suspiro- seguiré buscando. Los veré después –se despidió con la mano tomando el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería.

- ¿Y Hermione? –habló el rubio manteniendo su distancia.

- Iba a buscarla. Crep que está un poco alterada.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Terminó su juramento.

- Eso es imposible –murmuro asimilando la información- jamás lo haría… -continuo tratando de callar las voces de la conversación anterior. Desafió a Louis tanto como pudo asegurando que Hermione nunca aceptaría tal condición… y sin discutirlo, ella había tomado esa decisión sola.

- No… pero comprendió lo importante de esto –Draco la miro con duda surgiendo en su rostro- necesito mi magia para terminar este asunto. Hermione lo comprende, por eso aceptó ayudarme. Tanto ella como tú se preocupan demasiado por mí y sé que puedo lograrlo pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo si no confían en mí? ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarlo si no me ayudan? –tendió la mano frente a él en una clara petición.

- Eres una niña, no tienes que hacer esto.

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto –mantuvo su sonrisa dando un paso- por tus ojos sé que Louis te dijo la verdad. La razón por la que nací. Harry está aquí por la misma razón, ¿cierto? –aquello lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Era cierto. Potter, Weasley, Faucher, Louis, Dumbledore y él mismo habían escuchado la parte del plan de Amy que Louis conocía. El resto, al parecer, recaía en la magia de la misma Amy, la que solo Hermione y él podían darle… Ahora solo él- por favor –se acercó más- ayúdame.

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que no. Que aún podían encontrar otra solución, algo menos drástico, que no los obligara a seguir las órdenes de Louis. Quizá, Amy también había sido persuadida por él. Y el otro lado de su cerebro se negaba a creerlo, al ver la firme decisión en los ojos de la niña. ¿Hasta qué punto eran manipulados por ella? Cubrió su mano con ambas hincándose para quedar a su altura.

- Yo, Draco Malfoy, termino mi juramento contigo –un tenue calor emergió de sus manos unidas y antes que la intensa luz los cubriera solo pudo ver la sonrisa triste de Amy.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Uff, esto si fue rápido, ahora nadie puede reclamarme, es lo más rápido que he actualizado en… algún tiempo =P Pero eso no importa, pasemos a los anuncios importantes: éste fue el penúltimo capítulo. De hecho iba a ser el final pero quedaba demasiado largo… así que mejor lo dividí. El próximo vendría siendo el final y si volviera a quedar muy largo habría epílogo pero no prometo nada, hasta este momento solo tengo contemplado uno más. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a los nuevos lectores y por sus comentarios, aunque fueron poquitos, no me desanimo, tenía muchas ganas de escribir y estoy motivada de más ja ja =D

Y porque un empujoncito extra nunca está más… ¡Reviews!:

**Kumiko 1906**: Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado para ti por ser "la sobreviviente" =P es decir, la que me ha seguido hasta este punto y con todo y mi larga ausencia. Gracias, significa mucho, je je, entiendo lo de la universidad, puede llegar a ser una gran molestia. Pero échale ganas, aunque tardes meses en actualizar. Espero haber despejado algunas dudas, era la idea de este capítulo, el resto lo veremos en el próximo, ojala y no se me pase algún detalle. De nuevo, gracias por el review. Cuídate y mucha suerte =D

**il_black**: Wow, 12 capítulos seguidos, gracias por apoyarme, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Cualquier duda házmela saber para darle respuesta en el próximo =D Gracias por el review, muchos besos y cuídate.

Agradezco a quienes leen aunque no dejen review, pero ayudaría bastante… digo, pórtense mal y nos vemos en el capítulo final =D

Cuídense mucho.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	14. Un deseo por ti

**Brillo de Luna**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 14. Un deseo por ti

_- Quisiera verte sonreír, una vez más -_

- Según el dichoso libro, se necesitan seis personas para terminar el hechizo –Harry hablaba con la vista fija en el pergamino entre sus manos. Miraba el mapa del merodeador sin poner atención en los pequeños puntos que iban y venían- pero Amy le quitó el libro a Louis antes que pudiera terminarlo.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Ron, exasperado por sus silencios tan continuos.

- Que ni siquiera Louis sabe qué estamos haciendo –Ron observó su desesperación con cierto aire divertido. Justo como alguien que no comparte el secreto con un tercero. Pero sin la culpa. No podía sentir culpa por tratar de proteger a su amigo.

- Entonces, recapitulemos –hablo tratando de mostrarse serio- si tiene el libro, Amy sabe qué hacer –Harry asintió- pero Louis no –otro asentimiento- así que reunirá a seis de nosotros, lo seguiremos a ciegas y cuando estemos frente a ese engendro, quizá, alguien se decida a dar instrucciones –lentamente Harry giró la cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

- No lo sé. Tal vez confió en tu suerte.

_- Una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores -_

- ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con este plan? –terció Draco sin mirarlo.

- Tampoco me fió de Louis –respondió Severus, cortante dando vueltas en su despacho, hurgando entre libros y montones de pergaminos- pero prácticamente fue una orden del director, yo no puedo hacer mucho –se giró para verlo, apenas un segundo- tu caso es diferente.

- No pienso huir –se inclinó un poco hacia adelante cuando Snape se acercó al escritorio extendiendo un pergamino entre ambos.

- No se trata de orgullo. ¿Entiendes el papel que nos toca? Hay un 51% de probabilidades de no volver.

- Y no me interesa –se levantó para mirar mejor- terminaremos de una vez con todo esto.

- Este es el punto –señaló una mancha dentro del mapa. El dibujo correspondía al castillo, con todo lo que lo rodeaba hasta cubrir el pueblo de Hogsmeade- hace algunos años está zona era parte del colegio, específicamente del lago. Fue antes de que viniera, así que desconozco la razón por la que no fue incluido cuando crearon el cerco.

- Solo debemos detenerlo… -murmuró.

- Deberías hablar con esa niña. Ayudaría saber lo que planea –suspiro- no me gustaría saber que nos ha manipulado todo este tiempo.

"Manipular". Por alguna razón, la palabra resonó en la mente de Draco. Si era verdad que Hermione liberó el juramento, por qué Amy no se veía, ni siquiera un poco, más grande. "Manipular".

- Maldita sea –siseo, prácticamente corriendo fuera del despacho.

_- Cuando perdí el control de mi mismo -_

Varios minutos en silencio desde que Amy lo dejara solo, y seguía en la misma posición, sentado en la camilla. Inconscientemente había acomodado los vendajes de su brazo. El dolor seguía ahí, punzante, amenazando su cordura. Tomó su varita ajustando la venda con una presión innecesaria que en seguida reflejó la sangre de una herida que jamás cerraría.

Tal vez no había aceptado la propuesta de Amy por miedo. Tal vez una parte de si mismo aún mantenía la esperanza de encontrar una cura. Y esa estupidez era culpa de la misma Amy. Según su explicación, el sacrificio tendría el control del hechizo planeado por los Wingther. Protegerla y defenderla al mismo tiempo, hecho que lo situaría entre ella y Voldemort.

Nunca había sido su intención ayudarla. Todo era parte de una orden que exigía su seguridad, luego fue delegado a proteger a Hermione y Malfoy. Lo único que debía importarle era su propia vida pero cometió el mayor error. La misma razón que, casi, lo obligaba a ayudar a la niña.

Acomodó sus ropas cubriéndose con la túnica. Escuchó el lejano silbido del viento. Y finalmente bebió la poción. Por última vez.

_- Solo quiero que vivas -_

Días antes, Amy había sido víctima de la misma mirada en Hermione. Sorprendida, asustada y… ¿decepcionada? No podía culparla, con el fin del juramento parte del freno se había desvanecido. Ahora su cuerpo aparentaba los once años. Su cabello un poco más largo, según le habían explicado, era muy parecido al de Jane. Ya podía sentir el incremento en su magia y el guante en su mano, curiosamente se había ajustado al tamaño. Y más importante, su mente seguía desarrollándose más allá de su apariencia.

Permaneció en silencio los minutos que le tomó a Hermione comprender la situación. No podían perder el tiempo de ese modo pero al menos estaba segura que está vez no podría negarse. Finalmente respiró hondo, bajo la mirada y en seguida volvió a centrarse en ella, con una leve sonrisa como si intentara contener el llanto.

- Lo lamento –aquello borró la sonrisa de Amy. Había esperado alguna especie de reclamo, su renuencia absurda, algo. Algo menos doloroso.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –hablo forzando la mueca.

- Porque no pude ayudarte. Fallé en todas mis promesas a Jane. Fallé justo como Dan predijo que sería. Y no quiero saber cómo lograste que Draco cediera –una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa. Se acercó hincándose frente a ella- lo único que pedí fue que vivieras. Supongo que fui la única ingenua que lo creyó, porque ni siquiera tú lo consideraste. Lamento que me asignaran está misión, porque no fui capaz de cumplirla.

-Fuiste elegida por una razón y creo que lo hiciste bien –su voz se quebró- yo no lo lamento. Realmente me alegra haberte conocido. De todas las posibles personas que pudieron ser fuiste la única que se interesó. No escuchaste ninguna advertencia e intentaste salvarme. Aunque no fuera la mejor opción… me da gusto que fueras tú –tomó sus manos- y te prometo que al final, todo este dolor habrá valido la pena –Hermione asintió compartiendo sus lágrimas.

- Yo, Hermione Granger, termino mi juramento contigo.

_- Para proteger lo único que me queda -_

Remus se había ausentado apenas un par de horas para cubrir el informe de Snape, algo relacionado con el último escondite de Voldemort. Obviamente deshabitado y destruido. No pudo estar más de diez minutos en la central antes de salir rumbo a Hogwarts. Según fue informado, Harry y Ron habían sido llamados por Dumbledore pero él debía saber de los posibles movimientos de Voldemort. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante justo en ese momento?

Le tomó un par de minutos más cruzar la pendiente entre el pueblo de Hogsmeade y el castillo cuando un curioso destello llamó su atención. Venía de alguna parte dentro del pequeño bosque que colindaba con el colegio. Se internó en el silencioso espacio hasta llegar a un claro, en cuyo centro encontró a Louis. Jamás lo había visto pero sabía lo suficiente para poder reconocerlo.

Mantuvo su distancia en silencio esperando que notara su presencia. Quizá ya lo había hecho y solo lo ignoraba. Trató de seguir la línea de su mirada pero no existía, solo había árboles a su alrededor. Justo cuando se movió para regresar, Louis giró mirándolo fijamente. Era muy posible que no lo reconociera.

- Lo lamento, no quise molestar. Vi una luz y…

- Eres unos de los allegados a Dumbledore, ¿cierto? –asintió. Louis se acercó mostrándole un dije. El mismo que semanas atrás estaba en posesión de los aurores- una vez que salgas de aquí no podrás volver. Tú no tienes nada que ver con este asunto. ¿Podrías llevárselo a Granger? –Remus lo aceptó mirando el reverso, "Amy Wingther" decía el grabado.

- ¿Qué es lo que hará?

- Modificar el cerco de Hogwarts hasta donde pertenece –volvió a darle la espalda- dile a Granger que por ningún motivo se lo devuelva a Amy.

Y era cierto. Al entrar en los terrenos del castillo volteo buscando el bosque contiguo pero no podía verlo. Todo estaba tan desierto como recordaba que siempre había sido.

No tardo demasiado en atravesar las puertas del colegio. El día aún no terminaba pero la actividad en el castillo parecía haberse detenido. El silencio era absoluto, podía escuchar sus propios pasos hasta que se detuvo frente a la escalera principal y los pasos continuaron. Llegó a lo alto de las escaleras encontrándose con Dan Faucher.

- Eres la última persona a quien esperaba encontrarme –hablo el francés ajustando su capa. Remus estuvo a punto de replicar cuando notó la marca en su cuello. Una cicatriz que ya había visto antes en decenas de mortífagos. Todos muertos.

- ¿A dónde vas? –lo detuvo al pasar a su lado. Giró lentamente mirándolo antes de responder.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Trato de evitar que alguien muera innecesariamente.

- Buena suerte –murmuró cansado- pero creo que llegaste tarde. Potter y Weasley ya deben estar en camino.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó, pero su duda se quedó en el aire. Dan continuo su camino escaleras abajo.

_- Para no dudar en el último minuto -_

Draco subió escaleras tan rápido como pudo hasta la "asignada" habitación de Hermione. Ni siquiera podía pensar, no tenía idea de cómo iba a justificar su error. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se detuvo sujetando la perilla de la puerta. Una vez iniciado el proceso no había modo de revertirlo. Si alguna vez existió la mínima posibilidad de salvar a Amy, él la había destruido. ¿Y ahora que podían hacer? ¿Seguir a Louis? No podía evitar que el sentimiento de culpa lo embargara.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se percato del momento en que la puerta se abrió. Hermione se quedó estática y antes que pudiera hablar notó la confusión en su rostro. Sonrió levemente, comprendiendo. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos uniendo sus labios en un beso, apenas un roce pero que consiguió devolverlo a la realidad.

Draco tomó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarla, en una disculpa muda. Volvió a unir sus labios, un movimiento suave que Hermione respondió apoyando las manos en su cintura, se quedó quieta dejando que sus labios se rozaran. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias solo con su aliento. Era muy estimulante, y al mismo tiempo extraño. Draco siempre había sido muy apasionado, casi desconsiderado pero justo en ese momento parecía asustado.

Sonrió levemente. Ya todo había perdido sentido, lo único que les quedaba era, exactamente, eso; la oportunidad de estar juntos. Lentamente deslizó sus manos hacia arriba acariciando su pecho sobre la ropa, unió sus labios cediendo el permiso. Sin dejar de acariciar llevó las manos alrededor de su cuello, juntado sus cuerpos. Trató de profundizar el beso y, finalmente, Draco cedió. La aferró por la cintura con una mano y con la otra mantuvo su rostro cerca. La caricia dejo de ser un reconocimiento. De a poco sus respiraciones se agitaron. Las manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro removiendo la ropa en busca de un mayor contacto y cuando respirar se hizo necesario, Draco descendió por su cuello dejando suaves besos mientras enredaba sus dedos en la melena castaña.

Hermione estuvo a punto de ceder, olvidándose del tiempo y el lugar cuando la mano en su cuello descendió demasiado. Apoyando ambas manos en su pecho logró separarse, desvió la mirada, con la respiración agitada y un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

Por su parte, Draco se mostraba más tranquilo, apoyó una mano en su mejilla obligándola a mirarlo. Sonrió, casi con arrogancia.

- Aún tenemos una oportunidad –compartió su sonrisa sin alejarse.

- No irás –dijo terminante, soltando su rostro.

- No estaba pidiéndote permiso.

- No se trata de darte permiso. Solo digo que no irás.

- Si piensas ir no podrás detenerme. Así que tienes que elegir. O te quedas conmigo para evitar que vaya, o te vas a riesgo de que te siga.

- ¿De dónde aprendiste eso? –arqueó una ceja acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

- Supongo que de ti, eres una mala influencia. Aún nos queda una oportunidad para salvar a Amy. De un modo u otro hay que mantenerla con vida.

- No ibas a rendirte tan fácilmente.

- Hay un último detalle que podemos…

- Hermione –del otro lado del pasillo, Remus interrumpió sus palabras. Por un momento fijó su vista en Draco pero le restó importancia dirigiéndose a ella. Y las palabras de Louis resonaron en su mente, casi al mismo tiempo extendió su mano mostrando el dije de Amy.

- De algo ha de servir –sonrió.

_- Con la esperanza de reencarnar -_

La velocidad con que aprendía a controlar sus poderes era una consecuencia inevitable al abrir el libro. Estaba convencida de que "algo" había salido del pequeño texto. Como una especie de sombra que se mantenía muy cerca, guiándola. Y eso era su mayor temor, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, y al mismo tiempo había perdido su temor hacia Voldemort. Con el último freno, al fin roto su crecimiento seguía avanzando con dolorosa rapidez. Podía sentir el desarrollo de su cuerpo, estirándose con un incómodo escozor, sus sentidos se agudizaban y la cantidad de ideas que cruzaban su mente tampoco parecía normal.

Justo en ese momento pensaba en la cantidad de posibilidades que podía tener, consideraba lo que iba a explicar a Dumbledore, repasaba lo que había visto en el libro, recordaba a Jane, trataba de mantener sus sentimientos en orden, escuchaba los sonidos del castillo, las voces, los pasos, los murmullos fuera de este; su propio caminar, su respiración, el latido de su corazón. Y mantenía su distancia de aquel que la seguía. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Por la sensación que desprendía su magia podía saber quién era. Por ello le permitió seguirla. Llegó al pie de la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de Dumbledore y si necesidad de una contraseña logró mover la figura. Dio un suave golpe en la puerta, entrando sin esperar respuesta. Escuchó los pasos tras ella acercándose más y cerró la puerta apoyando su mano en ella, insonorizando el lugar.

Dumbledore la observó en silencio desde su escritorio, ofreció asiento con un ademán pero Amy negó con la cabeza cruzando las manos tras su espalda.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿Doce, trece…?

- Es difícil decirlo. Pero ya no creo que importe –sonrió ante la mirada triste del anciano- ahora solo vengo a pedirte un último favor.

- Siempre que esté dentro de mis posibilidades –Amy ensanchó su sonrisa. Como si existiera un imposible para Dumbledore. El anciano trató de imitarla pero la sonrisa se perdió en su rostro. Temía por lo que iba a pedirle.

- No vayas donde Louis les pidió reunirse.

- Creí que era parte del plan para ayudarte.

- Lo es. Pero será inútil si permanecemos juntos.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Eres el único que puede volver a unir el trozo de Hogwarts que esta fuera de aquí.

- Louis también es capaz. De hecho lo está intentando en este momento.

- Si, lo intenta, pero se necesita algo más –bajo la mirada al suelo como si tratara de recordar algo. Algunos mechones de su cabello cayeron al lado de sus mejillas. Entonces lo notó. Incluso su cabello era mucho más largo- la sala de los menesteres es el punto más fuerte de Hogwarts… ¿cierto?

_- Y volver… -_

Estaba seguro de no haber escuchado la contraseña. Amy no había pronunciado la contraseña e igual la estatua cedió el paso. Ahora estaba de pie frente a la escalera libre pero sin poder cruzar, algo, quizá alguien, le impedía pasar. Se quedó en silencio mirando el final del túnel. Amy debía volver. Quería saber… qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? –volvió a la realidad al escuchar una suave voz. La voz de una Amy de casi quince años. Harry retrocedió un par de pasos esperando que bajara pero la joven lo miraba desde arriba sin la intención de moverse- que una profecía, a ti, te dio la vida pero a mí me la quitara.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –la sonrisa de Amy se borró de su rostro al comprender. Harry sabía… quizá no con exactitud, pero sabía algo, que no quería escuchar.

- Esto –extendió los brazos- es lo más cerca que estaré de mi forma perfecta –de nuevo la sonrisa falsa- Harry, ¿le temes a Voldemort?

- No –respondió sin pensarlo.

- Yo tampoco… y tampoco lo odio…

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Creyó. Por segunda vez cometió el error de creer –bajo los escalones que los separaban- yo adquirí está forma para llegar a ti –Harry arqueó una ceja comprendiendo pero sin entender- así es. No soy humana. Soy un arma. Creada para ayudarte a derrotarlo –desvió la mirada- es algo que casi nadie sabía. Jane y Olivier lo averiguaron, es una larga historia, pero Jane creyó que podía ayudar. Dando a luz al arma. Pero no funcionó, no tengo el poder para matarlo –extendió su mano enguantada mirando la palma- su intervención anuló parte de mis poderes. Aún así… quiero ayudarte. Si la profecía es cierta, solo tú puedes matarlo. Y haré lo imposible para darte una oportunidad.

- No quiero que lo hagas –las palabras se perdieron en el aire ante la mirada fija de Amy- no a ese precio –Amy sonrió y acortó la distancia tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar que tenía que levantarse de puntitas.

- Harry, no te preocupes. Sé que, quizá Hermione te ha contado historias fantásticas sobre lo que voy a hacer pero no puedo vencerlo. No estoy tan loca como para enfrentarlo a duelo.

- Entonces, ¿qué harás?

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Tal vez invocado de algún sitio, era la respuesta más lógica, fue como Amy mostró el codiciado libro de Jane. Lo extendió frente a él apoyando una mano en la contraportada. De nuevo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando Harry apoyó su mano sobre la portada. Lo observó cerrar los ojos y desmayarse frente a ella. Soltó el libro y levantó la mano derecha aminorando su caída hasta que tocó el suelo.

- Ahora, por favor, quédate aquí. Arruinarás todo si lo enfrentas ahora.

- -

Louis respiraba agitado, en medio del pequeño claro, ligeramente encorvado, sosteniendo la varita con la mano izquierda, el otro brazo colgaba inerte con una enferma coloración amarillenta que cubría los dedos y un poco más hacia la muñeca.

A su alrededor un suave halo de luz cubría el césped abrazando algunos árboles, plantas y piedras. En uno de los lados del trazado irregular fluía un chorro de agua delatando la conexión entre ese lugar y el lago del calamar gigante. Quizá tomaría años pero algún día ese pequeño espacio de tierra sería tragado por el lago.

¿O podría ocurrir a la inversa?

Nunca había dudado de la capacidad de Albus para dirigir la escuela, pero obviamente una de las razones por las que había sido elegido era su enorme poder. Prueba de ello era la creciente barrera que cubría el castillo. Para él, devolver el claro a su lugar original había requerido una gran cantidad de magia. Demasiada. Quizá para Dumbledore habría sido más fácil pero él debía desempeñar otro papel.

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y era consciente de que esa sensación duraría un par de horas más hasta que la magia se estabilizara. Misma que, por el momento serviría para delatar su posición.

El sol en el horizonte comenzaba a caer cuando tuvo que hacer uso de todo su aplomo para enderezarse, mostrando su parte altiva e inquebrantable ante la figura encapuchada que se abría paso entre los árboles.

- No creí verte en este lugar –siseo deteniéndose al poner un pie en el claro- ¿significa que estás de parte de Dumbledore?

- No me interesan tus razones ni las de él.

- Entonces, ¿actúas por tu _nieta_? –tan discretamente como pudo ocultó su brazo derecho y al mismo tiempo extendió la varita apuntando al encapuchado que terminó por acercarse lo suficiente para revelar su rostro.

- Que ironía. Terminar en esa forma –por un momento, su defensa flaqueó al observar el rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

O al menos eso parecía. A simple vista era el mismo Malfoy. Aunque su típico gesto de prepotencia se había convertido en la conocida mueca burlona de Voldemort. El cambio más radical podía sentirse en el aura de magia que lo rodeaba. Demasiado fuerte, oscura e inconstante. Obviamente aún no estaba acostumbrado a ese cuerpo.

Quizá había sido mala idea elegir a Draco. Pesé a la situación no había garantía de que estuviera dispuesto a atacar a su propio padre.

- Esto solo es una formalidad –extendió los brazos blandiendo su varita- me ahorraras el aburrimiento de matarte si te haces a un lado.

- Por qué no me permites ser tú anfitrión –burló lanzando el primer ataque.

*

Ron anduvo por el camino que Louis le había trazado, completamente seguro de que no existía el sendero que él había descrito. Curiosamente se encontró caminando por un estrecho espacio que poco a poco se convirtió en el bosque en cuyo centro se reunirían.

Quizá debió esperar a Harry, pero por alguna razón no había pensado en él hasta ese momento. Detuvo su paso tratando de analizar esa sensación. ¿Por qué había abandonado a su mejor amigo? De nuevo, su atención fue atraída al frente, al escuchar una explosión acompañada de una intensa ráfaga de viento que lo obligó a encorvarse ligeramente.

Corrió el tramo que le quedaba para llegar al claro, deteniéndose de golpe al lado de un tronco. Observando lo incongruente de la escena. ¿Por qué Louis peleaba contra Lucius? ¿Acaso ese tipo no estaba muerto? Según sus investigaciones, el mayor de los Malfoy había desaparecido semanas atrás. Lo daban por muerto según ciertos resultados. ¿Y dónde estaba Voldemort? Se suponía que esa emboscada era para él.

Un nuevo golpe y Louis fue derribado, deslizándose entre los arbustos por la inercia del impacto. Alcanzó a levantar una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo antes del siguiente ataque de Lucius.

Sin terminar de comprender la situación, Ron se lanzó en su ayuda y al mismo tiempo fue devuelto a su sitio por Dan, quien mantuvo su brazo frente a él evitando que se moviera.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

- No podemos intervenir –bajó su brazo atento al combate.

- ¿De qué dem…?

- Tiene razón –interrumpió Amy, quien llegaba siguiendo el estrecho cruce. Ambos giraron mirando con curiosidad su apariencia.

Atrapada en un cuerpo de quince años, su mirada tan aguda, casi fría analizaba el combate con tranquilidad, como si esperara algo. El sonido de los golpes, los hechizos, el viento, el movimiento de los árboles. Nada parecía perturbarla. A través de la extensa túnica morada que la cubría solo se podía ver su mano derecha donde portaba el guante, cuya piedra, ausente de color, reflejaba el tono de la capa.

- Debemos esperar el momento adecuado para atraparlo.

- Creí que la emboscada era para atrapar a Voldemort –se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Él es Voldemort –afirmó sin mirarlo- aunque no lo parezca. Basta con observarlo para darte cuenta –Ron volvió a mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía Amy asegurarlo si nunca lo había visto? Aunque él tampoco podía confirmarlo.

Era imposible. Él no podía cambiar… "Si puede". Una fría voz en su cabeza interrumpió sus propias palabras. Si podía cambiar de cuerpo, ya lo había intentado años atrás. Volvió a mirar a Lucius. Hasta donde sabía, ese proceso no tenía regreso.

Poco a poco, Voldemort se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, y lo demostraba con las graves heridas de Louis. Se suponía que el abuelo de Amy era más fuerte que eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un último ataque logró fisurar el escudo de Louis, perdiendo el equilibrio, trastrabillo un poco antes de recuperarse pero las rodillas le temblaban y era obvio que no resistiría un golpe más.

- Esa es nuestra señal –dijo Amy sin inmutarse. Se acercó a Ron lo suficiente para evitar que Dan la escuchara- camina por aquel sendero –señaló un punto tras él- rodeando el claro hasta que veas un árbol con el centro rojo. Espera ahí hasta que yo entre al claro.

- No has cambiado de opinión –dijo en un tono que no diferenciaba la afirmación a la pregunta.

- ¿Tú sí? –negó con la cabeza reflejando determinación en su mirada- si todo sale bien, Hermione no vendrá. Quizá debí darte tiempo para despedirte.

- De haberlo hecho no tendría fuerza para continuar.

- Entonces date prisa –tomó su mano dando un leve apretón- Louis no resistirá mucho más –el pelirrojo asintió respondiendo el gesto, giró perdiéndose entre los árboles. Al mismo tiempo, Amy se volvió hacia Dan- crearemos una barrera alrededor del claro. Con mi magia y las teorías de Jane encerraré a Voldemort en un punto dentro del castillo.

- Suena a que quieres matar a los estudiantes.

- No. Dumbledore se encargará de evitarlo.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Apoyaras a Ron para sostener la barrera, cuando les de la señal deberán cerrarla alrededor de mí. Debemos actuar rápido, mientras Voldemort no se percate y antes que su fuerza aumente.

- Creí que sería algo más suicida.

- Trataré de mantenerlos vivos. Camina por ese lado, rodeando el claro hasta que veas un árbol con el centro azul. Espera ahí hasta que yo entre al claro –Dan asintió emprendiendo su propio camino.

Amy esperó. Volvió a ver a Louis. De nuevo había caído, se levantaba con dificultad, ambos brazos inertes a los costados, una herida que se hacía notoria en el costado izquierdo y su ojo derecho cerrado, cubierto por un ligero tinte de sangre que caía de un rasguño en su frente. Ajustó su guante, apoyó la mano izquierda en su muñeca, concentró su magia y un ruido la distrajo. Pasos. Detrás de ella se acercaban corriendo. Por un segundo pensó en obstruirles el paso pero ya no importaba, de igual modo iban a intervenir. Espero hasta que Draco, y un poco después Hermione, aparecieran, agitados y con varita en mano.

- Prometí ayudarte… -balbuceo la castaña- ¡dijiste que esperarías!

- Temo que Voldemort no piensa igual –hizo un gesto para que se acercaran pero solo le permitió pasar a Hermione. Detuvo a Draco un par de pasos antes empujándolo para que se alejaran- necesito tu ayuda. Ron y Dan están ocultos en diferentes puntos de este bosque, levantaran una barrera para detener a Voldemort, ya que estás aquí, serviría de mucho tener un tercero.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? –refiriéndose a Dumbledore y Harry.

- Ayudaran desde el exterior.

El grito de Hermione los alertó justo en el momento en que Louis fue arrojado contra un árbol. Amy intervino a tiempo para detener el golpe, con cuidado escondió el cuerpo casi inerte del mago entre los arbustos y enseguida Hermione se acercó para ayudarlo. Amy volvió al lado de Draco.

- Quédate aquí y espera a que yo entre al claro.

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a sujetar su muñeca derecha hasta que la piedra en el dorso se volvió blanca y, finalmente, cruzó el claro. Caminando en completa seguridad, un suave movimiento de su túnica agitaba el pasto a sus pies y la mirada fija de Voldemort la siguió hasta que se detuvo frente a él, a una considerable distancia, convirtiendo su expresión en una mueca burlona.

- ¿Solo tenía que matar a tu _abuelo_ para que aparecieras?

- No es mi abuelo –extendió su mano al frente consiguiendo un ligero tono lila en su guante- y tú lo sabes.

Ninguno de los presentes esperaba verla pelear, ni siquiera Voldemort por lo que el factor sorpresa le dio la ventaja en su primer ataque. Al mismo tiempo, comprendiéndolo como su señal, Ron fue el primero en reaccionar levantando la barrera. Era un hechizo, teóricamente, sencillo, tan simple como crear una típica capa de protección y los centros de los árboles atraerían la magia en una especie de lazo que cerraría el claro. O así era como lo había explicado Amy.

El mayor riesgo posible era que alguno de los que sostenían la barrera "rompiera" el lazo. Aquello, según Amy, podía matar al otro. Dan no le agradaba pero dudaba mucho que se arriesgara en algo tan estúpido.

Su confianza se vio respaldada al notar que el francés continuaba el lazo y finalmente era cerrado por una tercera persona a quien no reconoció como Draco. Por un momento cruzó por su mente que se trataba de Harry pero no pudo reconocer su magia. De nuevo, se preguntó por su paradero. Quizá no debió dejarlo ir solo…

Hermione se desconectó del presente tratando de curar las múltiples heridas de Louis pero solo con su varita no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Trató aquellas más graves en el pecho y hombros, logrando detener las hemorragias. Lo suficientemente inmersa para no ver la pelea de Amy.

Draco le lanzó una última mirada para asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y entonces pudo concentrarse en la barrera. El lazo ya era demasiado fuerte, incluso podía verse una suave tonalidad lila. En el centro del claro, Amy atacaba a un tipo que no pudo reconocer como Voldemort, de espaldas a él solo pudo distinguir su cabellera rubia y en un hechizo de corto alcance que se vio obligado a esquivar giró mostrando su rostro.

En unos segundos, todo pasó muy rápido.

Su concentración flaqueó, debilitando considerablemente la barrera. "¿Cómo demonios…?" siseo llamando la atención de Hermione, que en seguida llegó a su lado mirando la pelea.

Amy lo notó. El golpe de magia que sacudió el lazo. Se distrajo de su pelea consciente que los cristales en los árboles debían estar rotos o por lo menos fisurados. Un leve gesto de preocupación cruzó su rostro. No tenían una segunda oportunidad. Recibió un golpe especialmente fuerte que la alejó del Lord. Y desde el suelo aprovechó para hacer una señal.

Dan fue el primero en recibir el golpe de magia, que de inmediato lo derribo. Quizá era por lo débil que se encontraba su cuerpo pero no podía levantarse. Temblaba involuntariamente tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Ron alcanzó a ver la señal de Amy antes que el golpe de magia le diera de lleno y corrió a su lado. La ayudó a levantarse recibiendo el siguiente ataque de Voldemort.

Ignorando el grito de Draco, Hermione entró al claro tratando de llegar junto a Ron, quien cayó, apoyándose en la rodilla. Sin darse cuenta, la castaña cruzó el lazo y al mismo tiempo Draco fue derribado por un nuevo golpe de magia.

Voldemort no se percato de nada hasta que el grito de Amy, pidiendo a Hermione que no se acercara, lo alertó. Por fin pudo notar el leve rastro de luz desvaneciéndose a su alrededor.

Sabiendo que habían perdido su única oportunidad, Amy volvió a llamar su atención extendiendo su mano derecha al cielo. La piedra en el dorso brilló en un peligroso tono rojo y de alguna parte en el bosque apareció la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Previniendo su próximo ataque, Voldemort levantó su varita frente a ella invocando la más letal de sus maldiciones. Un rayo de luz verde cruzó el viento impactando en el cuerpo que se interpuso, cubriendo a Amy.

Inerte, con un golpe seco, cayó el cuerpo de Ron. Deteniendo los pasos de Hermione y por un segundo los pensamientos de Amy.

Antes que Voldemort pudiera repetir su ataque, el lazo se cerró creando un anillo a su alrededor. Emitió un intenso brillo y con una explosión que expulsó a todos del claro, desapareció, dejando un pequeño cráter en su sitio.

*

Un crudo silencio cayó acompañado por la noche que lentamente cubría el bosque. Un frío aire cruzó el lugar trayendo muerte. Por un largo momento, el tiempo quedó suspendido llevándose toda esperanza. El hechizo había fallado, quizá le había devuelto su fuerza a Voldemort.

Empujando algunas ramas y piedras, Amy se las arregló para salir de un montón de escombros. Tenía una profunda herida en la pierna. No estaba fractura pero le impedía moverse. Algunos rasguños más en los brazos y rostro, unos cuantos leves marcas pero la mayoría sangraban. Se puso de pie con torpeza apoyándose en un tronco para volver a caer de rodillas, agitó las manos entre la hojarasca encontrando la espada de Hogwarts. La acercó a si notando un destello muy peculiar que no correspondía al filo, tomando la cadena enredada a lo largo. Con sorpresa reconoció su dije. Y en seguida lo recapacitó. Louis le había quitado la pieza días atrás, quizá en medio de la explosión, o antes, durante su pelea lo había dejado caer. La idea cruzó por su cabeza. Quizá Voldemort… aún quedaba la posibilidad de que hubiera sido enviado al castillo. Ojala Dumbledore estuviera alerta. Accidentalmente lo había inducido en el colegio. Volvió a ponerse de pie arrastrando la espada.

"Harry". Fue su pensamiento desesperado mientras hurgaba entre sus ropas. Por fin, encontró una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo que el director le había entregado 'por si acaso'. La abrió dejando caer el contenido sobre su palma. "¿Un caramelo de limón?" pensó. Y el traslador se activó alejándola del bosque.

*

Entre sueños creyó escuchar el sonido del viento. Un suave arrullo que mecía sus cabellos mezclándose con un extraño sentimiento que no pudo definir. Lentamente la sensación de flotar que lo mantuvo tan relajado comenzó a desvanecerse dejándolo solo en medio de la oscuridad. La textura fría y dura del suelo lo obligó a despertar.

Alzó la cabeza a tiempo para ver el reconocible destello que precedía un traslador. Se reincorporo con dificultad sintiendo el cuerpo entumido. No tenía idea de cuánto llevaba ahí. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar.

Estaba con Ron, pero se separaron cuando vio a Amy. Iba de camino a… la oficina de Dumbledore. La vio entrar y salir del lugar. Luego hablaron de… el hechizo. Logró ponerse en pie frotándose la sien. Y de pronto había perdido el conocimiento justo después de tocar el libro que Amy le ofrecía. El libro. Volvió a abrir los ojos encontrando el texto a un par de pasos.

Obligado a mirar al frente comprendió, al fin, lo ilógico de un traslador en Hogwarts. Entrecerró un poco los ojos distinguiendo, en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, el gélido rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Por un largo instante, su cuerpo se rehusó a moverse tratando de comprender la situación.

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente? ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Qué hacía Lucius ahí? ¿Y Voldemort…?

De nuevo su mente quedó en blanco cuando el rubio torció el gesto en una horrible mueca que deformó su rostro. Una sonrisa demasiado familiar. Su cerebro le gritaba que se moviera, que previniera un inminente ataque pero su sentido de supervivencia estaba muy tranquilo, como si en realidad no hubiera peligro.

Finalmente Lucius se acercó dejando atrás las sombras que mantenían su cuerpo parcialmente oculto. La mitad de su rostro estaba quemado, sus ropas destrozadas dejaban al descubierto las quemaduras en el pecho, brazo y pierna izquierda, un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba a sus pies, extendiéndose al mover el pie lesionado con visible dificultad. Extendió el brazo hacia Harry y su sonrisa se petrificó dejándose caer en la pared. Entonces pudo ver sus ojos, pequeños y carentes de emoción pero con esa peculiar forma que asemejaba a un felino.

Aquello logró que retrocediera un par de pasos. ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Voldemort?

Un nuevo destello muy similar al anterior captó la atención de ambos. Un par de pasos tras Lucius, Amy apareció arrojando algo que Harry no alcanzó a ver. Al mismo tiempo el rubio se dejó caer mirándola con profundo odio.

- Fallaste –siseo con la misma voz que Harry jamás olvidaría, pero no terminaba de entenderlo…- y ni siquiera estás en condiciones de detenerme –Amy se acercó a Harry, dándole la razón al Lord. Su brazo derecho sangraba y un alarmante tono morado cubría sus dedos. Caminaba con dificultad, casi como si fuera tropezar con sus propios pies. Estando tan cerca Harry pudo ver el color rojo brillante de la piedra en su guante.

- Ni tú para escapar –sonrió sin inmutarse- al principio de todo esto yo sabía cómo terminaría, a diferencia de ti que perdiste el control de la situación –Harry la miró de reojo. Su rostro era demasiado blanco. Casi a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡Deja de fingir que no temes a la muerte! –gritó lanzando su maldición. Un avada kedavra directo a Amy, quien lo detuvo extendiendo su mano.

Una luz blanca que cubría su guante frenaba el hechizo del Lord, quien consiguió levantarse concentrándose en un único ataque. Harry se desesperó al no encontrar su varita y miro en el piso a su alrededor hasta que escuchó un tintineo. Amy logró captar su atención y el moreno pudo ver el dije que acababa de arrojarle.

- Se acabo, Harry -sonrió sin mirarlo. Voldemort acortaba la distancia aumentando la fuerza de su ataque. Y el rostro impasible de Amy empezó a inquietarse, la sangre en su mano cubrió el guante y la piedra en el brilló en un intenso negro, agrietándola con un sonido demasiado fuerte para algo tan pequeño- el dije… es una llave –continuo- por favor… encárgate de cerrar…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios en el momento en que la piedra explotó, el rayo verde atravesó su cuerpo en una intensa luz que obligó a Harry a voltearse. Con la mirada perdida, carente de vida, el cuerpo de Amy se movió atravesando el corazón de Voldemort, con tal fuerza que lo estrelló contra la enorme puerta recién invocada de la sala de los menesteres. Ambos cayeron en una pequeña habitación completamente blanca, la puerta se cerró de golpe con un estruendo que alertó a Harry.

Parpadeo buscando a Amy, o a Voldemort pero lo único que quedaba era esa puerta cuya cerradura brillaba haciendo eco las palabras de Amy. Harry tomó el dije acercándose, apoyó la palma en la superficie, demasiado fría. Y dudo. Amy se quedaría atrapada junto a Voldemort en quien sabe qué lugar, pero no debía terminar así. Tal vez aún podía salvarla, tenía que haber otra forma. Hermione lo creía, él lo creía… pero Amy no.

No pudo reprimir el sofocante sentimiento de culpa mientras hacía girar el dije dentro de la cerradura. Cayó apoyándose en las rodillas cuando aquel sonido selló la habitación. La luz que salía de la cerradura brilló recorriendo el contorno de la puerta. Y, finalmente, desapareció.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Y si, sigo con vida. A manera de excusa para apaciguar mi sentimiento de culpa he de decir que este capítulo estaba listo desde hace dos meses, justo el tiempo en que debía salir pero mis maestros enloquecieron al mismo tiempo y no he parado de trabajar desde entonces… curioso, porque nunca me paso en todo lo que llevo de carrera… al menos ya voy a acabar -_- ejem, regresando al tema… el capítulo pasado "amenace" con que este sería el último pero quedó espacio para un epílogo (ya de por si este es largo) Así que ahora, con mi cuatri salvado, espero que la próxima actualización no tome tanto tiempo =)

Sobre el capítulo… muy largo, muy triste, quizá confuso. Espero sus comentarios para saldar dudas en el epílogo, ahora sí, el último. Gracias por el apoyo, respondo los reviews:

**Kumiko 1906**: Y sip, todavía nos queda uno más. Espero haberte confundido más (ya no espero lo contrario parece que no lo logro jajaja) pero es ¡¡momento de dudas finales!! Gracias por el apoyo, espero verte en el epílogo y ánimo con tus actualizaciones, espero que todo se haya solucionado, ya me toco pasar el caos personal del mes (o los últimos dos -_-) Mucha suerte. Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente, ¡¡prometo que será antes de navidad!!

**Luna-maga**: Bien, a petición popular… (quizá solo de tu parte… y porque me excedí con este cap… =P) uno más!! El epílogo y se acabó. Espero tus dudas sobre este cap, gracias por el review. Cuídate.

De nuevo, gracias por el apoyo. Muchos besos ¡¡y nos leemos en el último!!

Cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy-chan


	15. Sellando el tiempo

**Brillo de luna**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 15. Sellando el tiempo

En algún momento, cuando el silencio se hizo presente, el tiempo se detuvo.

Su mente parecía aletargada jugándole una broma, donde podía escuchar lo que le decían pero no llegaba a comprender. Todo sonaba tan irreal. Quizá estaba herido, y quizá intentaban explicarlo pero solo escuchaba sonidos irregulares formando frases inconexas. Vio pasar a Madame Pomfrey y a Dumbledore, en algún momento le habían concedido privacidad en esa curiosa habitación que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Pero seguía ausente, no podía escuchar nada. Su mirada fija en el único ventanal le mostraba el cielo nocturno o quizá previo al amanecer, era una enorme mancha negra sin estrellas, no había luna ni viento.

Recostado en una amplia cama apenas escuchando el lento latido de su corazón trato de recordar. _"De nuevo, me equivoqué"_ fue su primer pensamiento coherente. De nuevo lo habían mantenido tan al margen de la situación que prácticamente fue un espectador. Todos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo excepto él. De nuevo, fue el único estúpido al que trataron como un niño. Apretó los puños arrugando las cobijas, reflejando el dolor en sus ojos. Ahora quería odiarlos.

Quería odiar a Hermione por alejarse, en un principio, sin decirles algo, enredándose en un problema tan grande sin siquiera tomarlos en cuenta. Quería odiar a Amy por ser tan egoísta, manipulándolos a su antojo, haciéndoles creer que había esperanza cuando ella ya había decidido cómo terminaría todo. Quería odiar a Dumbledore por volverlo a ignorar. Incluso quería odiar a Ron… pero incluso eso dolía.

Trató de alejar tales pensamientos cuando vio el reflejo de Remus en el cristal. Se sentó en la silla, al lado de la cama, pero no se molesto en mirarlo. Quería odiarlo lo suficiente antes que diera una excusa tan buena que lo hiciera sentirse culpable por juzgarlo.

- Dumbledore me dijo lo que pasó –murmuro en un susurro- Harry, –insistió, tratando de comprender su silencio- debemos hablar. En serio, nada de esto…

- Es mi culpa –terció, su mirada aún fija en la ventana- por mi culpa Ron esta muerto –Remus trató de retomar la palabra pero enmudeció. Tal vez solo necesitaba desahogarse. Por muy cruel que sonara- y Amy… incluso Faucher… hasta Voldemort… aunque por ese me alegro. Y si me dices que le pasó algo a Hermione…

- Ella está bien –cortó.

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- En la enfermería.

- ¿Y Louis?

- También en la enfermería. Ambos estarán bien, tienen algunas heridas graves pero ninguna letal –de nuevo silencio.

- ¿Por qué soy el único que no está herido? –Remus suspiro. Ahora entendía a donde quería llegar.

- Nuestro mundo se rige por premoniciones. A lo largo de los años muchas personas han predicho catástrofes y fortunas. La más reciente fue el surgimiento de Voldemort, y cuando éste se veía invencible, el nacimiento de quien podría destruirlo. Pero era obvio que una sola persona no podría contra alguien con tanto poder. Durante años Dumbledore se esforzó por encontrar algo que aumentara las posibilidades de ganar. Fue en su juventud que conoció a Louis. Y aunque él no lo quisiera, fue su hijo el elegido para ayudar. Dando vida a un "arma". Para ti –finalmente consiguió la atención de Harry quien se apoyo en las almohadas para poder mirarlo.

- Fue lo que Amy me dijo. ¿Cómo puede llamarse "arma" a una persona?

- Amy no era humana. Ella era… una especie de escudo con forma humana. Teóricamente igualaría tu fuerza con la de Voldemort, pero él supo de esa profecía y trató de hacerse con el "arma". Atacando a Jane mientras estaba embarazada provocó el crecimiento acelerado con el que conocimos a Amy, fue una reacción abrupta que Jane no resistió. Pero tuvo oportunidad de escribir un libro donde explicaba a Amy, quien era y lo qué debía hacer. ¿Recuerdas que Amy sentía un afecto muy peculiar por ti? –sonrió levemente.

- No entiendo… -pero en seguida recordó la forma tan íntima como la adolescente lo trataba, con delicadeza y afecto. Se parecía mucho al cariño que le tenía Molly Weasley.

- Hermione dijo que incluso siendo bebé te tenía cierto cariño –era cierto. Siendo bebé, Amy parecía comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor y aunque se mostraba huraña con cualquiera, a él siempre le permitió acercarse- llegó a ti sabiendo su destino.

- Pero no debió ser así. Ella no era un arma, tenía sentimientos.

- Creemos que era un efecto secundario de la intervención de Voldemort. Alguna vez le mencionó a Louis que sentía la presencia de alguien a su alrededor, algún aura que guiaba su camino. De algún modo creó conciencia.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Tú deberías saberlo. Fuiste el último en verla.

- Atrapó a Voldemort en una habitación pero creo que ella no pudo salir.

- En la Sala de los Menesteres –la expresión confundida de Harry le dio la pauta para continuar. Se acomodó en la silla pensando el mejor modo de abordar el tema- hace algunos años, cuando Olivier visitó Hogwarts tuvo la oportunidad de ocultar un libro en el castillo. Él mismo lo redactó como un precedente para el protector de Amy, solo en caso de que la premonición de Jane se volviera realidad y ambos murieran. De ser así, las posibilidades de ganar se reducirían y pidió un favor a Dumbledore. Guardar el libro en una habitación a la que solo pudieran acceder Amy y su protector, previniendo una segunda intervención de Voldemort. Dumbledore utilizó un antiguo cuarto que conectaba con una parte del lago que no estaba incluida dentro del cerco que protege al castillo. Con el tiempo ese pequeño trozo del lago se convirtió en bosque y era desde donde se debía acceder en el exterior. Pero tanto Amy, como Hermione, Malfoy e incluso tú trataron de ingresar al cuarto desde el interior rompiendo el hechizo de protección que creó Olivier.

- ¿Fue cuando encontramos el libro?

- En efecto. Tal acción forzó el crecimiento de Amy como una medida de seguridad. Y solo el uso del dije lo detendría. Aquello Hermione lo sabía, aunque desconozco la razón. Finalmente, Amy pidió a Dumbledore que volviera a crear el hechizo de Olivier uniendo el claro con la Sala de los Menesteres. Planeaba encerrar a Voldemort en el punto más fuerte del colegio, esa habitación es la que tiene la mayor cantidad de magia y usando el dije como sello sería imposible de abrir.

- Pero el dije puede funcionar a la inversa, ¿cierto? –Remus se levantó dejando el libro, que Harry no había notado, en la silla. Se sentó en la cama tomando la cadena que colgaba del cuello del moreno. Por su reacción, ni él mismo había notado que la tenía.

- Amy te lo confió, sabiendo que no intentarías abrir la puerta –tomó el dije mirándolo con atención.

- Pero ella sigue atrapada ahí.

- No lo creo –giró para tomar el libro. Lo puso en el regazo de Harry quien lo reconoció en seguida. Era el mismo que Amy le había entregado… antes que perdiera el conocimiento- según Louis, este libro solo puede ser abierto por Amy, pero si algo le llegara a pasar lo delegaría ella misma.

- ¿Lo qué significa…?

- Este libro tiene demasiada información importante que no puede perderse. Amy estaba obligada a elegir quien pudiera continuar el legado. Si su magia desaparece su segundo podrá abrirlo. Creemos que eres tú.

- Si puedo abrirlo significa que Amy… -el licántropo asintió.

Muy lentamente Harry se quitó el dije ajustándolo en la ranura del libro, apoyó la palma sobre él y volvió a mirar a Remus. No quería saber si Amy estaba muerta, y tampoco le interesaba lo que estaba escrito en ese libro pero por primera vez sabría algo que los demás no. Quizá ese sentimiento egoísta no fuera el más adecuado en ese momento. Lo sabía. Tenía el presentimiento de que no debía… E ignorando todo, dio vuelta al dije.

El sonido de la cerradura abierta le indicó a Remus que habían acertado, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry apretando levemente y en silencio abandonó la habitación.

*

Draco observaba en silencio el trabajo de Snape.

Un par de minutos antes, Madame Pomfrey lo había llamado para preparar una poción que acelerara las curaciones de Draco, pedido especial del mismo rubio. Ahora, inmerso en su labor, preparaba una pequeña porción mezclando y agitando apenas un par de ingredientes. Draco observaba en silencio recostado en la camilla, su frente, brazo izquierdo y torso estaban vendados. Casi no había recibido daño en las piernas, algunos rasguños profundos pero nada de cuidado. Haciendo memoria, aquellas heridas las había ganado por el impacto del lazo de magia, cuando este fue interrumpido creó una onda de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para desplazar todo lo que estuviera cerca. Al menos Pomfrey se había tomado la molestia de decirle quienes habían muerto, y por eso mismo necesitaba levantarse de esa cama. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione, quien menos daño había recibido. Al menos eso lo tranquilizaba. Miro el lento girar con el que Snape añadía un nuevo ingrediente. Mentira. No podía tranquilizarse.

- Lo haces a propósito –terció. Esperando que su paranoia no le hiciera perder su buen juicio.

- ¿De qué hablas? –giró la cucharilla en el sentido contrario.

- Una porción tan pequeña no puede requerir tanto cuidado.

- Entonces tómatela –tendió el vaso muy cerca de su rostro.

- Iré a buscarla, con o sin esa poción.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Y también tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia –torció el gesto en una sonrisa arrogante. Snape agregó el último ingrediente frente a sus ojos dejando caer el vaso en su mano.

- No me hagas sentir nauseas.

Draco se empinó el líquido bebiéndolo de golpe. El sabor amargo, aunque predecible, casi le parecía intencional. Snape lo miro de reojo mientras guardaba sus utensilios. Había esperado que saltara de la cama a la primera oportunidad. Guardó todo en un pequeño estuche y espero.

- ¿Por qué estaba en el cuerpo de mi padre?

- Porque su cuerpo se pudrió –respondió tajante. Convocó una silla y se acomodó cerca de la cama. Draco se enderezó un poco aprovechando que el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer- cuando atacó a esa niña y aceleró su crecimiento, él recibió un golpe similar pero con resultados diferentes. De algún modo su cuerpo se fue descomponiendo a la misma velocidad con que se acortaba la vida de Amy Wingther.

- ¿Es la razón detrás de su "ausencia"?

- Nadie podía acercarse a él. Excepto tus padres. Y quizás tú también, pero Narcisa intervino. Fue elegida como el primer experimento –se inclinó para llenar un vaso con agua, lo tendió a Draco quien no comprendió- el Señor Oscuro descubrió que podía extender su tiempo de vida haciendo transfusiones de sangre y magia.

Draco agachó la cabeza mirando el agua. Eso explicaba el estado casi muerto de su madre, las últimas veces que la vio. Moría lentamente perdiendo la cordura, mientras Voldemort…

- Pero no funcionó. El proceso era muy lento y no retribuía los resultados necesarios. Lo siguiente fue utilizar uno de los proyectos de los Wingther. Algo que bien podría ser llamado la cuarta maldición imperdonable –aquello logró recuperar la atención del rubio- solo el Señor Oscuro conocía su aplicación pero creaba una especie de costra en la piel, segregaba veneno, drenaba la magia y adelgazaba la sangre. Obviamente para aumentar la vida del Lord, las víctimas morían consumidas por el veneno –empinó el vaso obligándolo a beber- las primeras veces que lo aplicó los resultados fueron igual de lentos, descubrió que aumentando la presión, la muerte se aceleraba y la cantidad de magia que obtenía era muy poca. Cuando su propia muerte se volvió inminente, tomó el cuerpo de tu padre.

Draco siguió bebiendo, tratando que las palabras llegaran a su mente en el sentido que Severus quería darles. Pero no funcionó. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdiera el interés en su padre. Sería hipócrita decir que sentía su muerte. Por el contrario, recapituló la información. Algo en lo que había explicado sonaba muy familiar. "_Las muertes de tantos mortífagos_" pensó Draco bebiendo un poco más. _"Costra en la piel, veneno, drenaba magia y adelgazaba la sangre…" _La idea cruzó su mente casi con burla.

- ¿Cuáles eran los síntomas? –Severus no respondió de inmediato pero comprendió lo que estaba pensando.

- Los mismos que tenía Faucher.

Ahora si tenía que encontrar a Hermione.

*

En cuanto Remus se alejó de la habitación lo suficiente para no notar su ausencia, Harry se escabullo llevando consigo el libro. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione. Después de leer un poco de la historia de Amy escrita por ella misma, había comprendido muchas cosas. Entre ellas, la decisión de Ron. Quizá nunca desaparecería el sentimiento de culpa por su muerte, pero eso era algo que solo él debía cargar y era muy probable que Hermione se sintiera responsable.

Cruzó varios pasillos tratando de recordar donde había dejado el mapa del merodeador pero era casi seguro que lo tendría Dumbledore. Pese a ello, no por nada eran grandes amigos. En una situación como esa solo había un lugar en el que podría estar. El mismo donde meses atrás se encontraría con Ron, cuando debió declararse.

Y ahí estaba. Frente al enorme ventanal mirando la noche. Aminoro el paso acercándose en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla aunque ella aún no notara su presencia. Se detuvo de golpe al escucharla llorar. Bajo la mirada sin saber qué hacer, y recordó el libro. Lo dejó en el piso al lado de una estatua y continuó su camino. Al llegar a su lado, Hermione limpio su rostro y giró para encararlo.

Se miraron sin decir nada. El rostro impasible y tranquilo de Harry. Los leves rastros de lágrimas en el de Hermione, quien sonrió levemente acercándolo en un abrazo. El moreno correspondió sintiendo que volvería a llorar. Pero no ocurrió.

- Lo siento –murmuro escondiendo el rostro en su hombro- debía estar contigo. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás herido?

- Estoy bien –acarició su cabello- y no es tu culpa. Nada de lo que ha pasado.

- Si lo es… -sollozó- no debí volver. Dan se negaba a venir… pero yo insistí. Él…

- Lo sé.

- Si no hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts… ustedes no se hubieran involucrado… y Ron…

- Ya basta –la alejó tomándola por los hombros. No había lágrimas en su rostro pero su mirada tan vacía… era extraño verla tan desesperada- no es tu culpa -sonrió levemente- él decidió que fuera así. Siempre pensó en ti, y en mí. Siempre estuvimos presentes en sus pensamientos e hizo lo que creyó mejor. Yo no estaría vivo ahora si no fuera por eso –agregó antes que volviera a contradecirlo- ¿crees que le haría feliz verte así? Él te amaba –por fin logró devolverle un poco de vida a sus ojos. Y recordó una parte de lo que había leído en el libro. Según Amy, la razón por la que Hermione y Malfoy eran sus protectores. No podía imaginarse ese tipo de relación pero…- quizá, exista alguien más que espera por ti –un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Yo…

- Creo… que aún no quiero saberlo –sonrió alejándose, sin mirarla- no sé si puedo entenderlo.

- No sabía cómo decirles… -desvió la mirada- crees… ¿crees que Ron lo hubiera entendido? –aunque no lo miraba, estaba seguro que trataba de no llorar.

- Él solo quería tu felicidad –espero. Pero Hermione no volvió a mirarlo, solo asintió limpiando su mejilla.

- Hay… algo que no entiendo –murmuro mirando, a través de la ventana, los colores de la noche que empezaban a perderse- ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Cómo fue que Voldemort apareció en el castillo?

- ¿Sabías que él y Lucius eran el mismo?

- Si. Dumbledore intentó explicarme un poco de lo que paso, pero creo que no lo escuchaba –sonrió avergonzada, mirándolo.

- Creí que tú sabrías lo que planeaba Amy.

- Supongo que no se lo dijo a nadie. Pero te tenía mucha confianza. Más que a mí.

- Si… -está vez fue Harry quien desvió la mirada- creo que el hechizo que utilizó para sellar a Voldemort falló, terminó llevándolo al interior del castillo.

- ¿Para qué? –susurro, temiendo la respuesta.

- Para encerrarlo –la miró, usando un tono que denotaba lo obvio de la situación.

- ¿En el colegio? -asintió- ¿Dumbledore lo permitió?

- Creo que lo consideraba la mejor opción. Quizá Amy creía que era la única manera de detenerlo.

- No está muerto.

- No lo sé –respondió, pese a que lo anterior no era pregunta.

- No estabas en la enfermería. Dumbledore dijo que él se haría cargo de ti. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

- No lo recuerdo –mintió regresando por el pasillo- ¿cómo es Francia?

- No lo sé. Pase la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada.

- Todos los que lo visitan dicen que es un buen lugar. ¿Por qué no tomas unas vacaciones?

- ¿Te estás despidiendo?

- Vuelve cuando estés completamente segura que este es el lugar donde quieres estar –continuo su camino sin mirar atrás.

Apenas desviándose para recuperar el libro, caminó en silencio solo escuchando el sonido de sus propios pasos. A través del amplio corredor, estaba seguro que Hermione ya no podía verlo. Sonrió levemente tratando de no pensar en lo que le esperaba. Un par de pasos más adelante pudo ver a Draco subiendo a través de uno de los accesos desde el piso inferior. El rubio se detuvo en cuanto lo vio, y ni siquiera su típica expresión fría borró la sonrisa de Harry, quien siguió su camino pasando frente a él. Sin dirigirle si quiera una palabra, sin mirarlo. Solo caminó.

Draco lo observó alejarse, con aquella sensación incómoda que lo detuvo en su sitio un par de minutos más. Aquello casi parecía una aprobación. Sonrió con ironía.

Continúo por el mismo corredor hasta encontrarse con Hermione quien, de nuevo, miraba a través de la ventana. El amanecer se acercaba.

Se detuvo a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección. Un par de veces intento decir algo pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de emitir sonido alguno. Hermione ni siquiera se giro para verlo. En silencio por largos minutos. Por primera vez se sentía incómodo ante ella. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza alborotando sus cabellos. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña, llevándose una mano a la boca tratando de no reír.

- ¿Estás consciente que nunca he consolado a alguien, cierto? –murmuro entre dientes huyendo a su mirada.

- No te preocupes. Harry se encargó de eso –sonrió, lo rodeó deteniéndose frente a él. Draco la miró, acariciando su mejilla notando el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Deja de llorar –murmuro sin poder ocultar su acostumbrado tono de mando.

- No estoy llorando –sonrió.

- No me refiero a ahora. Últimamente no dejas de hacerlo –su sonrisa se borró y al mismo tiempo se aferró a Draco en un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa- deja de llorar –repitió rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

- No estoy llorando –y era cierto, podía saberlo por su voz- se terminó –susurro, tan leve que solo la cercanía le permitió escucharla- por fin, todo terminó… quiero irme. Me gusta Francia.

- Yo detesto Francia.

- Es un lugar muy tranquilo –sonrió apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

- ¿Por qué quieres irte?

- Creo… que aún estoy algo confundida…

- ¿No ayudaría más un terreno neutral? Algo como Alemania.

- ¿Alemania? ¿Qué hay ahí?

- Una sorpresa. Si aceptas ir.

- Que inusual –se separo tomando su rostro- ¿estás bien?

- Yo debería preguntar eso.

Por un momento pensó en reclamarle su falta de interés hacia su padre, pese a su comportamiento era su padre, y debía sentir algo por él. Pero, de nuevo, estaba equivocada. No encontró tristeza ni dolor en su mirada. Al contrario, parecía más tranquilo. Entonces recordó el dije.

- ¿Dónde está…? –pero fue de inmediato silenciada por los labios del rubio. Intento alejarlo antes que le hiciera olvidar lo que quería preguntar pero Draco se limito a empujarla contra la pared atrapando sus manos.

- Y luego te quejas… -murmuro contra sus labios sin cortar la caricia.

- ¿De qué hablas? -forcejeo tratando de alejarlo, empezaba a faltarle el aire- Draco… -trató inútilmente, su voz parecía más un gesto para incitarlo que una queja. El aludido tomó su mano llevándola a su pecho, sintiendo el latido agitado de su corazón logrando que cediera.

Relajó sus manos permitiendo que Draco continuara las caricias en su vientre, trazando un camino hacia su pecho con una mano y hacia la cadera con la otra. Acercó sus cuerpos tanto como pudo recuperando un poco de cordura con la fricción.

- Demonios… -siseo soplando en su cuello- creo que vamos a necesitar otra habitación –Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al comprender la situación. Por un momento se olvido de todo lo que estaban viviendo. Draco siempre conseguía ese efecto. Y tal vez sonara cruel, pero por un momento más, quería olvidar.

- Creo que mi habitación está más cerca que la tuya –comento sin importancia acomodando su camisa.

*

- Te he buscado por todo el castillo –bromeo Remus deteniéndose tras Harry. El moreno lo miro de reojo, sentado frente al lago.

- Intentaba esconderme.

- No creo que sirva de mucho un lugar tan visible –se sentó a su lado mirando sus manos- ¿y el libro?

- Lo escondí –sonrió- en el único lugar donde Dumbledore no podrá encontrarlo de nuevo.

- Que lástima. Creo que tenía la esperanza de que le permitieras leerlo.

- No creo que le interese, todo en ese libro está dirigido a mí.

- ¿Estás disfrutando está situación, cierto?

- ¿Saber algo que los demás no entienden? Claro.

- Personalmente, aún hay un par de detalles que me gustaría saber.

- ¿Cómo qué? –cuestiono tras el largo silencio.

- No importa. No quiero preguntarte ahora.

- Solo hay algo que me preocupa. En el libro, Amy sugiere que el encierro de Voldemort no durara para siempre. Algún día la Sala de los Menesteres volverá a abrirse.

Arrojó una piedra al agua tras el silencio de Remus. Ni siquiera lo miraba, pero estaba seguro de la sensación intranquila que lo dejó callado porque era la misma que él sentía.

Quizá la muerte de Amy… si había sido en vano.

*

A las afueras del castillo, cerca de la salida que conducía al bosque prohibido, tres lápidas finamente esculpidas en plata decoraban el pequeño jardín recién instalado. Dos de ellas en un tamaño promedio decoradas con un suave redondel en oro y un par de flores al pie. La de la derecha por Ronald Weasley, la de la izquierda por Dan Faucher. La tercera era ligeramente más pequeña, adecuada al centro, el contorno de la piedra decorada con un margen en color negro brillante y un gran ramo de flores rosas al pie. Pertenecía a Amy Wingther.

Louis miraba la escena bañada por los primeros rayos de sol. Un vendaje corto cubría su frente, su brazo fracturado descansaba en su pecho y un vendaje más en el muslo izquierdo cubría las heridas más graves que había recibido. Aún podía sentir un intenso dolor pese a las atenciones de la enfermera pero no podía quedarse recostado. Anduvo a paso cansado por el castillo hasta llegar al lugar donde habían colocado la lápida de su nieta. Al menos se sentía menos culpable de llamarla así. Sonrió levemente mirando el nombre inscrito. Ni siquiera él podía asegurar su muerte con la veracidad suficiente para poner ese altar.

Pero ya no importaba. Ahora solo quedaba asegurarse que Voldemort jamás saliera.

Según lo último que había podido averiguar del libro de Amy, si la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres volvía a abrirse sería porque aún faltaba _algo_ que la sellara. Y si ese algo no era Amy, solo quedaba un tercero que cerraba el triángulo. El equivalente de Voldemort, elegido por él mismo.

Giró de regreso al castillo, al mismo paso lento que le tomaría un largo rato para llegar a la enfermería. Ahora su mayor problema era lidiar contra Dumbledore. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de medir sus capacidades, y aunque le costara admitirlo, sobrepasaban las suyas. Si quería desafiarlo tendría que encontrar otro punto débil. Al final eso es lo que lograría si pretendía matar a su preciado alumno.

Aunque iba en contra de las ideas de Amy, Harry Potter era la clave en todo ese asunto. Todos los relacionados con ello habían dado por hecho que se solucionaría con la muerte de Voldemort, pero ¿si fuera lo contrario? ¿Qué quién tuviera que morir fuera Potter? Era la única respuesta que quedaba si es que el problema aún no estaba zanjado y él era el último.

Detuvo sus pasos al encontrarlo. Potter, acompañado por la misma persona a quien había entregado el dije de Amy. El dije. Miro nuevamente a Potter, él tenía la llave para liberar a Voldemort. Se acercó tomando la pieza, y de inmediato Remus se interpuso. Harry le sostuvo la mirada. Como si supiera…

- Esto aún no ha terminado –dijo. Su tono gélido resonó entre las paredes creando un eco que lo acompaño hasta que se alejó lo suficiente.

Remus miro en su dirección pero el último de los Wingther había desparecido. Harry permaneció quieto, con la mirada al frente sosteniendo el dije.

"_Amy… te equivocaste en todo…"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: Sip, de algún modo FIN. Después de dos o tres años pude darle un final a este fic polifacético. Quizá algunos lo hayan notado, la mayoría no, pero este fic atravesó una enorme etapa de transición. Cambios en mi forma de escribir, detallar, explicar, incluso la forma como yo misma lo veía. Hubo cambios también en mi entorno y vida personal. Paso de todo y en medio de mis desastres escolares y emocionales este fic que inicie con mucho entusiasmo se vio atrapado. El final no se parece a lo que tenía planeado, algunos detalles en el intermedio tampoco. Y a pesar de eso me agrada lo que hice, aprendí muchas cosas, explote mis habilidades un poco más. Y al final eso es lo importante.

Sé que perdí a muchos lectores en esta desastrosa transición pero por los que se quedaron y por los que me dieron ánimos a cada minuto que me atoraba y a cada segundo que pensé en abandonar, gracias. Aunque no lo crean aún existimos autores que escribimos por puro amor al arte, pero un comentario de apoyo de vez en cuando siempre se agradece.

Sobre el fic. No resulto, exactamente, un epilogo. Lo considere otro capítulo más, y así quedo (por quien no lo haya notado). Espero haber respondido todas las dudas. Aún no se me quita el terrible hábito de dar por hecho lo que yo sé, es muy fácil que se me escape explicar los detalles pero creo que ya dije lo más relevante, el resto se los dejo a su intuición. Pero por si acaso, responderé los últimos reviews, así que dejen su mail.

Y hablando de reviews…

**Kumiko 1906****: **Aún tengo la esperanza de haber resuelto todas tus dudas, jaja. Y se me pasó la navidad, tenía planeado publicar esto antes del 24 pero… entre adornos, cena, aguinaldos… en fin no lo logré. Claro que no iba a empezar el año con este pendiente así que aquí está. Espero que inicies el 2010 con mucha salud, en compañía de las personas que amas y con muchos fics… por cierto, de ese grupo que mencionaste conozco un par de canciones, aunque ellos son un poco extraños jaja, no me creas, es que me gustan grupos todavía más ambiguos jaja. Muchos besos y suerte, espero que nos veamos en alguna otra historia ya sea tuya o mía. Bye bye, =D

**luna-maga****: **Gracias por tu review, espero que no hayan quedado más dudas. Pero lo de Ron… temo que era necesario -_- aunque suene extraño. Te deseo lo mejor para este año que comienza, con salud, dinero y muchos regalos jaja. Cuídate y espero leernos en otra ocasión. Besos =D

Doy final a uno de los fics más extensos que he hecho (y no exactamente por número de capítulos) con la confianza reiterada de que no puedo dejar de escribir, es mi mayor vicio y aún necesito practicar mucho y aprender más.

Me despido con mis mejores deseos para este año que comienza, deseándoles lo mejor del mundo, que sigan sus sueños, despiértense tarde, pórtense mal (pero no tanto), coman mucho, beban poco (o al revés) no se atraganten con las uvas y espero vernos en otra de mis locuras, ejem, propuestas. Que ya estoy pensando en probar otros géneros… pero no quiero hablar mucho de ello.

Un gran abrazo de su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

"Brillo de luna"

Diciembre 2009


End file.
